Watch and Learn
by Sugar-Sprinkled-Satan
Summary: What do you do when you get locked in a room an told you're about to watch your life? Watch it of course! How will they react to the secrets that will be revealed? Will their future's change?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, or any of it's extremely attractive cast/characters. **

**So this started because I really wanted some of the characters to find out some of the things that have happened behind the scenes that -most likely- isn't known by anyone else; ex: Peter offering Stiles the bite, Gerard STABBING Scott to get him to listen, Lydia's hallucinations etc...**

**I know a lot of people have written stories where this stuff have been revealed/admitted, but then I was like "Why can't everyone find out what happened?" and this was born! **

**This is set right before Season 2 Episode 11: Battlefield, so nobody's dead or seriously injured yet...well, not dead...sort of...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Nobody has been tortured/kidnapped...by Gerard or the Argents, Erica and Boyd are okay and Stiles -poor sweetie- has not been beaten by the geriatric creepathon. **

**Alrighty, lets get this thing started!**

**Bold = What happens in the episode. **

Regular = Speaking/Actions that happen out of the episodes (Like the characters butting in with comments and stuff, okay?)

* * *

Everyone blinked, recoiling in shock at their sudden appearance in a foreign room. What had previously been a boring day, as usual, had now become strange, what with the simultaneous transportation's into a room that looked suspiciously like an entertainment room. It had a movie theater style TV set up at the front with what looked like surround sound, as well as comfy looking, overstuffed leather couches and a recliner, some coffee tables, and a soft looking cream colored carpet. A quick peek behind them lead to the discovery of some closed doors, leading who know where, before they all looked back at each other suspiciously.

Sheriff Stilinski summed up the general feelings of everyone in the room with a growled out sentence. "What the hell?" He spun around the room, looking at the assorted people like he could figure out which one did it -whatever 'it' was- by sight alone.

"Dad?" Stiles blurted out squeakily, looking from Scott to his father wildly, like there was some sort of explanation that would come from either of them.

Scott, similarly to his friend, was looking at his shell shocked mother, then back to Stiles. "Mom?" He tried, trying not to wince when she gave him a wary smile. _Still scared of me. _He thought sadly.

"What the hell is going on?" Derek growled, literally, at Scott and Stiles.

"Dude, don't look at us!" Scott protested throwing a hand up for emphasis.

"Derek, Derek Hale?" Sheriff Stilinski interjected, looking accusingly at the three.

"Dad-" Stiles started, but was interrupted by Allison moving in a threatening stance, reaching for a weapon, causing the supernaturals in the room, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Derek to tense, before she let out a shocked noise at finding her weapons missing.

"What?" She gasped out, feeling around her waist for a knife, _anything, _she could use to attack.

Chris Argent made a similar noise of distress when he went to help his daughter, finding his gun suspiciously absent at well.

Jackson looked around the room in confusion with an unimpressed eyebrow raised, he shook his head. "Freaks." He muttered, pushing a confused Lydia and Danny behind him unconsciously, wanting both of them away from the aggravated werewolves.

Danny made a protesting noise at the pushing, wanting to watch the proceedings.

Scott straightened the the defensive pose he'd adopted and looked at Stiles. "Something's wrong." He said, looking down at his hands and holding them up so Stiles could see.

"Our powers aren't working..." Boyd summed up, looking over at Derek for confirmation, who was looking quite disgruntled.

Erica was running her tongue over her teeth in annoyance. "Derek?" She asked, looking at her alpha questioningly, while Isaac kept shooting Derek worried looks.

"I've never heard of anything that could suppress a wolf's powers like this..."He glared at the Argents, a low growl working it's way up his throat. "What did you do?"

"If this had been some sort of plan to kill you, don't you think we would have brought our own weapons?" Chris retorted, watching in satisfaction as Derek's expression went from pissed to infuriated, but stopped growling.

Jackson stepped forwards. "So can any of you explain what's going on?" He asked, twisting his expression to show just how impatient he was with the whole situation.

Lydia looked at Stiles and Scott with narrowed eyes. "You two always seem to know everything that's going on, what did you do?"

Now at the center of everyone's disgruntled attentions, the boys stuttered and protested.

"We didn't do anything!" Scott said, holding his hands out. "We don't _always_ do everything."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sheriff Stilinski barked, waving his hands in frustration. "What do you mean they did something?" He asked placing a hand on his hip, looking stern He looked at Lydia, then turned to the werewolves and the Argents. "And why do you look like you all want to kill each other?" He was flicking his eyes from person to person, utterly confused.

Melissa touched the Sheriff on the arm comfortingly. "John." She said, getting him to turn towards her. She licked her lips, unsure of how to start explaining the insanity that was her and her son's life.

Danny, who was holding a folded piece of paper in his hands spoke up. "So if we're all done threatening each other and acting strangely and talking about 'powers' or whatever, does anyone want to know what's written on this note that just appeared in front of me?" He asked, waving it around.

Stiles walked over and swiped it from Danny's hands, ignoring his Dad's shout of his name and unfolded it. "Okay, okay." He scanned it briefly and looked around the room.

Scott waved both his arms expectantly. "Well? What's it say?"

Stiles sucked in a breath. "Okay..._Dear assorted Humans and Werewolves,_"

"What kind of greeting is that?" Jackson interrupted, staring at Stiles like he was unbalanced.

"The kind that's going up your ass if you interrupt me again." Stiles snapped.

"Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled, cuffing Stiles's shaved head.

"Sorry, sorry." Stiles grumbled, going back to the letter. "_Dear assorted Humans and Werewolves, you might be wondering why you're all gathered here."_

"You think?" Isaac snorted, blanching when Stiles's reply was a frustrated huff or air from his nose, not unlike an angered bull before it's about to charge. He looked seconds from committing a murder. "Sorry." Isaac said, his smile falling.

"_All of you have and will play a key part in Beacon Hill's future, some of which you have done without your knowledge and, in some cases, unwillingly. You all deserve to know what has happened, what will happen. In addition, you need to understand each other, you need to become allies, and the only way to do that is to have trust; to understand each other_." Stiles stopped, and looked at the people in the room, whose faces ranged from confused, skeptical, to hostile. "_You will all view the past, present and future in this room_-"

"What?" Someone blurted out, prompting the rest to express their doubts, causing a cacophony of noise.

Stiles yelled out a bunch of enraged noises that managed to convey a sense of 'Shut the hell up' and they all quieted down. "_You will all view the past, present and future in this room, and with it, you will learn about each other. There is something coming, and you all need to be prepared. Work together, and you will succeed. Continue as you have, and you will all die. Sincerely A.D. & M.M._"

There was a pause when Stiles had finished reading, then the silence was broken by everyone speaking at once.

"What do they mean 'View the past, present and future'?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, looking searchingly at his son.

"So we're stuck here?" Another voice piped up.

"What are we going to do?"

"What about our powers!?"

"I'm not staying here with my mother's murderer!"

"ENOUGH!" Scott bellowed, turning his yell unto a howl, loud enough to shock everyone into silence.

Everyone looked at Scott, who seemed to have at least some kind of idea. "Maybe we should just watch it?" He pointed out, gesturing to the large TV.

He looked to Stiles for support who was already nodding his head in agreement to Scott's line of thinking. "Yeah, it'll probably answer all of our questions..."

There was a general feeling of dissatisfaction with the idea, but everyone conceded to Scott's point. It was why they were all here, they might as well.

Melissa, John, Stiles and Scott all sat on one of the overstuffed couches, all of them sinking into the comfortable piece of furniture, while Jackson, Danny and Lydia joined them on another couch, with the Argents sitting far away from the rest. Allison firmly looking away from Scott's sad eyes.

That left the pack, who followed their alpha to a plush recliner, sitting around Derek's legs while Derek made himself comfortable in the chair, despite his incessant scowling. Boyd and Erica made themselves comfortable on Derek's left, while Isaac leaned against the recliner on Derek's right.

Once everyone was situated, the room seemed to come alive, as the lights dimmed to a comfortable level and the TV turned itself on.

"Here we go..." Scott said under his breath.

* * *

**Next one (Which WILL have the first episode in it) will be up tomorrow or the day after (most likely tomorrow), I will probably update weekly.**

**Also, do any of you think Peter should be included at some point? **

**Alright! Goodbye, and I hope you enjoyed this short as hell chapter!**

**~Sugar-Sprinkled-Satan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, or any of it's extremely attractive cast/characters. **

**Wooo! Here we go, next chapter.**

**You know how I told you that this chapter was probably going to be up yesterday? Well, I lied. Or, I misjudged exactly how long it would take me to write this whole thing, lol. **

**Seriously, this was gonna be up yesterday, but real life decided to drag me outside to visit family. Sorry about that.**

**As for how I'm going to describe the episodes, I won't be using phrases like "The camera panned left" or something because I find the style irritating to read, I will be telling you when the scene changes though, because it'll become confusing later on when it flashes between parts. **

**Enjoy!**

**Bold = What happens in the episode.**

Regular = Speaking/Actions that happen out of the episodes (Like the characters butting in with comments and stuff, okay?)

For the sake of the story, please assume that when they speak up, the show stops until they are done talking

* * *

**Episode 1: Pilot**

**The screen lit up and eerie music filled the room, setting a tense atmosphere. The mist shrouded tree tops of a forest was shown, before a police car flashed into view with another slowly rolling up beside it. A policeman stepped out of the car, the sounds of a police radio following him. **

**Next, police men with flashlights and search dogs come into the scene. A shoulder with a sheriff badge flashes by, followed by more flashlights. The police are searching a forest, dogs yelping and barking, letting the flashlights spread beams along the ground up ahead. What they are searching for is unknown. **

"Oh god, why does it start here?" John Stilinski moaned, putting a hand on his forehead.

Stiles leaned forwards to look across his dad, shooting Scott a grin, who returned it.

"What? Why?" Erica piped up, frowning from her spot on the floor. "What happens?"

"You'll see." Scott said vaguely, enjoying the mutual confusion of those who didn't know the details of how he was turned.

Melissa, having a feeling about what this was about, stayed silent, but placed a hand on Scott's arm. Regardless of how she wasn't sure how to approach her son about him being a werewolf, she still didn't want him getting in trouble, or worse, hurt.

**The scene moves to a large house, seemingly isolated and near the forest. The scene changes and a window is shown, slowly getting closer to see into a messy room.**

"Hey, it's my room!" Scott blurted out, sitting up.

"Wow, I never would have guessed." Stiles deadpanned.

"I was just saying..." Scott muttered.

"Look, can we just watch this stupid thing?" Jackson snapped, he was sitting with Lydia, tense with his arms crossed and knee bouncing impatiently.

**A shirtless teenager, Scott, is tightening the net of a lacrosse stick. He tests the net with his fist and a ball, then, satisfied with his work, Scott throws it on his bed and proceeds to do a series of chin-ups with a bar placed in his bathroom doorway. **

"Wonderful, just what I need." Jackson scoffed, glaring at the screen angrily. "Shirtless McCall."

"I don't mind." Erica commented with a smirk, receiving a few disgusted looks.

Allison turned briefly from where she was sitting snuggled up to her dad and glared at Erica, who stuck her tongue out in response.

"I thought you didn't want any interruptions?" Stiles asked nastily.

"How about you shut up, Stilinski?" Jackson snapped.

"I just want to know why any of this is important." Danny said, but didn't take his eyes away from the shot of Scott working out.

"How about we watch and find out?" Derek suggested agitatedly, tired of all the interruptions.

**Done exercising, Scott brushed his teeth and washed his face, lifting his head up to the mirror and letting water droplets drip away. Scott's house creaked ominously, and his eyes flick around in confusion, listening intently. His eyes widen when his house creaks again, turning to stare where his window is nervously.**

**Scott warily steps out on the porch, fully dressed and holding a bat in his hands, anxiously sliding his hands along the grip. Scott turned towards the empty area in front of his house, when a blur drops down in front of him and makes a noise, intending for a joke.**

**Scott jerked back, yelling, and lifted the bat up instinctively, continuing to yell. He just barely registers Stiles's frantic 'woah!' and other similar yelps from where he was hanging upside down on the house, keeping the bat poised to be used but not attempting to hit.**

"Does this happen often?" Erica asked, amused.

"Not so much anymore." Stiles said. "Scott can cheat."

"And you thought hanging upside down a roof was smart?" Isaac questioned with a snort. "You don't exactly have the best balance in the world." He said, laughing along with Erica and Boyd.

Scott laughed with them, shrugging at Stiles's wounded face and giving him a look of his own, saying 'Well, it's true.'

Stiles sneered at Scott, forcing out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered.

**Scott and Stiles stared at each other wide-eyed. "Stiles, what the **_**hell**_ **are you doing?" Scott yelled, jerking the bat like he'd just love to whack his friend with it. **

"**You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles yelped back with a slight jerk, still hanging upside down. He focused on the weapon in his friend's hand. "Why do you have a bat?" **

**Scott looked at the bat briefly, like he couldn't quite believe he was holding it, and looked back at Stiles. He huffed nervously, taking one hand off the bat to gesture with his hand. "I thought you were a predator." **

"**A pre-?" Stiles scoffed and shook his hands near his head spastically, as if to clear it. "Look, look I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." Stiles insisted, letting his arms hang down, swaying slightly. "I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even State Police." **

"Your voice sounds a little strange." Lydia commented, peering over at Stiles.

"The blood was rushing to my head." Stiles said. "I was talking fast."

"You always talk fast." Scott pointed out, and Stiles reached over his dad to slap him on the head.

**Scott's eyebrows furrowed. "For what?"**

"**Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said, flipping himself off the house.**

**Scott leaned forwards to watch Stiles. "A dead body?" Scott asked.**

**Stiles placed his hands on the porch railing, making a face. "No, a body of water." He said sarcastically. "Yes, dumbass. A dead body." Stiles scrambled up onto the porch.**

"**You mean like murdered?" Scott asked, intrigued and morbidly curious. **

"**Nobody know yet." Stiles said, his hands resting on his hips with a sigh. "Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties." **

At that, Derek tensed, knowing they were talking about Laura. What was worse was how callously they were talking about it, like they didn't care at all that someone, no matter who it was, was dead.

"Do you have no respect for the dead?" Isaac asked Stiles and Scott, warily looking up at his tense alpha.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other. "Uh, yeah but..." Scott trailed off, looking at Stiles for help.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "My dad's the sheriff, I've been looking at police stuff for years." Stiles explained, letting out a yelp when his dad smacked him lightly on the head. "And we live in a small town, we were never really exposed to stuff like that..."

"**Oh hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" **

**Stiles bounced excitedly. "That's the best part." He said. "They only found half." He made his voice waver on the last word to gain Scott's interest, and wasn't disappointed when Scott's eyebrows lifted in shock. Stiles nodded his head decisively. "We're going."**

"You guys don't need to sound so excited..." Erica said.

Stiles sighed. "Seriously, this was months ago. Yes, we were stupid, but we know better now." He turned to look at Derek. "It's not cool."

Derek looked at Stiles and nodded, just barely, in acceptance.

**The screen changed to a blue jeep driving up to a chained off area of the forest with a sign that states BEACON HILLS PRESERVE with a smaller sign underneath with the instructions NO ENTRY AFTER DARK. **

**Stiles and Scott exited the jeep. "We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked, closing the jeep's door and walking towards Stiles, who was fiddling with a flashlight. **

**Stiles walks over to Scott and pats him on the shoulder. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." He said, leaving Scott to walk ahead.**

"**I-I was trying to get a good sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott said pathetically, lifting his arms halfheartedly. **

"**Right. Cause, sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles agreed scornfully, trudging through the leaf covered forest with determination.**

"**No. Because, I'm playing this year." Scott insisted, stumbling forward slightly. "In fact I'm making first line."**

"**Hey, that's the spirit." Stiles agreed. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." **

"You two were really pathetic before the bite, you know that?" Isaac said.

"Oh, like you're one to talk." Scott snapped. "None of us were really special until we got bitten."

"I was." Jackson said.

"Shut up, Jackson!" Scott snapped.

John stood up, waving a hand and turning to the room. "Wait, what are you talking about. Bite? Powers?" He gave everyone a look. "What are you all talking about."

That shut everyone up, no one really interested in explaining the giant clusterfuck that was their lives. "Uh, you'll find out." Stiles said evasively.

"I'm interested in finding out too." Danny said, giving Jackson the evil eye. "I don't like it when my friend keeps me in the dark."

Lydia nodded, not speaking. She was anxious to find out too, especially after the mess with Peter.

**Scott laughed forcefully at Stiles's caustic words. "Just out of curiosity, which...half of the body are we looking for?"**

**Stiles paused, then continued walking. "Huh. I didn't even think about that." He laughed, a worried waver in his voice. **

**Scott smiled at Stiles's words, lifting his head to the sky and placing his hands in his hoodie's pockets. "And...uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" **

**Stiles tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement. "Also something I didn't think about." He admitted, blowing out a breath. **

**They started to climb a hill, Scott's breath leaving him as his asthma acted up. "It's...comforting to know you've...planned this out with your usual attention to detail." He gasped out.**

"**I know!"Stiles said, heaving himself up the hill. **

**Scott's breath was quickening, gasping more and more often. "Maybe the ah..." He leaned against the tree gasping and reaching in his pocket for his inhaler. "Severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" He asked, gasping squeakily at the end of the sentence. He grabbed the inhaler and shook it, taking in deep gulps of breath.**

"You used to have asthma?" Allison asked, suddenly, making a few people jump, having forgotten the Agents were in the room. She blinked, seeming shocked that she'd spoken at all, especially after the way things had been lately.

Scott, ecstatic the Allison had spoken to him, spoke up eagerly. "Uh, yeah."

Allison nodded, but didn't say anything, looking away.

"You say that like he's been cured." John commented idly.

"Uh, it has been..." Scott admitted.

"The bite can cure a lot of things," Chris said, looking over at Scott, then at Erica. "Asthma, epilepsy..."

The Sheriff was quiet, watching Chris speak. He mentally cataloged all of the strange references, deciding to go over them later if he didn't get answers.

**Stiles flailed up the hill, scrambling over near a tree root and flopping to the ground ungracefully, ducking his head a bit. Scott followed, still gasping, and flopped down next to him.**

**They watched as police with flashlights got closer to their position, the sound of barking getting nearer and nearer. **

**Stiles anxiously twisted the flashlight off, flicking his eyes from the flashlight to where the police were approaching. Scott ducked his head more, while Stiles grinned and scrambled to his feet. "Okay, come one!" Stiles whispered.**

"**Stiles!" Scott yelped warningly, gasping worriedly and using his inhaler. He pushed off the ground to his feet and ran after his friend. "Wait up! Stiles!" He called, trying to catch up.**

**Stiles said nothing, crouching down slightly as he was running to minimize his visibility. **

**Scott looked around desperately, searching for Stiles as he went out of sight. "Stiles!" He called again, twisting his head around.**

**Stiles stopped. Hearing Scott's call, he looked behind him in confusion to see nobody there. **

"You abandoned your friend in the woods alone, at night, when there was a dead body found there?" Danny said, looking over at Stiles judgmentally.

"I didn't mean too." Stiles muttered defensively.

**A dog barked and Stiles turned, right into a beam of a flashlight, and screamed. He waved a hand over his face and fell to the ground, wiggling around to avoid the dog and attempting to get away from the policeman.**

"**Stay right there!" The policeman ordered, and Scott, having caught up, hid behind a tree. **

"**Hang on, hang on." A new voice interrupted, sounding angry and exasperated. Scott winced at the voice and straightened back against the tree. **

**Sheriff Stilinski walked up to the policeman and Stiles, squinting through the darkness. "This little delinquent belongs to me." He said, signing at Stiles. **

**Stiles was on his feet, moving an arm away from his face from it's protective position to squint back at his father. "Dad, how're you doing?" Stiles asked, feigning casualness. **

**Sheriff Stilinski stared at his son. "So, do you, ah, listen in to all of my phone calls?" He asked grimly. **

"**No!" Stiles shook his head tiredly, still gasping from the shock of almost being attacked by a search team. He looked at his dad and opened his mouth, before giving up and admitting the truth. "Well not the boring ones." **

**Sheriff Stilinski nodded and looked around. "Now where's your usual partner in crime?" **

**Stiles, chest still heaving, tried to laugh nonchalantly. "Who, Scott?" He said, the high pitch to his voice betraying his lie. "Sc-Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a...good nights sleep for first day back at school tomorrow." Stiles said, waving a hand dismissively. "It's just me, in the woods...alone." **

**Scott peeked out from behind the tree and watched as Sheriff Stilinski pointed his flashlight out into the woods, ducking away from the beam of light. "Scott, you out there? Scott?" He heard the Sheriff call.**

"I _knew_ you lied to me." John muttered to his son, who shot him a guilty grin.

**The sheriff sighed in defeat, rubbing his hands and looking back to his son. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car," He grasped Stiles by the back of your neck, ignoring Stiles's pained noises. "And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called 'Invasion of Privacy'." **

**Scott watched them walk away, thumping his head against the tree, defeated, as his ride home was lead away. He sighed, shaking his head, and moved away from the tree. **

**Left alone, Scott attempted to retrace their steps, nervously looking around when his ears picked up sounds from afar. He continued to walk, pulling his hood up, getting distracted by every errant noise he heard. Scott sighed, completely confused at his surroundings. His head snapped upwards, hearing a sound from the tree tops, looking for something, anything. **

Melissa squeezed her son's arm worriedly, not liking how alone he was. Especially because something bad was bound to happen, it wouldn't be shown if it wasn't important.

Scott leaned against his mom subtly, gratefully taking the little attention he got since his mother found out about the wolf thing.

**He stopped suddenly, peering into the inky black of the forest. Scott took out his inhaler, shaking it slowly and bringing it to his mouth. **

**Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and he flung his arm out. A deer jumped through the trees towards him, many others doing the same. Scott yelled and dropped to the ground, his inhaler flying out of his hands and landing away from him. **

**Scott rolled out of the way from a few hooves, watching as deer after deer ran towards him, jumped, and continued on their way, twisting out of the way of the animals as they ran. **

"That's not normal." Lydia announced. "What the hell could have scared them to the point that they would stampede around the forest recklessly like that?"

"Uh...a very bad thing." Scott said.

**Once they stopped, Scott blinked in shock, looking from where they came, back to where they left. "God." He climbed to his feet shakily, dusting off leaves and dirt from his pants. **

**Scott pulled out his phone and turned it on, using it as a light to find his inhaler. He searched the ground, pushing away leaves, until his phone's light passed over a shape. **

**Scott did a double take and moved his phone back to where he saw it. He recoiled from the sight, the dead body of the girl cut in half, and yelled.**

The room collectively grimaced at the sight of the body, a few people letting out shocked yells.

Derek growled lowly at the memory of finding her body. How he fell over in grief, the overwhelming feeling of loneliness at the sight of his dead alpha, the last of his family that wasn't stuck in a coma.

**He scrambled back and hit the edge of a hill and slipped, rolling down painfully, hitting a tree and forcing a pained grunt to leave his lips. He hit the bottom in a pained heap, looking back where the body was and crawling away. **

**Scott grasped a fallen tree and heaved himself over it, walking with more confidence. He stopped short, face twisting in fear, at the sound of a dangerous growl from somewhere behind him. **

**He turned his head slowly, eyes widening as they took in the sight of a large creature with glowing eyes, crouched down threateningly. The creature leaped forwards, and Scott had enough time to widen his eyes further before the beast was on him.**

Lydia screamed suddenly, and Jackson immediately checked her. "It's that thing!" Lydia gasped out, curling into Jackson. "The thing that-! Peter, he-!" She couldn't finish, going hysterical.

"Lydia!" Stiles yelled, jumping over a coffee table to reach her. He leaned over Jackson to see her, watching as she clung to Jackson.

Danny and Stiles looked at each other, unable to find a way to help.

They waited as Lydia calmed down, rubbing her cheeks dry and fixing her hair. Lydia took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

Stiles nodded and sat back down, sharing a look with Scott. Both of them were worried, something had happened to Lydia, and they weren't sure what.

**Scott was forced to the ground with a scream, landing on his back. He looked up and screamed, flipping around to get away, only to be dragged back towards the animal. Scott attempted to get a grip on a root near his hands but was dragged back.**

**Suddenly, there was the sound of snapping teeth and Scott let out a howl of pain, he shoved away from the animal and rolled away from it, scrambling to his feet and booking it out of the area.**

**He ran through the forest, tripping over his own feet as he shoved his way through the trees. He ran out of the forest and into the road, just narrowly avoiding getting hit by a red minivan, which luckily swerved out of the way just in time. **

"Was that your van?" Scott asked, addressing Chris.

"I don't remember that." Chris said, staring at the van in confusion.

"I do!" Allison gasped. "I didn't know that was you!"

**Scott watched the minivan speed away, gasping for breath, before twisting around and pulling his hoodie up around his side. Lifting the hoodie and the shirt revealed a nasty bite, raw and bleeding. **

**Scott let his hoodie go and turned back to the road, alone, as the sound of a far off howl echoed through the area. **

**The screen blackened and the words TEEN WOLF appeared.**

"Teen Wolf?" John snorted. "It sounds like a cheesy werewolf movie."

Stiles and Scott shot each other looks, laughing slightly.

**The scene flashed to the front of Beacon Hills High School, bell ringing loudly, and Scott rode into the parking lot with his bicycle. **

"So I get the feeling that this is mostly going to be about Scott." Erica announced.

"Well, it is called Teen Wolf, not Teen Wolves." Allison pointed out, smiling just a touch condescendingly at Erica.

**Scott brought his bike to the bike rack, when a Porsche arrives and Jackson gets out of the car, making sure to hit Scott with the door of his car as he exited the vehicle. **

**Jackson moved in front of Scott, looking intimidating. "Dude. Watch the paint job." Scott blinked at him blankly, unsure, until one of Jackson's friends call him and Jackson left with a condescending shake of his head. **

"**Okay, lets see this thing." Stiles says, standing in front of Scott expectantly. **

**Scott lifts up his shirt and Stiles makes and excited noise, tentatively touching the bandage Scott has on the bite. "Woah!" Scott protests, jerking his body away from Stiles's fingers. **

**Stiles makes a pained face, keeping his hand a safe distance from Scott's skin while Scott lowers his shirt. "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said, sliding his backpack and lacrosse stick over his shoulder. **

**Stiles raised his eyebrows, both of the boys starting to walk to the school. "A wolf bit you?" He asked, disbelieving. At Scott's 'Ah huh', Stiles continued. "No, not a chance." He said, snorting.**

"**I heard a wolf howling." Scott tried.**

"**No you didn't." Stiles shrugged.**

**Scott laughed. "What do you mean 'No I didn't', how do you know what I heard?" **

**Stiles laughed mockingly. "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay." Stiles said, stopping to face Scott. "Not in like sixty years."**

"How do you even know that?" Erica gaped.

"I get bored a lot." Stiles shrugged. "I have a long list of useless information."

"And let me guess." Jackson says. "We get to hear it, don't we?"

"Lovely." Danny sighs.

"Hey!" Stiles protested, offended.

**Scott squinted in confusion, the smile wilting from his face. "Really?"**

"**Yes, really." Stiles said mockingly. "There are no wolves in California." **

**Scott blinked and raised his eyebrows. "Alright, well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body." **

**Stiles jerked and placed a hand near Scott's shoulder excitedly. "Are you kidding me?" **

**Scott shook his head. "No, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." **

"Again with the strange excitement regarding dead bodies." Erica said.

"Yeah, my son has never functioned quite right." John commented teasingly, to the laughter of the teenagers.

"Hey!" Stiles squawked.

"Sorry." John shrugged. "Just trying to tell the truth."

**Stiles practically coughed out an excited laugh. "Oh god, that is freaking awesome." He said, laughing again. "I mean, this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since-" **

**He cut himself off when he spotted a familiar strawberry blonde, eyes drooping happily at the sight of his crush. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin." He turned to follow her with his eyes, watching as she ignored him. "Hey Lydia, you look...like you're going to ignore me." **

Stiles blushed as the room snickered at his obsession. He avoided Lydia's eyes as she turned to shoot him a look. "I hate this." He muttered under his breath.

**Stiles pouted and stamped his foot, turning back to Scott. "You're the cause of this, you know." Stiles said accusingly.**

**Scott humored him. "Uh huh." He said, closing his eyes.**

"**Dragging me down to your nerd depths." Stiles said. The bell rang, making the boys move to enter the school. "I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you." **

**The scene changed to a class room.**

"**As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." A teacher said, while writing on the board. **

**At the word 'Body', Scott looked over at Stiles, who winked at him. The boys smiled at each other and re-focused on the teacher.**

"**And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened." The teacher droned, facing the board and away from the class of bored children. "But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody,"**

**At that, Scott and Stiles looked at each other, confused. "Which means, you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus," The teacher continued, ignoring the groans of protest from his students. "Which is on your desk outlining this semester." **

**Scott picked up the syllabus tiredly, then dropped it when the sound of a cell phone wailed loudly in his ears, making him cringe. Scott looked around for the source, seeing no one move to get it, or even seeming to notice. **

**Scott stuck a finger in his ear, continuing to look around the classroom to try and find the source of the sound. The ringing stops for a few seconds, before there's a beep and a female voice speaking. " Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it..."**

Allison's eyes widened. "You heard that?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah..." Scott said awkwardly.

"That's how you knew..." She said quietly.

"Knew what?" Chris asked.

"About the pencil." Allison said, to the confusion of the room.

**Scott follows the sound to the window, looking out and seeing a girl, Allison, on her cell phone, digging through her bag. "Everything except a pen, **_**oh my god, **_ **I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay! I gotta go, love ya." Scott watched as Allison puts her phone back in her bag and stands as the Principal walks up to her.**

"How on earth are you hearing that?" John asked, looking to Scott who avoided his eyes.

"**Sorry to keep you waiting." The Principal says to Allison, who stands to walk with him. "So, you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up..." He said.**

**Scott continued to stare at Allison, following the sound of her voice. "No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family." He tracked her voice, even through the walls, as they continued to discuss Allison's moving.**

"**Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." The Principal said, and Scott continued to listen to foot steps until it led to the door for the classroom he was in, heart pounding, and the door opened.**

**The Principal stepped in, along with Allison, while Scott stared, transfixed. "Class, this is our new student Allison Argent." He introduced. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome." **

**Allison walked briskly to the empty desk behind Scott, avoiding eye contact and holding a hand nervously in front of her. **

**Scott waited as she was sitting down, discreetly picking up a pen, and slowly turned to hand it to her with a little smile. Allison furrowed her eyebrows, confused, but accepted the pen with a friendly smile. "Thanks." **

"Oh god, that's where it started." Stiles groaned.

"Don't be jealous of our love." Scott teased.

**Scott stared at her for a few lingering seconds, before turning back when the teacher began to speak again. Allison looked at the pen intently, then flicked her eyes to Scott's back, intrigued. Scott smiled happily, flipping a page in his binder to do what the teacher instructed. **

**The scene changed, showing an empty hallway as the bell rang, which then filled with students proceeding to their classes and stopping at their lockers. **

**Allison strode up to her locker, fiddling with the lock as Scott watched her from across the hallway at his own locker. Allison turned, caught Scott's eyes and smiled at him.**

"**That jacket is absolutely killer." Lydia said admiringly, walking up to and stopping in front of Allison. "Where'd you get it?"**

"**My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison explained. **

**Lydia smiled. "And **_**you**_ **are my new best friend." She said, pointing at Allison. **

**Jackson ran up to Lydia and slid a hand against her waist, grabbing her attention. "Hey, Jackson." Lydia greeted warmly, hugging his waist and bringing him in for a kiss.**

"How often do you listen to my daughters conversations?" Chris inquiries, giving Scott a dirty look.

Scott opened his mouth to give a sheepish reply, but Stiles cut him off. "A lot, just-" Stiles cut himself of and heaved out a large sigh, shaking his head. "A lot of conversations."

Scott gave Stiles a horrified look, and Stiles mouthed 'What?', making Scott roll his eyes.

**The scene changed and a classmate approached where Stiles and Scott were at Scott's locker. "Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"**

"**Because she's hot." Stiles said with a sigh. At the girl's blank look, Stiles shrugged. "Beautiful people herd together." **

**The scene flashed back to where Allison, Lydia and Jackson were. "So," Lydia said, looking back to Allison and folding her arms over her chest. "This weekend, there's a party." **

**The screen switched to Scott's face, listening intently to the conversation. "A party?" He heard Allison ask. "Yeah, friday night. You should come." He heard Jackson reply. **

**The scene changed back to Allison and her friends, Scott still listening in. "Uh, I can't it's family night this friday." **

**It switched back to Scott, leaning against his locker with a grim smile on his face. "Thanks for asking." He heard Allison say, completely ignoring the conversations Stiles was having with the girl that had approached them earlier. **

"**You sure?" Jackson asked, and Scott leaning his head near the lockers, cocking an ear up slightly. "Everyone's going after the scrimmage." **

**Back to Allison, she looked at Jackson. "You mean like football?" **

"**Football's a joke a Beacon." Jackson scoffed. "The sport here is lacrosse, we've won the state championship here for the past three years." Jackson bragged, letting Lydia groom his hair.**

"**Because of a certain team captain." Lydia said proudly, kissing Jackson. **

**The screen flashed back to Scott, still staring and not blinking. "Well we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anything else..." Scott heard Jackson say.**

"**Well...I was going to..." He heard Allison start to say, but she was cut off by Lydia.**

"**Perfect, you're coming." Lydia said, as the screen flashed back to show her pulling Jackson and Allison away. Allison moved to follow, but looked back at Scott briefly as she did. **

**The scene switched to the Lacrosse field, players practicing and the sound of Coach Finnstock whistle piercing the air. **

"**But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench." Stiles pointed out as they walked to practice. "You really gonna do that to your best friend?" **

"**I can't sit out again." Scott said decisively. "My whole is sitting on the sidelines, this season I make first line." He said, as Allison and Lydia made their way up the bleachers to watch. Scott turned to look at Allison, and they both grinned at each other. **

"**McCall!" Called Finnstock, as he jogged up to Scott. **

"**Yeah?" Scott asked, turning to his coach.**

"**You're in goal." He said, throwing a goalie stick and helmet at Scott.**

**Scott looked around worriedly. "Uh...I've never played..." **

**Finnstock nodded. "I know, scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing." He slapped Scott's shoulder good-naturedly. "Get them energized, fired up!"**

"**What about me?" Scott asked.**

"**Try not to take any in the face." Finnstock said seriously, patting Scott's cheek and turning to the rest of the team. "Let's go, come on!" He called, clapping his hands together. **

"He really is a terrible coach." John said, and Melissa nodded in agreement.

"Scott had an asthma attack on the field once," Melissa said, making a face at the memory. "And he yelled at Scott for stopping until Stiles managed to get Scott his inhaler."

"Jeez." John snorted, rubbing a hand across his face.

**Allison watched beside Lydia as Scott walked to the goalie's net, and Scott nervously looked to Allison. Scott rolled his shoulders, trying to calm down, as Allison turned to Lydia. "Who is that?" She asked, still staring at Scott.**

**Lydia flicked her eyes to Scott. "Him?" She asked, unimpressed. "I'm not sure who he is." She said, and Scott turned his head slightly as he heard Lydia's voice. **

**Scott looked to Allison and Lydia. "Why?" Lydia asked.**

**Scott cocked his head, still listening, waiting for Allison's reply. **

**Allison smiled shyly. "He's in my English class." **

**Suddenly, a referee blew a whistle, which pierced loudly across the field, making Scott cry out. He grabbed both sides of the helmet where his ears were, trying to block out the noise as his vision went weird, screwed up with the noise reverberating in his skull. **

**Because of the distracting noise, Scott missed the lacrosse player approaching and throwing the ball right at him. The ball nailed him in the helmet, right where his eye would be if it weren't for the helmet's cage. Scott fell back into the goal with a grunt to the laughs of the coach and the team.**

"**Hey way to catch it in the face, McCall!" A player taunted as Scott regained his bearings and slowly got up. He shared an exasperated look with Stiles, who winced in sympathy. **

**Scott rolled his shoulders, mentally preparing himself, and the next player got the ball and darted forwards. The player threw the ball hard and Scott turned and caught it, to his immense surprise. Scott looked at the ball in his lacrosse net and blinked, jerking his head back in surprise.**

"Were you _that_ bad?" Erica asked Scoot. "You look like you've never caught a ball before."

"He never had until then." Isaac piped up, as Jackson snorted. "Well, I think he did once, but that was a fluke, because he dropped it two seconds later."

**Scott looked back at the other players and grinned, excited, and the other players lined up to practice scoring leaned sideways to look. **

**The screen flashed to Stiles, who sat up and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah!" He said, looking proud but confused.**

**The screen flashed to Finnstock, who was speechless, staring blankly at Scott.**

**The next player in the line received the ball, darting up. Scott flexed his hand along the lacrosse stick, feeling more confident at the player got closer and closer. The player threw the ball, and Scott leaned down, catching the low toss easily.**

"**Yeah!" Stiles said, excited.**

**The view switched over to Finnstock, still speechless.**

**Back to Scott, who was easily catching the ball and never missing once. Cheers from the crowd started in support of Scott. **

**The screen flashed to Allison and Lydia. The girls watched in admiration. "He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said. **

**Lydia nodded speculatively. "Yeah, very good." She raised her eyebrows, impressed.**

**The screen went back to Scott, who was grinning happily, bouncing on his feet confidently.**

**Jackson moved out of his place in line, angrily pushing a player out of the way with his stick. He glared angrily at Scott, who looked back at him in horror. "Oh god." Scott muttered.**

**Jackson launched himself forwards, but seemed to go in slow motion. Finnstock, Allison and Stiles starred in anticipation as Jackson got closer to Scott. Scott watched as Jackson charged and threw the ball at him, catching it effortlessly.**

**Stiles launched himself up off the bench spastically, waving his arms and hollering happily. **

**Scott looked at the ball in his stick's net and slowly let a grin come over his face. **

**Finnstock's eyes widened in shock, still speechless as one of his worst players continued to be one of the best.**

**Stiles pumped a fist in the air. "That is my friend!" He said proudly, looking back to the spectators on the bleachers. **

**Lydia stood up and cheered, and when Jackson looked at her angrily, she gave him an unimpressed look.**

**Scott twirled his goalie stick and put it behind him, launching the lacrosse ball at one of the referee's and getting it perfectly in his lacrosse stick. Scott smirked and nodded to the referee.**

"So you suddenly got good at lacrosse, your asthma is gone and you can hear things you shouldn't be able to hear..." John muttered, peering suspiciously at Scott. There was something up, that was obvious, but what?

**The scene changed, now at the Beacon Hills Preserve. Scott and Stiles jumped into a creek, moving through the forest. "I- I don't know what it was, It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott said, turning to Stiles. **

"**And...that's not the only weird thing..." Scott continued, ducking down under a low branch. "I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." **

"**Smell things." Stiles asked, disbelieving. "Like what?" He laughed.**

**Scott continued to walk, turning himself towards Stiles briefly. "Like, the mint mojito gum in your pocket." **

**Stiles stopped and dug through his pockets. "I don't even have any mint mojito..." He trailed off, pulling a piece of lint covered gum out of his pocket and made a face.**

**Scott lifted his arms in a shrug at Stiles's gaping and turned with a sigh, resuming his walking.**

"**So all this started with the bite?" Stiles asked.**

"**Well what if it's like an infection?" Scott hypothesized. "Like, what if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" **

**Stiles sighed. "You know what? I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles said, looking down. 'It's a specific kind of infection."**

**Scott stopped and stared at Stiles. "Are you serious?"**

**Stiles put his hands on his hips. "Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called..." He took a deep breath. "Lycanthropy." **

"**What's that? Is it bad?" Scott asked apprehensively. **

**Stiles nodded. "Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."**

**Scott looked at Stiles quizzically. "Once a month?"**

"**Mm hmm." Stiles nodded. "On the night of the full moon." He stared at Scott seriously for a few seconds, then howled playfully. **

Boyd snorted. "It figures you'd guess that as a joke."

"I'm always right." Stiles muttered, and Scott reached over to pat him on the back.

**Scott rolled his eyes and shoved Stiles. "Hey! You're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles said, holding his hands up placatingly. **

"**Yeah, there could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott said glaring at Stiles.**

"**I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles said, grinning, and growled. "Arrr!"**

"A werewolf..." John said, eyes widening. He was running through the information he had gathered, the heightened senses, the lack of asthma, the wolf howling...

Stiles looked at the sheriff. "Dad?" He asked cautiously.

"A werewolf." John said blankly, turning to Stiles. "Your friend is a werewolf."

Stiles gaped at John, unsure of what to say, so he nodded mutely.

John looked away, nodding to himself. "Okay." He said, seeming to be talking to himself. "Werewolves. I can deal with that...eventually."

"Werewolves?" Danny repeated faintly. "Werewolves." He looked at Jackson and smacked him, hard.

Jackson yelped, ducking away from Danny's hand. "What the hell?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Danny yelled.

"How do you even try to explain werewolves?" Jackson exclaimed.

"I don't know, but you didn't even try!" Danny huffed. "I would have believed you, we've been friends for how long now?"

Lydia just sat back and observed, eyes watching every reaction. It made sense, now that she thought about. What else could that monster be? It explained a lot about how she was attacked, and why Peter needed the moon for the ritual to work.

**Scott turned his head to give him a look and Stiles chuckled. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause friday's the full moon."**

**Scott stopped suddenly, and looked down. "Yeah, I could have sworn this was it." He said, gesturing to the ground. "I saw the body, the deer came running...I dropped my inhaler." Scott crouched down and searched through the leaves.**

"**Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.**

**Scott sighed. "If he did, I hope he left my inhaler." He looked up at Stiles. "Those things are like...eighty bucks."**

**Scott looked down at the leaves, dejected, neither Scott nor Stiles seen Derek, who had appeared behind them.**

**Stiles looked back and jolted. "Oh my-!" He tapped Scott to get his attention and fiddled awkwardly with the collar of his hoodie.**

"God, you do that too much." Stiles complained. "I should call you creeper-wolf."

The Sheriff pointed at Derek with his thumb. "He's a werewolf too?"

"Yes." Derek said, glaring at the back of Stiles's head.

"Good to know." John nodded, and looked Derek's pack near his feet. "And I'm assuming the others in the leather jacket club are werewolves too?"

Scott snorted. "Yeah."

**Scott stood up as Derek walked closer to the teenagers. "What are you doing here?" **

**Scott was silent, staring at Derek while Stiles guiltily scratched his head and looked away. "Huh?" Derek asked. "This is private property."**

**Stiles spoke up. "Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." **

**Scott continued to stare at Derek intently. "Yeah we were just..." He gestured at the empty ground. "Looking for something but..." He trailed off and Derek raised his eyebrows impatiently. "Uh, forget it. Uh..."**

**Derek took something out of his pocket, chucking it, and Scott unconsciously caught it. Derek walked away while Scott looked down at his inhaler in confusion. **

**Stiles gaped at Derek and Scott turned to him. "Alright, I gotta go to work." **

**Stiles stopped him and slapped a hand on Scott's chest. "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like, a few years older than us." He said, turning back to watch where Derek disappeared. **

"**Remember what?" Scott asked.**

"**His family?" Stiles explained. "They all burned to death in a fire like, ten years ago."**

"Six years ago." Derek said, glaring at the TV.

**Scott and Stiles both looked to where Derek had stood. "I wonder what he's doing back." Scott asked. **

**Stiles huffed and shrugged, turning to leave.**

**The scene changed to the front of the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, and Scott walked up to the door to switch the open sign to closed, peering outside when he heard the sound of howling.**

**Scott gathered peroxide and cotton balls into the clinic's bathroom. He lifted his shirt up to peer at the bandage covered bite, slowly peeling it off. Scott gazed into the mirror, shocked, looking at his unblemished side. **

"You healed that fast?" Lydia said incredulously.

"Yeah, it's a werewolf thing." Scott answered.

"That's how you survived getting shot..." John said, remembering the horrible night that ended up with most of his officers dead.

**Next, Scott was pulling a bag of cat food down the hallway and through a door that said CAT CLINIC. "Hey kitties." He greeted, but the cats responded back by hissing and growling. **

**Scott, shocked by the animal's reactions stood there dumbfounded and watching as the cats went berserk, before rushing out of the room. **

"How do you feed the cats now, if they don't like you?" Stiles asked.

"They just needed to get used to me." Scott explained. "They don't react like that anymore, unless they're new."

**Scott turned suddenly when someone knocked on the door to the animal clinic. Allison, soaked and worried, was pounding desperately at the door. **

**Scott opened the door and Allison immediately started babbling in distress. "I didn't see it, I took my eyes off of the road for like, two seconds to change a song on my iPod and then this dog, he just came out of nowhere!" She cried.**

"**No, shh." Scott said. "It's alright, it's alright." He said, trying to get her to calm down. "Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?" **

**Allison shook her head. "No! I mean- yes, I know where I hit it-! But the dog is..." She pointed at her car with her thumb.**

"**Right. Where is it?" Scott asked.**

"**In my car." Allison said.**

**Allison led Scott to her car and opened up the back door. The injured dog surged up immediately, barking angrily. Scott jerked Allison back away from it. "You okay?" He asked.**

**Allison nodded and Scott looked at the dog and back to her. "She's just frightened."**

"**That makes two of us." Allison said, smiling in between the gasping breaths she was taking.**

"**Let me see if I have any better luck." Scott said approaching the dog, which barked again. Scott stared at it intently, unknowing that his eyes started to glow yellow. **

"Whoa." Scott breathed. "I didn't know that happened."

"Werewolves have a natural kinship to dogs." Derek explained. "Any dog you meet will see you as an alpha."

"Good to know." Scott nodded.

**The dog whined and lowered it's head submissively, letting Scott touch her.**

**Back in the clinic, inside one of the examining rooms, the dog was lying on the table. "I think her leg is broken." Scott explained, looking over at Allison, who was standing a little in the back, watching the dog. "I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints, I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now."**

**Allison nodded gratefully, shivering, which Scott noticed. "Yeah, I have a shirt in my bag." He offered.**

**Allison smiled and waved it off. "Oh I don't want to trouble you." She tried, but stopped when Scott handed her one anyway.**

"**Here." Scott said, handing her the shirt.**

**Allison smiled again and took it, walking away to put it on, while Scott refocused on the dog and started to pet it. Scott smiled a bit and glanced over at Allison, watching as she pulled her wet shirt off. **

Chris practically growled at that. "How dare you!" He snarled, jumping to his feet and unconsciously reaching for his gun, which was, thankfully, still missing.

"I didn't mean too!" Scott protested, letting his mother manhandle him behind her. "I'm fine mom." He said reassuringly.

"I'm never letting you get shot in front of me again!" Melissa said fiercely, glowering at Chris. "I don't care if you'll heal from it."

Chris made a face, sitting back down. "Sorry." He said to Melissa.

**The dog whined and Scott looked away, noticing the dog looking at him. "What? I didn't see anything." He said defensively. The dog didn't look convinced. **

**Scott finished making the dog's splint when Allison walked back in the room, wearing Scott's shirt. "Thanks for doing this." Allison said. "I feel really stupid."**

**Scott grinned at her. "How come?" He asked.**

**Allison started to grin. "I don't know, cause I freaked out like a...total girl?" **

**Scott looked at her and shrugged, amused. "You are a girl." **

**I freaked out like a girly girl and I'm not a girly girl." She said, shaking her head.**

"**What kind of girl are you?" Scott asked.**

"**Tougher than that." Allison replied, then looked solemn. "At least I thought I was."**

"You are tougher than that, you're tougher than any girl I've ever met." Scott said earnestly, looking over at Allison, who didn't meet his eyes.

Allison stayed silent, but was secretly touched. She may not be happy with him right now, but she still did love him, even if he was involved with her mother's death. It was part of the reason why looking at him seemed to bring a knife through her heart.

"**Hey, I'd be freaked out too." Scott admitted. "In fact, yeah, I'd probably cry. And not like a man either, like, the biggest girly girl ever." He said, making Allison laugh. **

"**It'd be pathetic."**

"**Yeah right." Allison said, scrunching her nose at him and smiling.**

"**So, it looks like she's gonna live." Scott said, watching Allison nod. "And I'm pretty sure she'd let you pet her now if you want." **

**Allison looked at Scott. "I don't think so." **

"**Oh, come on." Scott coaxed. "You don't want her to sue, I hear this breed is very litigious." **

"Wow, bringing out the big words for the pretty lady, huh, Scott?" Stiles snickered.

"Shut up, I'm smart." Scott huffed, pushing his friend off the couch.

Stiles fell off laughing, falling in a heap. "Says the guy failing most of his classes." He retorted.

**Allison looked at Scott and tentatively brushed a hand down the dog's side. **

**Scott looked at Allison. "You see? She likes you." **

**Allison looked up from the dog, noticing Scott staring at her. "What?" **

**Scott shook his head. "Ah, sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek." **

**Allison laughed. "Oh, from the crying?" She rubbed her cheek with the shirt's sleeve.**

"**No, here." Scott said softly, reaching up to gently brush away the eyelash. **

**Allison grinned at him. "Thanks." She said sweetly.**

**The scene changed and Allison was getting into her car, but Scott stopped her by speaking. "So, I was wondering..." He said. "I mean, is it really family night on friday? Or do you think, maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?"**

**Allison stared at him intently. "Family night was a total lie..." She trailed off, watching Scott grin happily.**

"**So is that a yes, you'll go?" Scott asked.**

"**Definitely yes." Allison said with a nod sliding into her car.**

**The scene changed and Scott was flopping onto his bed, a happy smile on his lips. He looked back out his window, staring at the almost full moon, and closed his eye.**

**Scott rolled over on his bed, into a bunch of leaves. He looked up in shock and found himself in the Beacon Hills Preserve. **

"What the hell?" Jackson asked. "You were serious about the sleepwalking?"

"Yep." Scott nodded. "I didn't lie, and you didn't believe me."

**Scott got up and walked, passing a river, and wandered around the mist shrouded forest. He looked around, hearing noises, and saw the beast that attacked him the night before. **

**Scott started running, looking back to see where the animal was. He kept running, up a hill and over a fence, until he landed in a body of water. He sank down and started to swim messily to the surface, gasping, and looked around. He found himself in a pool, and a man watering his garden staring at him in shock. "Good morning." Scott said, smiling awkwardly.**

**The scene changed to Scott opening his locker, putting his backpack away. A hand came out and slammed the locker shut and Scott whirled around to face an angry Jackson. **

"**Alright little man, how 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice?" Jackson asked.**

**Scott blinked at Jackson. "What?"**

**Jackson scowled. "Where. Are you. Getting. Your Juice?" **

**Scott flicked his eyes around, confused. "My mom does all the grocery shopping." He said.**

"You can use words like litigious, but you can't figure out that he's talking about drugs?" Erica laughed.

"It's not like I've ever been asked that before." Scott muttered defensively.

"But still 'My mom does all the grocery shopping'?" Erica snorted. "That's priceless."

**Jackson shot him a look. "No listen McCall," He said, gritting his teeth. "You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost."**

"**Oh, you mean steroids!" Scott said, eyes lighting up and widening in understanding. He blinked and gave Jackson a searching look. "Are you on steroids?"**

**Jackson shoved Scott against a locker. "What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson shouted. **

"**What's going on with me?" Scott asked loudly, temper rising. "You really wanna know?" **

**Jackson let him go and Scott continued, growing more and more angry. "Well, so would I, because I can see hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell. I do things that should be impossible. I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott yelled, breathing heavily and leaning against his locker with a groan. **

**Jackson scoffed. "You think you're funny, don't you McCall?" Jackson asked, smiling disarmingly. "I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is, I don't care how long it takes." Jackson slammed his fist on the locker beside Scott's head and slapped his shoulder, leaving Scott in the hallway.**

**The scene changed to the lacrosse field.**

"**Scott! Scott, wait up!" Stiles yelped, his voice breaking slightly. He ran up to where Scott was sitting on the bench.**

**Scott stood up as Stiles grabbed his arm. "Stiles I'm playing the first elimination man, can it wait?**

"**Look, just hold on, okay?" Stiles said, leaning down to gasp in a breath from running. "I overheard my dad on the phone," He said breathlessly, grabbing Scott so he was facing him. "The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A., they found animal hair on the body from the woods!" **

"Oh great, more of my son listening into my conversations and butting into police business." John commented.

Stiles gave his dad a sheepish look. "It was for a good cause?" He tried.

John just shook his head, giving up.

**Scott bent over and picked up his lacrosse equipments. "Stiles, I gotta go." Scott said distractedly.**

"**Wait, no! Scott, you're not gonna believe what the animal was...!" Stiles watched Scott leave. "It was a wolf..." Stiles said quietly.**

**Finnstock blew his whistle. "Lets go, gather round." He said, waving his hands towards him impatiently. "Bring it in. Come on, come on!" **

**Scott ran up with the rest of the players, briefly seeing Allison smile and wave at him. Scott waved back and left his hand in the air. "Got a question McCall?" Finnstock asked, approaching him. **

**Scott put his hand down, bewildered. "What?" **

"**You raised your hand, you have a question?" Finnstock repeated.**

"**Oh." Scott shook his head. "No, I was just, uh, nothin' sorry." **

"**Okay." Finnstock smiled, looking back at the rest of the team. "You know how this goes." He said, to the nods of the team. "If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut," Finnstock said enthusiastically. "You play, your parents are proud, you're girlfriend loves ya, huh!" He said, messing up a player's helmet in his excitement. "Everything else is, uh, cream cheese."**

"Cream cheese?" Isaac muttered. "Who even says that..."

"Someone like Finnstock." Scott said.

John snorted and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'cupcake'.

**Finnstock stopped in front of a nervous Scott. "Now get out there, and show me what ya got! Come on!" He yelled, prompting the team to yell. **

**The team was playing, passing the ball along to try to get it in the goal. Scott watched, still nervous, as the ball was passed around until one player shot it at him. Scott caught the ball, excited, and immediately started running. He pushed a player out of his way, just to get a stick forced against his chest hard enough to throw him down, courtesy of Jackson. **

**Jackson lifted his helmet to stare down at Scott, whose chest was heaving painfully. Scott looked up at Jackson, just to see him smirk and pull his helmet down, running off to rejoin the game. **

**Scott's face twisted in anger, and he climbed to his feet.**

**Scott and Jackson faced each other in the middle of the field, waiting for the whistle blow that signaled the start of the face-off. Scott and Jackson stared at each other, Jackson looking at him condescendingly.**

**The whistle went off and Scott pushed the ball away from Jackson, scooping it up before Jackson even had any time to react. Scott ran across the field, dodging players. Twisting and jumping around the other players, Scott was practically dancing as he made his way towards the goal. **

**Finnstock stared at him incredulously and Stiles watched him intently, waiting to see what would happen.**

**Scott came upon a group of three players, all trying to block him, so he flipped over them. He landed confidently and raised his stick, easily throwing it in between the goalie's legs and into the net. **

**Scott stared in surprise, to the cheers of the crowd, as the whistle blew. He raised his arms in the air and pumped them, the rest of the team and the spectators cheering him on. Scott spotted Allison smiling and cheering for him.**

"**McCall!" Finnstock called, pointing at Scott. "Get over here!"**

**Scott walked up to him, taking off his sweaty helmet. "What in gods name was that? This is a lacrosse field." He said, gesturing around him. "What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"**

**Scott, shell shocked, shook his head dumbly. "No coach."**

**Finnstock pointed at him agitatedly. "What the hell was that?" **

"**I-I don't know." Scott said honestly. "I-I...Just trying to make the shot..." He pointed at the goal with his stick.**

**Finnstock nodded. "Yeah, yeah, well you made the shot. And guess what?" Finnstock said, nodding. "You're startin' buddy." He slapped Scott's shoulder. "You made first line."**

**Scott stared in shock as coach Finnstock squeezed his shoulders and shook him. He smiled, ecstatic, and looked around, staring at Stiles while bouncing happily on his feet. **

**Stiles was sitting instead of cheering like the rest of the spectators, licking his lips as he stared at Scott intently. **

**The scene changed, featuring Stiles in his bedroom clicking away determinedly at his laptop. **

**Stiles was looking up web pages on Lycanthropy and Wolfsbane, searching through books and printing off pages. **

"How do you even find all that stuff?" Boyd asked.

"I have a feeling everything would have turned out a lot differently without Stiles." Chris commented.

"It would have." Scott spoke. "I would have died by now."

Stiles looked shocked, and Scott smiled at him. "If I didn't have his help, I'm sure a lot of people would be dead."

"Thanks, buddy." Stiles said quietly, bumping Scott's fist.

**Stiles jerked when someone knocked on his door, looking around wildly. He closed the lid to his laptop and walked to the door, opening it carefully and sighing with relief when he saw Scott smiling behind it. "Get in!" He ordered. "You gotta see this dude. I've been up all night, reading websites and books, all this information." He said, waving his hands erratically. **

"**How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked, amused. **

**Stiles shrugged. "A lot." When Scott laughed, Stiles continued. "Doesn't matter, just listen."**

"**Uh, is this about the body, did they find out who did it?" Scott asked, throwing his backpack onto the bet and sitting on the edge. **

"**No. They're still questioning people," Stiles revealed, sitting on his computer chair and holding a piece of paper. "Even Derek Hale."**

"**Huh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day." Scott said.**

**Stiles flapped his hands and arms dismissively. "Yes, but that's not it, okay?" **

**Scott looked at Stiles, chuckling slightly. "What then?" **

"**Remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles asked earnestly, huffing out a worried laugh. "Not a joke anymore." **

**Scott stared blankly at him, and Stiles continued. "The wolf, the bite in the woods... I started doing all this reading-." Stiles cut himself off and jerked to his feet. "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"**

"**Should I?" Scott asked, eyebrows raised.**

"**It's a signal." Stiles explained. "Okay, when a wolf's alone, it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby, and maybe a whole pack of them."**

"You really did your research." Chris said, looking approvingly over at Stiles. "You're better than most of the hunters that I know."

"Really?" Stiles asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Chris shrugged. "The men are soldiers, we follow orders. Research isn't usually a big priority for most of us."

"**A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked, concerned.**

"**No. Werewolves." Stiles corrected.**

**Scott stood up angrily. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott picked up his backpack, annoyed. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."**

**Stiles pushed on Scott's chest insistently. "I saw you on the field today Scott, what you did wasn't just amazing, alright. It was impossible." Stiles huffed. **

**Scott just looked at Stiles. "Yeah so I made a good shot." He said, turning to leave.**

**Stiles grabbed onto Scott's hoodie and pulled Scott's backpack on his bed. "No, you made an incredible shot. Your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, people can't just suddenly do that overnight." Stiles finished, breathing heavily.**

**When Scott just looked down, Stiles jerked a hand up. "And then there's the vision, and the senses and don't even think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore!"**

"**Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now." Scott snapped. "We'll talk tomorrow." **

**Stiles flung himself forwards. "Tomorrow?" He yelled. "What? No! The full moon's tonight, don't you get it!"**

"**What are you trying to do!" Scott yelled back. "I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me- but everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?"**

**Stiles looked at one of the pages he printed off. "I'm trying to help." He said defensively, placing a hand on his hip. "You're cursed Scott. You know and it's not just that the moon will cause you to physically change, it also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at it's peak." **

"**Bloodlust?" Scott repeated blankly, disbelieving. **

**Stiles looked at him. "Yeah, your urge to kill." **

**Scott sighed heavily. "I'm already feeling an urge to kill, Stiles." **

**Stiles turned and started rummaging through his piles of papers. "You gotta hear this." He picked up a book and flipped it open to a page. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that races your pulse, alright?" He turned back to Scott. "I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does, you gotta cancel this date." Stiles placed his book back on his desk and went to his bed, digging through Scott's backpack.**

"**You gotta call her right now." Stiles said, finding Scott's cell.**

"**What are you doing?" Scott asked, exasperated.**

"**I'm canceling the date-!" Stiles started to say but was cut off by Scott's enraged yell.**

"**No, give it to me!" Scott grabbed Stiles and slammed him hard against the wall, making his friend cringe. Scott brought his fist back to punch Stiles, breathing angrily, took one look at his friends face and yelled, punching over Stiles chair.**

"How many times has Scott almost hurt you?" Chris asked.

Stiles, feeling the weight of both Chris's and his father's gaze, gulped. "A few times..." He said airily.

"That doesn't sound good." John muttered. "I don't like it when you get hurt."

"It's just because it was hard for him to get under control, I helped him." Stiles insisted.

**Scott was breathing heavily, looking from the chair back to Stiles, shocked.**

**Stiles licked his lips, looking away from Scott. "I'm sorry." Scott said, starting to back away. "I-I gotta go get ready for that party." Scott grabbed his cellphone and backpack, looking back at Stiles once more. "I'm sorry." Scott said again, then left. **

**Stiles made a face as he left, screwing up his mouth as he thumped his head against his wall. He walked over to the computer chair Scott knocked over, picking it up. He paused when he saw the back, seeing claw marks gouged in the fabric. **

**The scene changed, now in Scott's bathroom. **

**Scott came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, fixing his hair in the mirror. He walked out to see his Melissa standing right by the doorway. "Mom!" He said, backing up in surprise.**

**Melissa smiled at her son. "Is this a party, or a date?" She asked, looking at Scott.**

**Scott fiddled with the towel wrapped around his waist. "Maybe both?"**

**Melissa nodded, excited. "And her name is?"**

"**Allison." Scott answered, as Melissa nodded.**

"**Allison." Melissa repeated. "Nice." She handed Scott the car keys. **

**Scott looked down at the keys, eyes lighting up. "Thank you." He said, taking them gratefully. **

**Melissa gave him a look. "We don't need to have a talk, do we?"**

**Scott shot her a patronizing look. "Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you."**

**Melissa's eyes widened and she leaned against the doorway, laughing in disbelief. "Oh my god. No, I meant about keeping the tank full!" She said, ripping the keys out of Scott's hands. "Give me those back."**

"**Are you serious?" Scott sighed.**

**Melissa nodded and scoffed. "You bet your ass I am serious. I am not gonna end up on some reality television show, with a pregnant sixteen year old. Come on!"**

Isaac smiled at the scene. "You two have a good relationship." He commented.

"Thanks...I think?" Scott said.

"Me and my dad were like that...once." Isaac said solemnly.

**The scene changed to Scott driving up the Argent's driveway in his mom's car, tapping his fingers nervously on the steering wheel.**

**Allison opened the door and stepped out of her house, smiling nervously at Scott, who smiled back. **

**The scene flashed to the party, people dancing around a pool with loud music.**

**Scott and Allison walked into the party, watching all the dancing people. Scott looked around and notices Derek skulking in the shadows by a fire pit, and the smile slides off his face.**

"Creeper-wolf." Stiles whispered, loudly, and got smacked on the arm.

**A dog started to bark and growl angrily and Derek turned back to look at it, blinking till it stopped. Derek looked back to Scott, staring intensely.**

"**You okay?" Allison asked, grabbing Scott's attention and making him look away from Derek.**

"**What?" Scott asked distractedly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Scott looked back to where Derek had been standing to find Derek gone. Scott looked up to the roof, just in time to see a dark figure darting away on the roof.**

**Allison brought a hand back, softly touching the tips of her fingers on Scott's hand, smiling coyly. Scott grinned and took her hand in his, the both of them walking into the party. **

**Later, everyone at the party is getting steadily more and more drunk. **

**Scott and Allison were dancing together, and Scott has his hands on Allison's shoulders. Scott grinned at Allison, moving up a hand to push hair away from Allison's neck. Allison smiled at him softly and slipped her arms around Scott's neck in response. **

**Scott looks up from Allison's face briefly, happening to see Lydia and Jackson making out. Lydia looked back at Scott in interest, staring at him as Jackson kissed her neck.**

**Scott looked back at Allison, staring into her eyes. He gripped his hands into Allison's jacket, heart pounding. Scott makes a pained noise, clenching his eyes shut. **

"**Are you okay?" Allison asked worriedly.**

"**I'll be right back." Scott groaned, heart still pounding. Allison watched as Scott walked away, getting swallowed in the crowd.**

**Scott was still clenching his eyes shut, he opened his eyes to look around dizzily, seeing blurry shapes instead of people. **

"**Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles asked, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder.**

**Scott put a hand on his head, trying to navigate out of the crowd. "Are you okay?" A girl asked with concern, but Scott ignored her.**

**Scott slowly staggered out of the house, groaning and clenching his eyes. He found the car, falling on it, and pushed his way inside, breathing heavily. Allison ran out of the house, spotting Scott, and ran to him. She slowed to a stop, watching unhappily as Scott drove off quickly. **

"**Allison." Allison whipped her head around to face the speaker, Derek. "I'm a friend of Scott's." He said, and Allison looked back at where Scott drove off. She turned back to see Derek standing directly in front of her. "My name is Derek."**

"Again with the creepy." Stiles piped up.

"Shut up, Stiles!" Derek growled.

**The scene changed, and Scott barreled into his room, stumbling and closing the door. He locked it and slid down to the ground against the door, staring at the moon, chest heaving. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled himself up, going to the bathroom.**

**Scott turned the water on and sat in the bathtub, letting the water run down his body, calming him down. Suddenly, Scott squeezed his eyes shut again, grabbing his head and running his hands through his messy hair. **

**He looked down at his hands, horrified, as his fingernails grew longer, turning into claws. Scott got out of the tub and wiped steam from the mirror, opening his mouth to see fangs in his mouth, looking up to see yellow eyes instead of brown. **

**Someone pounded on the door and Scott closed his eyes. "Go away." Scott said weakly. **

"**Scott, it's me!" Stiles said through the door, and Scott walked over and opened it slightly, blocking Stiles from entering. Stiles grunted. "Let me in Scott, I can help!"**

"**No!" Scott gasped, breathing hard. "Listen, you gotta find Allison."**

"**She's fine, alright. I saw her get a ride from the party, she's- She's totally fine, alright?" Stiles reassured.**

"**No I think I know who it is!" Scott said desperately. **

"**Who- Just let me in! Would you just let me talk-!" Stiles said quickly. **

"**It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one that bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Scott said, head leaning against the door.**

**Stiles looked down, thinking, then blinked, focusing. "Scott, Derek's the one that drove Allison from the party." Stiles said.**

**Scott growled lowly and slammed the door shut, mindless of Stiles's attempts to force it back open. Scott jumped out of his window, landing easily on the ground and letting an arm splash into a puddle for balance, spraying water all over himself. **

**Scott growled, opening his mouth. Spit dripped from his mouth as his fangs and ears lengthened, gazing at the moon. Scott lifted his head and growled at the moon.**

"For your first change, you're remarkable in control of yourself." Chris commented.

"I am?" Scott said, shocked.

"For Erica's and Boyd's first full moon, they both tried to rip Derek apart." Isaac said.

"Oh." Scott muttered.

**The scene changed to the Beacon Hills Preserve. Scott jumped on a car, searching it with yellow eyes, before leaping off into the woods.**

**The scene changes again to Allison's house. Stiles drives up to the house and gets out of his jeep, running up to the front door. Stiles rings the doorbell a few times, slapping the door anxiously. "Come on, come on, come on!"**

**Back in the Beacon Hills Preserve, Scott leaps over fallen trees, running through the forest. He bends down to run on all fours, his vision red and animalistic. He stops suddenly, observing his surroundings with a low growl. Scott's face has morphed into something beastly, with ridges on his forehead and long, hairy sideburns. **

**The scene flashes to Allison's house. Victoria opened the door and Stiles opens his mouth, a little shocked. "Hi, Mrs. Argent." He greets a slightly confused Victoria, who blinks at him expectantly. "Um, you have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughters, uh." He blinked and tried to sort his thoughts nervously. "Look, this is kinda crazy, uh, bu- Really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't even begin to describe..." **

**Victoria tries to speak, cut off by Stiles's rambling, but settles for opening the door so Stiles could see inside. "Allison, it's for you." Victoria called.**

"I hope you realize that my mother thought you were completely insane because of that." Allison said.

"I was worried!" Stiles protested.

"You still didn't have to flip out like that." She retorted.

"I ramble when I'm anxious." Stiles explained. "And if you didn't notice, I was really freaking anxious."

**Allison walked out on the upper landing, staring at Stiles who stared back in shock.**

**The scene changed to Beacon Hills Preserve. Scott ran through the forest, stopping and crouching down with a growl at the sight of Allison's jacket hanging from a tree. Scott turned his head, vision still red, when he hears the sound of movement through the forest. "Where is she?" Scott growled, his voice low and distorted.**

**Scott turned his head as he heard another noise. "She's safe." Derek's voice said. "From you." Scott turned his head to the other side, searching for Derek.**

**Scott looked around, trying to see through the red haze covering his vision. He saw a shape come forwards, and suddenly Derek was grabbing him and throwing them both down the the ground. Scott landed with a grunt, Derek on top of him, and they rolled around. Each trying to push the other off, each trying to gain the upper hand.**

**Finally, Derek overpowered Scott and dragged him up against a tree, glaring at him. "What did you do with her?" Scott burst out.**

"**Shh, quiet." Derek said, keeping a hand on Scott's chest. Derek was looking away, searching the surroundings, seeming to be listening for something. "Too late." Derek said, gritting his teeth and looking back down at Scott. "They're already here. Run." He instructed, dashing off into the trees.**

**Scott did a double take, gaping, then scrambled to his feet. He ran forwards, nearly getting hit by an arrow, which instead hit a tree and blew up brightly, near his face. Scott threw a hand up as his vision went blurry.**

**There was the sound of an arrow being shot, and Scott screamed loudly as an arrow pierced through his arm and lodged itself in the tree behind, trapping him. Scott made pained noises, gripping his arm and searching for the attacker.**

Melissa gasped and grabbed Scott's arm, squeezing it anxiously. Scott looked at her and smiled reassuringly. "I'm okay mom." He said.

"It's not okay." Melissa said, shaking her head. She could feel tears pooling in her eyes. "You keep getting hurt and I can't help."

**Through his red vision, he made out the shapes of three men, one of which was carrying a loaded crossbow. Chris Argent took aim, while Scott stared at him, and then lowered his weapon. **

**Derek rolled out of his hiding place and landed on all fours, glaring at the hunters.**

**Chris turned his head slightly to one of the men. "Take him." He said, keeping his eyes on Scott.**

"You were going to kill him?" Allison yelled, turning on the couch to face her father accusingly.

"I didn't know who it was, we thought it was a feral werewolf." Chris defended. "I didn't know it was a sixteen year old."

"So what, you just, shoot first, ask questions later?" Stiles asked bitterly. "That's some honor code you've got there."

"I don't expect you to understand." Chris glared.

**Derek grabbed one of the men, picking him up and flinging him out of the way. Chris and the other hunter stared in surprise, until Derek grabbed the other one, flinging him into a tree. Chris turned, gun in hand, looking for the attacker. **

**Derek quickly ran to Scott, ripping the arrow out painfully. Scott had a moment to scream, before Derek was dragging him off, leaving Chris to stare at the place the werewolves had been, a bloodstain on the wood being the only evidence that Scott had been there.**

**Scott and Derek sprinted through the woods, stopping when Scott started heaving. Scott leaned over near a tree, collapsing and trying to regain his breath. He looked up at Derek. "Who are they?" He gasped out.**

"**Hunters." Derek answered. "The kind who've been hunting us for centuries." **

"**Us?" Scott yelped, getting to his feet. "You mean you! You did this to me!"**

**Derek stared at Scott, slowly walking towards Scott. "Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human can ever hope?" Derek asked.**

**Scott said nothing, gasping angrily. "You've been given something most people would kill for." Derek insisted. "The bite is a gift."**

**Scott sneered at Derek. "I don't want it." He bit out.**

"**You will." Derek assured. "And you're gonna need me if you wanna learn how to control it." he leaned forwards and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "So you and me Scott, we're brothers now." Derek finished, turning and walking away. Leaving Scott to slide down the tree to the ground, alone. **

Stiles shot Derek a look. "Brothers, really?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Shut up." Derek sighed.

Stiles smiled, victorious, and turned back to the screen.

**The scene changed, morning in the forest now. Scott was walking along the road, dejectedly holding the arm that had been shot with the arrow.**

**Stiles drove up to Scott in his jeep, letting him in.**

**As they were driving away, Stiles looked over at an exhausted Scott. "You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asked. **

**Stiles licked his bottom lip. "If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." He said, looking back at Scott. **

"**She probably hates me now." Scott whined, leaning against the jeep's door.**

**Stiles groaned disgustedly and sighed. "I doubt that, but you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology." Stiles offered. "Or, you know, you could just, tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you're a frickin' werewolf."**

**Scott lifted his head up to give Stiles a look. "Okay, bad idea." Stiles conceded. He looked back at Scott, who was still sitting miserably against the door and slapped him gently on the shoulder. "Hey, we'll get through this." He said reassuringly. "Come on. If I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights, and feed you live mice."**

**Scott turned to look at Stiles. "I had a boa once, I could do it." Stiles insisted, and Scott snorted, shaking his head.**

"I can't believe you actually chained me up." Scott muttered.

"It worked didn't it?" Stiles offered. "Well, sort of."

"You locked him up?" Erica asked, looking amused.

"Derek had to lock you guys up." Stiles pointed out.

"True." Erica nodded.

**The scene flashed to Beacon Hills High School.**

**Scott was sitting on a bench anxiously, still in his lacrosse pads. "So what happened?" Allison asked, walking past Scott, who got up as soon as he spotted her. "You left me stranded at the party."**

"**Yeah. I-I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am." Scott said earnestly. "But, you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason."**

"**Did you get sick?" Allison asked.**

"**Definitely had an attack of something..." Scott said vaguely. **

**Allison stopped and shook her head. "Am I gonna get an explanation?"**

"**Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" Scott tried.**

**Allison sighed deeply. "Am I gonna regret this?" She asked seriously. **

"I did regret it..." Allison whispered.

Despite how it was whispered, Scott could still hear it, and ducked down shamefully.

"**Probably." Scott said, making Allison laugh. "So, is that a yes on a second chance?" **

"**Definitely yes." Allison said, repeating her words from earlier.**

**A red minivan honked its horn twice, making Allison and Scott swivel their heads in it's direction. "That's my dad, I'd better go." Allison said, walking away.**

**Scott turned to leave in the opposite direction, then stopped and seemed to sniff the air, turning around quickly. Scott stared at Chris Argent, flashing back to the night before, when he shot a crossbow at him. Scott, horrified, waved a hand at Allison, watching blankly as Chris got back in his car and drove away. **

**The screen flashed black with the words TO BE CONTINUED in the center.**

"That was so cool." Stiles said, grinning at the TV.

"It was something..." Scott muttered.

"That explained so much." Lydia said, looking over at Scott and Stiles. "I can't believe all that happened."

"I'd still like to know why we have to watch this." Danny said.

"The letter explained it." Stiles said. "We're all involved, so we're all here."

"I just want to know what happens next." Erica confessed, grinning happily. "I've always wondered how you two happened."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"How you two got involved, how you dealt with it." Erica explained. "Me, Isaac and Boyd always wondered."

"Really?" Stiles asked, looking over at the group of werewolves, who nodded. "Huh."

"Whatever, let's just keep watching." Jackson interrupted.

The rest of the room agreed, and they all turned to the screen.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Oh my god, it's over, finally!**

**I'm so sorry it took forever, but really, it's a monster of a chapter!**

**As for the plans for this story, I originally intended to just do season 1 and 2, then have a chapter where they deal with Gerard.**

**Now, would you prefer that, or do you want me to do season three as well? **

**I don't mind either choice, just tell me what you want and I'll go with the most popular one.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It motivated me, so I stayed up till three this morning writing the rest of it so I could spend the day editing. Thank you all! :)**

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I've tried to catch them all.**

**Oh! Since I'm doing all of the episode's, if there's anythign you want me to write the characters saying, like if you want Scott and Stiles to talk about how Scott blew him off or something, feel free to ask me and I'll see what I can do! I'll occasionally have the characters fight or have deep conversations, so if you feel two or more characters need to hash something out, please, don't hesitate to ask.  
**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! :D**

**~ Sugar-Sprinkled-Satan ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, or any of it's extremely attractive cast/characters. **

**Whooo! Next chapter! **

**Seriously, I love everyone who reads this story, you are all super awesome!**

**Please enjoy this chapter, which is also ridiculously long.**

**And yeah, I tried, but I am so not doing the 'Previously, on Teen Wolf' thing, too hard to do, waaaay too annoying and unnecessary. They already know what they watched.**

**I am fully aware that this chapter is probably awkwardly written, but please bear with me through this. It's a really strange way to write and I'm still getting used to it.**

**FYI: I AM DOING SEASON THREE, I PROMISE. YOU CAN ALL CALM DOWN AND STOP ASKING!**

* * *

**Bold = What happens in the episode.**

Regular = Speaking/Actions that happen out of the episodes (Like the characters butting in with comments and stuff, okay?)

* * *

**Episode 2: Second Chance at First Line**

"Do I even want to know what happens in this one?" John asked his son, leaning back against the couch to get himself comfortable.

"Yeah, probably not." Stiles admitted. "Not with all of the stuff we tend to get into."

"Oh goody." John groaned. "Do you have any idea what we're going to find out?" He asked, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Stiles tapped a finger on his chin and looked up, considering. "Based on how the timeline's going, I'm pretty sure this will be around the time we get...uh." He looked over guiltily at Derek and made a face. "Someone arrested."

Derek blew out a frustrated breath, knowing exactly who Stiles was talking about when he said 'someone'. It had been bad enough being accused of murder, but the fact that they had to ask him if he had killed his own sister had made it unbearable.

John groaned, putting a hand on his forehead. "You mean when you falsely accused," He shot a look at Derek who was stiff with tension. "Someone, of murder?"

Erica, who had been flicking her eyes from Stiles and the Sheriff as they talked, spoke up. "So are you two going to continue to skirt around the fact that the 'someone' the idiot duo got arrested was Derek?" She asked serenely.

Scott gaped at her. "How did you know it was Derek?"

Erica stared at Scott blankly and pointed her thumb at Derek. "You mean other then how tense he got?"

"Or maybe how the whole town knew he got arrested?" Boyd added, cracking Erica up.

"The whole town knew?" Stiles squeaked.

"Everyone knew about it." Lydia pointed out. "The gossip vine in this town is pretty impressive, even for a small town."

"Even my dad knew about it, and he was usually too drunk to know what day of the week it was." Isaac blurted out. He looked a little shocked at what he said, but eventually shrugged, relaxing.

"I just want to know why he was hiding in your room, using the name Miguel." Danny muttered, but was ignored.

John stared at the teenagers, jaw hanging. "How often do you kids know about private police business?"

"In this town almost nothing is hidden." Allison said. "Everyone seems almost oddly in the know about a lot of things."

Chris nodded along with his daughters words. "Everyone seems to know what's going on as long as it doesn't involve the supernatural, and even then they know about half of the story."

Melissa nodded and shrugged at John. "Even I have to admit, we all probably know more than we should."

John sighed and gave up.

"Are you all done?" Jackson asked as he was leaning against the couch, hands folded above his head.

"So ready to watch your defeat, Jackson?" Danny spoke up, a mocking hint to his tone.

Jackson sat up. "What?"

"Well, if I remember correctly. "Danny said, looking oddly smug. "It would be around this time that Scott was beating you at everything."

Jackson gaped at his friend wordlessly, and Stiles nearly fell of the couch, laughing so hard he started choking.

The rest of the room snickered at Jackson, and even Allison felt a smile try to overtake her frown, but kept it in check. She didn't want to be here, surrounded by her enemies, and she didn't want to forgive Scott, not yet.

"Lets just watch the episode." Jackson spit out sullenly.

"Aye Aye, Co-Captain!" Stiles saluted, grinning when Jackson shot him a murderous look.

**Scott walked through the locker room, feeling numb at the revelation of Allison's parentage. **

**He walked past excited players, backpack slung over his shoulder, and found his locker. He started peeling his lacrosse equipment off, letting them drop to the floor.**

**Scott pulled his shirt off, just a Stiles walked by, who paused and looked at him. Scott leaned against the locker with a horrified, conflicted look on his face.**

"Wait, what's wrong with Scott?" Isaac spoke up.

Erica gave Isaac an 'Are you freaking kidding me?' look. "Moron, he just found out about Allison's dad being a hunter, remember?" Erica hissed.

"Oh," Isaac nodded. "Right."

Derek's face twisted, and he wondered yet again why he chose to turn teenagers.

"**Did you apologize to Allison?" Stiles asked, leaning his body to one side and keeping a hand on the lockers.**

"**Yeah." Scott answered, still horrified.**

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you so scared." Boyd commented.

"Oh, like you wouldn't be scared shitless!" Scott snapped.

Boyd held his hands up placatingly. "I was just saying. Now you seem more...calm? I guess?"

Scott snorted. "Yeah, after a while you get used to it, even unwillingly."

"Not to mention he had me to help him." Stiles pointed out proudly.

Jackson scoffed. "And how could you help, Stilinski?"

"Hey!" Stiles squawked, and Lydia gave Jackson a warning look, tightening her hand where it was curled along his arm.

"He did punch you pretty well, that one time." Lydia pointed out, cheerfully ignoring the look Jackson shot her.

"Wait..." Danny paused. "Jackson got punched by _Stiles_?" He asked incredulously.

"We missed that?" Erica pouted.

John tried to shoot Stiles a stern look, not happy about his son's violence, but couldn't quite keep the proud grin from creeping up.

**Stiles worried his lips. "So is she giving you a second chance, or..." Stiles trailed off, waving a hand.**

"**Yeah." Scott breathed out.**

**Stiles blinked, surprised. "Yeah! Alright, so everything's good!" Stiles smiled, leaving with a laugh.**

"If only life were that easy." Stiles grumbled.

"Yeah." Scott sighed. "Everything would be better that way."

"**No." Scott said numbly, and Stiles stopped, leaving his hand on the lockers, and poked his head to look at Scott.**

"**No?" Stiles repeated, smile fading to confusion. **

"You just had to ruin my day." Stiles grumbled.

"Not my fault!" Scott huffed.

"Shut up!" Derek growled.

"**Remember...the hunters?" Scott said slowly, and Stile straightened up. "Her dad is one of them." **

"**Her dad?" Stiles repeated.**

"**Shot me..." Scott continued.**

"**Allison's father?" Stiles clarified.**

"**With a crossbow." Scott finished, eyes widening.**

"Where do you even find a crossbow?" Isaac asked.

"The Argent's tend to make a lot of their weapons." Derek answered, before Chris could.

"Gerard prefers it." Chris added. "That way he knows we're using quality weapons."

Allison raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know that."

**Stiles left his mouth open, thinking, and moved to speak a few times, blinking, until he asked again. "Allison's father?"**

"**Yes her father!" Scott yelled, finishing with a deep gasp.**

**Suddenly, Scott's eyes widened with a realization. "Oh my god, oh my god!" **

"Oh boy, now he's really freaking out." Erica muttered.

"I'm surprised he lasted this long..." Lydia said, impressed.

"Not often you find out a big secret about your love interest." Allison said.

All three girls looked at each other. "Then again, in this town, it happens far too often." Allison snorted.

"Right..." Scott mumbled. "Moving on."

**Stiles shook his head, running over to Scott. "No, Scott."**

"**What am I going to do?" Scott mumbled in distress.**

**Stiles slapped Scott on the cheek, and he made a pathetic noise, focusing back on Stiles.**

"**Snap out, you okay? Hey, he didn't recognize you right?" Stiles tried to say reassuringly, as Scott continued to panic.**

"**N-no, no, no no," Scott stuttered, as Stiles muttered out a 'right', "I-I don't think so..."**

"**Does she know about him?" Stiles asked.**

**Scott finally paused his freak out. "I-I, I don't know." He said, looking at Stiles wide eyed.**

"Wow, you really would be dead without Stiles." Erica blinked. "I mean, how many times have you freaked out yet?"

"Yeah, he barely survived the first two days without Stiles's help." Isaac added.

"Well it's not like Scott was prepared for it." Allison defended. "You all had the choice."

Chris nodded. "Scott's doing pretty well, considering how completely unprepared he was."

"**What if she does..." Scott asked, nearly crying as Stiles waved a hand frantically, trying to get him to stop. **

**The coach blew his whistle, and Stiles refocused on a plan. "Kill me, man. I can't..." Scott whined.**

"**Okay, just focus on lacrosse, okay?" Stiles instructed, as Scott took deep breaths. Stiles grabbed Scott's equipment, shoving them at him. "Here, take this," **

"Were you aware of any of this?" Boyd asked, watching Scott's freak out with amusement.

"Not really, I was sort of numb at that point." Scott shrugged.

"Good thing I was there." Stiles commented.

**Stiles bent down to pick up the pads Scott had dropped, missing the face Scott pulled. "Take this, just focus on lacrosse right now, okay? That's all you gotta do right now, yeah?" Stiles said, thumping Scott's arm. "Here we go!" Stiles said enthusiastically, walking away and letting Scott mutter to himself.**

**The scene changed to the lacrosse field. **

"**Lets go, one on one's from up top!" Finnstock instructed. "Jackson," He called, as the teen in question came forward. "Take a long stick today." **

**Jackson nodded and threw down his stick, picking up the one Finnstock wanted him to use and saluted Finnstock with it. "Atta boy." Finnstock said approvingly.**

"I forgot how much he favored you until Scott became first line." Danny said to Jackson. "He'd let you get away with anything."

**Jackson walked to the middle of the field and crouched, a confident look on his face. **

**A whistle was blown, and the practice started. **

**A player scooped up the ball, running to the cheers of the crowd before being tackled down. Two players did a face off, while two others were fighting with their lacrosse sticks. **

**Finnstock watched as Jackson ran across the field, pushing other players out of his way. **

"**That's how you do it Jackson, that's how you do it." Finnstock was heard saying, followed by an exasperated. "Greenburg, take a lap, lets go!" **

**Finnstock blew his whistle. "Faster Greenburg!" **

"Who exactly is Greenburg?" Melissa asked.

"He's-..." Stiles trailed off. "I don't know."

"Finnstock's been yelling at Greenburg for ages." Jackson said, bored. "Some of the team has bets on whether or not he's real."

**Scott was standing at the front of a line of lacrosse players, distracted. He missed Finnstock blowing his whistle, but heard his name. "McCall!" He focused on the coach. **

"**What you waiting for? Lets go." Finstock pointed at Jackson, who got ready, adjusting his grip on the long stick. Finnstock blew his whistle again and Scott sighed, getting **

**ready.**

"He blows his whistle too much." Isaac complained, holding his ears.

"Tell me about it." Scott grumbled.

**Finnstock blew his whistle again and Scott rolled his shoulders, taking off. He ran straight at Jackson, who crouched in preparation. Jackson ran forward and tackled Scott, pushing him back with his stick and sending Scott flying.**

**Scott landed painfully on his back, and Stiles gaped in sympathy.**

"Ouch." Isaac winced.

"Ouch is right." Scott groaned, remembering the hit. "Even with advanced healing, that hurt."

"**Hey McCall," Finnstock said, he walked to Scott, laughing as he did. "Hey McCall!"**

**Scott glared up at the sky from his position on the ground, sitting up to look at Jackson.**

**Jackson smirked back at Scott. "You sure you still wanna be on the first line, McCall?" He asked, walking away cockily.**

"You so got what you deserved, Jackson." Danny said, glaring at the screen.

"I deserved nearly breaking my shoulder?" Jackson hissed.

"You were being a dick." Danny pointed out.

Jackson just grumbled, sulking like a five year old.

**Scott got to his feet painfully as Finnstock came over, still chortling. "My Grandmother can move faster than that," **

**Stiles watched silently as Finnstock leaned beside Scott, who was crouched down angrily. **

"**And she's dead." Finnstock continued. "You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my **_**dead**_ **Grandmother?" **

"Your coach needs to be fired." John groaned. "I know it's normal for coaches to hurl abuse, but he is just..." He wiped a hand across his face.

"There are no words to describe Finnstock." Stiles chimed in.

John tried to add to that, failing to let out any words and only succeeding in uttering a few unintelligible noises. "Yeah." He finally agreed.

**Jackson watched the coach berate Scott, a nasty smile on his face.**

"**Yes coach." Scott said lowly, eyes blazing yellow and teeth sharp.**

"**I can't hear you." Finnstock snapped.**

"**Yes coach." Scott said again, this time more forcefully.**

"Was that Jackson's fault, or Finnstock's?" Lydia asked.

"Mostly Jackson, but coach didn't help." Scott said. "The screaming in my ear didn't help."

"I think with both of them, you're lucky you weren't discovered." Stiles muttered, glaring at the screen.

"So many close calls." Scott shuddered.

**Finnstock wet his lips and turned his face towards Scott's right ear. "Then do it, again." He instructed, rising up patting Scott on the back. "McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!"**

**Scott jogged back to his starting place and Jackson got ready, remaining, as usual, irritatingly overconfident. **

**Finnstock blew the whistle twice. "Let's go!" And Scott started running.**

"Go, go, go!" Erica urged.

"You do realize this already happened, right?" Boyd asked.

Erica shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't hope for something to happen."

**Jackson got ready, but Scott ran faster. Scott maneuvered his body and drove his shoulder into Jackson's chest, sending Jackson down with a choked off cry.**

**Clutching his shoulder, Jackson laid on the ground in pain, rolling around ever so slightly.**

**Scott ignored him in favor of his own pain, grabbing his head and falling to his knees.**

**Stiles looked around wildly, worried, as Finnstock went over to Jackson. **

**Scott's teeth were now fanged and his breathing was labored. "Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked, repeating the question as everyone on the team crowded around Jackson.**

"It always escalates so fast." Stiles grumbled.

"Not like I could help it." Scott pointed out.

"Still, we could have avoided it all if you just quit lacrosse."

"**Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah." Finnstock said, gesturing 'keep away' with his hands as the team got too close to Jackson.**

"Well, at least he's actually concerned about a hurt player." Melissa commented, nodding approvingly.

"More like worried about his star player." Lydia corrected.

**Back with Scott, Stiles was bent over his friend worriedly. "I can't control it Stiles, it's happening!" Scott rasped.**

"It sounds like you're going into labor." Erica snorted, cracking up even more as Scott shot her a horrified look.

"**What? Right here, now?!" Stiles yelled, shaking Scott. As Scott continued to breath heavily, sounding pained, Stiles looked around for some sort of escape. "All right, c'mon, get up!"**

**Scott groaned as Stiles dragged him up, both of them making their way back to the locker room. Neither of them noticed Derek standing over by the bleachers, watching.**

"You do that way too much, you need a job." Jackson said.

"Yeah, that's like the fourth time you've done that." Lydia added.

"I was keeping an eye on him!" Derek growled, defending his past actions. "I needed to make sure he wouldn't get himself, or others, killed."

"**C'mon, here we go!" Stiles said quickly, shoving the door to the locker room open as Scott ripped off his lacrosse gloves. **

"**Sit down, sit down!" Stiles instructed, getting Scott to crouch by a wall. Scott was breathing louder than before, sounding even more pained. "You okay? Scott, you okay?"**

**Scott lifted his head up, yellow wolf eyes blazing. "Get away from me!" Scott roared, bearing his teeth with a growl.**

**Stiles flinched back, flailing. He scrambled back clumsily as Scott growled and pursued him.**

John stiffened, grabbing Stiles's arm with a nervous hiss.

"I'm fine, dad." Stiles reassured. "Scott didn't hurt me."

"I don't like this." John said. "I don't like how much danger you're always in."

**Stiles slammed into a group of lockers, watching as Scott leaped on top of them and growled.**

**Scott watched through red animalistic vision as Stiles jerked away, running for somewhere to hide. **

**Scott jumped up to the ceiling, and Stiles hid behind a group of open lockers, moving when he heard Scott snarl.**

**Scott watched Stiles like a predator, snarling angrily and following Stiles's every move. **

"I can't believe you tried to kill Stiles." Isaac said, watching the screen wide-eyed.

"I didn't mean to." Scott mumbled defensively.

"You know, Boyd is the only werewolf that hasn't attacked me." Stiles said. "I like Boyd, he should be my best friend."

"No." Boyd said flatly.

**Stiles ran over a bench, searching for something, anything, to help fend Scott off. His back hit a fire extinguisher just as Scott leaped in front of him.**

**Scott roared again, mouth open wide and showing off his fangs. Stiles ripped the fire extinguisher off the wall and pointed it at Scott, who leaped towards him.**

**Stiles squeezed the lever on the fire extinguisher, the white chemical agent sprayed out on Scott, making him growl and bat his hands uselessly.**

"Good idea." Chris nodded approvingly. "The combination of the gas and the smell stuns them."

"Really?" Allison asked. "Huh."

"I'll make sure to remember that." Stiles said.

**Stiles continued to spray for a few seconds, then ducked behind the open door, holding the red fire extinguished to his chest protectively.**

**Scott gripped his helmet, sitting on a bench, and pulled it off. "Stiles?" He asked quietly, with confusion laced in his voice.**

**Stiles breathed out cautiously, peering sideways through the doorway. Gasping out a relieved huff of air, Stiles looked at Scott's sweaty, human face.**

"**What happened?" Scott asked tiredly. **

"It's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Allison declared.

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Scott wolfs out, then doesn't remember it." Allison explained. "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

Melissa nodded slowly, looking lost.

"Never mind." Allison sighed, defeated.

**Stiles let the fire extinguisher drop with a clang, angrily ripping off one of his lacrosse gloves. "You tried to kill me." Stiles said steadily, pulling off the other glove and moving towards Scott.**

"**It's like I told you before." Stiles insisted, sitting on the floor in front of Scott. "It's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." **

"**But that's lacrosse." Scott protested weakly. "It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed."**

"**Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles pointed out with a wave of his hand. "You can't play Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game."**

"**But I'm first line." Scott said, at a loss. **

**Stiles let air pass through his nose loudly. "Not anymore."**

"That's why you tried to get out of the game?" Lydia asked. "Because you tried to kill Stiles?"

"Is that not a good enough reason?" Stiles burst out, affronted.

"Shush, Stiles." Lydia snapped, holding out her hand to silence him. "Scott?"

"That was part of the reason." Scott shrugged.

"Hmm." Was all Lydia said.

**The screen blackened with the words TEEN WOLF in the center.**

**The scene changed to Scott's house.**

**Scott entered his room, letting his lacrosse stick drop to the floor as he flopped dejectedly on his bed with a bounce.**

**Melissa knocked on the wall near Scott's open door. "Hey." She said, getting Scott's attention. "Late shift for me again." She said to Scott's grunt.**

"Where do you work?" Isaac asked Melissa.

"I'm a nurse." Melissa explained. "I work odd hours because of it."

"She helped me, sometimes." Erica added. "You were my favorite nurse."

"Thank you." Melissa said, smiling at Erica.

"**But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game." Melissa said cheerfully to Scott, who was still laying in a unhappy heap.**

"**No, mom, you can't." Scott said grumpily.**

"**Oh no, I can and I will." Melissa corrected, entering Scott's room. When Scott just let his head drop she tried again. "C'mon, one shift isn't going to break us...not completely."**

**Melissa peered down at her son. "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" Scott lifted himself up, wide eyed. "You look like you haven't slept in days."**

"**Oh, uh, it's nothing." Scott said, relieved. "It's just...stress."**

"**Just stress?" Melissa shrugged, trying for nonchalance. "Nothing else?"**

"**Homework..." Scott tried.**

"**I mean like, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" Melissa said, grinning disparagingly.**

"Why does everyone assume drugs?" Scott moaned.

Melissa scoffed. "Well, sorry for not assuming that you were a creature of the night."

**Scott's eyebrows lifted, almost to his hairline. "Right now?" **

**Melissa's smile dropped. "Right now?" She asked. "I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? I mean, have you ever taken drugs?"**

**Scott continued to stare at his mother. "Have you?"**

**Melissa gaped at Scott, her eyes widened and she backed out of his room. "Get some sleep."**

"That was not an answer." Scott pointed out.

"No, we're not going there." Melissa said.

Scott leaned against her, sending her puppy eyes. "C'mon mom, I'm curious."

Melissa gave him a playful look and shoved his head off of her. "No, you got turned into a werewolf with your curiosity. You'll live."

**Scott flopped his head on a pillow and groaned.**

**There was the sound of beeping, and Stiles turned around with a toy gun on video chat, shooting it with fake gun noises as Scott entered the conversation. **

**Scott lifted tired eyebrows at his goofily grinning friend. "What'd you find out?"**

"**Well it's bad, Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles said, not sounding sorry, his voice coming out slightly distorted through the computer's speakers.**

**Scott sighed. "Because of me?"**

"**Because he's a tool." Stiles retorted.**

"Fuck off Stilinski." Jackson glared.

"Hey, that was me then." Stiles glared back. "You can't hold me to that now."

"You call him a tool daily." Scott pointed out.

Stiles paused, turning to shoot Scott a betrayed look. "He didn't need to know that."

"**Is he gonna play?" Scott questioned.**

"**Well, they don't know yet." Stiles sighed. "Now they're just...counting on your for Saturday."**

**Scott closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly with a tired sigh. **

**Stiles suddenly made a face and leaned in close to the computer, focusing on something. **

"**What?" Scott asked.**

**Stiles looked back up, his face a little shocked and scared. He started typing rapidly, letting little speech bubble pop up on the screen: **_**IT LOOKS LIKE**_

**The computer chat froze, a little rainbow loading circle spinning merrily. Stiles face was frozen as well, still looking scared. "It looks like, what?" **

"Damn, what a time for it to freeze." Erica muttered. "I wanna know too."

**He looked at the little rainbow loading sign and sighed, tapping the keyboard in frustration. "Come on, dammit." **

**The computer froze, and the words **_**SOMEONE'S BEHIND YOU**_ **popped up, with Stiles watching worriedly.**

"**What?" Scott breathed out, and maximized his little chat box to see the figure of someone standing behind him. Scott turned, horrified, and the figure moved.**

**Derek grabbed Scott as he made a shocked noise, dragging him over and slamming him against his bedroom wall. **

"How did you get in my house?" Melissa demanded.

"Window." The werewolves said collectively, shrugging.

"**I saw you on the field." Derek said quietly, near Scott's ear so he could hear despite his yelling. **

"**W-what are you talking about?" Scott yelled, panicked.**

"**You shifted in front of them!" Derek snapped. "If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us, and then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone."**

"**They didn't...see anything I swear!" Scott nearly sobbed.**

"**And they won't." Derek said menacingly. "Because if you even try to play on that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself."**

"How often do you threaten to kill people?" Stiles asked. "This seems like an on going thing with you, can you go a week without giving someone a death threat."

Derek sighed. "Can you go a week without talking?"

"No!" Scott shouted, making the room stare at him in shock. "We are never doing that again!"

John nodded vehemently. "Never again."

Stiles grinned maniacally.

**Scott's breathing picked up, but Derek let him go, leaving the room. Scott turned and looked around, gasping as he looked out his open window.**

**The scene changed to the locker room.**

**Finnstock entered his office, with a harried Scott following him. "What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Finnstock asked, looking back as Scott closed the door behind them.**

"**I mean, I can't...play the game tomorrow night." Scott shrugged, failing at finding some sort of excuse.**

**Finnstock was sitting on the edge of his desk with his arms folded. "You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night." **

"**No, coach. I can't **_**play **_**game tomorrow night." Scott repeated, placing emphasis on play.**

"**I'm not following." Finnstock said, squinting at Scott seriously.**

"**I'm having some...personal issues." Scott said, wetting his lower lip.**

**Finnstock chuckled. "Is it a girl?"**

"That's not creepy at all." Erica piped up sarcastically.

"Is it even appropriate for a teacher to ask something like that?" Melissa asked the Sheriff.

"Nope, not at all." John sighed, shaking his head.

"**No." Scott said.**

**Finnstock had his head tilted sideways, grinning creepily. "Is it a guy? Y'know, our goalie Danny's gay."**

"**Yeah, I know, coach." Scott said, laughing lightly. "But that's not it."**

"**You don't think Danny's a...good looking guy?" Finnstock asked.**

"Tell me he's not trying to set us up together!" Danny cried, horrified.

"I'd like to tell you he wasn't, but..." Scott trailed off.

"**Uh...I think he's good looking," Scott answered, a little confused. "I-I, but I like girls! That's not it, anyway!" Scott said, shaking his head.**

"**What? Is it drugs, are you doing meth?" Finnstock asked, continuing when Scott stayed silent, giving him a shocked look. "Cause I had a brother that was addicted to meth, you should have seen what they did to his teeth. They were all cracked and rotted, it was disgusting."**

"More drugs." Scott groaned. "I would never do drugs."

"I'm not sure what I would prefer, honestly." Melissa admitted.

"Drugs would probably be safer." Stiles said.

"Less killing." Scott nodded.

"No hunters." Stiles added.

**Scott gaped at Finnstock. "My...god, what happened to him."**

"**He got veneers." Finnstock said, giving Scott a look that suggested he was crazy. "Is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt McCall?"**

**Scott sighed, frustrated. "No. I'm having some issues dealing with aggression." **

**Finnstock continued to smile disarmingly. "Well, here's some good news, that's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved."**

"**Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott insisted. **

"**Listen McCall, part of playing first line," Coach said, standing up. "Is taking on the responsibility of being first line." He explained. "Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, they you're back on the bench till you are ready."**

"**I-If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?" Scott asked faintly, for clarification.**

"Ouch." Jackson winced. "And you just stopped being a loser too."

"My point exactly." Scott nodded.

"**McCall, play the game." Finnstock urged.**

**The scene changed and Scott was walking down the hallway at School.**

**Scott's phone started ringing as he walked down the hallway. He looked down at it to find a text from his mom saying: **_**Got the night off! Coming to see you play! So excited!**_

**Scott raised his eyebrows at the message, turning the corner to stand in front of a stairway as Allison walked down. "Hey." Allison greeted.**

**Scott grinned widely. "Hey."**

"Look at that, you see Allison and it's like all your problems go away." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I was in love." Scott sighed.

"Ew." Erica sniffed.

"I just...got distracted by her easily." Scott shrugged.

"**Busy?" Allison asked, stepping off the stairs and standing in front of him.**

"**No, no, it's just, uh, my mom, she's nothing." Scott shrugged, but backtracked at Allison's shocked face. "I mean, it's nothing." Scott clarified. "Uh, I'm never busy for you."**

"**I like the sound of that." Allison said happily, laughing when Scott gave her a goofy grin. "Um, I have to run to french class, but I wanted you to know I'm coming to see you play tomorrow."**

"**You are?" Scott asked, a little worried.**

"**And we're all going out afterwards." Allison added. "You, me, Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great."**

**When Scott said nothing, just swallowing nervously, Allison continued on her way. "Tell Stiles to come too. Uh, Save me a seat at lunch, I gotta go."**

"And now it just got harder for him to not play." Danny sighed.

"Everyone ganged up on me to either play or not play." Scott whined. "It was awful."

**Scott watched Allison leave, mouth open slightly as he processed her words. "Oh god." **

**The scene changed, and a bell rang, signaling class starting. **

**Allison walked down a rapidly emptying hallway, stopping at her locker as the last few kids disappeared in their classrooms. **

**Allison opened her locker, looking inside. She frowned, and pulled out her jacket from the other night. **

"Can't believe he did that." Scott growled.

**As Allison examined her jacket, someone peered around the lockers at her with red vision, breathing heavily. **

Allison's eyes widened. "Oh god, was that you Derek?"

"Yeah, it was him." Scott glared.

**Allison looked up, looking around in confusion, and the person staring at her moved back.**

**The bell rang again and Allison jumped with a gasp, putting her jacket back in her locker and grabbing her book.**

**The scene changed to a classroom.**

**Lydia and Scott were at the front of the classroom, solving math problems on the chalkboard. **

"**Why is there a rumor going that you're not playing tomorrow?" Lydia asked, despite not taking her keen eyes off her math problem.**

**Scott rolled his eyes and sighed. "Cause I'm sort of not." He said lowly.**

"And now Lydia's started on you." Danny shook his head. "You're done. There's no way you weren't playing."

"Yeah, she was kind of the breaking point." Scott admitted.

"That's cause I hit your weak spot." Lydia said shamelessly.

**Lydia turned to Scott, unimpressed. "I think you sort of are, especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." **

"**He brutally injured himself ramming into me." Scott snapped.**

**Lydia huffed out a derisive laugh. "Jackson's gonna play tomorrow, but he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." Lydia said, looking Scott up and down.**

"Did you just check him out?" Erica laughed. "Oh my god!"

Jackson huffed. "She checks out everyone who interest her."

"But she always goes back to Jackson, in the end." Danny said, patting his friend on the back.

**Scott furrowed his brows. "Okay."**

"**I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team." Lydia explained.**

**Scott said nothing, and went back to trying to solve this math problem.**

**Lydia stopped solving her math problem to look back at Scott. "I don't date losers." **

**Frustrated, Scott snapped his head to the side to glare at Lydia. "Losing one game isn't going to kill anyone."**

**Lydia snorted under her breath, going back to her problem. "In fact, it might even save someone..." Scott said quietly.**

Stiles patted Scott's arm consolingly. "You tried, buddy."

"I tried so hard." Scott moaned.

"**Fine." Lydia said, turning back to Scott with a wide, fake smile. "Don't play, we'll probably win anyway." She said, turning back to the board. "And we'll go out afterwards like we were planning, and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team."**

**Scott stared at Lydia, unsure weather to look horrified or glare. **

"**And Scott McCall can stay home, surfing the net for porn." Lydia finished ruthlessly, shrugging. With that, she promptly finished her math problem and slapped chalk off her hands, twisting to walk away with a flip of her hair.**

**Lydia smiled at the teacher, who smiled back and looked at Scott. "Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem." The teacher said blandly.**

"**Tell me about it." Scott sighed.**

"Do all the teachers hate you?" Isaac piped up. "Or is it just Mr. Harris and your math teacher?"

"Just those two." Scott answered.

"Harris hates everyone but Jackson." Stiles grumbled. "That's how you know he's evil."

**The scene changed, showing a locker.**

**Scott closed his locker and shut his lock, turning around just in time for Stiles to grab him and drag him over to a wall, near the stairs. "What?" Scott grumbled.**

"**Tell me what they're saying." Stiles said, pointing at his father, a teacher and another police officer.**

"Oh god." John groaned. "Of course you listened in."

"You know me too well." Stiles grinned.

**Scott peered around the wall, listening. He could faintly hear a conversation, but couldn't make out words.**

"**Can you hear?" Stiles asked impatiently.**

"**Shh!" Scott said, keeping his ears cocked towards the conversation.**

"**...Want everyone under the age of eighteen to be in their home by nine-thirty PM." Scott heard Sheriff Stilinski say. "We'd like to institute the curfew effective immediately."**

"**Look, we don't wanna..." Scott tuned out of the conversation as the teacher started speaking, slowly turning to Stiles.**

"**Curfew because of the body." Scott divulged to Stiles, who made a frustrated face and slapped a hand lightly on Scott's arm.**

"**Unbelievable." Stiles said indignantly. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doin' whatever he wants."**

"God kid, you look exhausted." John groaned.

"I'd been up all night researching." Stiles explained. "There wasn't much time to sleep."

"You should take better care of yourself." Melissa scolded.

"Yeah," Stiles agreed, nodding his head aggressively. "Except I was trying to figure out anything that might help to stop me or Scott dying." He pointed out in annoyance.

There was an awkward pause, where nobody was quite sure what to say to that.

"At least things are better now?" Scott said hopefully.

"Creepy lizards are better?" Stiles scoffed. "Let's just keep watching."

'Lizards?' John mouthed to himself.

"**You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott pointed out.**

**Stiles pressed his lips together in frustration. "I can do something." Stiles said.**

"**Like what?" Scott challenged.**

"**Like find the other half of the body." Stiles said evenly, walking away.**

"**Are you kidding me?" Scott demanded, watching as Stiles walked off, then sighed.**

"That's why?" John groaned. "You looked for a dead body just so you wouldn't get a curfew?"

"No, we looked for a dead body because we thought Derek was a crazy werewolf killer." Stiles corrected.

"And we were partially right." Scott piped up.

"How?" Erica asked, furrowing her brows. "Derek didn't kill any of those people."

"No, but he is a crazy werewolf." Scott said.

"And he has killed people." Allison added through gritted teeth.

**Scott turned slowly to focus across the hall at Allison, who was shaking hands with an attractive lacrosse player that Lydia introduced.**

**Scott came over as they talked to each other, too low to hear. Lydia shot Scott a look, dragging the boy away from Allison and Scott by the hand.**

**Allison turned to Scott with a big smile on her face. "So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked.**

"**She's being so unbelievably nice to me." Allison said, almost in awe.**

"**Wonder why." Scott said darkly.**

"There goes his temper." Boyd muttered.

"**Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck." Allison offered, as Scott looked down and focused on Allison's jacket.**

**Scott flashed back to the night in the forest, where Allison's coat had been hanging on a tree.**

"**Where did you get that?" Scott demanded. **

"And now he's really pissed." Erica grinned. "Watch him fuck up his love life."

**Allison looked down. "My jacket?" She asked. "It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party, she knows my combination from-"**

"**Did she say she brought it back, or did somebody give her the jacket?" Scott interrupted.**

**Allison stared at Scott. "Like who?"**

"**Like Derek." Scott said immediately. **

"**You're friend?" Allison said, remembering him. **

"**He's not my friend." Scott said. "How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"**

**Allison gave Scott a curious look. "Not much at all?" She offered, drawing out the N in 'not'.**

"**What did you say?" Scott asked.**

"**I...gotta get to class, I gotta get to class." Allison said uncomfortably. **

"You were really scary there." Allison muttered. "I thought you were just really jealous."

"I was worried he was gonna hurt you." Scott murmured. "I didn't want you getting hurt, especially because of me."

"**Allison!" Scott called.**

"**No, I really have to go." Allison said, turning briefly but walking briskly away.**

**Scott made a face, sighing out an angry breath.**

**The scene changed to the Beacon Hills preserve.**

**Scott rode his bike through the forest, up to the old Hale house's burned ruins. Scott dumped his bike and threw off his helmet, running to the porch. "Derek!" Scott yelled, flinging off his backpack. "Derek!"**

"You were living at the house?" Melissa gasped. "Why didn't you get an apartment?"

"I was trying to lay low." Derek shrugged.

"Laying low by stalking teenagers?" Stiles snorted.

**Scott looked around, breathing heavily with anger, and spotted a dug up portion of earth. He looked back at the house and startled, seeing Derek standing calmly on the porch.**

"**Stay away from her!" Scott demanded, as Derek walked over. "She doesn't know anything!"**

"**Yeah?" Derek asked, walking down the mossy front steps. "What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you've got all the answers, is that it?"**

"Well, we got a lot of the answers." Scott defended.

"Not enough of them." Chris said. "It's a good thing Derek's here, actually. He can help."

**Scott backed up warily as Derek got closer. "You don't get it yet Scott, but I'm looking out for you." He lifted a hand up. "Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone."**

**Scott said nothing, and Derek bent over, picking up Scott's lacrosse stick. "Your mom, all your friends."**

**He jabbed the stick at Scott who attempted to grab it. "And when they see you," Derek took his fingers, nails elongated into claws, and shredded the lacrosse stick's net. **

"Holy god." Stiles squeaked. He turned to his dad. "Did you see that, did you see his creepy fingers?"

John sighed wearily. "Yeah, I saw it."

"**Everything falls apart." Derek finished, showing Scott the net.**

**Derek chucked the stick in the air, leaving as Scott caught it. Scott looked around the empty area, seeing nobody.**

**The scene changed, and Stiles burst through Scott's front door, running ungracefully up the stairs.**

"What a majestic runner you are." Erica laughed.

"Yeah, well, we can't all have wolfish abilities." Stiles said, indignant.

"Yeah, but you add a whole new meaning to the term 'Ungraceful'." Scott grinned.

"**What did you find?" Stiles burst out, running into Scott's room. "How did you find it? Where did you find it?" Stiles demanded.**

**Scott turned his head to Stiles, who was blinking rapidly. "And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so..." **

"**I found something at Derek Hale's." Scott informed Stiles.**

"**Are you kidding, what?" Stiles asked, wired.**

"**Something buried there, I could smell blood." Scott said grimly.**

"**That's awesome!" Stiles blurted out, then backtracked. "I mean, that's terrible. Who's blood?"**

Erica's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, it's an improvement from last times fascination."

"I said I get better." Stiles snapped.

"Still, you're learning." Erica clapped her hands sarcastically. "Yaaay."

**Scott stood up, shrugging. "I don't know, but when we do," He pointed at Stiles. "Your dad nails Derek Hale for the murder, and then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing."**

**Stiles gaped at Scott, who lifted his repaired lacrosse stick and tightened a few strings on the net. "Because there's no way, I'm not playing that game."**

**Stiles grinned at Scott and they left, leaving the lacrosse stick on Scott's bed.**

**The scene changed to the Beacon Hills Hospital.**

**Scott and Stiles walked through the hospital doors, they stopped near a door and Stiles pointed, getting Scott's attention. "Hey."**

"Oh god." Melissa cried. "Please, tell me you didn't go into the morgue."

Scott and Stiles shared a nervous look. "Um."

"Oh, crap." Melissa dropped her head in her hands.

**Scott looked at the sign near the door. "Uh, okay." He said, adjusting his hoodie nervously. **

"**Good luck, I guess?" Stiles shrugged.**

"**Yeah." Scott said quickly, going through the door marked E.R./Admissions, Laboratory and Morgue. **

**Stiles walked away from the door, letting out a nervous breath, and spotted Lydia sitting on a waiting chair around the corner. **

**Stiles leaned against a desk, rubbing a hand on his face. "Oh my god." He whispered, somehow managing to make it sound exasperated. **

"You two aren't really good at the whole subtle thing, are you?" Boyd asked.

"Not at all." Derek snorted.

"That's fine." Lydia said, flicking an errant chunk of hair from her face. "I didn't notice him anyway."

**Stiles nervously made his way over to Lydia, attempting and failing to do it subtly. "Hey, Lydia!" Stiles greeted, his voice higher than normal.**

**Lydia turned, seeming to notice him. "You probably don't remember me, uhm, I sit behind you in Biology." Stiles began, and Lydia tilted her head to the side, a bored, contemplative expression on her face.**

"**Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just kinda have this connection," Stiles continued, and Lydia tilted her head at him, seeming confused, but she nodded and smiled. "Y'know unspoken, of course, maybe it'd be kinda cool to get to know each other, a little better."**

"Aww." Allison cooed.

"God, you still have that nasty crush on my girlfriend?" Jackson sneered.

Stiles avoided everyone's gazed, keeping his head bowed. He didn't want to see the pitying expressions, or the amused ones.

**Lydia seemed to get frustrated, moving her hair to pull out her Bluetooth. "Hold on, give me a second." She looked at Stiles. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said, is it worth repeating?"**

**Sties looked at Lydia blankly, slightly hurt, and he shook his head. "Uhm, no." He backed up, voice cracking. "Sorry."**

John patted Stiles on the back. "Sorry kid." He said in Stiles's ear, quite enough that only Scott managed to catch it.

**Lydia laughed slightly, as Stiles continued to back up, moving away from her. "I'm gonna sit..." He said, pointing to a chair on the other side of the corner. **

"**You don't care." Stiles added, when Lydia just nodded her head, saying a distracted 'okay' and continuing her phone conversation. **

**The scene changed and Scott was walking down an empty hallway in the hospital. **

**A doctor opened a door and stepped into the hallway, and Scott turned awkwardly and attempted to look nonchalant.**

**Scott found the door to the morgue and quickly entered, shutting the door.**

Melissa reached over and smacked Scott on the head.

"Ow!" Scott yelped. "Mom! God!"

"I can't believe you went in the morgue!" Melissa hissed. "Are you insane?"

"Sorry." Scott gulped.

"Do you know how much trouble I'd have been in if you got caught?" Melissa asked.

Scott looked down. "Sorry."

**Scott walked into the room, walking around the autopsy table to the body refrigerators.**

**Scott scanned the tags on the doors, finding the one labeled: **_**Jane Doe, Partial**_**, and opened the door, pulling the body out. **

Derek tensed. This whole episode had him tense, he couldn't wait till the Laura parts were over.

"You looked at her body?"

"Yes." Scott admitted. "I needed to compare the scents."

Derek frowned. He hated it, but he could understand.

**Breathing heavily, Scott pulled the sheet up over the body's feet, looking at the tag on the body's toe. Scott's heart pounded, and he shoved the body back in, shutting the door.**

**The scene changed, and Jackson walked towards Lydia, rubbing his shoulder with a hand.**

"**Did he do it?" Lydia asked, walking towards Jackson. Around the corner, Stiles perked up, turning his head to listen.**

"**He said not to make a habit of it, but one Cortisone shot won't kill me." Jackson said, and Stiles shot Jackson a look.**

"You used Cortisone?" Danny asked, pissed off. "That's dangerous!"

"I was fine!" Jackson snapped. "It didn't do anything."

"**You should get one right before the game too." Lydia instructed. Jackson gave Lydia a frustrated look, letting hand drop from his shoulder. "The pros do it all the time."**

"**You want to be a little high school amateur?" Lydia asked when Jackson looked away. "Or, do you want to go pro?" She asked slowly, getting closer so she could kiss Jackson.**

**Stiles watched them kiss, gaping, holding a menstrual cycle pamphlet. Jackson and Lydia left, and Stiles frowned jealously, watching them walk away.**

**Scott walked up to Stiles and ripped the pamphlet out of Stiles's hands. "Holy god!" Stiles gasped, whipping his head around.**

"Stiles." Erica said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you aware that you were holding a pamphlet on periods?" Erica asked.

"Yeah."

Erica nodded. "Just checking."

"**The scent was the same." Scott informed him.**

**Stiles lifted himself out of the chair. "You sure?"**

"**Yes." Scott insisted. **

**Stiles sighed. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."**

"**Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott added.**

**Stiles nodded. "I say we use it." He said, starting to walk away.**

**Scott followed him. "How?"**

"**Tell me something first." Stiles said, pausing to turn around and face Scott. "Are you doing this because you wanna stop Derek, or because you wanna play in that game and he said you couldn't?"**

"I'm impressed you asked." Derek said.

"So am I, actually." John agreed.

"Hey!" Stiles protested. "I can be good."

"**There are bite marks on the legs Stiles," Scott said decisively. "Bite marks."**

**Stiles nodded once, blowing out a breath. "Okay, then we're gonna need a shovel." **

**The scene changed to the front of the Hale house.**

**Derek went inside his Camaro, driving off.**

**Stiles drove his jeep up just as Derek left, both Scott and Stiles exiting the jeep with shovels.**

"I'm surprised you didn't hear them." Chris commented idly.

"I waited until he was a decent distance away." Scott explained.

"It also helped that I was distracted at the time." Derek put in.

Scott nodded. "That too."

**Scott handed Stiles a flashlight and they both walked to the area where Scott spotted the dug up earth. "Wait, something's different." Scott said.**

"**Different how?" Stiles questioned.**

"**I don't know." Scott mused. "Let's just get this over with." He said, bringing his shovel down and digging. **

**Both of them continued to dig, making a sizable hole in the ground. They continued for an undetermined time, getting sweatier and sweatier.**

"**This is taking way too long." Scott complained, wiping his forehead. **

"**Just keep going." Stiles instructed. **

"**What if he comes back?" Scott asked loudly, worried.**

"**Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles snapped.**

"**What if he catches us?" Scott fretted.**

**Stiles gusted air through his open mouth and shrugged slightly. "I have a plan for that."**

"Oh boy, you have a plan." John groaned.

"**Which is?" Scott asked, ducking down to keep digging.**

"**You run one way, I run the other." Stiles explained. "Whoever he catches first, too bad." **

"Bad idea." John muttered. "Really, really bad plan."

**Scott made a face. "I hate that plan." He bit out, digging some more.**

**Stiles just jabbed his shovel down, hitting something that wasn't dirt. "Oh, alright, stop, stop!" Stiles said, shoving a palm out.**

**Stiles jabbed it twice with his shovel then chucked his shovel out of the hole and started digging with his hands. Scott followed his example, crouching down behind him and digging his fingers into the earth.**

**Scott and Stiles unearthed fabric bound with rope, and they scrambled to untie the knots. "Hurry!" Scott urged.**

"**Yeah, I'm trying!" Stiles snapped. "Did he have to tie the thing in, like, nine hundred knots?"**

"**I'll do it." Scott said, untying a different knot.**

**Scott and Stiles successfully undid the ropes and pulled them away, peeling back the fabric to reveal a dead black wolf.**

**Stiles and Scott screamed, jumping out of the hole, still yelling.**

The room echoed the boys, startled yelps coming from most of the room's occupants.

"What the hell?!" Jackson yelled.

Erica's jaw dropped. "Oh my god!"

"Jesus." John choked. "That's...I don't know what to say..."

"**What the hell is that?" Stiles demanded.**

"**It's a wolf!" Scott exclaimed, staring down at it.**

"**Yeah! I can see that!" Stiles retorted. "I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood?"**

"**I told you something was different." Scott shrugged helplessly.**

"How did Laura get like that?" Allison questioned.

"You'll find out." Derek said tightly.

"**This doesn't make sense." Stiles said.**

"**We gotta get out of here." Scott declared, worried.**

"**Yeah," Stiles agreed, both of them looking at the wolf's body. "Kay, help me cover this up." Stiles instructed.**

**Stiles moved to get his shovel and looked up, spotting a purple flower. He froze, staring at it.**

Derek groaned. "Of course _you_ were the one to discover it."

"Well, my dad's the Sheriff, what do you expect?" Stiles pointed out. "I've always been observant."

"**What's wrong?" Scott asked, looking up.**

"**Do you see that flower?" Stiles asked, entranced, pointing at it.**

**Scott looked. "What about it?"**

"**I think it's Wolfsbane." Stiles said, dropping his shovel.**

"**What's that?" Scott asked blankly.**

"You recognized it just from the internet?" Chris asked, disgruntledly impressed. "Most hunters wouldn't have been able to recognize it without the extensive training they go through."

Stiles smiled smugly, doing a discreet fist pump.

"I'm really not surprised you didn't recognize it, Scott." Erica sneered. "It's not like it'd be important to know about one of the only things that can actually kill us."

**Stiles looked at Scott, judgmental. "Uh- Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?"**

**Scott shook his head. "No." **

"**Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains?" Stiles offered, and Scott grew exasperated. "The original, classic werewolf movie?"**

"**No! What?" Scott pressed.**

"**You are so unprepared for this." Stiles shook his head in shame.**

"You really were." Stiles nodded. "You suck at knowing important information."

"How is knowing comic book stuff and old movies important?" Scott asked.

Stiles gaped at him. "What is wrong with you? It's all important!"

**He walked over to the flower and picked it up, finding it attached to a rope. Stiles kept tugging on it, following the rope's path.**

**The rope was long, circling the grave in a spiral. Stiles had to bunch it up in his hand as he followed it's path, and Scott watched him curiously. **

**The ground where the rope had been started to glow red, lighting up in a spiral pattern, before it faded. **

"That's not normal." Boyd muttered.

"The dirt is glowing." John mumbled. "Dirt doesn't glow."

"Welcome to the supernatural." Stiles said sympathetically, nodding his head sagely and patting his dad's leg.

**Scott looked back down the hole and started in shock as Stiles pulled out the last of the rope. "Stiles." Scott said, standing.**

**Stiles walked over to the hole and looked down, grabbing Scott's shoulder. "Ho-!" **

**The wolf had changed into a dead girl, the body that Scott had accidentally found in the woods the night he got bit.**

Derek growled loudly, making the room jump.

**Scott looked at Stiles, who continued to stare at the body, unblinking. **

**The scene changed, now morning in front of the Hale house.**

**Scott was leaning against Stiles's jeep, watching the Sheriff's police car.**

**Scott watched as the Sheriff and another policeman escorted Derek out of the house in handcuffs. Derek looked at Scott, and unreadable expression on his face, and Scott looked away.**

"Seriously, why did you stay at the house?" Danny asked.

"Maybe because it was my home?" Derek asked rhetorically.

**Scott watched the police put Derek in the car, then looked around at the other police, who were walking around the house and examining the body.**

**Scott flicked his eyes to the side, straightening when he noticed Stiles trying to walk casually to the police car.**

**Stiles looked back at Scott, who shook his head and said 'no' under his breath. Stiles entered the car anyway, sliding in, and Scott turned around trying to look nonchalant. "Oh, god." He breathed out.**

**Stiles closed the door to the car and faced Derek, quickly checking to make sure no police were around. "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Stiles said evenly, gripping a hand on the police car's cage.**

"Have you ever done that before?" John inquired. "Climbed into a cop car with a criminal inside it?"

Stiles gulped. "Once, by accident." He admitted. "But Derek's the only one I've ever tried to interrogate like that."

**Derek looked up, unblinking and intimidating. "Okay, maybe I am." Stiles conceded, swallowing. "Doesn't matter. I just want to know something."**

**Stiles looked to the side again, checking that they wouldn't be interrupted. "The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she?" Stiles asked, continuing when Derek didn't answer. "I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"**

"I can't believe you're asking that about his sister." Isaac hissed.

"I didn't know that yet!" Stiles growled defensively. "I wouldn't have asked if I did!"

"**Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek inquired, gesturing to Scott with his head. Stiles moved back slightly. "When he shifts on the field what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering them on?"**

**Stiles swallowed nervously again. "I can't stop him from playing, but you can." Derek said, and leaned forward. "And trust me, you want to."**

**Stiles stared blankly at Derek, missing the Sheriff opening the car door. Stiles whirled around when his dad grasped him by the arm, grunting when he was pulled painfully out of the car. "Ow!"**

**Sheriff Stilinski slammed the door shut and dragged Stiles away from the car by the arm, ignoring Stiles's continuous chant's of 'ow'. "There. Stand." The Sheriff instructed angrily, putting a hand in his pocket and glaring at his son.**

"Are you two aware you stand similarly?" Melissa asked.

John blinked at her. "What?"

"You stand the same, sometimes." Melissa repeated. "And you put your hands on your hips the same way too."

"Really?" Stiles asked. "Huh."

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Sheriff asked, pissed off.**

"**I'm just trying to help!" Stiles exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips.**

"**Uh huh." Sheriff Stilinski nodded, unimpressed. "Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this."**

**Stiles sighed in annoyance. "We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles lied.**

"**Which he dropped when?" The Sheriff asked.**

"**The other night." Stiles shrugged.**

"**The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body." The Sheriff clarified.**

"**Yes." Stiles bit out.**

"**The night that you told me you were **_**alone**_**, and Scott was at home?" The Sheriff**

**finished.**

"**Yes." Stiles said, then realized he had been caught in a lie and backtracked, eyes widening. "No." He hung his head. "Aww, crap!"**

Erica hummed in amusement. "Didn't take long for him to catch you in a lie."

"Well I am the Sheriff." John said. "Kind of my job."

"**So you lied to me?" The Sheriff concluded, squinting through the sunlight.**

"**That depends on how you define lying." Stiles protested, pointing a finger.**

"**Well I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?" The Sheriff asked, humoring Stiles.**

**Stiles left his mouth open for a few seconds, lost, and blew out a breath, letting his lips vibrate. "Reclining your body in a," He waved his hands to demonstrate lying. "Horizontal position?"**

"**Get the hell out of here." The Sheriff said, tired.**

"**Absolutely." Stiles said immediately, scratching his shaved head and walking away.**

Erica cracked up again, laughing loudly. "Oh my god, you two are hilarious."

"They're so alike, they clash." Boyd added, snorting.

**The scene changed again, and Stiles's jeep down a road in the forest.**

**Stiles was driving lazily, letting an arm rest on the window, and Scott was typing away at a laptop.**

"**I can't find anything of Wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said, sighing in frustration.**

"**Just keep looking." Stiles urged. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf." Stiles licked his lips, musing. "Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn."**

"Why do you do it?" Stiles asked Derek.

"None of your business." Derek snapped.

"But-"

"No, Stiles!" Derek growled.

**Scott sighed, not really paying attention. "I'll put it on my to-do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight." **

**Stiles wasn't paying attention either, still forming hypotheses, and he failed to see Scott's growing annoyance. "Maybe it's different for girl werewolves."**

"**Okay!" Scott burst out."Stop it."**

**Stiles looked at the road quickly, then flashed his eyes to Scott momentarily. "Stop what?"**

"**Stop saying werewolf!" Scott yelled. "Stop enjoying this so much!"**

"Oh boy, more wolfing out." Lydia sighed.

"Not my fault this time." Scott pouted.

"Whose fault was it?" Danny probed.

Stiles squirmed in his seat. "Mine." He admitted. "Accidentally, but mine."

"**Are you okay?" Stiles probed carefully.**

"**No!" Scott yelled, squeezing his eyes shut like he was going to be sick. "No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay!" **

**Scott was gasping, hearing his heartbeat pounding as Stiles started speaking. "You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later." **

**Sounding pained, Scott bit out an answer. "I can't." **

"**Well, you're gonna have to!" Stiles retorted.**

"**No! I can't breath!" Scott said with a gasp. "Aah!" He slammed his hand on the jeep's ceiling. **

"**Woah, woah, woah, woah!" Stiles protested, driving to the side of the road with a squeal of his tires in panic.**

**Stiles continued to drive the jeep, panicking along with Scott, who groaned loudly. "Aah! Pull over!"**

"**Why, what's happening?" Stiles pressed.**

**Scott gasped and looked down, he found a backpack and ripped it open. The Wolfsbane rope was sitting innocently inside, and Scott lifted one of the flowers. "You kept it?" Scott shouted.**

"Oh shit." Jackson cursed. "That was dumb, Stilinski."

"Yeah, I know that now, thanks." Stiles muttered.

"**What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asked, whipping his head to the rope and back to the road.**

**Scott gritted his teeth and yelled. "Stop the car!" Scott faced Stiles, yellow eyes blazing, and Stiles slammed on the brakes.**

**Scott gripped his head, pained noises tearing out of his throat. Stiles scrambled out of the jeep and ran with the backpack, flinging it out into the forest.**

**Stiles sighed, relieved. "Okay. Okay, we're good, you can- Scott?" Stiles turned to see an empty jeep, the door on Scott's side slamming shut. He looked around, mouthing wordlessly. "Scott?" **

"You ran away?" Melissa asked, perplexed.

"I wasn't exactly in the best state of mind." Scott shrugged.

**The scene changed, and Stiles was speeding his jeep across a turn, nearly driving off the road.**

"**Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty." A female voice says through a radio.**

"**I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." Stiles badgered.**

"How do you even know her number?" John wailed, throwing his hands up.

"Me and her have an agreement." Stiles said proudly.

"Do I wanna know?" John asked.

"Nope." Stiles answered.

"**Odd? How?" The operator asked.**

"**Uh, like, like an odd person, or, a dog-like individual roaming the streets?" Stiles inquired, switching off between checking the forest and watching the road he was driving on."**

"**I'm hanging up on you now." The operator said.**

"**No! Wai–wai–wai–wai–wait!" Stiles yelped.**

"**Goodbye." The operator interrupted with a clipped tone, hanging up with a click. Stiles glared at the phone and chucked it on the passengers seat. The phone landed on a picture of a werewolf holding a pretty woman.**

Erica blinked at the picture, then groaned loudly. "God."

Isaac looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"He's gonna go to Allison's house, I just know it." Erica grumbled.

**The scene changed to Allison's house.**

**Allison was sitting at her desk, unpacking, with a few other boxes surrounding her.**

**Scott was climbing on the Argent's roof, crawling on all fours like an animal. Scott paused, looking down, and crawled towards Allison's window, watching her.**

"See?" Erica smirked.

"Yeah, yeah."

**Scott slid across the roof carefully, keeping low to the shingles. His yellow eyes watched as Allison smiled at a letter. **

"You stalked my daughter?" Chris asked dangerously.

"I wasn't thinking straight!" Scott helped, holding his hands up. "At least you hit me with a car."

Chris nodded his head in agreement, decided to calm down, for now.

"Wait, what do you mean 'hit me with a car'?" Melissa barked. "Scott."

"Uh...its...just watch it." Scott gestured helplessly to the TV.

**Allison stood up and went to the window, looked at something that Scott couldn't see, and closed her white curtains.**

**Scott caught a glimpse of his wolfy appearance reflected by the window and jerked back with a growl. Scott turned and leaped off the roof gracefully, landing in front of the bushes surrounding the Argent's lawn.**

**Scott bolted onto the driveway, making it to the street just in time to be hit by Chris Argent's red minivan. Scott rolled off the hood and hit the ground with a grunt.**

"Did you know I was a werewolf, then?" Scott asked Chris.

"No." Chris shook his head. "I had no idea until near the end."

"What would you have done had you known he was a werewolf?" John asked.

"Probably try to kill him." Chris admitted.

"Well at least he didn't lie." Stiles sighed.

**Chris quickly got out of the van, rushing over to Scott. "My god." Chris said lowly, crouching down in front of Scott.**

"**Dad?" Allison asked, as Chris grabbed Scott's arm. Scott tilted his body to face Chris, pain twisting his features as he rolled onto his back. "Dad, what the hell are you doing?"**

**Allison ran down the driveway, rushing over to Scott to check on him as Chris started babbling. "He–he came out of nowhere, Allison." **

"**Are you trying to kill him?" Allison demanded shrilly, and Scott looked at Chris, wide-eyed.**

"I actually thought you were trying to kill him." Allison admitted with a chuckle.

"Why would I kill him?" Chris asked. "I had no reason to kill him."

Allison shot her dad a skeptical look. "I remember how you reacted when I told you about Scott inviting me to a party."

"That was different." Chris protested. "And I wouldn't hit some kid with a car on purpose."

Now it was Scott's turn to shoot him a disbelieving look. "But you did, later on."

"That was when I knew you were a werewolf." Chris said, and Scott shrugged, seeing his point.

"**No, no, of course not. He just–he just ran out into the driveway." Chris said, panicky.**

"**I-I-I'm sorry." Scott piped up, gasping. "It's my fault. I'm sorry."**

"**Are you okay?" Allison asked softly. **

"**Yeah. Y–yeah, I'm fine. I swear." Scott reassured as Allison stroked his face, searching for bruises and wiping off bits of grass and dirt. "Sorry I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi." Scott apologized, looking at Chris.**

"Eww, already back to being mushy." Erica sighed.

"Better than fighting." Scott said.

"I prefer fighting." Erica shrugged.

**Allison snorted at Scott, while Chris watched them interact. "You sure you're okay?" Chris asked.**

"**Yeah." Scott grunted, letting Chris and Allison help him up. "Yeah, completely. I should go, I've got a lacrosse game to get too." Scott said, staring at Allison.**

**Allison nodded silently, and Chris observed them both, watching his daughter intently. "You're still coming, right?"**

"**Of course I'm coming." Allison smiled, getting Scott to grin along with her.**

"**We both are." Chris added suddenly, and Scott swiveled his head, smile falling, while Allison stared at her father blankly.**

"Can't believe you did that." Allison huffed.

"I wanted to make sure Scott was okay." Chris shrugged. "You deserve the best."

**Chris patted Scott's shoulder good-naturedly, and Scott nodded, sighing heavily when Chris left.**

**The scene changed to the locker room.**

**Scott was in his lacrosse uniform, putting away his clothes in his open locker. "McCall." He heard Jackson say, the voice a little shaky and distorted.**

**Scott turned, trying to focus on Jackson's conversation. The noises of the locker room distracted Scott, making it hard for him to focus. Scott managed to hear his name again, coupled with a few half-heard words.**

**Scott looked back at his locker as Jackson and his friends left, pulling out his lacrosse gloves.**

"That's when you planned it, right?" Scott asked Jackson.

"Yeah." Jackson admitted, unashamed.

"Dick." Scott muttered.

**Stiles walked past Scott and the lockers, wearing his lacrosse uniform and toting a duffel bag. He stopped, turned, and gaped at Scott, walking over.**

"**You gonna try to convince me not to play?" Scott asked, sitting on the bench near his locker.**

"**I just hope you know what you're doing." Stiles admitted, looking grim.**

"**If I don't play, I lose first line and Allison." Scott reasoned.**

"**Allison's not going anywhere!" Stiles exclaimed, looking at Scott like he was insane. "And it's one game, that you really don't need to play."**

"**I wanna play!" Scott insisted. "I wanna be on the team, I wanna go out with Allison." Scott's voice wavered on Allison's name, filled with emotion. "I wanna semi-freaking normal life. Do you get that?"**

"And that why you can't accept being a werewolf." Isaac announced. "Because you don't want it."

"But we did." Erica said. "Which is why we like it."

**Stiles tilted his head, conceding to Scott's words. "I get it." Scott looked away, and Stiles flopped down on the bench with Scott, sighing loudly. "Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry." Stiles added helpfully.**

**Scott nodded his head minutely. "I got it."**

"**Or stressed." Stiles tacked on.**

"**Yeah, I got it." Scott assured.**

"**Don't think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you." Stiles said callously, missing the horrified pauses Scott kept taking.**

"**Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first–" Stiles cut himself off seeing Scott's terrified face. "I'm sorry, I'll stop." Stiles said quietly.**

"Way to put on the pressure, Stilinski." Jackson smirked.

Stiles scowled. "Shut up, Jackson."

**Scott looked at Stiles for a few more seconds, and then resumed getting ready. "Good luck." Stiles said.**

**The scene changed to the lacrosse game. **

**The bleachers were full of spectators, all cheering for the two teams. Players were adjusting the straps to their pads, adjusting their helmets, playing with their sticks.**

**Scott and Stiles walked to the stands, passing by the coach and the rest of the team. Scott spotted his mother, who smiled excited at him and waved.**

**Allison found a spot on the bleachers, sitting down with a box of popcorn as Chris sat down beside her.**

"It feels more like the last game of the season instead of the first." Erica commented. "There's so much pressure."

"Tell me about it." Scott groaned. "I don't know how I made it through the week."

"**Scott!" Lydia called, grabbing Scott's jersey as he and Stiles walked to the rest of the team. Lydia jerked him forwards, startling him, and Stiles inched away awkwardly. "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight." **

"**Uh, winning isn't everything?" Scott tried.**

**Lydia laughed derisively, brushing Scott's jersey and straightening it. "Nobody likes a loser." Lydia informed him cheerfully, patting him twice on the chest and leaving.**

"Ouch." Isaac snorted. "Even more pressure."

**The view flashed to the coach, who sat down next to Jackson on the bench, slapping Jackson's arm lightly with the back of his hand. "How's the shoulder?"**

"**It's fine." Jackson said. **

"**You feel any pain?" Finnstock asked.**

**Jackson shrugged, shaking his head. "No."**

"**What if I gave it a big ol' punch?" Finnstock asked, miming it out and making Jackson flinch. "Would you–would you feel any pain then?"**

"What kind of coach is he?" Melissa cried, scandalized. "Is he trying to hurt you more?"

Jackson shrugged. "He doesn't really care, as long as you can play."

"He needs to be fired." Melissa growled.

"**Maybe." Jackson allowed.**

"**Listen, just go out there. Just give it your best. If you feel any pain, just–" Finnstock stuttered over his words, trying to be a good coach but wanting to win.**

"**Just keep playing?" Jackson finished.**

**Finnstock smiled. "That's my boy." He laughed, pointing at Jackson.**

Melissa huffed. "I'm gonna have a long talk with that man, I swear."

**A whistle pierced through the air, and the opposing team jogged over to their side, the cheers of the crowd following them. Stiles sat on the bench while the rest of the Beacon Hills team ran to their individual positions.**

**Jackson got ready at the face off, making sure his stick was alright.**

**Scott got into position in his spot, crouching slightly with a sigh. "Please let this be okay. Please." He pleaded.**

**Stiles was chewing nervously on his lacrosse glove when his father came up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey kid." The Sheriff greeted.**

"**Hey." Stiles said back, letting the glove out of his mouth.**

"**So, you think you'll see any action tonight?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, looking hopefully at his son.**

"**Action?" Stiles repeated, not taking his eyes off the game. "Maybe."**

"Stiles never see's any action." Jackson grinned.

Danny smacked him. "Shut up."

"I was talking about Scott, actually." Stiles huffed. "And we did see action, everyone just didn't know it."

**The view flashed back to Jackson. A referee placed a ball in between Jackson and the player he was facing against. **

"**Down!" The referee called, and both players put the nets to their lacrosse nets to the ground, getting ready.**

**It flashed back to Scott, who was squeezing his eyes shut, still begging for an okay game. "Please. Please." He whispered, opening his eyes as the referee called out 'Set!'.**

Erica gripped her hands on Boyd's arm, staring excitedly at the screen. "C'mon, c'mon." She whispered.

**The referee blew his whistle and the game began. Jackson and the opposing player clashed hard, and Jackson swiped the ball with his stick, scooping it up quickly.**

**Scott ran up ahead, keeping his lacrosse stick high and available for passes. Jackson ignored Scott and passed it to another player, who tried to pass it again and got the ball stolen by the opposing team. Scott let his hands drop defeatedly.**

**Another player on the Beacon Hills team got the ball, passing it to another player who dodged and attack, but was quickly rammed by an opposing player.**

**Scott's keen eyes spotted the ball laying on the grass, and he went for it. Jackson, seeing the ball seconds after Scott, went after it as well. **

**They ran together, Jackson getting close enough to push Scott out of the way with his stick, sending Scott flying.**

"Oooh." Isaac winced. "Damn."

"That hurt." Scott whined. "It hurt's looking at it."

**Scott landed in a painful heap, flipping over himself and landing on his back. Sympathetic groans and gasps rose from the audience, and Melissa covered her mouth with her hands.**

"I thought you were gonna die." Melissa muttered. "Or at least that's what it felt like, watching you get hurt."

**Scott watched from his position on the ground as Jackson scooped up the ball and chucked it in the goal, scoring a point and making the crowd scream.**

**Stiles kept sitting as the crowd rose to cheer, watching as the score board gave the Beacon team a point.**

**Jackson gave a teammate a high five, grinning. "That's it Jackson, get fired up!" Finnstock yelled, pumping a fist. Scott watched, sighing. **

"Oh great, encourage the bashing of fellow teammates." Melissa frowned.

"Told you he doesn't care." Jackson shrugged carelessly.

"He should." Melissa huffed.

**Melissa looked unhappy, but stood up and clapped for Jackson.**

**Jackson kept on grinning, shooting a frustrated Scott a superior look.**

**Lydia jumped and cheered for Jackson, turning to shake Allison excitedly, then she reached down and grabbed a sign that read: **_**WE LUV YOU JACKSON**_ **and hollered.**

"'Luv'? Really?" Erica sneered.

"Quiet, Erica." Lydia snapped.

**Scott looked over at Allison and paused, hurt, seeing Allison holding the sign with Lydia. Stiles, seeing Scott's look, whipped his head around and his jaw dropped. "Brutal." Stiles groaned.**

**Scott huffed and sneered at the sign. He stomped off to get in position. "Oh, this is not gonna be good." Stiles commented.**

"Surprisingly, it did turn out okay." Stiles said. "Nobody even got hurt."

**Scott walked towards his team, listening in as Jackson jogged over. "Only to me." Scott heard Jackson say.**

"**But what if he's open?" Danny protested, and Scott stopped.**

"**Who's the captain, you or me?" Jackson challenged, as Scott grew more and more infuriated with what he was hearing.**

"I can't believe you pulled that crap with me." Danny glared.

"You still listened." Jackson smirked.

"Yeah." Danny nodded. "Cause I'm your friend, and I can ignore your asshole-ish tendencies."

"**Jackson, come on, dude, I just wanna win." Danny complained.**

**Jackson bristled. "We will win." **

"**But-." Danny tried, but Jackson cut him off.**

"**What did I say? Huh? What–did–I say?" Jackson asked, practically spitting the words through his teeth.**

**Danny sighed in defeat. "Don't pass to McCall." Jackson said nothing, and just slapped Danny on the chest, making the team disperse to their individual positions. Scott glared at Jackson, eyes glowing yellow with his ire. **

Allison gaped at the screen. "You told the team not to pass to Scott?" She asked, pissed.

"They listened." Jackson pointed out. "I only forced Danny."

**Scott was crouched down, waiting, snarling and huffing like a wolf. A referee stopped and looked at him. "You okay kid?" He asked, and Scott nodded his head once, not looking up.**

**Jackson looked at Scott curiously as he was bent over, and a player on the opposing team backed away from Scott, hearing his growls.**

"Thats a little freaky." Lydia said. "You sound like an angry rhino."

"He does." Allison agreed.

**Stiles fidgeted nervously, waiting to see what would happen.**

"**Which one was Scott again?" Chris asked, leaning over to a entranced Allison.**

"**Number eleven." Lydia answered. "Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game."**

"Ouch." Scott muttered under his breath.

"**I hope he's okay." Allison said.**

"**I hope we're okay." Lydia admitted, looking at the scoreboard, which was three to five for the opposing team. "We need to win this." Lydia stood up and brought up her sign. "Allison, a little help here?"**

**Allison sighed and rubbed her forehead, lifting up the sign impassively. Scott turned to see them and growled, eyes glowing yellow once again.**

"You wolf out a lot in this one." Isaac said.

"Not my fault." Scott hissed.

"Just saying." Isaac muttered.

"**Down!" The referee called, and the two players at the face-off set their sticks down. "Set!" They got ready, and the ref blew his whistle. **

**The player for the opposing team threw the ball into the air and Scott followed it with his eyes, leaping over another player to catch it. Scott slammed to the ground on his feet and ran with it, easily dodging the opposing players.**

**Melissa grinned, jumping excitedly.**

**Scott ran around and ducked out of the way of a few more players, and Allison watched him avidly. Scott threw the ball and scored, making the crowd go wild. Melissa screamed, Allison rose to her feet to cheer, and Lydia stayed sitting, watching in shock.**

"Go Scott!" Erica cheered. "Beat all the assholes."

Boyd shot her an amused look. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely." Erica smiled.

"**Yes! That's what I-!" Stiles hollered, bringing his hand up for teammates to slap, which they didn't. "What! What!"**

**Jackson glared as Scott was congratulated by another player, and Lydia, up in the stands, started to clap.**

"**To McCall!" Finnstock yelled, mindless of Stiles's screaming and hollering from behind him. "Pass to McCall!"**

**Jackson shook his head irritably, rushing off to get in position.**

**A player from Beacon Hills and the opposing team crouched, facing off. "Set!" The ref called, then backed up and blew his whistle, letting the two players jolt forward.**

**The opposing team player swiped the ball and ran with it, turning to aim it towards the Beacon Hill's goal. He was stopped short by Scott's growl, fangs and yellow eyes. **

"How did you not get caught?" Chris asked, incredulously. "You were blatantly showing off your powers."

"Luck?" Scott shrugged.

**The player freaked out and passed Scott the ball, which he gladly took, running off.**

**Stiles shoved the tip of his glove in his mouth, chewing on it as Finnstock sat beside him. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Finnstock asked.**

"**Yes. I believe so coach." Stiles confirmed weakly. **

"I can't believe your powers are helping." Derek muttered.

"I know, right?" Scott said cheerfully.

**Scott was running across the field, ducking away from players.**

"**Interesting." Finnstock grinned. **

**Scott launched the ball at the goal hard. When the opposing team's goalie tried to stop it with his stick, the ball ripped right through the stick's net, into the goal.**

**The crowd went wild, screaming loudly for Scott. Chris grinned at Allison, who was jumping excitedly.**

"**Goal! Yes! Yes! There you go." Finnstock cheered. **

**Melissa laughed incredulously, staring at her son in awe. Scott jerked his head up, eyes yellow and fangs showing.**

"**Way to go, McCall!" Finnstock continued, glaring when a player looked at him weird. "What? The ball's in the net." He said, pointing.**

"He's so desperate to win." John commented.

"The lacrosse team used to suck." Derek said. "For years it sucked."

"He wants to look like he's doing good for the team." Jackson explained. "And he can only do that with a winning team."

"**Ball's in the net." Stiles agreed, and Scott seemed to be losing control, huffing and growling while bent over.**

"**That's the goal of the game, is get the ball in the net!" Finnstock kept saying. "We got it." Finstock finished, taking out a whistle and blowing it, getting the crowd to cheer.**

**The referee placed the ball down in the grass. "Down!" He called gruffly. **

"**Hey, what the hell's up with your teammate, man? What's he on?" The opposing player asked as he faced Jackson.**

"**I don't know. Yet." Jackson replied moodily.**

"Lycanthropy." Scott deadpanned. "Side effects may include: fangs, claws, loss of control, extreme anger, life ruining, increased mortality."

"**Set!" The ref said, and both boys prepped their sticks.**

**The whistle sounded. Jackson got the ball, passing it to Scott who ran to the goal. **

**Scott's vision was red now, enraged huffing coming from his mouth. Scott focused on the goal, then changed his mind and faced an opposing player.**

"**No, no. Scott, no, no." Stiles begged, watching worriedly. **

**Scott growled threateningly at the opposing player as the time on the scoreboard went down, still showing the tied score of five-five.**

"**Come on, come on." Melissa prayed into her clasped hands.**

"**You can do it, Scott." Allison said confidently, getting her father's attention. Scott heard her, calming down somewhat.**

"That's how you calmed down." Stiles concluded. "You heard Allison."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, it was like her voice sucked the anger away."

Erica made a face. "Eww, you two are revolting."

**Six seconds left, Scott faced the goal. Two opposing players charged him and Scott twisted his body back, aiming, and fired the ball at the goal. **

**The ball made it, just as the time ran out, and the crowd screamed in victory.**

"**Yes! Ha! Oh, my God." Stiles called, pumping his fists in the air and laughing, relieved.**

**Suddenly, Scott ripped off his glove, staring at his clawed hands in horror. He freaked out and fisted his hand to cover the claws, running to the locker room.**

**The crowd ran onto the field, and Allison looked around for Scott. Allison tilted her head at Scott, watching him run off, and went after him.**

**Stiles was sitting on the bench, looking exhausted, when he noticed his father on his cell, a grave expression on his face. "Dad, what's wrong?" The Sheriff held up a finger to signal silence.**

"That's when you found out..." Scott trailed off.

Stiles nodded jerkily. "Yeah."

**The scene changed to the locker room.**

**Scott was gasping and groaning, grasping his helmet as he staggered into the empty locker room. **

**Scott pulled his helmet off, which fell and rolled out onto the floor, just as Allison walked by. Allison tilted her head at it, coming into the locker room and pulling off her hat.**

"Oh wow." Allison breathed. "I was lucky you didn't attack me."

"I would never attack you!" Scott said fiercely.

**Scott, meanwhile, was groaning over by the sinks. He grew more enraged until he finally yelled and punched the mirror.**

**Allison tentatively walked further into the locker room. "Scott? Scott, are you here?" She looked around nervously, stopping when she spotted the broken mirror. **

**Scott was crawling up in the beams on the ceiling, watching Allison through his animalistic vision.**

Allison turned her head to Scott, looking unimpressed. "Really? You stalked me like a predator."

Scott let out a squeak. "Uh, well...I couldn't help it?"

**Allison startled when she heard something creak, hearing the footsteps Scott made as he moved along the beams. She hid along a group of lockers, hearing more noises. "Scott?" She asked faintly.**

**Allison turned, hearing breathing, and moved passed the lockers towards the breathing noises. "Scott?"**

**Allison turned the corner, into the showers, and found Scott leaning, facing the wall. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, moving over to him. "Scott." Allison called, and gripped Scott's shoulder. Scott turned, face finally normal.**

"You have no idea how freaked out I was." Allison said. "I thought there would be a crazy killer on the other side."

"It's not like Scott was helping with that, he kept doing that heavy breathing thing." Erica snickered.

"**You scared me. Are you alright?" Allison said, a little relieved.**

"**Yeah." Scott breathed out, slowly. "Sorry, I– just got kind of lightheaded for a sec."**

"**Maybe it's the adrenaline." Allison theorized, and smiled. "You were pretty amazing out there."**

"**I'm sorry for acting really weird today." Scott apologized.**

Jackson started making loud gagging noises. "God, did you two drop out of a chick-flick?"

"I think it's sweet." Lydia announced.

"You would." Jackson sneered.

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to force you to watch The Notebook again?"

Jackson paled, sinking down in his spot meekly. "No."

"That's what I thought." Lydia smirked.

**Allison shrugged. "It's okay. I can handle weird."**

"**To be totally honest, you, uh–make me kind of nervous." Scott admitted, laughing faintly.**

"**I do?" Allison asked, eyebrows raising. **

"**Yeah, kind of like really nervous." Scott rambled, and Allison laughed. "I just- I Wanna make sure I get my second chance."**

"**You already have it." Allison assured. "I'm just waiting for you to take it." She shrugged, grinning coyly and walking away a few feet, then stopped and looked down.**

"**Well," Scott said, walking towards her. "Maybe I need to learn to take more chances."**

"**Maybe you do." Allison agreed, looking up as Scott got closer.**

Allison looked away from the screen, closing her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see this. Not now, not when her mom was dead and she was still trying to figure out a way to hate Scott for it.

This young, happy version of herself was painful. It was how things would have been without werewolves. That happy, perfect bliss.

It was horrible, yet wonderful.

**Scott leaned in and closed his eyes, touching noses with Allison. Scott tilted his head and their lips met.**

**Stiles ran into the room, accidentally seeing them kiss, and backed up. "God..." Stiles mumbled, twirling uselessly and peeking back over at them.**

**Scott and Allison pulled each other closer, deepening the kiss. Stiles made a few aborted movements from where he was hiding, seeming to clamp down the urge to speak.**

**Allison broke the kiss, letting out a happy little laugh. "I gotta get back to my dad." She said, blushing. Scott nodded and she pecked him on the lips quickly, leaving Scott dazed.**

**Stiles made an awkward face and backed up, hoping to not be seen. Allison saw him anyway and waved with a little sigh. "Hi, Stiles."**

"**Hey, yeah." Stiles waved, creeping out of his spot as Allison left.**

"Awkward." Stiles muttered. "So, so awkward."

"Your fault." Allison hissed at him.

**Scott walked over to Stiles, grinning goofily. "I kissed her." Scott grinned.**

"**I saw." Stiles nodded.**

"**She kissed me." Scott grinned.**

"**Saw that too." Stiles grinned falsely, with forced enthusiasm. "That's pretty good, huh?"**

**Scott sighed dreamily. "I–I–I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back." Scott said excitedly. "Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."**

"Ewww." Stiles groaned. "Lovey-dovey does not suit you, dude."

Scott just huffed, offended. "It's not like I could help it, not at the time."

"**Yeah, heh." Stiles said, then dropped the smile abruptly, patting Scott on the chest. "We'll talk later, then."**

**Scott grabbed Stiles's jersey. "What?"**

**Stiles sighed, not wanting to evaporate his friend's mood. "The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."**

"**And?" Scott prompted.**

"**Well, I'll keep it simple." Stiles offered. "Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."**

Erica snickered at the oversimplified sentence.

"**Are you kidding?" Scott gasped.**

"**No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass." Stiles continued. "My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."**

"**Hale?" Scott repeated.**

"**Derek's sister." Stiles informed Scott, letting out a little nervous laugh.**

"Laura." Isaac breathed out, wide eyed.

All three of the betas knew the story, of course. Maybe not all of it, but they were aware of the general details.

"Damn." Erica whistled. "You guys fucked up."

**The scene changed to the lacrosse field. **

**Scott's glove way laying abandoned in the field. Jackson walked over and picked it up, looking at the marks Scott's claws had made in the tips of the fingers. **

"Is that when you started suspecting something?" Scott groaned.

"Yep." Jackson said.

"All because of a freaking glove." Scott muttered.

"No," Danny shook his head. "It's because you beat him."

"Dude, learn to let things go." Stiles chimed in.

"Shut up." Jackson huffed.

**He looked up in confusion, turning around and seeing a dark figure behind him.**

**Derek Hale watched Jackson silently, turning around and walking away.**

"Creeper-woooooolf!" Stiles crowed, dodging instinctively from the arm Scott swiped at him.

"Shut up, man." Scott complained.

"Don't try to silence my voice!" Stiles yelped.

Boyd's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. "Uh, anybody else hungry?"

Isaac nodded. "But how are we gonna eat? We're kind of trapped at the moment."

Stiles looked back at them, and pointed to the forgotten doors behind them. "Why would there be doors, if we weren't supposed to use them?"

Isaac looked back. "Good point."

The room collectively got up, a few of them groaning when their bodies protested at sitting for two hours.

There were two separate doors, and John volunteered to open them first. "Because I'm the Sheriff." He said.

The first door seemed to lead into a hallway of doors, which Isaac decided to investigate, while the other door led into...

"A kitchen!" Stiles whooped.

"Food." Scott laughed. "We won't die!"

Melissa gave her son an exasperated fond look, ruffling his hair. "They put us here to help us, sweetie. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let us starve."

"Right." Scott nodded.

Isaac came sprinting into the kitchen, nearly crashing into Derek. "Bedrooms." He gasped. "The hallway has bedrooms!"

"What?"

"Really?"

"Show me!" Erica demanded, and the group of beta's went off to explore.

"This I wanna see." John said, going after them.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other and grinned. "Lets go!" Stiles said, sprinting off.

Scott went to follow, but Allison grasped his wrist. "Scott."

He stopped. "Allison," Scott breathed, shocked. "Um, what do you...?"

"We need to talk." Allison stated, looking uncommonly grim. "I think we've needed to talk for a long time."

Scott gulped. "Yeah." He agreed, thinking of all that had happened recently. They really did need to talk.

Chris and Melissa, the only other people there, gave each other a shared parental look and nodded. They left the room, giving their kids some privacy.

"So..." Scott began.

* * *

**DONE!**

**The Scott/Allison talk next as well as Episode 3! Ahh!**

**Okay, I put more talking in this one, hope you like it. Also, is there anything you think a character would/should say? I'll see if I can put it in!**

**This took forever to get done, oh my god! It's because I really don't like this episode, and I'm not sure why. **

**Review, send me your thoughts! Tell me if you liked it, tell em if you hated it! **

**I'm still not sure about putting Peter in this, but if I do, it won't be till way later.**

**Sorry if there are mistakes, in my defense it's 2:30am and this thing is 65 pages.**

**~Sugar-Sprinkled-Satan~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, or any of it's extremely attractive cast/characters. **

**I'M SO SORRY, SOMETHING WENT WRONG WITH GOOGLE DOCS YESTERDAY. IT WOULDN'T LET ME ACCESS THE STORY. I'M SO SORRY, I'M A FAILURE, YOU SHOULD ALL HATE ME FOR BEING A FAILURE. :( **

**I tried to edit as fast as I could when I could actually access it today, so I hope it's not too bad. I'm so sorry for the lateness!**

**Also, to 'Guest 2 to Guest', don't worry. The nagging is annoying, but I would never refuse to post a chapter because of it. That's about as bad as telling people to give you 30 reviews or you won't update. Not to mention, I did promise to post it yesterday. **

**Oh my god the response to last week's chapter was huge, holy shit! I HAVE ACHIEVED OVER 100 FOLLOWERS! :O**

***sobs* Thank you for appreciating me!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Bold = What happens in the episode.**

Regular = Speaking/Actions that happen out of the episodes (Like the characters butting in with comments and stuff, okay?)

* * *

**Episode 3: Pack Mentality **

"So." Scott started, licking his lips. And really, how does one even try to talk about the amount of crazy in their lives? How would he even try to explain everything that had happened recently?

"So." Allison echoed, a little twitch in her lips signifying her desire to smile, even if she pushed it away.

Scott ran a hand through his hair. "We really need to talk." He sighed. "And I'm pretty sure we've needed too for a while now..."

"Probably didn't really help that we could only meet secretly for a few minutes." Allison agreed. "Hard to talk when you only have enough time to sneak in a kiss or two."

Scott sighed again, rubbing at his forehead. "What happened at the station?" Scott asked, looking at her. "Allison?" He prompted, when she said nothing.

Allison opened her mouth. "Scott, I..." She closed it, unable to find the proper words.

"What?" Scott asked. "What happened that night? Stiles could have died, his father could have died!"

"I didn't mean..." Allison started. "That wasn't- I wanted to..."

"What? What did you want?" Scott asked angrily. "Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have gotten hurt!"

For Allison, that was the last straw. She clenched her fists tightly, shaking with anger. "Who cares!" Allison yelled. "I'm tired of always being protected! I'm tired of not knowing what's happening! I'm sick of watching you and everyone I love get hurt!"

Scott stared at her, shocked at Allison's outburst, so uncharacteristic of the girl he knew. "Allison..." He said tentatively, and tried to slip his hand in hers.

Allison roughly jerked her hand away. "No Scott!" She barked. "Do you have any idea what it's like? Finding out I couldn't help, that I was getting in the way?" She blinked back tears of frustration. "That I was letting people die because of me?!"

"Is this because of your mom?" Scott asked gently, grasping for an appropriate reason for her anger.

Scrubbing at her eyes to rub away the wetness, Allison tried to snort, but it came out more like a sobbed hiccup. "Kate, Mom...almost Lydia." She sniffed. "I can't let more people get hurt when I can help them."

"But you didn't need to involve the Hunters!" Scott said.

"I do when that thing that killed my mom is still alive!" Allison snarled.

Scott blinked. "Derek didn't kill your mom."

"He might as well have." Allison scoffed angrily. "She would have been a werewolf, all because he decided to bite her!"

"That was because-!" Scott cut his protest off. "Uh...never mind."

But Allison's attention had already been caught. "Because of what, Scott?" She asked, stepping towards him, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you know something?"

"You know I was there the night your mom got bit." Scott said. "But I...I don't want to..."

"Scott!" Allison interrupted. "Just tell me. Please! I need to know!" She begged.

"Your mom tried to kill me." Scott said.

Allison stared at him. "...What?"

"The night of the rave...she hit me with a car, and tried to poison me with wolfsbane." Scott explained. "She was upset...she thought we were having sex..." He paused, considering, and continued. "She found out we were having sex."

"My mom..." Allison said numbly. "She tried...How?"

"She had this...machine thing, that turned the wolfsbane into smoke." Scott explained awkwardly. "She said it was gonna look like an asthma attack."

Allison laughed suddenly, hysterically. "So that's why..." She whispered. "Derek he..." She cut herself off, unable to finish.

"Didn't mean too." Scott put in. "It was an accident, I think. The smoke, it was hard to breath and confusing, he tried to push her away from me, but she fought back and..."

"He bit her." Allison finished. "It was self-defense, maybe an accident."

"Yeah." Scott breathed.

Allison looked at the floor, biting her lip. She seemed to shake her head, gathering her thought, then lifted it, staring into Scott's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Scott sighed, shoulders sagging. "I didn't want you to know."

"If you think I couldn't handle it-" Allison started fiercely, glaring.

"I wasn't going to say that." Scott cut in smoothly. "I was going to say that I didn't want you to know that about your mom, I didn't want you to have her memory tainted by this."

Allison glared at the floor. "I'm sorry, for what I did at the station." She said. "I was angry, I was tired of not being able to do anything..."

"I know." Scott interrupted gently. "And I know I haven't been helping you the way I should have about that, I just really don't want to see you hurt."

"And Gerard, he was letting me make all the decisions, it was..." Allison made a face.

"Nice?" Scott offered, with a little smile. "You mean you let the power get to your head?"

Allison glared at Scott, fighting back a smile. "Shut up."

Scott opened his mouth to reply, some sort of goofy retort ready, when he was interrupted by a noise behind the door leading out of the kitchen.

Both Scott and Allison glared at it. "Stiles." Scott sighed.

Allison sucked in a deep breath, letting it out loudly. She walked over to the door and yanked it open, making Stiles, Erica and Isaac fall to the floor in a heap, leaving Boyd, Chris and both the Sheriff and Melissa standing.

Allison glared at the pile of teenagers, then at the adults, who shifted awkwardly, embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping.

"So...what should we eat?" Stiles asked, trying to cover the awkward moment.

Allison laughed wetly, suddenly emotional, hiding a sob with the sound and blinked tears out of her eyes. "I'm not really hungry." She announced, and walked out of the room.

The occupants watched her go, unsure of what to say, until Scott tried to go after her. "Allison!" Scott called.

Chris grabbed his arm. "Let her be." He said.

Scott chewed on his cheek. "I shouldn't."

"She needs time." Chris insisted.

"You know what? I'm not even hungry anymore." Stiles announced. "Maybe we should go watch another one, just to get rid of the awkward."

John pointed at Stiles. "Good idea, kid."

They shuffled out of the room, Isaac going to fetch Derek, while Boyd was chosen to fetch Jackson, Lydia and Danny.

Back in the room with the TV, Allison was sitting with her head in her knees. She said nothing as people started to enter the room, only shifting closer to her dad when he placed a comforting hand on her back.

When Derek finally entered the room with Isaac, Allison lifted her head and made eye contact with Derek, which he broke. Allison said nothing, just turned to stare at the blank TV screen.

Chris however, understood the significance of the shared look. Until today, Allison couldn't even think about Derek without her face twisting with hatred. She was forgiving him, even just a little.

"Where were you three?" Stiles asked as Danny, Jackson and Lydia filed into the room.

"We were having a little chat with Jackson." Lydia answered primly, sitting down on her spot.

Stiles winced, sharing a little sympathetic glance with Scott. They both knew that talk must have sucked.

"Okay, lets watch this thing!" Erica said impatiently.

**It's night time at Beacon Hills High School. The front doors open, and Scott walks out, tugging Allison along with him. **

**Scott jogged lightly to one of the school buses sitting in the parking lot, keeping his hand clasped with Allison's as they laughed eagerly. "Come on." Scott said, walking around one of the buses.**

Chris's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you two even doing at the school that late?" He asked.

Scott gaped, a more that a little embarrassed. "Uh, it's...uh...you'll find out?" He said weakly.

"**Where are you taking me?" Allison asked, her voice peppy and playful, following Scott obediently while he had her hand.**

"**Somewhere where we can be alone." Scott said lightly, looking back as he jogged to the buses doors.**

"**We are alone." Allison pointed out.**

"Oh god, It's like a cheesy movie." Erica gagged.

Boyd snorted softly. "You expected anything different from those two?"

"Yeah, how often to they stare longingly at each other from across the room?" Isaac put in. "They're like a Werewolf Romeo and Juliet."

"Except with a little less death." Stiles added. "Less suicide, thankfully."

**Scott reached the buses doors and stood in front of them, facing Allison and grinning. "Somewhere where we can be more alone." He and Allison gazed into each others eyes, and Scott broke eye contact to open the buses doors.**

**Scott looked quickly at the stairs leading into the bus and back at Allison. "Come on." He said, walking up the steps with an eager Allison following him.**

"Oh god." Stiles groaned. "I know where this is going."

Scott shoved him playfully. "Shut up."

"Never." Stiles retorted.

**The walked down the aisle, large grins on their faces. Scott looked back at Allison, who hopped briefly to show her excitement. The walked nearly to the end of the bus before Scott stopped and turned, taking both of Allison's hands and leading her to a seat.**

**Scott sat down leisurely, leaning back comfortably as Allison situated herself on the seat opposite his, a coy look on her face. Scott gave her a look, which Allison returned with a shrug and raised eyebrows.**

**Scott tried to keep the grin off his face, moving towards Allison, using the seats to slide himself to his feet. He walked over and leaned down, tilting his head to seal his lips over Allison's. **

Chris clenched his fists together, gritting his teeth. "I didn't need to see this."

"Sorry, sir." Scott said sincerely. "It's just a dream though."

Erica wrinkled her nose at that. "Eww, god, we're watching a sex dream?"

"You can leave if you really want too!" Scott growled.

"Sorry." Erica said quietly, sticking her tongue out at him when he turned his head.

**They kissed again, deeper, and Scott started to undo Allison's shirt, exposing part of her bra. Allison leaned her head back, shutting her eyes as Scott kissed down her neck.**

**Suddenly, one of Scott's hand started to change, fingernails morphing into claws as it slid along the back of the seat. **

"Oh boy." Scott sighed. "I just remember what happened next."

On the same couch, Stiles winced, remembering how worried Scott had been when he'd told him about the dream.

**The claws ripped groves into the seats and Scott tensed. Allison lightly pushed Scott away in concern, leaning her head back. "What's wrong?" She whispered.**

**Scott moved away, breathing heavily. "Get away." He said tightly.**

"**Scott?" Allison asked, and Scott turned away. Scott gasped for breath, fighting for control he eventually lost, as his eyes flashed yellow and his teeth lengthened into fangs. **

"Uh oh." Erica uttered. "That's not good."

"What kind of dream are you having?" Melissa asked incredulously.

"It's not my fault!" Scott protested. "It was a werewolf thing!"

At the creeped out looks her received because of that, he clarified. "Something was happening, I don't dream about hurting Allison." He said, rolling his eyes.

**Allison stood up behind Scott, slowly moving closer until she could almost face him. "Scott?"**

"**Get away from me." Scott gasped, turning slowly and giving Allison a full view of his wolfish features. Allison's breathing picked up as she stared at Scott, who glared back with red tinted vision.**

**Scott growled lowly, and Allison backed up and turned, running for the doors to the bus, nearly crying through her gasps.**

**Scott wrapped a hand around Allison's ankle, sending Allison crashing to the floor with a cry. Scott started to drag her towards him and Allison screamed, grasping desperately at the metal poles bolting the seats to the bus.**

Allison tensed, feeling odd and creeped out about seeing herself, even if it was a dream self, being attacked by Scott. "This is strange." She commented.

"You know, this is exactly why I didn't want you dating Scott." Chris said. "Stuff like that has happened before."

"I never hurt her in real life." Scott snapped defensively. "This dream was different, that's all."

**Allison flipped to her back, face bloodied and bruised, and managed to kick Scott away from her. She scrambled away with a scared gasp as Scott went flying back and hit the back of the bus, falling to a heap.**

"This is kind of scary to watch." Lydia said, cringing away from the bloody sight of her friend.

"I've never seen Scott so bloodthirsty." Stiles commented morbidly. "Not even at the beginning."

"Are we gonna get an explanation of this freaky shit?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, it'll be explained later." Scott said, waving a hand.

"Good." Jackson nodded.

**Allison ran to the doors, slipping down the steps and hitting the door in her haste. She attempted to open the door, banging on it frantically when it wouldn't budge. **

**Allison looked back at Scott, who ripped one of the seats from the floor and threw it at her. She slipped her fingers through a slight gap in the doors, slowly making progress in opening it.**

"This is getting really creepy." Allison said, unsettled. Chris grabbed her hand, and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry." Scott apologized uselessly. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not like you can do anything." Stiles said logically.

"Yeah. You didn't choose what was going to be shown." Allison said. "It's creepy, but at least it didn't actually happen."

**Scott eyed Allison through animalistic vision, walking on top of the seats to get to her. Allison watched his approach through tears, crying out and slowly wrenching the door open.**

**Just as Allison managed to stick her head through the door with a cry, Scott's hand went around her mouth and dragged her back. There was one last scream, and Allison was pushed against the door.**

Erica gaped at the screen. "So that was the creepiest dream I've ever seen."

"I don't even know what to say about that." John said, rubbing his forehead.

"Lets just watch." Melissa suggested.

**The scene changed to Beacon Hills High School, the next morning.**

**Stiles opened one of the doors to the school wide, letting Scott walk in and following behind him. "So you killed her?"**

"Oh that's lovely." Allison spoke up.

"Sorry." Stiles shrugged. "I have a terrible filter when I'm curious."

"You have a terrible filter any time." John pointed out wryly.

**Scott shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I just woke up." Scott looked back at Stiles, who had momentarily caught his hand in the door as it closed behind him.**

**Scott hooked his thumbs through his backpack straps, walking down the hallway. "And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."**

"**Really? I have." Stiles shrugged and threw a hand up. "Usually ends a little differently."**

Jackson groaned. "I did not need to know that." He gagged.

"Ditto." Isaac grimaced

"**A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much**

**detail about you in bed again." Scott ordered as both him and Stiles walked down the hallway.**

"**Noted." Stiles inclined his head with a little sigh. "Let me take a guess here though-"**

**Scott interrupted, waving his hands minutely where they were wrapped around the straps of his backpack. "No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."**

Lydia snorted. "I love how you two are just casually talking about this in the middle of the day. At school, no less."

Scott blinked. "Should I not be."

"Maybe if you don't want to be overheard..." Lydia suggested.

"But we never got overheard." Scott said.

Lydia sighed, exasperated. "Never mind." She said, whispering things under her breath about idiotic boys.

"**No, of course not." Stiles insisted, but stopped when Scott gave him a disbelieving look. "Yeah, that's totally it."**

**Scott sighed, looking away from Stiles and shaking his head. "Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right?" Stiles reassured. "Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."**

"**Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott said.**

Derek's eyebrows raised. "So you did think of coming to me."

Scott shrugged. "I figured it would help to have you teach me."

"**Who, Derek?" Stiles cried, slapping the back of Scott's head. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"**

**Scott rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I know, but..." He shook his head. "Chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."**

"**How real?" Stiles asked listlessly. **

"**Like it actually happened." Scott said quietly. Both of the boys pushed open the doors to exit the school, the same door Scott had went through with Allison in his dream, and stopped.**

**The bus from Scott's dream was torn up, blood splatters in a few places and the back door hanging lopsided, with deep scratches in the metal. Police investigators were taking photographs of the damage, while Stiles's father was talking to one of the school's staff.**

"Okay, that's really creepy." Erica commented.

"Wait, you didn't know about the bus?" Isaac asked her.

"Of course I knew about it!" Erica snapped. "But the day of, I was in the hospital. I had a seizure the night before."

"Oh." Isaac said. "Sorry."

"**I think it did." Stiles said finally, and Scott turned to him briefly, looking horrified, before looking back at the torn up bus.**

**The screen went black and the words TEEN WOLF flashed in the middle of the screen.**

**The scene changed, now back in the school hallways.**

"**She's probably fine." Stiles insisted, placing a comforting hand on Scott's back. **

"**She's not answering my texts, Stiles." Scott said worriedly, searching through the crowd anxiously for Allison.**

"Well that explains why I had about twenty texts waiting in my inbox when I finally checked my phone." Allison said idly.

Scott blushed. "Sorry."

"**Y'know, it could just be a coincidence, all right?" Stiles said, attempting to keep beside Scott, who was continuously stopping and turning to look for Allison. "A seriously amazing coincidence."**

"**Just help me find her, okay?" Scott begged. "Do you see her?"**

"**No." Stiles bit out.**

**Scott continued to search, staring at every student who happened to move in his field of vision, gazing in every direction. He was growing more desperate, rubbing a hand through his hair every second Scott couldn't find her.**

"Were you really that worried?" Allison asked tentatively.

"Yes." Scott said truthfully. "I thought I hurt you."

"But you didn't, so everyone's happy." Stiles interrupted impatiently.

**Scott turned suddenly, leaving a shocked Stiles, and slammed against a locker, breathing hard. Scott's heart was pounding in his ears, his eyes glowing yellow as he lost control.**

**Scott started to let out frustrated noises, growing louder until he finally let out a yell and punched the locker hard enough to make the metal cave in.**

Jackson made an angry noise. "That was you!" He yelled.

"Oops." Scott gulped. "I didn't know it was yours!" He protested.

**Scott calmed down, gazing at the barely attached locker in horror. He backed away from it, turning the corner and accidentally backing into Allison.**

**Allison dropped the books she was holding, giving Scott a surprised smile and crouching down to gather them. "You scared the hell outta me."**

**Scott gazed at Allison, relieved, and bent down to help her gather her stuff. "You're okay."**

"**Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." Allison said, and Scott continued to gaze at her with awe. "What?"**

"**I'm just happy to see you." Scott smiled.**

"Annnd we're back to cheesy." Erica groaned.

"Better than dead." Scott snapped.

"I don't know, I think it's nice." Danny spoke up. "It gives us a bit of a break from all the death and werewolf stuff."

**Their moment was interrupted by the principle on the intercom, and they both stood up, Scott handing Allison her books. "Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you." A collective groan from the disappointed student's was the response to the announcement.**

"It's kind of weird they didn't stop classes." Chris said. "I would've."

"Maybe they wanted everything to seem calm and normal?" Melissa offered.

"Though in reality, nobody cared about the attack." Stiles pointed out. "A majority of the student's could have cared less that a person was killed."

**Allison bit her lip, maneuvering her books to one arm so she could Scott's hair gently. "Save me a seat at lunch?" **

"**Yeah." Scott breathed out, smiling in a daze He watched her walk away, turning the corner to find Jackson fiddling with his locker, the one Scott had left barely hanging with his punch.**

Erica started to laugh. "Oh my god."

Isaac cracked a smile. "And he didn't even know Scott did it."

**Jackson was attempting to push his locker back into place, stopping when he noticed Scott's staring. "What are you looking at, asswipe?" Jackson said nastily, and Scott just looked away with an 'oops' face when Jackson's lock fell off.**

Stiles snorted loudly. "It's even funnier now." He laughed.

"Shut up, Stilinski." Jackson snapped.

**The scene changed to Mr. Harris's classroom.**

**Harris was writing something on the board, a Florence flask full of a boiling chemical was bubbling on his desk as he wrote.**

**Scott turned in his seat, fiddling with a pencil nervously. "Maybe it was my blood on the door."**

"Was it?" Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "Could have been."

"Do I wanna know how you know that?" Melissa sighed.

"Probably not." Scott said with a little shrug and a smile.

"**Could have been animal blood." Stiles offered. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."**

"**And did what?" Scott asked, not noticing Harris turning to face the class, arms crossed.**

"Oops, you've been caught." Isaac said, grimacing. "And by Mr. Harris too."

**Stiles blinked. "Ate it." He said, like it was obvious.**

**Scott looked a little horrified, and whispered out another question. "Raw?" **

"**No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Was Stiles's sarcastic response. "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."**

"Werewolf oven?" Isaac asked, as Erica cracked up.

"First thing that came to mind." Stiles shrugged.

**Harris decided it was time to speak up. "Mr. Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." **

"Told you you shouldn't talk about things like that at school." Lydia said.

"Yeah, but he didn't hear what we were saying." Scott pointed out.

**Stiles stared at Harris, lost, and attempted to speak some sort of protest, but only managed a little laugh. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Harris continued.**

"God, I hate him." Stiles said darkly.

"**No." Stiles protested.**

**Harris just pointed at Stiles and then at an empty seat. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Harris commented, as Scott and Stiles sighed in resignation and moved to their new spots.**

"Why does Mr. Harris hate you two so much?" Boyd asked.

"Uh..." Stiles stammered. "We...uh..."

"We might've mixed some pretty bad chemicals in our freshmen year." Scott winced. "It didn't end well."

"I remember that." Jackson snorted. "I'm still not sure how it managed to melt all that stuff."

Stiles shrugged. "What can I say, I have a gift for mixing strange chemicals and making them destructive."

**Scott sat in his spot, sharing an annoyed look with his new desk partner. He looked back cautiously as he felt and annoyed gaze on his back, seeing Jackson glaring furiously at him. Scott turned back to the board, sighing. **

"**Hey, I think they found something!" A girl, Scott's desk partner, exclaimed, standing up and rushing to the window, the rest of the room following her example.**

**Scott and Stiles watched as paramedics rushed a man on a stretcher to an ambulance. "That's not a rabbit."**

"No duh." Jackson snorted.

"Wait, so you attacked the driver, but in your dream you thought it was Allison?" John asked.

"No." Scott shook his head. "I didn't attack anyone."

"Then who-?" John started.

"Just watch." Scott sighed.

**The man suddenly jerked up with a scream, a crazed look on his face. The rest of the room, including Scott and Stiles, jumped back, a few girls screaming.**

"**Okay." Stiles muttered.**

**Scott backed away from the window, his breathing starting to pick up. Stiles, wandered over to him, putting a hand around Scott's shoulders. "This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles reassured.**

"You know, if you were trying to come off as reassuring, you failed." Erica said.

"At least I tried!" Stiles snapped. "I was a little worried myself."

"Do you want a gold star for that?" Erica asked sassily.

**Scott faced Stiles briefly and looked to the window. "Stiles, I did that."**

**The scene changed to the lunchroom.**

"**But dreams aren't memories." Stiles said, leaning close to Scott so they wouldn't be overheard as they walked to an empty table with their lunch trays.**

"**Then it wasn't a dream." Scott insisted, sitting down at a table. "Okay? Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."**

**Stiles sat down in the chair across Scott's. "What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" He asked.**

"Somebody always has the answers." Scott said confidently.

"Yeah, but Derek didn't have all of them." Stiles pointed out.

"Well, that's why we have Deaton." Scott said.

"Wait." John interrupted. "Are you saying Deaton's involved with this? My friend the vet Deaton?"

"Yep." Stiles answered, popping the 'p'. "He's the creepy guy who knows everything about everything."

"**Because." Scott answered firmly. "During the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy.**

"**You don't know that." Stiles pointed out, aggravated.**

"**I don't not know it." Scott countered. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."**

"**No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Stiles said.**

"Wow, you two switched roles from last time." Erica said, raising her eyebrows. "Last time it was Stiles who didn't want you to go out with Allison."

"Yeah but at this point he was more in control." Stiles defended. "I didn't think he'd hurt her."

"You know," Erica snorted. "Despite how earlier you thought Scott had killed her."

**Lydia walked up and placed her lunch tray beside Scott's. "Figure what out?" She interjected smoothly, sitting down.**

**Stiles stared at Lydia blankly, and Scott scrambled for an excuse. "Just, uh, homework."**

"**Yeah." Stiles agreed, leaning forward to whisper to Scott. "Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asked, and Scott gave him an equally lost look.**

"Because Allison was sitting there." Lydia answered.

"And because, according to Jackson, you didn't suck so much." Danny explained. "Because you won us the game."

**Scott looked to the side, seeing Allison, and moved his backpack from the spot he had saved her. "Thanks." Allison said.**

**Stiles laughed awkwardly at Danny and another girl, who had migrated to their table with Lydia.**

"You guys have really crappy timing." Erica piped up. "Now we can't hear them argue anymore."

"Well it's not like we knew." Lydia sniffed.

"**Get up." Jackson said, sighing at a student who had sat near Lydia.**

"**How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The kid complained, moving.**

"I would never tell Danny to move." Jackson snorted.

"**Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny said cheerfully, grinning at the guy as he moved. **

**Jackson sat down, and Danny changed the subject. "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."**

"**I heard mountain lion." Jackson put in.**

"**A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia corrected. "Isn't it?" She tacked on, seeing the way Jackson's eyebrows furrowed.**

"It is." Stiles confirmed.

"We know." Jackson said.

"I was just saying." Stiles said, offended.

"**Who cares?" Jackson shook his head. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."**

"What a lovely way to put it, Jackson." Allison said coldly.

"**Actually, I just found out who it is." Stiles said, holding out his phone so everyone could see. "Check it out."**

"**The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." A reporter's voice informed, showing footage of the broken, bloodied bus and a picture of Meyers.**

"**I know this guy." Scott said, looking at Stiles.**

"**You do?" Allison asked.**

"**Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad." Scott explained. "He was the driver."**

"Does you knowing him have any connection to why he was attacked?" John asked Scott.

"Actually, no." Scott said. "It was for a different reason."

John squinted, thinking. "The Hale fire." He said, snapping his finger.

**Lydia twirled her fork, a bored expression on her face. "Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked, putter her fork on her tray with a clatter, gaining Allison's attention.**

**At Allison's surprised expression, Lydia clarified. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"**

**Allison quickly swallowed the food in her mouth. "Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." She said, and Stiles shot Scott a nasty look.**

"It's not my fault, Stiles." Scott complained.

"Well, you were the only one I could glare at." Stiles shrugged.

"**Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia dictated.**

"**Hanging out? Like, the four of us?" Scott asked, shooting both Stiles and Allison looks. Stiles covered his mouth with a hand, attempting to keep himself from commenting.**

"Wow, you held it in." Derek said. "I'm impressed."

**Scott turned to Allison. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"**

"**Yeah, I guess." Allison nodded uncertainly. "Sounds fun."**

"**You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked sarcastically, picking up a metal fork. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."**

"God, you are just so cheerful." Erica sighed sarcastically.

"He can be, sometimes." Lydia defended.

"Not usually at school though." Danny added.

**Lydia grabbed the fork from Jackson, and Stiles took an aggravated drink from his bottle of water. "How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia suggested.**

**Stiles watched them interact, angrily eating his fries.**

"Who the hell taught you to eat like that, an animal?" Erica snorted.

"I think it's just the way he eats his fries." Boyd commented. "I've only seen him eat fries like that."

"**Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson sneered.**

"**How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged, then turned her attention to Scott. "You can bowl, right?"**

"**Sort of." Scott muttered.**

"Scott, you're terrible at bowling." Melissa sighed.

"I know!" Scott groaned.

**Jackson slid his lunch tray out of his way, resting his hands on the table and leaning towards Scott. "Is it sort of, or yes?" **

"**Yes." Scott lied. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."**

"I have a feeling that comment is going to come back to bite you in the ass." Isaac said.

"It did." Jackson said cheerfully.

"Until I kicked your ass." Scott retorted. "Again."

**The scene changed to a hallway, with Scott and Stiles walking down a flight of stairs.**

"**You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles pointed out angrily.**

"**I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott yelled.**

"Hey! He admitted it!" Erica fist pumped.

"**God, it was like watching a car wreck." Stiles moaned. "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase." He placed his head in his hands.**

"**Hang out." Scott said.**

"Is it really that bad?" Allison asked.

"Hanging out usually means the girl just want's to be friends." Scott said. "It means they aren't interested."

"**You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death." Stiles said, taking his head out of his hands. "Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."**

"**How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott sighed.**

"**I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles mused, completely ignoring him. **

"Were you even listening to each other?" Lydia asked.

"Nope." Scott and Stiles said simultaneously.

"**I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out." Scott complained.**

"**Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles continued.**

"Is that really important?" Danny asked.

Stiles hung his head. "Not really, but it felt like it was at the time."

"**I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now—" Scott stopped, looking at his phone. "Now I'm gonna be late for work." He finished, rushing off.**

"**Wait, Scott, you didn't– am I attractive to gay guy– you didn't answer my question." Stiles sighed.**

"I like how you two were having, like, two different conversations completely." Erica snorted.

"That happens a lot." Scott said.

"I know." Stiles groaned.

**The scene changed, now at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic.**

**Scott rode up to the clinic on his bike, letting it sit against the building as he rushed into his workplace.**

"**Sorry." Scott said immediately, as he walked into the examination room. "Sorry."**

"I like how you actually think Deaton would be mad at you." Stiles said. "He lets you get away with everything."

Scott grinned. "I know. But I still don't want him upset with me."

"**You're all of two minutes late." Deaton pointed out, sorting through some boxes.**

"**I just don't want you to think I'm slacking." Scott explained.**

"**Scott, I guarantee you, you're one of the least slacking kids in this town." Deaton said, finishing with the boxes and bringing it over to the metal exam table.**

"Did Deaton know, at that point?" Stiles asked.

Scott blinked, considering. "I...I don't know."

"He probably did." Derek answered. "He always seems to know everything before everyone else."

**Scott grinned, sorting through some supplies. He turned towards the door, freezing when he spotted the Sheriff standing outside.**

"That must have given you a heart attack." Erica said.

"You have no idea." Scott grumbled.

"I supposed that explains why you looked so terrified." John said. "I couldn't figure out what was wrong."

**Scott gulped as the sheriff walked in, leading a police dog into the room. **

"**Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out." Deaton said happily, letting his voice go up higher as he spoke with the dog.**

"Wow." Stiles blinked. "I don't think I've ever seen him so happy."

"He is a vet." Boyd pointed out. "I doubt he'd be one if he didn't like animals."

"Still." Stiles said. "I've really only seen him all wise and calm."

"**Hey there, Scott. You staying out of trouble?" The Sheriff greeted.**

**Scott watched as Deaton lifted the police dog onto the table. "Yeah."**

"**Hey, listen, while I'm here, you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about?" The Sheriff asked, holding out an envelope. "Sacramento still can't determine an animal."**

"Are you allowed to do that?" Danny asked the Sheriff.

"Yes, as long as it's for an investigation." John answered. "Which it was, or else I'd be in big trouble."

"But you tell me police stuff all the time." Stiles pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah but..." John made a face. "Don't tell any of the deputies."

**Deaton took the envelop, fishing out the papers. "I'm not exactly an expert. This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?" Deaton asked, gaining Scott's attention.**

"**Yeah." The Sheriff confirmed, as Deaton looked at a picture of a bite mark. "And we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body."**

"**A wolf?" Scott asked. "I mean, I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, 60 years."**

"You stole that from me!" Stiles gaped.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Scott pointed out.

"But still!" Stiles cried. "Get your own facts, don't steal mine!"

"**True enough, but wolves are highly migratory." Deaton explained. "They could have wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory."**

"**Wolves have memories?" Scott asked.**

"I didn't know that." Stiles mumbled. "You should have told me."

"I didn't think it was that important." Scott shrugged.

"If Deaton is saying it..." Stiles trailed off.

Scott nodded. "Good point."

"**Longer–term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive." Deaton clarified. **

**He held out a picture of the man who had been injured on the bus. "See this one here?" Deaton asked, pointing to a scratch.**

Lydia cringed away from the screen. "Ugh, how can you look at those pictures."

"I've seen worse." John said simply. "It always gets worse."

**The Sheriff nodded. "Yeah." **

"**Those are claw marks. A wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth." Deaton said, pointing at his own neck.**

"That's creepy." Stiles shuddered.

"It's effective in the wild, right?" Isaac pointed out.

"Still." Danny added, rubbing his throat. "What a way to die."

**Scott watched his boss warily. "So what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.**

"**I don't know." Deaton admitted, shaking his head. "A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles."**

"Like the dream." Erica said.

"Yeah." Scott said hoarsely.

**Scott had a sudden flashback to his dream, when he grabbed at Allison's feet with clawed hands and tripped her.**

"**And then the throat." Deaton finished grimly.**

"Lovely way to end it." Erica said sarcastically.

"Could have done without seeing that again." Allison put in, looking a little green.

**The scene changed to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.**

**Scott walked through the front doors, holding a bag of food for his mother.**

"**Is my beautiful, talented, and wonderful son actually bringing me dinner?" Melissa asked, as Scott grinned at her and brought the food over.**

"Aww, that's nice." Erica cooed.

"Shut up!" Scott groaned, letting Melissa hug him fondly.

"**Thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight." Scott said.**

"**You are the most thoughtful, loving, most conniving little con artist ever." Melissa finished, as Scott's smile dropped. "You are so not getting the car tomorrow night." She said, holding her hands together as if in prayer. **

"**Mom." Scott protested.**

"**What? There's a curfew, no car." Melissa explained, and grabbed the bag of food with a flourish, walking away. "But I will take this. Love you."**

"Ha!" Erica snorted. "You tried to bribe her."

"And it didn't work, as usual." Melissa grinned.

"**Love you too." Scott sighed.**

**Scott turned, intending to leave, but something grabbed his attention. He walked to a hospital room, pushing open the door and slipping inside.**

**Scott pulled back a curtain to find the man from the bus lying on the bed. "Mr. Meyers?" He asked, listening as the man's heartbeat picked up.**

"Oh god, why are you going in there?" John sighed. "Let me guess, something happens?"

"Of course it does." Scott sighed. "It always does."

**Meyers blinked sluggishly and turned his head to Scott. "You okay?" Scott asked.**

**Meyers suddenly jerked, grabbing at Scott's sweatshirt and yelling, making Scott yell back, panicking. **

Some of the rooms occupants jerked back. "Holy-!" Jackson yelped.

"Can't say I was expecting that." Isaac blinked, ducking near Derek's chair for cover.

"Why did he start screaming?" Allison asked.

"Perhaps he recognized Scott?" Chris asked grimly.

"I didn't attack him!" Scott shouted.

Chris squinted his eyes at Scott. "But I do think you were there."

**Meyers got more frantic with his screaming and Scott briefly looked back for help, trying to jerk himself away from the crazed man.**

"**What the hell are you doing in here?" Melissa yelled, rushing into the room and pushing Scott away. "Get out! Now, go! Go, go."**

"You scared the crap out of me when I walked in that room." Melissa said.

"Sorry." Scott made a face. "I didn't think he'd do that though."

**Melissa turned back to her patient, who was jerking and screaming helplessly.**

**The scene changed to the Hale house.**

"**It looks pretty deserted, dispatch." A policeman spoke, driving up near the Hale house and nervously getting out of his car. "Did you want me to take a look inside?"**

"Poor guy, he looks terrified." Erica commented sympathetically.

"I would be too." Danny said. "The amount of people who died in that fire..."

"**Unit 16, it's county property. Order's to make sure it's vacant." A dispatcher's voice crackled through the police radio.**

"**I don't–I don't think anyone's home." The policeman said warily, while someone watched the man from a broken window in the Hale house.**

"Creeper-wolf!" Stiles shouted, making Scott jump.

"Jesus, Stiles!" Scott gasped. "Calm down."

"**For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there." The dispatcher said exasperatedly.**

"**Copy that." The policeman mumbled, and started walking to the house. He flinched, whirling around, when the police dog started barking from inside his car. "Don't do that." He grumbled.**

"Whoa, what the hell's happening with the dog?" Stiles asked.

"Derek." Scott said. "Remember? We can get dogs to listen to us, if we want."

**The man walked closer, getting more nervous. Derek Hale watched him from the broken window, letting his eyes flash an unnatural blue and the dog started to bark again.**

"Told you it was creeper-wolf." Stiles crossed his arms smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, no one cares, Stilinski." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"I care." Stiles muttered angrily.

**The policeman looked from his dog to the house nervously, looking for any signs of life and finding none. Derek continued to glare at the dog, which responded by increasing the hostility in it's barks. **

**The dog started to squeeze through the car window and the policeman gave in to his fear rushing back to the car. "Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming."**

"Damn, way to drive the dog crazy." Boyd muttered, raising his eyebrows.

"I've never seen a dog do that before." Isaac put it. "No wonder the guy was freaked."

"It also has to do with his instincts." Chris explained.

Isaac tilted his head. "How so?"

"Even if he couldn't see Derek, human instincts are still capable of sensing the presence of a predator." Chris said. "That nervous feeling you get in your gut, like you're being watched? That's it."

Isaac nodded. "Huh."

**The policeman drove off quickly, and Derek followed him with his eyes until the sound of crunching leaves registered to his ears. Derek looked out into the forest and spotted Scott walking towards the house.**

**Scott stopped near the house, looking around at the broken, slowly rotting house. "I know you can hear me." Scott called, as Derek stared down at him. "I need your help."**

"You didn't even listen to my advice." Stiles grumbled. "I said no Derek."

"I needed help." Scott said. "And he had answers."

"Still." Stiles huffed.

**Derek walked out of the house, shutting the front door behind him and shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.**

"**Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters." Scott admitted. "I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night."**

"'I think I did something last night', way to be vague." Erica snorted.

"At least he sort of apologized about alerting the hunters and getting him arrested." Isaac said.

"Him being arrested didn't matter too much to us." Chris revealed. "We already knew he was here."

Stiles gave Chris a confused look. "How?"

"We were tracking him." Chris explained.

**Derek just stared, so Scott continued. "I had a dream about– someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."**

"**You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked, finally.**

"Wait, how did you know about the attack." Jackson asked. "You were living in a burnt out house."

"Whenever I went to get food, I'd hear people talking." Derek shrugged.

"**Did you see what I did last night?" Scott accused.**

**Derek answered blankly. "No."**

"**Can you at least tell me the truth?" Scott begged, licking his bottom lip. "Am I gonna hurt someone?"**

"**Yes." Derek answered.**

"Well, at least he was honest." Lydia sighed.

"Didn't really make me feel better." Scott grumbled.

"You asked for the truth." Danny pointed out.

"That didn't really stop me from wishing he hadn't." Scott said.

"**Could I kill someone?" Scott asked.**

"**Yes." Derek said again.**

"**Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott demanded.**

"**Probably." Derek said truthfully and Scott's face crumpled.**

**Scott leaned against a rotting beam, trying to hold back tears. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek offered.**

"You sound like a dealer." Stiles snorted. "'It's not gonna come for free'."

Derek glared. "Shut up, Stiles."

"**What do you want?" Scott asked, resigned.**

"**You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want." Derek said, getting Scott's attention."**

"Again with sounding like a dealer!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Does it matter?" Derek growled.

"Not really," Stiles conceded. "But I felt like saying it."

**Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses– your sight, smell, touch– let them remember for you." Derek instructed.**

**Scott blinked, thinking. "That's it? Just–just go back?" He asked disbelievingly. **

"That does sound a little easy." Isaac commented.

"Trust me, it's really weird." Scott shuddered. "I hate it."

"**Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked.**

**Scott looked at Derek. "I just want to know if I hurt him."**

"**No, you don't." Derek countered. "You want to know if you'll hurt her."**

"And once again, Allison is your biggest concern." Stiles grumbled.

Scott stared at him. "You're important too, you know." He said earnestly.

Stiles said nothing, but seemed to be a little more happier.

**Scott gazed at Derek solemnly, blinking and letting his gaze drop to the floor.**

**The scene changed to Beacon Hills High.**

**Stiles and Scott drove up to the school gate, parking just a little bit away. **

**Scott the jeep, doing a double take when he noticed Stiles following. "Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch."**

"Oh god," John groaned. "Do you two always have to sneak into police investigations?"

"We needed to know." Scott said. "If it wasn't important we wouldn't do it."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about the amount of times I could have arrested my son." John said frankly.

"Thank god you haven't." Stiles added. "Could you imagine how screwed you'd all be without me?"

"But at least it'd be quieter." Boyd said.

"**How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?" Stiles asked petulantly, starting to climb the gate.**

"**Because there's only two of us!" Scott said forcefully, ripping Stiles's arm off the gate.**

**Stiles made a face, trying to keep his anger in check. "Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?" He asked, surprising Scott. "I don't want to be Robin all the time."**

"Don't worry, Stiles." Erica grinned. "You'll always be my Batman."

Stiles smiled back at her. "And you're my Catwoman."

"**Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time." Scott said, staring at Stiles like he was crazy.**

**Stiles mouthed wordlessly, disappointed, before he found his voice again. "Not even some of the time?"**

"**Just stay here." Scott ordered angrily.**

"**Oh, my God!" Stiles groaned, walking away. "Fine." **

"I'm impressed you listened, actually." John said, eyebrows raised.

Stiles looked put out. "I listen sometimes!"

John gave him a look. "Really?"

Stiles considered it. "Okay, I listen when it's really important."

**Scott easily scaled the fence, landing inside the parking lot with a little grunt. Scott straightened his shirt, waking to the bus, and closed his eyes, focusing.**

**Scott flashed back to the night of his dream. **

**Scott was sleeping peacefully in his bed, when the sound of a howl pierced the night. Scott's peace was destroyed, and he rolled over in his bed restlessly, screwing up his face.**

Danny raised an eyebrow at the screen. "How can you remember yourself sleeping?"

Allison narrowed her eyes. "It's Peter, right?"

Scott nodded, while John looked confused. "Who's Peter? Peter Hale?"

"You'll find out." Derek said quickly.

**The howling continued, and Scott grew more restless until. Suddenly, he jerked up, eyes blazing and teeth lengthened with a growl.**

**Scott's eyes opened, shocked. He breathed out, flexing his hand, and resumed walking to the bus.**

"Oh god, now you're going into the bus?" John groaned. "You should stay out of crime scenes."

"I wouldn't have figured out a big part of it if I hadn't." Scott said. "I'm glad I did."

**Scott maneuvered over the surrounding police tape to the buses doors. He placed his hand on the door's windows and flinched, a flashback of Allison screaming in his dream piercing his mind.**

Allison cringed away from the screen. "I really hope those stop soon."

**Scott breathed out, and pushed the doors open, climbing up the stairs.**

**Once inside, Scott looked around the empty bus. He briefly grabbed one of the seats and was hit with another vision of a screaming Allison being dragged, but Allison soon turned into the bus driver.**

"Whoa." Isaac breathed.

"So it was really the bus driver you attacked?" Erica asked.

"No!" Scott yelled. "I told you already, I didn't hurt him!"

**Scott moved on, letting go of the seat, and walked forwards to a seat covered in blood. Suddenly, he had a vision of himself ripping up a chair and chucking it, making Scott bring his arms up to protect himself.**

**More worried than ever, Scott looked at the dirty windows to the blood splatters near the roof of the bus, remembering the bus driver screaming and reaching out to Scott for help.**

"You tried to help him." John said, eyes widening with the realization. "There's another one, isn't there?"

Scott nodded. "Yes."

**Scott, in a bit of a trance, reached out, doing the same in his memory, and gasped when a clawed hand came out and scratched his chest. Snapped out of the memory, Scott grabbed at his chest, finding nothing.**

"That would be the other one." John confirmed. "But it's hand looked weird."

"That's because the Alpha wasn't...normal." Stiles hesitated. "Something was wrong with him."

**The scene flashed to Stiles, sitting in his jeep. Stiles perked up, eyes widening as he spotted a person with a flashlight walking towards the bus.**

**Stiles pushed on his car horn. "Come on– come on–"**

**Scott heard the horn, jerking out of his panicked state and rushed out of the bus when he saw the flashlight. He jumped on top of a red minivan and hopped over the fence, booking it to Stiles's jeep.**

"Damn, we just missed you." Scott said.

"It wasn't me, it was other hunters." Chris said. "Lucky for you, if it was me I would have caught you."

"Really lucky." Allison said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Actually, It's pretty amazing it took so long for you to be found out."

"**Go! Go! Go! Go!" Scott yelled, climbing into the jeep as Stiles backed up, yelling a few 'yeah!'s as he did.**

**Stiles did a messy turn, driving away from the school, and sped down the road. "Did it work? Did you remember?"**

"**Yeah, I was there last night." Scott gasped, checking behind them. "And the blood– a lot of it was mine."**

"You healed pretty fast, considering it was an Alpha." Erica said.

Scott thought about it. "Maybe it's because he wasn't fully healed yet?" He looked back at Derek for clarification.

"I don't know, it's possible." Derek shrugged.

**Stiles kept driving, briefly turning his head to look at Scott. "So you did attack him?"**

"**No." Scott denied. "I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek."**

Derek groaned. "No it wasn't."

"**What about the driver?" Stiles asked.**

"**I think I was actually trying to protect him." Scott said.**

"I was trying to protect him." Scott corrected.

"And Derek wasn't there at all." Stiles added.

"**Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked in confusion.**

"**That's what I don't get." Scott moaned.**

"**It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles concluded.**

"**What do you mean?" Scott asked quickly.**

"**Like an initiation." Stiles explained. "You do the kill together."**

"Isn't that for real wolf packs?" Lydia asked.

"It might be..." Stiles said, musing. "I'll have to check it out."

"**Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience." Scott bit out sarcastically. **

"**Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer." Stiles pointed out. "And it also means that–"**

"**I can go out with Allison." Scott smiled.**

**Stiles looked a little put out. "I was gonna say it means you won't kill me." **

"Love you too, buddy." Stiles sighed.

Scott hooked an arm around Stiles's neck, dragging his friend to him. "Aw, c'mon Stiles." He said. "You know I love you."

Stiles let an unwilling smile spread across his face, but pushed Scott away. "Get off me, dude."

"**Oh, yeah." Scott said tactlessly. "That too."**

**The scene changed to the Argent household. **

**Allison opened up her closet doors, flicking on a light and browsing through her clothes. She smiled, grabbing one of her shirts and holding it out for Lydia to see. "Mmm, pass." Lydia decided.**

**Allison shrugged, putting the shirt back and grabbing another one, holding it out. Lydia looked unimpressed. "Pass."**

"I still don't understand why none of those clothes were right." Allison sighed.

"They didn't fit the date." Lydia said, explaining it as if she thought Allison was four instead of seventeen.

Allison shook her head. "I still don't get it."

"**Let me see." Lydia sighed, getting up from where she was sitting on Allison's bed and strutting to the closet, searching through Allison's clothes. "Pass. Pass. Uh, pass on all of it." **

**Lydia turned to Allison sympathetically, patting her hair. "Allison, respect for your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second." Lydia laughed. She turned back to the clothes, spotting something, and pulled out a nice black shirt. "This." **

"I like that shirt." Scott said, staring at Allison.

Allison blinked, surprised. "Uh, thanks?"

**Allison walked over, grabbing the shirt and holding it to her in front of her mirror, speculatively. Her door was opened and Chris walked in, carrying a jacket. "Dad, hello?" Allison greeted, a little confused.**

**Chris stopped putting on his jacket, smile falling. "Right. I'm sorry. I completely forgot to knock." He said, wincing.**

**Lydia flopped down on Allison's bed, posing like a model. "Hey Mr. Argent."**

"Is there a reason you did that?" Erica asked.

Lydia shrugged. "I just felt like it."

**Allison looked from her friend to her father. "Dad, do you need something?"**

"**I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." Chris said, pulling on his jacket smoothly and straightening it. **

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Is that why you met me at the gas station?" He asked Chris, who nodded.

"Yes." Chris said. "I had a feeling she'd leave."

**Lydia pulled a face, playing with her hair in boredom. "What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison protested.**

"**Not when some animal out there is attacking people." Chris insisted.**

**Allison tried to argue. "Dad, dad, I'm—uh–"**

"You act like he's never said no before." Isaac said.

"He never really has before." Allison admitted. "It was a little strange for me."

"**It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 P.M." Chris said firmly.**

**Allison rolled her eyes, throwing her shirt on her bed angrily. "Hey, no more arguing." Chris said.**

**Allison sighed heavily as Chris left, and Lydia stood up. "Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia teased.**

**Allison bit her fingernail, shaking her head. "Sometimes. But not tonight." She pulled on a hat and opened her window, stepping onto the roof, near the edge.**

"Allison!" Chris said angrily.

"How else was I supposed to get out?" Allison asked innocently.

**Lydia, who had moved out the window, looking out, stared at Allison like she was crazy. "What are you doing?"**

**Allison did an impressive flip off of the roof, landing a little unsteadily on her feet. "Eight years gymnastics." Allison explained, grinning breathlessly. "Are you coming?"**

"Impressive." Erica complemented.

"Thank you." Allison smiled.

"**I'll take the stairs." Lydia nodded.**

Erica cracked up. "Oh god, her face."

**The scene changed to the bowling alley. **

**Jackson and Lydia were tying their bowling shoes, while Allison and Scott were choosing their bowling balls.**

**Allison lifted a ball, testing it's weight, before setting it down and choosing another one.**

"**You look like you know what you're doing." Scott spoke up.**

"And you had no idea what you were doing." Stiles laughed.

"Oh shut up." Scott grumbled.

"Never." Stiles shook his head. "I'll stop when it stops being funny."

"**Used to bowl with my dad." Allison explained, setting down another ball with an unhappy look. "When was the last time you bowled?"**

"**Uh, at a birthday party–" Scott said with a little smile. Allison walked away, and he finished his sentence quietly. "When I was eight."**

John pointed at the screen. "Wasn't that your birthday party, Stiles?"

Stiles tilted his head, considering. "You know, I think it might have been."

**Lydia was standing with a ball, aiming, when Jackson grabbed her, making her giggle. Jackson led her forwards, grabbing her arm and helping Lydia roll the ball down the lane. **

**The ball went into the gutter, and Scott let a secretive smile grace his lips as he tied his shoes. **

"You're not gonna be smug for long." Lydia smirked.

Scott's face fell. "I know."

**Lydia and Jackson repeated their previous actions, this time successfully knocking over two pins. Jackson groaned lightly and Lydia shook her head. "I'm so bad at this." She simpered, walking back to their seats.**

Isaac narrowed his eyes. "You are good at it, aren't you?"

Lydia said nothing, letting a smile touch her lips briefly.

**Allison picked up a ball, aiming, and rolled it down the lane, getting a strike. She smiled victoriously, and Scott laughed excitedly.**

"**Somebody brought their "A" game." Lydia laughed. **

"**Good job." Scott said as Allison sat down beside him.**

"God, you two smile and stare at each other too much." Erica groaned. "I feel like it's all you two ever do."

"That and kiss." Stiles added.

**Jackson got up and smoothly launched the ball down the bowling lane, knocking down all the pins. Lydia cheered clapping. "Yes!" **

**Jackson smiled cockily, nodding, and walked back over to Lydia. "You're up, McCall." He said, sliding an arm around Lydia's shoulders as they both stared back at him.**

"Wow, no pressure." Melissa said. "Does it really matter if my son sucks at bowling or not?"

"It does when he brags about being a great one." Jackson said.

"Still." Melissa grumbled.

**Allison elbowed Scott. "You can do it, Scott." She encouraged, and Scott let out a weak laugh.**

**Scott picked up a ball, testing it's wit, and walked over to the lane. He aimed and released the ball, putting too much force into it and sending it straight to the gutter.**

Stiles burst out laughing. "Oh my god, it's worse than I thought."

Erica cringed playfully. "Gutter ball right at the start, ouch."

**Jackson started to laugh, not even trying to hide it as Lydia sat beside him awkwardly. "Jackson? Mind shutting up?" Allison asked.**

"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jackson chortled. "I'm just flashing back to the words "I'm a great bowler.""**

"That comment totally came back to bite you in the ass." Stiles snickered.

"**Maybe he just needs a little warm–up." Allison said, as Scott walked dejectedly to grab another ball.**

"**Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers." Jackson snorted, making Lydia crack up. **

"Why are you two enjoying it so much?" Boyd asked.

Jackson shrugged. "I just liked watching McCall fail."

**Allison sighed angrily. "Just–just aim for the middle." She instructed Scott.**

"**How about you aim for anything except for the gutter?" Jackson piped up.**

"Asshole." Stiles whispered, earning a smack from his father.

"**Let him concentrate." Allison insisted.**

**Scott looked back at her smiling, which Allison returned, and faced the lane, rolling the ball anxiously in his hands. "Come on, just one pin, please."**

"And once again, life ignores you, right?" Erica asked.

"Yep." Scott sighed.

**Allison leaned forward in her seat, watching intently, and Scott rolled the ball down the bowling lane. The ball rolled down the middle, before rolling into the gutter at the last second.**

**Jackson started laughing again. "Great job, McCall. Man, you are a pro."**

"Okay, you deserved to get beaten." Danny glared. "You're being a jerk."

"**Don't worry." Allison said as Scott sat down. "We only just started."**

"It gets worse before it gets better." Scott groaned.

Stiles patted his back. "Shouldn't have said you were a good bowler, then."

"I know." Scott sighed.

**The scene flashed to a gas station.**

**Derek drove his car into the gas station, grabbing the gas pump and starting to fill up his tank.**

**A red minivan drove up to Derek's car, followed by a silver one. Derek watched as Chris Argent stepped out of his red minivan, a cruel look on the hunter's face.**

"Oh no, Dad, what did you do?" Allison asked accusingly.

**The scene switched back to the bowling alley.**

**Scott stood with a ball ready, looking hesitant of even trying. Allison, who was watching him, walked up to him. "Scott. You're thinking too much." She said.**

"The key to bowling is staying calm and focused." Allison said.

"Not like that's helpful now." Scott pointed out.

"Still, it's something you should know." Allison said simply.

**Scott sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm ruining this.**

"**No, no, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up," Allison said with a laugh. "So just clear your head and think about something else."**

Allison groaned suddenly, remembering her words. "Oh boy."

Scott flushed, also remembering, and sunk down in his seat. "I'm so dead."

"**Like what?" Scott asked.**

"**Anything." Allison said, grabbing his arm. "Think about me. Naked." She whispered in his ear, then ran back to her seat.**

Chris's eyes widened. "Allison!"

Allison gaped at her dad. "It's not like it matters anymore." She protested. "It's in the past."

**Scott's eyes widened with a small smile, eyelids blinking rapidly as he tried to keep focus. Scott focused down the lane with his red vision, shooting off the ball and getting a perfect strike.**

"I _knew_ you cheated!" Jackson blurted out suddenly.

Scott laughed. "Not really, just using skills you don't have. It's not my fault I have better everything."

**Scott looked back at Allison, who was laughing victoriously. "What did you say to him?" Lydia asked, as Jackson glared incredulously at Scott.**

"**Uh, I just gave him something to think about." Allison answered. Scott sat down next to her, smiling, and Jackson pressed a button on the scoring machine angrily.**

"And thus started the tidal wave of strikes." Allison said. "And Jackson's descent into jealous rage."

"Shut up, Argent." Jackson snapped.

"She does have a point." Danny said, and Jackson gaped at him, betrayed. "At that time, the only person you ever talked about was McCall and how much you hated him."

**The scene flashed back to Derek and the hunters, at the gas station.**

**The meter on the gas pump was going up steadily, beeping as it did. **

**Two hunters had gotten out of the silver minivan, and Derek turned his attention to them briefly before pulling the gas pump out and replacing the gas cap.**

"You're not going to attack him, right?" Melissa asked tentatively.

"No, we just came to talk." Chris said.

"I wouldn't call it talking," Derek spoke up. "More like threatening."

"**Nice ride." Chris spoke up appreciatively. "Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean." He said, rubbing marks off the hood with his thumb. "I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance."**

**Derek watched silently as Chris grabbed a window washer. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" Chris continued, washing Derek's windshield.**"**Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love."**

"He thought you hurt me?" Allison asked Derek.

"I was worried he might." Chris answered for Derek. "No werewolf likes hunters."

**Derek stayed quiet, gazing at Chris as he finished washing the car's window. "But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Chris added, and Derek clenched his hand, knuckles cracking.**

"Low blow, dude." Stiles hissed.

**Chris flicked his eyes to Derek's hand, watching as Derek unclenched his fist. He smiled, nodding approvingly. "There we go."**

"That's got to be the weirdest intimidation technique I've ever seen." Stiles said. "I don't think I've ever seen someone threaten someone by cleaning their windshield before."

"It was weird, but it works." Scott pointed out. "It would creep me out, at least."

**Chris put the window washer away, gesturing to the windshield he'd just cleaned. "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"**

"**You forgot to check the oil." Derek finally said, just as Chris was walking away.**

"Ooh, sassy-Derek." Erica grinned. "Don't see him often."

**Chris stopped, smiling and playing along. "Check the man's oil."**

**One of the other hunters got up from leaning against the silver minivan and broke the window by the drivers seat. "Looks good to me."**

"You know, you could have reported them." John said, looking at Derek.

"That would have made everything worse." Derek shrugged. "I can handle little threats."

"**Drive safely." Chris said, giving Derek a cold look and stepping back into his minivan, driving off.**

**Derek was left in the gas station, alone.**

"The hunters are creepy." Danny said.

"We do what we have too." Chris said lowly.

Stiles shot him a look. "Right, because destroying a car's window is something you have to do."

"He's a werewolf." Chris glared.

"Like that makes any difference." Stiles snorted. "He didn't hurt anyone."

**The scene changed back to the bowling alley.**

**Scott scored three more strikes, making a victorious face as Allison laughed happily. "That is seriously amazing." Allison said. "Jackson, uh, how many strikes is that?" **

"Damn Allison, you're really rubbing it in." Erica said gleefully.

Allison smiled smugly. "I got tired of his stupid comments."

"**It's six." Jackson bit out through gritted teeth. "In a row." **

"**Something just clicked, I guess." Scott said, and Lydia stood up, rolling up her sleeves.**

"**Maybe it's natural talent." Allison offered, teasingly.**

"Or maybe he's just cheating." Jackson seethed.

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's just a stupid game." He sighed. "Calm down, idiot."

"**I could use some natural talent." Lydia interrupted, before Scott could speak. "You mind helping me out this time, Scott?"**

"**No, you're good. Go for it." Scott said, uncomfortable.**

"Rejected." Erica whispered, making Boyd snort.

"I bet she wasn't happy about that." Boyd whispered back.

**Lydia sighed, losing the cute look and adopting an annoyed one. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." She nearly hissed.**

**Jackson scrambled up. "Hey, I'll help."**

"**How about I just try this on my own?" Lydia declined, picking up a ball. Jackson sat down in a huff, and Lydia aimed. She stood confidently, rolling the ball down the lane perfectly, getting a strike. "Yes!"**

"Whoo! Go Lydia!" Erica cheered.

"You look like a professional bowler." Chris commented, staring at the screen with a scrutinizing look. "Were you pretending to have no skill?"

Lydia shrugged, looking like she could care less. "Does it matter?"

"**I think I'm getting the hang of it." Lydia said, sitting down and twirling hair on her finger.**

"**That was sort of perfect form." Allison pointed out.**

"Sort of?" Chris snorted. "That _was_ perfect form."

Lydia flicked her hair. "What can I say, I'm talented."

"**Was it?" Lydia asked, faking ignorance.**

**Allison leaned forward. "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit."**

"**Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." Lydia insisted, and Allison sat up, eyebrows raised.**

Melissa's eyebrows raised, and she made an uncomfortable sound. "Wow, okay."

Lydia looked away from the screen, as Jackson coughed awkwardly.

**Later, Jackson pulled the lever to a pinball machine, angrily watching the ball move through the machine.**

"**Nice shot, man." Scott said, walking up to him. "Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is, we don't have to hate each other." Scott said, watching as Jackson continued to angrily play his game.**

"**I don't hate you." Jackson said finally. "I just don't believe you."**

"Wow." Stiles looked dumbfounded. "I thought you did hate him."

"Why would I hate him?" Jackson asked.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because he beats you at everything?"

"He doesn't beat me at everything!" Jackson snarled.

"He beats you at a lot of things." Danny pointed out.

Jackson looked at his friend. "Shut up." He sighed.

**Scott watched Jackson carefully, wary as he continued to speak. "You know, you got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. You cheated tonight."**

"**How do you cheat in bowling?" Scott asked curiously, quickly peeking to see if anyone was near.**

"Liar." Jackson hissed.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Does it even matter?"

"It does when you cheated!" Jackson snapped.

Lydia rested a hand on his knee. "Sweetie, calm down."

"**I don't know, but you did." Jackson admitted, looking up from his game. "And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder."**

"A lot weirder." Jackson grumbled under his breath.

"**I'm guessing something weirder since it's pretty obvious that you're a freak." Jackson added, gaining an eye roll from Scott. "So don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is."**

**Jackson roughly started his game again. "I don't have any secrets." Scott denied.**

"You really suck at lying, you know that?" Lydia said. "I have no idea how you hid being a werewolf for so long."

Stiles pointed at himself. "Me, it was all me."

"**Yeah, you do." Jackson said confidently. "And here's the other thing. I don't know why, but I think whatever it is you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it, either." He finished, looking over at Allison.**

**Scott looked at Allison too, then back at Jackson, tense. **

**The scene changed to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. **

**Derek walked up to the unconscious bus driver. "Open your eyes." He ordered. "Open your eyes."**

"Dude, so you just, waltzed into his room and started creepily ordering him around?" Stiles gaped. "Who does that?"

"I needed answers." Derek shrugged. "He saw something that night."

**The bus driver blinked himself awake. "Look at me." Derek ordered, and the bus driver did, heart pounding. "What do you remember?"**

"**Hale." The driver breathed out.**

"Dude, he knows you." Scott breathed, eyes widening. "How does he know you?"

"He was involved in the Hale fire." John said.

"Oh..." Scott blinked. "Then he's probably not a good guy."

**Derek blinked, eyebrows furrowing. "How do you know my name?"**

"**I'm sorry." The man said.**

"**How do you know me?" Derek demanded.**

"**I'm sorry." The bus driver repeated, laying back down on his pillow.**

"He looks so resigned." Allison commented sadly.

"This must be right before he dies." Melissa said, a grim look on her face.

**The scene switched to Melissa.**

"**Girl, I am outta here." Melissa said tiredly, walking to the front desk and grabbing her bag. "There's a DVR at home full of unwatched TV waiting to remind me how ridiculously single I really am."**

**A beeping started up, gaining Melissa's attention. She walked over to the computer, seeing an alert sign on the screen. "Rose, call a Code, Room 137." She said, running down the hallway.**

**Melissa burst into the bus drivers room, the sound of the man's flat line greeting her. She stopped, face falling, at the sight of the now dead man. **

"You didn't kill him, right?" John asked.

"No, he died on his own." Derek said.

"Do you think he died because he finally apologized?" Stiles questioned. "Like, he felt he was ready because he made himself feel better?"

Melissa considered Stiles's words. "It's possible," She mused. "It's happened before."

**The scene changed to Allison's house.**

**Scott walked Allison to the doorstep, leaning against a pillar and facing her. "So, uh, do you think we could hang out again soon?"**

"**Definitely. But I have to admit something." Allison said. "Um, I'm not big on group dates. So next time, just the two of us."**

"I totally thought you were gonna say no." Scott said, remembering.

"Why would I say no, you were so nice." Allison smiled softly, reminiscing. "I liked you a lot, I wanted to spend time with you."

**Scott's shoulders sagged in relief, laughing slightly. "I could totally handle more of that."**

"**Great." Allison whispered, leaning in to kiss Scott quickly on the lips.**

"Aww." Lydia sighed. "That was cute."

**She turned to walk to the door, but Scott grabbed her wrist. "Allison?"**

**Allison walked back over to Scott, who brought her in for a deep kiss. They separated, giving each other a few short pecks, and Allison laughed breathlessly. "And I could handle more of that–"**

"More cheesy teen romance." Erica sighed. "Go back to the action!"

"I still think it's a nice break from the death and destruction." Danny said.

"I don't mind at all." Scott piped up.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't." Erica sneered. "It involves you and your girlfriend."

**Allison let Scott kiss her on the nose once before she walked inside, leaving Scott to walk back to his house with a goofy look on his face.**

**Neither of them noticed Chris staring at them through the curtains of the living room window.**

"Okay, now _you're_ being creepy." Stiles said.

"Dad!" Allison yelled accusingly.

"What?" Chris asked innocently. "Isn't that something all fathers do when their daughters go out?"

"Maybe in movies." Allison groaned. "Do you have to be so weird?"

**The scene changed to the McCall house.**

**Melissa walked down the hallway to Scott's room. "Hey, Scott, I'm gonna go to–" She broke off, seeing her sons empty room. "Sleep." **

**Melissa shook her head, frustrated. "Seriously." She stopped, pausing at the sound of a bang from somewhere outside of the house.**

"Stiles." Melissa groaned.

"Wait, what?" John interrupted. "Why is my son climbing into houses again?"

"I needed to tell Scott something!" Stiles defended. "It was necessary."

"Did you have to scare the hell out of me?" Melissa asked, unimpressed.

"No, I thought you'd be asleep." Stiles said.

**Melissa looked back at Scott's room, slowly creeping over as the noises continued. She looked around the door frame, seeing a figure crawling onto Scott's bed.**

**Grabbing Scott's bat, Melissa quickly walked into the room, nearly hitting the figure, Stiles, before he noticed, screaming. Melissa screamed out in shock, nearly hitting Stiles a few times before she caught herself. **

"So is nearly killing Stiles with a bat a McCall trait?" Erica asked, giggling.

"Only when he sneaks in Scott's room." Melissa sighed, shaking her head with fond exasperation.

"You two are nuts with that bat." Stiles grumbled.

"**Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Melissa yelped.**

"**What am I doing?" Stiles yelled accusingly. "God, do either of you even play baseball?"**

**Scott turned on his bedroom light, walking in. "What?"**

"One of the weirdest things I've ever walked in on." Scott said.

"**Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Melissa asked irritatedly.**

"**But we lock the front door." Scott pointed out. "He wouldn't be able to get in."**

"**Yeah, exactly." Melissa pointed at Stiles with the bat. "And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police–enforced curfew?"**

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Danny said.

"Did any teenager listen to the curfew?" John groaned.

Allison shook her head. "Not really."

"There were kids out all over town." Lydia said. "Nobody really cared."

"Wonderful." John sighed.

"**No." Both Scott and Stiles said simultaneously. **

"**No. All right then." Melissa said faintly, giving up. "Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night," She threw the bat on the bed, throwing her hands up. "So good night."**

"Your pretty chill, for a mom." Erica said.

"You're forgetting I've had to deal with Stiles for years." Melissa pointed out. "You get used to it, eventually."

**Scott laughed lightly. "Goodnight."**

**Melissa walked out of the room and Stiles sighed heavily. "What?" Scott asked, dragging a chair over.**

"**My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver." Stiles said, fiddling with his hands gloomily. "They said he succumbed to his wounds."**

**Scott squinted his eyes in confusion. "Succumbed?" **

"**Scott, he's dead." Stiles explained gently.**

"You don't know what succumbed meant?" Erica asked. "What happened to the fancy words, McCall?"

"I just wanted clarification." Scott said, looking annoyed. "I was pretty sure I knew what it meant."

**Scott looked down, shock filling his expression before being taken over by angry understanding.**

**The scene changed to the Hale house.**

**Scott drove up to the house, bursting through the front door. "Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!"**

"So you immediately went after Derek?" John sighed. "Didn't you learn the first time?"

"**I didn't do anything." Derek's voice said calmly, from somewhere inside the house.**

**Scott looked around, attempting to decipher where Derek's voice was coming from. "You killed him!"**

"Are you always going to accuse Derek of every murder?" Danny asked.

"No." Scott protested. "Well, not anymore."

"No, now we have a Kanima to blame." Stiles pointed out.

"What the hell is a Kanima?" John asked. "There's more weird stuff?"

"You'll find out." Stiles said, shaking his head.

"**He died." Derek corrected.**

**Scott started walked up a flight of stairs. "Like your sister died?"**

"**My sister was missing." Derek explained. "I came here looking for her."**

"**You found her." Scott bit out, still trying to find where Derek's voice was coming from.**

"**I found her in pieces!" Derek snarled. "Being used as bait to catch me."**

"God, you used her as bait?" Erica cried. "That's awful!"

"We thought Derek had killed her." Chris explained. "Or he knew who did, we just wanted to catch him."

"Pretty nasty way to catch him." Isaac mumbled.

"**I think you killed them both." Scott accused, halfway up the stairs. "I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff."**

**Reaching the top of the stairs, Scott turned to one side of the house, searching, failing to nice Derek creep up behind him. **

**Derek grabbed Scott and shoved him down the stairs, glaring down at him as Scott fell onto a rug in a heap.**

Melissa gasped, grabbing Scott's hand and squeezing. "God, were you okay?"

"I'm fine mom." Scott said reassuringly. "It barely even hurt."

**Scott lifted his head up, wolfed out, and roared at Derek, who responded by leaping gracefully over the stairs, landing at the bottom. Scott responded by quickly grabbing Derek, shoving him through a wall.**

"Woah." Danny breathed. "You shoved him through a wall."

"Well, the walls were falling apart." Boyd reasoned.

"Still pretty impressive." Lydia said.

**Derek landed on his back, spitting out dust and covered in pieces of wood. He got up, brushing debris off his clothes. "That was cute." Derek said cooly. **

**Derek took off his jacket, walking past a textured glass door, which hid his shift. He growled at Scott, eyes glowing blue.**

"How come your eyes are blue?" Isaac asked.

Derek growled. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

**Scott walked through the broken wall, both of the werewolves circling each other. Derek growled and Scott attacked.**

**As Scott lunged for him, Derek grabbed his hoodie and slammed him into a wall, twice, then threw him over a table.**

Allison brought a hand to her mouth, flinching. "Ouch." She gasped.

**Scott landed painfully, rolling to his knees with a furious growl. Derek pounced, just missing punching Scott, who had rolled out of the way. Scott slammed a hand in Derek's face, which Derek returned, then shoved to the ground a few feet away.**

**Scott landed on his back, winded, and used a table to help himself up, which Derek slid on top of and kicked Scott back. Scott growled and stood up, missing Derek pull an impressive flip as he grabbed an object and whacked Derek with it.**

Stiles winced. "Ow."

"Tell me about it." Derek grumbled.

**Derek was sent flying back, retaliating by flipping Scott to the ground. Derke then picked Scott up by the neck, lifting him up and slamming him to the ground twice. As Scott laid on the ground in pain, Derek kicked him over a wooden box. **

Melissa tightened her grip on Scott's hand.

**Scott jumped up, growling again and launching himself at Derek. Derek growled back, slicing Scott in the chest with his claws.**

**Scott groaned, holding his chest and crawling to get away. Derek shifted back, turning to face Scott, tired and sweaty. "I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine."**

"Does it hurt when you shift?" Stiles asked. "It looks like it hurts."

"No, it's just a little uncomfortable." Derek shrugged. "You get used to it, anyway."

"**This? This is all your fault!" Scott yelled. "You ruined my life!"**

"**No, I didn't." Derek said forcefully.**

"**You're the one who bit me." Scott said.**

"**No, I'm not." Derek denied.**

**Scott stopped. "What?" He yelled.**

"**I'm not the one that bit you." Derek said.**

"The moment where my whole life seemed to come crumbling down." Scott said.

"That must have sucked." Danny said. "Finding out everything would get that much harder."

"You have no idea." Scott moaned.

**Scott blinked, looking down at his chest where the scratch marks were already healing. Scott shook his head, getting flashbacks to the night in the bus. **

**Scott moving to the bus with red vision, a monster wolf attacking a screaming bus driver.**

"God, that thing is creepy." Erica shuddered. "I'm so glad Derek can't turn into that thing."

Stiles whipped his head around to face Derek. "Wait, can you transform into anything?"

"I've never tried." Derek shrugged.

"It's possible." Chris mused. "The Hale pack was particularly famous for their werewolves being able to turn into full wolves."

Stiles and Scott shared and interested look with each other.

**Scott gasped, flashing back to present time, sitting down on a nearby couch. "There's another."**

"**It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas." Derek explained. "This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us."**

"This one was particularly more animal than normal." Scott said.

**Scott was dazed, touching his bloody chest with his fingers. "My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek continued.**

"And thus starts the time when my life starts to really fall apart." Scott grumbled.

"It wasn't that bad." Derek protested.

"Need I remind you what happens a few day later?" Scott asked challengingly.

Derek shut up, pursing his lips.

"**Why me?" Scott asked.**

"**Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack." Derek explained, and Scott looked up at him. "It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants."**

**Near the Hale house, in the woods, two glowing red eyes watched.**

"Well that was creepy." Stiles said, staring at the screen.

"It's that thing again." Lydia shuddered, and Jackson slipped a hand around her waist and squeezed.

Scott's stomach decided right then that it was a perfect moment to growl audibly. "Sorry." He said, blushing. "Guess I'm really hungry now."

"We should probably eat then." Melissa said. "Now that we won't be interrupting any important conversations."

"I'll help!" Stiles piped up, getting to his feet.

"You can cook?" Erica asked, disbelieving.

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, so what? It's an important skill."

"I don't know." Erica frowned. "It just...seems weird?"

Stiles shrugged again. He didn't have to explain himself. But really, what else was he supposed to do when his dad was always out on police work?

"Well, even if you find it weird, Stiles is a good kitchen helper." Melissa said, gesturing to the kitchen with her head. "Come one."

Stiles smiled at her and followed Melissa through the door.

"What do you suppose they'll make?" Isaac asked.

"Dunno." Scott shrugged. "But knowing them, it'll be really good."

* * *

**DONE!**

**Oh my god, it's finally done!**

**So I kind of suck at writing fights and romantic stuff, so If the Scott/Allison fight was awful, I'm sorry.**

**Also, I know a lot of you get a little impatient with how long it takes to get chapters out, but please understand how hard this is for me. It takes about four hours just to write out the episode, and I don't have all the time in the world.**

**Please remember that writing majorly cuts into my real life and I'm sacrificing all my available time to write and write **_**well**_**. It'll get easier as I get used to it, but for now it's really hard. Please remember that.**

**But, if you're curious, I've already got over 3000 words written for the next chapter.**

**~Sugar-Sprinkled-Satan~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Late again (Really freaking late), Dammit!**

**I'm so sorry! I did a little bit of procrastinating and then real life decided to punish me for it.**

**My life has been busy, I've really only had enough time to write a little bit for a few minutes each time. Hopefully things will calm down soon.**

**Don't kill me, please don't.**

**I've had little time to be on the computer lately, my mom has pretty much commandeered it. Most of the reviews and PM's have been answered thanks to my DSi. Most of my writing has been done at around 1-3 am, but I can only write for so long before my eyes are aching and the screen goes fuzzy.**

**But, my mom's laptop is working, so you shouldn't have to wait for so long this time. Next chapter should be up sometime next Wednesday. (Hopefully) but I make no promises, because if I do, the computer will probably crash or something.**

* * *

**Bold = What happens in the episode.**

Regular = Speaking/Actions that happen out of the episodes (Like the characters butting in with comments and stuff, okay?)

* * *

**Episode 4: Magic Bullet**

Dinner ended up being a large pot of spaghetti, which had some of the room's occupants practically singing praises.

They moved their food into the room with the TV -which they'd decided to call the 'Viewing Room'- and dug in.

John, in particular, was quite happy with the food, and consumed a large portion of it heartily. He happily chose to ignore the unsubtle looks Stiles shot him, they were stuck in a weird room for who knows how long, he would eat however he wanted.

"This is really good!" Erica proclaimed after the first bite, hungrily scarfing down more. "I didnah exhpecght thaa." She said through a bunch of noodles.

Stiles looked smug, eating just as messily as Erica, and made a pleased noise.

"Told you." Scott said, grinning, happily eating his own plate of spaghetti. "Why does no one believe me?"

Once finished, the group moved their plates into the kitchen, piling them up on the counter. Melissa took one look at it, her face a mask of disapproval, before ordering Scott, Isaac and Erica to clean the dishes.

"But mom!" Scott protested.

Melissa gave Scott a look. "I made supper, you can clean up after it."

Scott groaned loudly but complied. "Come on." He sighed, gesturing at Isaac and Erica for them to follow.

As soon as the dishes had been cleaned -and hastily put away with a glare from Melissa- they settled down in the Viewing Room.

"What do you suppose will happen in this one?" Isaac whispered to Erica and Boyd.

Erica shrugged. "I don't know, but it'll probably be amusing. It always is." She said with a little grin.

Boyd nodded his head. "At least we can look forward to amusement, for now."

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"I don't think it'll be so much fun to watch once we come in." Boyd shrugged.

Erica froze, eyes widening to an almost comical degree. "Oh damn." She hissed.

Boyd let the faint touches of a smile twitch at his lips. "See what I mean?"

"Alright, it's starting!" Stiles yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

"Time for the next installment of 'How Badly can Stilinski and McCall Screw Up?'" Jackson muttered, getting Lydia and Danny to splutter, both of them trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Stiles asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing!" Lydia managed to choke out when Danny couldn't do anything but shake his head helplessly.

Beside Stiles, Scott was holding his breath, having heard Jackson's mutters and was also attempting not to burst into fits of laughter.

"Can we watch it already?" Allison asked, getting impatient.

"Sorry." Danny coughed, and the rest of the room settled themselves, getting comfortable.

The TV started up, the next part slowly coming into view.

**A car drives down an empty road in the dead of night, passing house after house quickly.**

Derek snarled, remembering this particular night. "Kate." He growled.

Allison winced. "So it begins…" Allison said softly. This was when her life _really _started to change.

Chris gave Allison a concerned look, and Allison gave him a shaky smile in return. "I'm fine."

She looked away, staring mutely at the TV. "Well, I will be."

**Kate Argent drove calmly, shooting the radio an amused look as the voice of a newscaster spoke of the Beacon Hills attacks. "In other news, local authorities remain perplexed by the animal attacks plaguing Beacon Hills."**

**Kate snorted and reached down, flicking a button on the dashboard that switched off the news station and started to play a song.**

John squinted his eyes at the TV. "I suppose she's one of those hunters, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Chris answered cooly.

"I suppose now I know why she…" John broke off unable to finish the sentence, shooting Derek a worried look.

Derek finished it for him. "Murdered my family." He said darkly.

"Wait…" Danny said slowly, pointing at the TV. "That's Kate Argent, the crazy murderer?"

Allison frowned. "That's my aunt, yes."

"She's a hunter though…" Danny said, horrified. "That makes the Hale fire even worse."

**Kate looked up into the rear-view mirror and applied some lip gloss, unaware of the dark shadow rushing across the road. **

**She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, bobbing her head to the beat. Kate failed to notice the twisted wolfish creature running along side her car, glaring at her with red eyes.**

Lydia tensed. "It's him again."

Jackson curled an arm around her and she leaned against him gratefully. "I hate him Jackson, I hate him so much." She whispered.

**The being disappeared with a roar, just in time for Kate to glance sideways. She continued to be unaware, until finally her eyes shifted, seeming to notice something amiss.**

"For a hunter, she's not exactly paying good attention, is she?" Erica said, looking unimpressed.

"I doubt she thought that anyone would recognize her so soon." Chris defended, then shrugged. "And she was always quite cocky."

"More than a little cocky." Derek bit out, no doubt remembering the many taunts she'd thrown at him.

**From outside on the road, something followed Kate's car.**

**Kate looked out on the road, checking behind her and seemed to grow more nervous.**

"At least now she's realizing somethings wrong." Danny piped up. "Took her a while though."

**The thing following Kate got closer and closer to the car.**

**Kate looked up in the rear-view mirror, checking to the side, and something came up closer to the car, nearly at the doors.**

**Kate turned back to face the road, yelping and slamming on the brakes as another car swerved to avoid a collision.**

Stiles jerked back, holding a hand to his chest. "Oh my-!... Holy crap, I wasn't expecting that."

Scott huffed out a laugh, relaxing a bit. "Me neither, I was expecting a werewolf attack."

**Kate let out a breath, shutting her eyes and letting her head thump against the headrest. "Nice driving, Kate. Nice." She said quietly.**

**Kate let out another breath, intending to continue driving. She jolted, head snapping up, when something banged on the top of her car, another bang following.**

"Here it comes." Lydia whispered, closing her eyes tightly and squeezing one of Jackson's hands.

"Peter." Stiles whispered.

**Kate slid her hand off the stick shift, reaching for something behind her. She screamed, waving her arms, as a clawed hand broke through her left window.**

"That's creepy." Erica stated. "It's like a bad horror movie."

Boyd snorted. "Just watch it, Erica."

**The clawed hand grabbed at Kate, and she fought it off with gritted teeth. "No! No! No!" Kate grasped behind her and grabbed a gun, shooting blindly at the roof of the car.**

**An animalistic sound of pain was heard, and Kate rolled out of her car. She got to her feet gracefully, pointing her gun up, prepared to shoot. **

Scott leaned over to Stiles. "I know she's evil, but at the same time I kind of want to cheer for her?" He said, sounding confused.

"I know." Stiles agreed. "Because Peter's all evil, and she's hurting him, but at the same time Kate's evil too."

Scott nodded. "Yeah." He completely missed the confused looks Danny shot them.

"**Come on!" Kate challenged, glaring fiercely and firing a shot into the air. She reloaded and shouted louder. "Come on!" **

"Now she looks crazy." Lydia commented.

"Who fires a gun like that in a town?" Danny asked. "She could get caught."

"I think she's in the abandoned industrial area…" Lydia said.

**Kate was left in silence, her keen eyes searching through the night.**

**The screen blackened and the words TEEN WOLF appeared in the middle of the screen.**

**The scene switched to Scott's house.**

**Scott slept peacefully, curled up on his side. **

"Aww, Scotty looks so cute." Erica cooed mockingly.

"Shut up!" Scott groaned.

**The crack of gunfire echoed from far off, and Scott woke up with furrowed eyebrows, looking out sleepily and laying his head back on the pillow.**

"I'm surprised he woke up this time." Isaac said, a little impressed. "Last time he slept through the attacks."

**Scott got comfortable, relaxing, only to shoot back up when a howl echoed through the night. **

**This time Scott got up, pulling his jeans up his leg with a little hop.**

"So graceful." Stiles snickered, laughing louder when Scott hit him weakly.

**The scene switched back to Kate, who walked back to her car and lifted the trunk.**

**Kate threw her gun in the trunk and opened a case, pulling out a fancy gun with a scope. **

"Woah." Isaac blinked.

Allison grinned at Isaac. "If you think that's cool, you should see the weapons my dad has."

Isaac gulped, shrinking down. "Actually, I was kind of afraid of her gun…"

**She opened another case, this one filled with bullets, and grabbed a box.**

**Flipping open the lid to the box, Kate examined the bullets.**

Derek growled lowly, recognizing the bullets.

"So this is when…" Stiles looked at Scott, who nodded in confirmation. "Damn."

**The scene changed to the Argent household. **

"**What's going on?" Allison asked tiredly, making her father whirl around as he was walking to the front door.**

"You actually startled me." Chris chuckled. "It was surprising."

Allison smiled. "Well, I used to copy you a lot, when I was a kid."

"**Your aunt Kate just texted. I'm heading out to pick her out." Chris said softly, pointing at the door behind him.**

"Did she actually text you?" Allison asked.

"She told me she was coming, yes." Chris said.

"Well, at least you didn't lie about that." Allison muttered.

**Allison, hugging herself to keep warm, gave Chris a confused look. "But it's 2:00 in the morning. Is everything okay?"**

"**Yeah, yeah." Chris waved off Allison's concern. "She's just having a little car trouble."**

"**Not serious, is it?" Allison inquired.**

"**No, just a flat tire. Go–go back to bed, sweetheart." Chris said.**

"You two should have made sure you had a better story." Allison said. "You both told me two different things."

"Ha!" Erica snorted. "Hard to believe that the super tough hunters couldn't even lie properly."

Chris sighed. "I did tell her. She didn't listen." He rolled his eyes. "As usual."

**Chris watched as Allison rubbed her face tiredly and walked back to her room, before quickly leaving the house.**

**The scene switched to Derek.**

**Derek crouched down, dipping his fingers in a blood splatter and rubbing the blood on his fingers.**

"Gross, whose blood is that?" Lydia grimaced.

"Peter's." Derek said bluntly.

Lydia shuddered. "Ew."

Danny looked confused. "Who's Peter?"

**Derek looked up, eyes assessing the area until the focused on a spot, high up on a building.**

**From where Derek looked, a wolfish monster snarled, turning away and scaling to a higher point on the building. The beast growled over at Derek once more, before bounding off over the roof.**

"Do you think he recognized you?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I think he definitely did." Derek said. "That's why he ran."

**Derek followed, bounding over a ledge and running off after the beast.**

John raised his eyebrows, impressed. "That must be handy." He said.

"It is." Scott grinned.

Erica grinned, reminiscing. "It kind of feels like flying, like you're weightless."

Isaac nodded. "And you feel like you can't fall, even if you tried."

"You feel so powerful…" Boyd finished.

Stiles looked back at the wolves, a considering look on his face. "Hmm."

**The scene switched to Kate.**

**Kate slammed the trunk shut, running off to where she'd seen the monster go, holding a flashlight.**

**It switched back to Derek.**

**Sprinting down an empty industrial area, Derek jumped on top of a metal crate, pushing himself over it on all fours and landing in a crouch.**

"Whoa." Stiles breathed. "Now you really look like an animal."

"Hasn't he growled at you before? Wasn't that animal enough?" Erica asked, amused.

"Shut up." Stiles huffed. "I just thought it looked cool."

**Derek looked up and resumed sprinting, jumping on another crate and easily climbed up a building, using various ledges to get on the roof.**

"He looks like spiderman." Isaac muttered, grunting when Derek kicked him lightly on the back in retaliation, a little smile spreading across his face.

"You didn't deny it." Erica whispered, making Isaac snort.

"Hush." Derek whisper-growled.

**Derek jumped to the highest point on the building, crouching in the shadows to find the beast he was chasing. He spotted it, running off at a distance, and gave chase.**

**Derek ran off, solely focused on the monster he was following. He leaped, intending to jump to a nearby roof.**

"Why do I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen?" Danny whispered to Lydia and Jackson.

**Just as Derek jumped, Kate Argent focused her gun on Derek and fired, hitting him in the arm.**

Lydia jumped. "Because that was gonna happen." She squeaked.

"Jesus." Jackson hissed.

**Derek fell, slamming down on a hard surface and rolling off, hitting the ground with a gasped noise of pain.**

"Ouch." John cringed. "Damn, that was a nasty shot."

"You have no idea." Derek growled.

**The scene switched back to Kate.**

**Kate smiled victoriously, taking her eyes off the gun's scope and grabbing her flashlight, turning to squint at an approaching cars lights.**

"Late." Stiles commented. "You're always late."

Chris glowered at him.

**Twisting off her flashlight, Kate walked over to Chris's car.**

**The scene switched back to Derek.**

**Laying on his back, Derek coughed painfully, gasping. He tried to get up but his arm failed him, collapsing under the weight. **

Melissa made an aborted move to the TV, as if she wanted to jump through the screen and help him. "Shouldn't you be healing?" She asked worriedly.

"You'll see why." Scott said.

**Derek made a small sound of pain and looked down at his injured arm.**

Isaac leaned towards Erica and Boyd. "I don't think I've ever seen Derek so...small." He whispered.

Erica chanced a little peek at her Alpha. "I know, but this is before he was an Alpha, right?"

"Still...it's a little surprising." Boyd said.

**The scene focused back on Kate.**

**Chris stormed out of his car, grabbing Kate's arm anxiously. "Get in."**

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Cheerful greeting."

"**Not even "hello," "nice to see you"?" Kate asked, unimpressed,**

"**All I've got at the moment is "please put the assault rifle away before someone notices."" Chris offered angrily, checking around for any people.**

"Good point." Danny muttered. "That would look a little weird."

"More than a little weird, I think." Jackson added.

"You think?" Stiles snorted.

**Kate scoffed, but with a touch of fondness. "That's the brother I love." **

**A little ways away, Scott meekly peeked his head around the side of a red crate. "Chris, there were two of 'em." Scott heard Kate say.**

"Scott!" Melissa yelped, slapping her son's arm.

"Ow, what?" Scott yelped, lifting an arm protectively.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Melissa hissed.

"I was curious!" Scott defended, earning himself another smack.

"**The Alpha?" Chris asked.**

"**I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me–" Kate said, and Scott tilted his head to focus more.**

**Still listening, Scott heard Chris speak up. "One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead." **

John blew out an angry breath. "What a nice way to think about it."

Chris shrugged. "We needed to find the Alpha."

"Do you not care that he might have been innocent?" John asked. "That you might have killed someone who didn't deserve to die."

"We thought he was the one killing people." Chris said. "We would have killed him if he was."

**Kate gave her brother a look. "Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first."**

"It would have been better if he'd killed you." Derek said viciously, and Allison flinched at his tone, sinking down in her spot.

Chris noticed, taking Allison's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

Allison shook her head. "No."

**Chris looked away from her, thinking. "How long will it take?" He asked.**

**Kate shrugged, uncaring. "Give him 48 hours–"**

John glared at Kate. "She talks like she doesn't even care she's slowly killing someone."

"That's because she doesn't." Chris said. "We were trained that way. To see them as monsters that we needed to kill for the better of humanity."

"And you agree with that?" John asked incredulously.

"I used to." Chris admitted. "Now...I'm not so sure."

**Scott's eyes widened. "If that." Kate added.**

**Both Kate and Chris walked back to Chris's car, while Scott looked down, thinking about what he'd heard.**

"So that's how you knew." Derek said.

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

**The scene changed to Derek.**

**Derek sat up painfully, grimacing. He leaned against a wooden pillar, staring at the bullet wound in his arm, which was glowing faintly.**

"Jesus." John hissed. "That really can't be good."

"The wound is glowing." Melissa blinked. "Bullet wounds don't glow."

**Pulling up the sleeve, Derek watched as blue wisps of smoke leaked out of the wound. Derek tore his eyes away from it, chest heaving.**

Melissa's mouth gaped soundlessly for a second. "What is _that_?" She asked, horrified.

"Wolfsbane bullets." Scott said grimly.

Melissa looked over at Derek worriedly. "Were you okay?"

"I was fine...eventually." Derek said unhelpfully.

Melissa turned back to the screen. "Leaking…" She said faintly. "It was leaking blue smoke...oh god…"

**The scene changed to the Argent household.**

**Kate turned as Allison ran into Kate's room screaming happily, greeting her with a big smile and a hug. **

Derek watched the happy scene with blank eyes. "You were really close, weren't you?" He asked Allison, almost sounding...sad?

"Yeah." Allison nodded jerkily, misty eyed. "She might as well have been my sister."

"I'm sorry." Derek said quietly.

Allison looked over at him, swallowing. She smiled tentatively and nodded at him. "Thanks...I-I know this must be hard…"

"It's fine." Derek said tightly.

**Kate released Allison and she sat down on the bed, looking up at Kate excitedly.**

**Kate grasped Allison's hands, looking her up and down. "I don't see you for a year, and you turn into a fricken runway model?" **

"I think it's nice that she actually cared about Allison." Scott said. "Makes her seem a little more…"

"Human?" Stiles offered.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. When I met her, she seemed really nice."

"But then she tried to kill you." Stiles said grimly.

"**Oh–" Allison turned her head away, embarrassed.**

"**Look at you!" Kate gushed, getting Allison to laugh. "Oh! Hate you."**

**Allison brought a knee up, resting her arms on it and hiding her face bashfully. "I haven't even showered yet."**

"Oh…" Allison groaned. "That's embarrassing."

Scott suddenly stiffened, eyes going wide. "Oh god."

Melissa, confused by the sudden reaction, placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "What?"

"I'm gonna die." Scott moaned.

"**Sweetie, you're a knockout." Kate assured, shaking out some of her clothes. "In fact, I hope you have the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention."**

"**I kind of have one." Allison confided happily.**

Scott grinned happily.

Stiles took one look at his face and rolled his eyes, leaning over to slap his head. "Earth to Scott."

Scott jerked. "Ow, dude."

"**You kind of have one?" Kate said lowly, leaning forwards with a silly grin. "Well, you should kind of have a million." **

"It's kind of weird seeing her all giggly." Stiles whispered to Scott.

"I know." Scott whispered back.

**Allison and Kate giggled, and Allison reached out a hand to grab the zipper of one of Kate's bags. "Need some help unpacking?"**

"**No, not that one." Kate said quickly, slamming a hand down on Allison's, startling her. **

"She shouldn't have left that bag out." Chris said.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it, I didn't find out anything."

"She could have avoided nearly hurting you." Chris pointed out.

"It was fine. It was fine." Allison insisted.

**Kate relaxed, letting Allison take her hand back and giving her a small smile. "Oh. See? You turn out beautiful, and I end up with this kung fu death grip."**

Chris nearly growled. "She's lucky she didn't automatically break your wrist."

"Would she have done that?" Allison asked, wide-eyed.

Chris nodded. "She's done it before."

**Kate gathered some of her stuff, walking over to stuff them in her closet. "Sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to be so rough."**

"**No worries." Allison said, resting her head back on her knees. "Hey, is everything okay with your car?"**

"**Uh, yeah." Kate's voice came out of the closet awkwardly, searching for an excuse. "I just needed a jumpstart, that's all."**

**Allison looked over at her, face morphing into confusion. "A jumpstart?"**

"And that would be when I started to suspect something." Allison said.

Chris groaned. "I knew she didn't listen to me."

**The scene changed to Beacon Hills High Scott.**

**Scott's legs were fidgeting nervously, and Scott watched as the teacher walked around the room, handing out marked tests.**

"Why are you so nervous?" Erica asked.

"I knew I did bad." Scott sighed. "I was just hoping that maybe I did okay."

**Stiles, who was sitting behind Scott, tapped Scott's back impatiently.**

"**If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked.**

"Peter." Lydia said.

Danny looked at her. "Who's Peter?" He whispered to himself.

**Scott shook his head, giving him a helpless little shrug. "I don't know."**

Stiles groaned. "I hate it when no one has the answers."

Scott snorted. "Trust me, I know."

**Stiles sat back, annoyed, then got up close to Scott again and asked another question. "Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"**

"He nearly did." Stiles answered.

Scott rolled his eyes. "We know that _now_."

I was just saying." Stiles said.

"**I don't know." Scott repeated.**

**Stiles sat back again, pouting his lips and huffing out an aggravated sigh. **

"Aww, you're pouting." Erica said.

"I was annoyed." Stiles defended.

Erica shrugged. "Still cute."

**He thought of another question and crowded up close to Scott, again. "Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?"**

**Scott whirled around. "I don't know!" He yelled, making the class turn to stare. "Jeez."**

"I remember that." Isaac said. "You made me spill coffee on my desk because of that."

Scott blinked. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Isaac shrugged. "But the girl who was sitting in front of me will never forgive me for splattering her bag with some of my coffee."

**The teacher came down their isle, passing Stiles his marked test, which had an a A circled on the top.**

**Stiles looked up from his test to peek at Scott's, making a sympathetic face at seeing the large D- marked at the top. "Dude, you need to study more."**

**After seeing Scott shove his paper angrily on the desk, Stiles added more. "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?"**

"You two study together?" Danny asked.

"Yeah…" Scott said slowly. "Why?"

Danny shook his head. "Sorry. I just...can't imagine you two getting anything done."

"Hey, we get a lot of stuff done." Stiles said, hurt.

"Sorry." Danny said again.

**Scott sighed. "No. I'm studying with Allison after school today."**

**Stiles raised his eyebrows, impressed. "That's my boy."**

John coughed. "Stiles."

Stiles lifted his hands helplessly at his father. "What?"

"**We're just studying." Scott said.**

"**Uh, no, you're not." Stiles shook his head.**

**Scott turned his head to Stiles slightly. "No, I'm not?"**

Erica snorted. "Wow."

Scott glared at her half-heartedly. "I didn't want to assume anything." He grumbled.

"Still." Erica grinned.

"**Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you." Stiles said shamelessly. "If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de–balled."**

John groaned loudly. "Stiles."

Stiles grinned proudly. "I regret nothing."

"**Okay. Just– Stop with the questions, man." Scott said quietly.**

"**Done. No more questions." Stiles agreed easily. "No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Stiles went on, voice getting almost pathetically small. "Especially Derek– who still scares me."**

Derek raised an eyebrow, smirking at Stiles. "Really?"

Stiles made a face. "Shut up."

**The scene changed to the High School's hallways.**

**Derek walked down the hallway slowly, making a face as a student bashed into him carelessly. He was breathing hard, face pale and sweaty.**

Jackson cursed, sinking low on the couch.

Lydia turned to him. "What?"

"It's-uh...damn." Jackson grumbled. "You'll see."

**Jackson was putting books away in his locker, and Derek stopped, turning to walk towards him. "Where's Scott McCall?"**

Danny choked. "You asked the wrong person."

"Yeah, I figured that out." Derek sighed.

**Jackson recoiled slightly, glaring at Derek and slamming his locker shut. "Why should I tell you?"**

"**Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once." Derek said warningly.**

"Only Derek could manage to sound threatening while dying." Erica sighed, shaking her head.

**Jackson scoffed. "Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him?" He offered, crossing his arms.**

Scott groaned. "Again with the steroids?"

**Derek stared at him, lost, so Jackson continued. "What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?"**

"**Steroids." Derek said, and made to leave.**

**Jackson moved to stand in front of Derek. "No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about?"**

Stiles winced. "Bad idea, bad idea."

"Trust me, I figured that out." Jackson glowered.

**Jackson gave Derek a quick once over. "Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise." He shook his head mockingly. "You look wrecked."**

Scott and Stiles choked, trying to force back a burst of laughter.

"Oh my god!" Stiles snorted. "I can't believe you said that!"

**Derek looked down, watching as blood leaked out of his arm, a drop hitting the floor. Curling his hand, Derek tried to walk away. "I'll find him myself."**

Melissa took a deep breath."You really need to get help. Fast."

"**No, we're not done–" Jackson grabbed at Derek's arm, which proved to be a mistake.**

**Immediately, Derek whirled around and dug his claws in Jackson's neck, slamming him against the lockers.**

Lydia flinched back from the screen, staring at Jackson. "Were you okay?"

"Obviously." Jackson said.

**Derek ripped his claws out of Jackson's flesh with a sickening noise, leaving Jackson to clutch at his neck painfully.**

**Jackson turned to look over where Derek had gone, taking his hand off his neck and looking at the blood staining them.**

"God, do you have any idea what that did to me?" Jackson growled.

Derek looked at him. "I got freaky dreams and wolfsbane poisoning because of you." Jackson said.

Derek rolled his eyes and shrugged. "It's not like I can do anything about it now."

**Leaning against a wall, away from Jackson, Derek gasped in pain, trying to focus on the various sounds in the school.**

**Derek could hear the sounds of a teacher writing on a chalkboard, a student changing a song on their iPod.**

**Derek listened more, hearing the sounds of a kid talking through a cell phone. "I'm finished with lacrosse practice at 5:00. I'll be over after that." **

"You can hear that well?" Melissa asked, impressed. "Must be handy."

"Sometimes it is." Derek nodded.

**Derek tried to focus, hearing people twisting their locks and tapping on their phones.**

**He managed to find Lydia's voice, and focused. "Scott's coming over? Tonight?"**

Allison moaned. "Oh god, you heard this conversation?"

"**We're just studying together." Allison said innocently.**

"Oh jeez, you're the same as him." Erica groaned. "Far too innocent for your own good."

**Derek listened intently to their conversation, keeping his ears focused on their voices. **

"**"Just studying" never ends with just studying. It's like– Getting into a hot tub– Somebody eventually cops a feel." Lydia shrugged.**

Erica laughed. "Nicely put."

Lydia smirked at her, tilting her head in thanks. "Why, thank you."

"**Well, so what are you saying?" Allison asked.**

"**I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." Lydia said, and at Allison's lost look she slapped her arm lightly. "Hello, snow white! Do it with him with a condom."**

Chris glared at the screen. "So it was your idea." He said, turning his glare to Lydia.

Lydia shrugged carelessly, picking at her flowing locks. "Would you rather she do it without a condom?"

Chris opened his mouth angrily, intending to make some sort of retort, before Lydia's words caught up with him, and he closed his mouth.

Lydia flashed him a victorious smile. "That's what I thought."

**Allison laughed disbelievingly. "Are you kidding? After one date?"**

"**Don't be a total prude." Lydia said disapprovingly, hitting Allison on the arm encouragingly. "Give him a little taste."**

"**Well, I–I mean, how much is "a little taste"?" Allison said quietly, looking awkward.**

Chris groaned again. "My little girl…"

Allison made a pathetic noise. "Dad."

**Derek had his eyebrows furrowed, still listening in on the girl's conversation. "Oh, God. You really like him, don't you?" Lydia said.**

Jackson wrinkled his nose in distaste. "They like each other a disgusting amount."

"I think it's cute." Lydia said.

"**Well– He's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan– no boyfriends till college. I just move too much." Allison explained.**

**Then Allison continued, getting a happy, dazed look on her face. "But– Then I met him, and– He was different. I–I don't know. Can't explain it." **

"Aww." Erica cooed, and Allison buried her head in her hands.

"Urg." Allison moaned.

Scott hid a smile behind a fake yawn, feeling giddy.

**Lydia shrugged, smiling. "I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine."**

"Phenyl-what?" Isaac mumbled. "How did she even say that?"

Erica shrugged. "Lydia is much smarter than she looks."

"**What?" Allison asked with a laugh.**

"**I'll tell you what to do." Lydia said. "When's he coming over?" At that, Derek really started to listen in.**

"You're being a creeper-wolf again." Stiles muttered.

"Shh!" Scott said, waving a hand at Stiles for him to shut up.

"**Right after school." Derek heard Allison said tentatively.**

**Derek's listening was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the bell, making him flinch and unsuccessfully try to block out the sound.**

"Ah!" Scott yelped, and as one, all the werewolves in the room clapped their hands over their ears.

"Damn!" Erica gasped. "Loud."

**Gritting his teeth and shaking his head slightly once it was over, Derek started to walk, angrily sighing.**

**The scene changed to the front doors of the school parking lot.**

**Stiles pushed open the doors, walking over to his jeep and eagerly getting in. He drove out of the parking space and started to leave, when suddenly Derek walked in front of the jeep.**

"God, do you have any idea how much of a heart attack you gave me?" Stiles grumbled.

"I was dying." Derek said flatly.

Stiles's anger deflated. "Still." He muttered petulantly.

**Derek held up a hand for Stiles to stop, and Stiles braked, flailing slightly. "Oh, my God."**

**Derek staggered, looking even more pale and sickly than earlier.**

"Oh god, you really look bad." Melissa said.

Scott looked at his mom, a little disbelieving smile on his face. "God mom, he's fine."

"I know, I know." Melissa said, fluttering her hands nervously. "It's just that I'm a nurse…"

Stiles made a noise of agreement. "Considering how bad he looks, I don't blame her."

**The view changed to Scott, who looked up from unchaining his bike, hearing the sounds of car horns.**

**Scott spotted Derek in front of Stiles's jeep and his eyes widened. "Oh, no no–no–no, not here!" He complained, looking around and running towards them.**

"It's like Derek went out of his way to screw your life up, huh?" Erica said.

"Stuff always happens when it's inconvenient." Scott grumbled.

**It switched back to Stiles.**

**Derek stumbled back and fell, leaving Stiles to stare at him helplessly. "You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere–" Stiles looked around as people started focusing on the disturbance.**

"I'm still a little amazed that you guys never got caught doing this stuff." John said, shaking his head.

Stiles shrugged. "Luck, I guess."

"Don't know if I'd call that luck…" Scott said. "Kind of unlucky, isn't it?"

"It's unlucky that we didn't get caught?" Stiles asked incredulously. "Dude, do you want to got to jail?"

"No, but if we got caught maybe we wouldn't have to deal with it all." Scott said.

Stiles tilted his head, considering. "Or, maybe they'll just get killed."

Scott looked down. "You're right, maybe we should just keep handling it."

**Scott ran up, looking briefly at Stiles and rushing up to Derek. "What the hell?" Scott yelped.**

"Why would you even ask me that?" Stiles asked. "I had no idea why he was there."

"Maybe I hoped you had some sort of answer." Scott offered. "God knows I needed some."

"**What are you doing here?" Scott asked accusingly, crouching near Derek as Stiles scrambled out of his jeep.**

"**I was shot." Derek gasped.**

"A parking lot isn't really the greatest place to discuss that." Lydia said, sighing at their stupidity.

Boyd shrugged. "It's not like kids were really gonna pay attention, most of them were too busy gawking."

"True." Lydia allowed. "But one day you guys are gonna get caught."

"**He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles commented.**

"Understatement of the year." Isaac snorted.

"**Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked, slightly panicked.**

"If he came to you for help, don't you think that was clear sign of something being wrong?" Erica asked.

"I wasn't thinking straight, I was rushing." Scott shrugged. "I wanted to leave as soon as possible."

"**I can't." Derek said, breathing heavily. "It was–it was a different kind of bullet."**

"**A silver bullet?" Stiles piped up curiously.**

"Silver doesn't hurt werewolves." Derek snapped.

Stiles glared at the TV mulishly. "The Argent's do."

"**No, you idiot." Derek said, looking up at Stiles in annoyance.**

"How do you always have the energy to give me glares?" Stiles asked, throwing up his hands. "Even if you're tired -or dying!- you manage to do it!"

"My annoyance gives me power." Derek deadpanned, making Isaac and Erica laugh.

Stiles huffed.

"**Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott concluded.**

"**What?" Derek asked, confused. "Who–who said 48 hours?"**

"That's what you focused on?" Danny asked. "Was it really important?"

"It was to me." Derek said. "Remember, Kate's the one who killed my family."

"**The one who shot you." Scott said, and Derek jolted, gritting his teeth as his eyes flashed blue. "What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott yelped.**

"I still kind of wanna know why your eyes are blue." Isaac said. "I've only seen yellow and red."

"It's not something I want to talk about." Derek said. "Maybe you'll find out through this."

Isaac nodded, accepting the idea. "Yeah."

"**I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek rasped, exhausted.**

"**Derek, get up!" Scott commanded, as Derek's breathing started to speed up.**

**Jackson pressed his horn angrily, and people started to gather around, watching Derek, Scott and Stiles.**

**Allison got out of her car, looking anxiously, and Jackson got out of his, walking over to look at what was going on.**

"Now you really gotta help him." Erica urged. "You don't want Allison to find out!"

Allison snickered. "This already happened, remember?"

Erica bit her lip. "Right."

"**Help me to put him in your car." Scott said, grabbing Derek from under his arms and dragging him to Stiles's jeep.**

"Oh god, my son has to take care of him?" John groaned. "And he had to do it alone?"

"I was fine." Stiles said.

"Oh I'm not worried about that." John said, shaking his head tiredly. "I'm worried about him."

Stiles's mouth dropped open. "Dad!"

**Scott closed the jeeps door, and Derek looked over at Scott. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." He instructed.**

"Why is the bullet important?" Jackson asked.

"Because the bullet will tell me what kind of wolfsbane was used." Derek said. "That way it won't kill me."

**Scott made a face. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" **

"**'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek insisted, as Stiles looked around anxiously.**

"**Why should I help you?" Scott challenged.**

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You would have helped him anyway."

"Maybe." Scott allowed.

"You would." Allison said. "You're too good to let someone die like that."

Scott looked over at her, giving her a smile, which Allison returned.

**Derek looked at him. "Because you need me."**

**Scott watched as Allison started to approach them. "Fine. I'll try."**

**Stiles got into the jeep and Scott focused on him. "Hey get him out of here."**

Stiles grumbled a few words under his breath. "Ordering me around in my own jeep…"

"Deal with it, Stiles." Scott said.

**Stiles gave Scott a filthy look. "I hate you for this so much."**

"Still do." Stiles mumbled.

**Stiles drove off, just as Allison reached Scott. "Hey. What was he doing here?" Allison asked.**

"**Stiles was just, um, giving him a ride. Uh, long story." Scott said quickly.**

"Really need to work on your lies, Scotty." Erica tutted.

"I know." Scott sighed.

"Uh, no." Melissa said. "You really, really don't."

"**But I thought you said you weren't friends with him." Allison asked, looking at Scott intently.**

"Well, at least that wasn't a lie." Allison said brightly.

"No," Scott shook his head. "We hated Derek back then."

"**No, not really." Scott denied. "Um, we're still studying together, right? So I'll meet you back at your place?" He said hopefully.**

"**Yeah." Allison confirmed.**

Allison looked over at Scott. "Just out of curiosity, did you want to come over for me, or for Derek?"

"You." Scott said. "Definitely you. To be honest, I kind of forgot about the bullet at first."

"**Okay, bye." Scott said happily, leaning in to give Allison a quick kiss on the cheek.**

"**See you later." Allison said slowly, walking back to her car as Scott rushed off to his bike.**

**Jackson watched, glaring at Scott, who stopped and looked back at him.**

"Do you ever stop glaring at him?" Danny sighed.

"Shut up." Jackson ordered.

**Getting his bike, Scott rode as fast as he could, skidding to a stop right as Allison parked her car in the driveway of her house.**

"Damn, how fast were you going?" Stiles asked.

"Too fast." John said.

"Fast enough that it was hard to see properly." Scott grinned, ignoring the Sheriff. "It was awesome."

**Allison got out, shooting Scott a confused look. "How did you– You got here at the same time I did." **

"You just kept getting more and more mysterious." Allison said, reminiscing. "I liked that about you." She said, smiling.

**Scott mouthed wordlessly, breathing heavily. "Oh. Yeah, I—I– I just took a shortcut. Really short shortcut."**

"Terrible lie!" Erica said, scandalized.

"**What is going on with you today? You're acting all kinds of bizarre." Allison said.**

"At least someone noticed." Lydia sighed.

"A little too late though." Isaac said. "And Allison won't bother to investigate."

"Not yet, at least." Lydia added.

"**I'm just– stressing about classes." Scott lied. "I'm not doing as good this year."**

"**Not doing as well." Allison corrected.**

"**See? Exactly." Scott grinned.**

"You took that pretty well." Stiles said lowly.

"It's because it was Allison." Scott explained. "You know I hate it when people correct me like that."

"Oh yeah." Stiles nodded. "I remember."

"**Maybe we should start with English?" Allison laughed, opening the front door to her house.**

**Scott stopped at the doorway, looking inside nervously. "Don't worry! Nobody's gonna be home for hours. Come on." Allison said.**

"Your house is really nice." Erica complemented.

"Thank you." Chris said. "I'm actually pretty fond of this one."

"Hopefully this means that we won't be moving anytime soon." Allison grumbled.

"**Okay." Scott said worriedly, walking through the doorway.**

**Allison closed the door and they walked upstairs, going into her room. Scott closed the door behind them, looking around.**

"And now you're trapped in the hunter's house." Isaac commented.

"That would be why I was a little hesitant to enter." Scott said.

"It's not like I was going to kill you." Allison huffed.

Scott nodded. "I know, that's why I came in after you told me your dad was out."

"**I'm still unpacking." Allison admitted, making a little face.**

"**Uh–Haven't you been here for, like, over a month?" Scott asked.**

"You still do that?" Chris asked.

"Yep." Allison said, shrugging. "It's not like it hurts anyone."

"No, but you've been doing it since you were young." Chris said. "I know you hate it when we move, but isn't it easier to unpack everything at once?"

"**I'm taking my time." Allison said, turning to Scott with a smile.**

"**Hey, um–" Scott started, as he and Allison took off their jackets. "So, uh, I figure that we– Start with, um, history–"He broke off as Allison grabbed his arm.**

"So you tried to actually study…" Chris said, a considering look on his face. "And it was my daughter who started it."

"Dad." Allison groaned.

Chris held up a hand. "I'm allowed to be disappointed with you rushing things like that."

**Allison kissed him, getting Scott to sit back on the bed. They continued to kiss, Scott slowly laying down as Allison situated herself on him, kissing more and more deeply.**

Chris stiffened, looking away from the screen and curling his fingers into fists.

Allison whimpered, covering her face with her hands. "Oh my god."

Scott was frozen, looking over at Chris, fearing for his life.

**Scott slid a hand down Allison's body, skimming over her ass and sliding back up to grip her neck, kissing Allison's smiling lips.**

Erica smiled like a predator. "Ooh, this is getting good."

Boyd sighed, rolling his eyes. "You enjoy this too much."

Erica shrugged. "if it's a choice between enjoying myself or hating this whole experience, well…"

Isaac nodded in agreement. "Might as well enjoy it."

**Scott slid a hand down Allison's back, feeling his heart start to pound, and his eyes opened in horror as he could feel his fingernails turn to claws. He broke the kiss, hiding his hand under the sheets.**

Allison's eyes widened. "Oh, that's why."

"Yeah." Scott chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"**What's wrong?" Allison asked immediately.**

"**Nothing. I just– I—I– Don't wanna make you feel like you have to do something you don't wanna do." Scott stuttered.**

"Nice save." Jackson smirked.

"Thanks...I think." Scott said.

"**I'm not doing anything I don't wanna do." Allison said, grinning reassuringly. "Are you?"**

"**Seriously asking me that question?" Scott said, grinning.**

**Scott's phone started to play it's ringtone, and Allison leaned down to kiss him once. "Are you gonna answer that?" She asked.**

"Yes, please answer." Chris said.

"Answer the very important text from your friend!" Stiles yelled.

"**Um, uh, it's probably just Stiles. It'll go to voicemail. Eventually." Scott said, making Allison laugh, and he kissed her.**

Stiles's mouth dropped open. "Dude!" He shouted accusingly. "I can't believe you did that!"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "And if you had to choose between making out and helping Derek…"

Stiles paused. "Okay, I see your point, but still! No wonder you took forever!"

**Suddenly Scott jolted, grabbing at the phone. "Wait! Um– Uh, yeah, I should answer it now." He said, looking at his, thankfully, now normal looking hand.**

**Scott looked at his phone reading a text from Stiles: DID YOU FIND IT YET?**

"I can't believe it." Stiles sighed, shaking his head.

Scott looked sheepish, and Stiles fixed him with a poisonous glare. "You suck."

**The scene changed to Stiles's jeep, driving down a road.**

**Derek pulled off his jacket, roughly, sighing in relief when it was off.**

"How much did that hurt?" Melissa winced.

"Like my arm was burning off." Derek sighed.

**Stiles picked up his phone angrily, reading Scott's text of NEED MORE TIME and shoving his phone away in aggravation. "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."**

"Stiles!" John yelled disapprovingly.

"What?" Stiles huffed. "We didn't like him much then."

"He was practically dying!" John insisted.

"**Almost where?" Derek asked quietly.**

**Stiles sighed heavily. "Your house."**

Melissa's eyes widened, turning to glare at Stiles. "You were taking him to that place?" She hissed. "Do you know how dangerous that would have been?"

Stiles gaped at her. "What is this? 'Pick on Stiles' day?"

"**What? No, you can't take me there." Derek said, sounding tired and defeated.**

**Stiles laughed incredulously. "I can't take you to your own house?"**

**Derek shook his head slowly. "Not when I can't protect myself."**

"Good point." Isaac said. "The house is sort of falling apart."

"Not to mention he's sort of already dying." Erica added. "Being in that house all alone won't help."

**Stiles drove his jeep to the curb, stopping the vehicle and fixing Derek with a stern look. "All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm?" He asked angrily. "Are you dying?"**

"Way to be upfront about it, Stiles." Erica snorted. "Ask the sick guy if he's dying."

"I needed to know." Stiles said defensively.

"**Not yet." Derek huffed out. "I have a last resort."**

"That doesn't sound good." John said.

"It's not." Stiles gulped. "I can barely even think about it without shuddering."

"If it creeps you out, I don't even want to imagine it." John groaned.

"**What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles practically screeched.**

"You sound a little worried, Stiles." Isaac grinned.

Stiles made a face at him. "Oh, like you wouldn't be."

**Derek just pulled up his sleeve, showing the bullet hole, and Stiles looked away quickly. "Oh, my God. What is that?"**

Melissa hissed. "I didn't think it could get worse."

"Well," John said, shrugging. "It was poisoning him."

**Stiles continued to talk, sounding close to gagging. "Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." He said, waving weakly at his jeep door.**

"**Start the car. Now." Derek ordered, through little gasps.**

"Everyone always orders me around." Stiles grumbled.

"**I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles snapped. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles threatened, pointing to the sidewalk.**

"I don't think you would do that…" Boyd said. "You seem to hate us, but that doesn't stop you from helping."

Stiles made a face. "Yeah, well, my dad's a cop." He said, embarrassed.

**Derek slowly looked over at Stiles. "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out– With my teeth."**

John glared at the Derek shown on the screen. "Hey."

"You can't do anything to him." Stiles reasoned. "It already happened."

"Still." John huffed. "Nobody threatens my kid."

**Stiles gaped at him for a few seconds, then angrily turned the ignition on, driving away.**

**The scene changed back to Scott.**

**Scott turned off his phone, putting it away as Allison put Scott's backpack on the ground. "It's off. Sorry about that." **

Stiles shot Scott an accusing look. "So _that's_ why you didn't get most of my texts."

"There were like forty of them!" Scott protested.

"I was worried!" Stiles exclaimed.

**Scott stopped, peering into one of Allison's boxes and looking at a framed photo of Kate and Chris. He picked up the photo and pointed at Kate's picture. "Who's this?"**

"**That's my dad's sister Kate, except she's more like my sister." Allison explained with a fond smile. "She got here last night."**

"And she shot someone too." Scott muttered.

"It's not like she knew that." Melissa said.

"I know, but it was one my mind when I saw the picture." Scott said.

"**Uh, last night?" Scott repeated, licking his lip thoughtfully.**

"**Yup. She had some car trouble, I guess." Allison said.**

"Or she was attacked by a monster." Lydia mumbled.

"**She looks familiar." Scott said quietly.**

"**Mm. She actually used to live in Beacon Hills." Allison said. "Maybe you saw her once."**

"She didn't live here for long." Derek growled. "Just long enough to kill everyone."

Allison winced. "Sorry."

**Scott looked from her to the picture nervously, putting it down and grabbing some photos. "Did you take these?"**

"**Back when I thought I was a photographer." Allison admitted, sounding embarrassed.**

"**They're good." Scott laughed.**

Erica cackled. "God Scott, you couldn't even lie without laughing."

"Shut up, I tried." Scott said petulantly.

"**No, they're not." Allison huffed, snatching the photo's from Scott's hand. "I stopped when I realized I was terrible at it. Framing's off, bad lighting– Believe me, not good."**

"I'm kind of impressed that you actually know what's wrong with them." Danny said. "That's more than most people."

Allison shrugged. "I studied for a while."

**Scott picked up a painting. "That was when I thought I was good at painting. Uh, terrible too." Allison said, swiping the painting, looking even more embarrassed.**

**Scott bit back a smile, grabbing a folder. "That's when I tried poetry. "Terrible" doesn't even come close to describing that." Allison said.**

"I've read some of them." Lydia said. "Trust me, they are _bad_."

"**What are you good at?" Scott asked, looking at Allison.**

"**I'm gonna show you if you promise not to laugh." Allison said, and Scott smiled at her.**

"I didn't laugh." Scott said proudly.

"No, but you ducked." Allison snorted.

**The scene changed to the Argent's garage.**

**Allison opened the door to the garage, walking over to some boxes. "So I was nationally ranked as a kid, and my dad really wanted me to go on, but I don't know. I just didn't really like it."**

Erica blinked. "You were nationally ranked? Impressive."

"Thank you." Allison said graciously, smiling.

"**Promise you won't laugh?" Allison called, as Scott was distracted by some objects in the garage.**

"**I promise." Scott said distractedly, hearing Allison rifling through some boxes.**

"You should have payed more attention." Allison scolded.

Scott nodded. "Hey, at least I didn't laugh."

**Scott looked up, hearing a strange noise, and did a double take. "What the hell is that?" He asked, ducking, at the sight of Allison holding a bow.**

"Your reaction makes so much more sense now." Allison laughed.

"Well, it was a little worrying." Scott admitted.

"Yeah, those things hurt." Boyd muttered.

"**It's a compound bow," Allison explained. "And I'm pretty sure it requires an arrow to be harmful." She finished teasingly, as Scott moved out of the bow's way.**

"**So that's what you're good at. Archery." Scott said, looking slightly sick.**

"Once again, reaction makes more sense now." Allison sighed. "I must have scared the crap out of you."

"It's fine." Scott smiled sincerely. "It was just a little startling."

"**You said you wouldn't laugh." Allison pouted playfully.**

"**Trust me, I'm–" Scott turned, focusing on something else in the garage. "Not laughing."**

Melissa groaned. "Oh god, now what?"

**Scott stared fearfully at the rows of guns displayed in the garage, walking towards them numbly.**

"Holy…" John muttered. "I know they have a lot of guns...but that's just…"

"Tell me about it." Scott moaned, sagging in his seat.

**Allison made a face. "So I guess I should explain. We're not some sort of separatist gun–nut family. My dad sells firearms to law enforcement."**

"**Oh, that's good." Scott said, not sounding reassured. "So, um– Are you planning on joining the family business?"**

"You ended up joining it." Chris said. "I never wanted you too."

"I needed to learn how to defend myself." Allison said. "I needed to learn."

"I still wish you didn't have to be involved." Chris said unhappily.

"**I don't know. You tell me." Allison said, grabbing Scott's hands and dragging him to her. "Would I look hot with a gun?"**

"**Hotter without." Scott said, kissing Allison.**

"That's why I use a bow." Allison muttered. "I don't like guns."

**They both jolted at the sound of the garage door opening, Allison dragging them over to hide behind Chris's van.**

"That's not gonna work." Jackson said, shaking his head like he was bestowing the room with great wisdom. "It never works."

"**Hey, Chris! Get your ass out of the '50s and come help with the groceries." Kate ordered.**

Erica snickered, then frowned. "Dammit, I like her."

**Chris stopped, right before he came into Allison and Scott's view, and called back to her. "Be right there!" He put a box down on some other boxes.**

**Chris leaned against the van, looking down at them, unimpressed. "You two you mind helping?" He asked.**

"And that would be when I thought I was going to die." Scott muttered.

"But you didn't." Stiles said optimistically.

Scott nodded. "True."

**Allison blinked up at Chris, nodding. "Sure." **

"**No problem." Scott agreed quietly.**

**Chris smiled. "Great."And he left, leaving Scott and Allison to look at each other in horrified relief.**

"That was fun." Chris admitted with a small grin.

Allison's mouth dropped open. "Dad!"

**The scene changed to outside the Argent household.**

**Scott helped drag groceries from out of a silver van, handing the paper bag to Chris.**

"**Thank you." Chris said.**

**Scott's phone chimed and he grabbed it, looking at Stiles's new text: DEREK NOT LOOKING GOOD.**

"At least the phone's on now." Stiles muttered. "Now you can actually read the messages."

**Allison walked out of the house, standing in front of Scott, and Chris monitored them silently.**

"**So do you still wanna study?" Scott asked hesitantly, putting away his phone.**

John smiled. "Nice try. But I doubt it'll happen."

"It didn't." Scott sighed.

"**I think she'll concentrate better on her own." Chris interrupted.**

**Scott smiled awkwardly, letting his hands drop to his sides. "Guess I'll see you later then?"**

"**At school." Chris added, and Allison gave him an unimpressed look.**

"You were so rude." Allison complained. "It was awful."

Chris shot his daughter a teasing look. "We're supposed to be rude to our daughter's boyfriends."

Allison smiled. "Yeah, but you took it to a whole new level."

**Kate, from behind them, was closing the van's doors and Scott nodded, turning to leave.**

"**Eh, eh, you, on your bike, you inside." Chris said, gesturing to both Scott and Allison.**

**Kate walked up to them. "Oh, come on, Chris. Really? They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn." She reasoned, gaining an exasperated look from Chris and a hidden smile from Scott.**

"Dammit I really like her!" Erica groaned.

"She was pretty likeable." Scott admitted. "But she was also kind of creepy."

**Kate turned to Scott, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to turn to her. "You, with the adorable brown eyes, drop your bike. You're staying for dinner."**

"She had a weird fixation with my eyes." Scott said.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, that was weird."

**Allison looked over at them in surprise, giving Scott and excited look.**

**Both Kate and Allison walked into the house, leaving Chris and Scott out alone. Chris stared down at Scott. "Do you eat meat?"**

"Do you always use such odd methods for intimidation techniques?" Stiles asked.

"It works best if the person isn't expecting it." Chris shrugged.

"I guess." Stiles said. "I don't think anything can beat the car washing thing though."

**Scott nodded nervously and Chris gave him a little nod, which prompted Scott to start walking to the house.**

"**You don't mind?" Scott questioned, slowly walking up the front steps.**

"I was hoping that you would ask me to leave." Scott said.

"Now why would I let you leave?" Chris asked. "It was much more fun to scare you all throughout dinner."

"**Actually, no." Chris said, clasping Scott on the shoulder. "Give us a chance to get to know each other." And with that, Chris led Scott into the house.**

Danny shuddered. "That would creep me out."

"McCall's unlucky." Jackson snorted. "I almost feel sorry for him."

**The scene fast forwarded to Dinner.**

**Scott was sitting at the Argent's table, heart pounding. Scott picked up his glass of water, absently listening to Victoria as she asked him a question.**

"**Would you like something to drink besides water, Scott?" Victoria asked pleasantly.**

"I always forget there was a time when she didn't hate me." Scott muttered.

"I think she always hated me…" Stiles said.

John snorted. "Maybe because you banged furiously on her door when you first met?"

Stiles blinked. "Oh, right. Probably."

"**Oh–No, I'm good. Thanks." Scott said nervously.**

"**We can get you some beer?" Chris offered, making both Allison and Scott pause. Chris blinked innocently at Scott.**

Melissa chuckled. "You're really testing him, huh?"

Chris shrugged, enjoying himself. "Might as well."

**Scott managed to stutter out an answer, as Allison shot her dad confused looks. "N–no, thanks."**

Isaac smiled. "Your fear is entertaining."

"I thought so." Chris agreed.

Scott just grumbled under his breath.

"**Shot of Tequila?" Chris tried.**

**Allison chose to interrupt. "Dad. Really?" **

"I was so close to stabbing you with my fork…" Allison growled.

"**You don't drink, Scott?" Chris continued.**

"**I'm not old enough to." Scott shrugged, while Allison ran a hand through her bangs, aggravated.**

"Good answer." John said.

"That didn't stop you from drinking at that party." Melissa grumbled.

**Victoria decided to enter the conversation. "That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers." She commented.**

"**No, but it should." Scott said quickly.**

"Yes it should." John said approvingly.

"**Good lie, but well played, Scott." Kate praised, giving Scott a smile. "You may yet survive the night." She finished, eating a bit of meat she had skewered on her fork.**

"Aaand, that was creepy." Erica said.

**Scott hid a little smile behind his glass of water.**

"**You ever smoke pot?" Chris asked suddenly, and Scott nearly choked on his water.**

"You did that on purpose." Scott accused.

Chris shrugged. "Maybe."

**Kate laughed, bringing up a hand to pause Chris. "Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative." And at that Allison shot her dad a look, making Victoria hide a smile behind her napkin.**

"She may be crazy, but I would have died without her." Scott said, remembering the immense relief that came every time she saved him.

**Kate faced Scott. "So, Scott, uh– Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team." When Scott smiled and nodded, she continued. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. How do you play?"**

"**Um, well, you know hockey?" Scott asked, and Kate made an affirmative noise. "It's a lot like that, only, um, played on grass instead of ice."**

"Isn't that field hockey?" Boyd asked.

"God McCall, you play on the lacrosse team." Jackson said condescendingly. "Can't you even describe the sport you play?"

"I'd like to see you try to be smart under that much pressure." Scott snapped.

**Chris, who had been cutting his meat, paused. "Hockey on grass–Is called field hockey." Chris corrected. **

"**Oh. Yeah." Scott said.**

"**So it's like field hockey, except the sticks have nets." Allison said, saving Scott.**

"Thank you." Scott said. "Thank you so much for that."

**Scott nodded. "Exactly." **

**Scott's phone chimed, informing him that Stiles had contacted him. "And can you slap check like in hockey?" Kate asked, gaining his attention.**

"Of course she goes for the violent part of it." Derek muttered.

"At least the question was harmless." Scott said. "I wouldn't want to know what Allison's father might ask."

"**Um–Yeah. But it's only the, uh, the gloves and the sticks." Scott said, taking a sip of water.**

"**Sounds violent." Kate commented, turning to whisper loudly to Chris. "I like it." **

Derek narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"She does seem kind of like an awesome aunt." Erica commented.

"She was pretty cool." Lydia said. "I met her a few times and she was perfectly nice."

**Chris responded by giving her a familiar exasperated look.**

"**Scott's amazing too." Allison gushed. "Dad came with me to the first game. Wasn't he good?" Allison prompted.**

"I tried so hard." Allison said. "And he continued to be impossible."

**Chris nodded his head. "He was fine." **

"**He scored the last shot, the winning shot." Allison told Kate, trying to stay positive.**

**Kate looked to her brother, who didn't disappoint. "True, but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes." Chris added, and Scott's face fell slightly.**

"Ouch." Stiles muttered, receiving a slap from Scott.

"Shush." Scott said.

"**His last shot ripped a hole through the goalie's net." Allison continued, picking up her glass of water. "It was incredible."**

"It was cheating." Jackson insisted.

Danny groaned. "Let it go."

"No, he was cheating with his powers." Jackson grumbled.

"So is are the rest of the werewolves, but you're not making a fuss about them." Lydia pointed out.

"Yeah but he- he-..." Jackson paused, huffing. "Never mind."

"**Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick, so–" Chris was interrupted by Allison angrily placing her glass on the table.**

**Allison sat back agitatedly, and Scott could hear her heart pulsing with anger. Scott subtly reached under the table and grasped Allison's hands, interlocking their fingers.**

Lydia cooed. "Aww, you calmed her down by holding her hand."

Scott ginned. "It's nice to feel like you aren't alone. I figured it would help."

"I did." Allison said quietly.

"**You know, on second thought, um, I think I'll take that shot of Tequila." Scott said, smiling.**

John snorted. "Nice one."

"So that's how you won him over." Stiles said.

"Won him over temporarily, at least." Scott muttered.

**Allison stared at him, slowly grinning, as Kate snorted, making the rest of the table crack up.**

**Chris pointed at Scott in a mock-threatening manner. "You were kidding, right?"**

"Would you have given me any?" Scott asked.

Chris shook his head. "No."

**Scott laughed. "Yeah."**

**The scene changed to Stiles and Derek, in Stiles's jeep.**

"**What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles bit out, a pale Derek sweating beside him.**

Melissa fretted. "He's getting worse."

"You couldn't help him at all?" Danny asked, looking at the sick Derek on the screen with sympathy.

"Not without the bullet." Stiles said. "There was nothing I could do."

"**Take him somewhere, anywhere." Scott said into the cell anxiously, pacing in the hallway he was hiding in.**

"Where was I supposed to go, my house?" Stiles asked. "You order me around, but don't give me any help with your orders."

**Stiles sighed. "And, by the way, he's starting to smell." He complained pathetically.**

"**Like–like what?" Scott asked, as Derek turned his head to glare at Stiles.**

"**Like death." Stiles hissed.**

"Lovely." John sighed. "Glad to see you regained your tact."

Stiles shrugged. "It's a gift."

**Scott paused in his pacing. "Okay, take him to the animal clinic."**

John's eyes narrowed. "To Deaton's?"

**Stiles made a confused face. "What about your boss?"**

"**He's gone by now." Scott explained."There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."**

Melissa sighed. "I don't know how I feel about you helping Stiles break in."

"It needed to be done." Scott said.

"I know, but did you have to break into your boss's place?" Melissa asked.

**Stiles sighed loudly, rubbing his forehead and handing Derek the phone. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you."**

Danny smiled. "Bringing a wolf to the Vet's."

Stiles nodded, smiling back at Danny. "Exactly."

"**Did you find it?" Derek asked.**

"**How am I supposed to find one bullet?" Scott whispered angrily. "They have a million. This house is like– the fricken Walmart of guns."**

Chris smiled. "And that was just a few of the guns."

Scott gaped at him. 'You have more?"

Allison shrugged. "Yeah, lots more."

"**Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek said lowly.**

"**I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Scott said waspishly. **

"Scott!" Melissa yelled. "I can't believe you!"

Scott ducked slightly. "I didn't mean it…"

Melissa looked at him in disappointment. "Don't say things like that."

"**Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again." Derek said, and Scott stopped pacing again. "Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet."**

Lydia nodded approvingly. "Good motivator."

**Derek hung up and Scott slipped his phone back in his pocket. He turned to a door, opening it and winching when it set off an alarm. **

**Scott shut the door quickly, whirling around when Kate spoke up from behind him. "You look like a little lost puppy." **

Scott grumbled. "I hate how she can do that."

"Couldn't you hear her approaching?" Jackson asked.

"I was a little distracted by the alarm." Scott said defensively. "It was really loud."

**Kate was leaning against the wall, seeming uncaring but managing to look threatening. **

"**Just looking for the bathroom." Scott said hurriedly.**

Lydia raised her eyebrows. "That was...actually a good lie."

"**Bathroom?" Kate asked, getting closer to Scott. "Does that look like a bathroom?"**

**Scott looked at the door. "No."**

"She's being kind of creepy again." Isaac muttered.

"Well, she did just catch him going into a room he shouldn't be entering." Erica said.

Isaac nodded. "Very true."

"**No." Kate agreed. "Use the guest bedroom."**

"** ."Scott said.**

**Scott walked down the hallway, looking back at Kate who waved him forwards. Scott opened the door, watching as Kate left, and turned on the light.**

**Scott hesitantly moved to the bathroom, pausing and slowly moving his head down to the bed, spotting a black bag almost hidden underneath it.**

"That bag is suspiciously left out." Stiles announced. "Don't touch it."

"I kind of need too, to get the bullet." Scott said.

Chris decided to speak up. "It wouldn't surprise me if she left it out like that as a trap." He admitted. "She's done it before."

**Scott shut the door most of the way and pulled the bag out, unzipping the largest zipper on the duffel bag and rifling through it.**

**Scott grabbed a black box and grabbed it, opening it up to find dozens of bullets, neatly lined in rows in their individual boxes.**

"Wow." Erica said, wide-eyed. "That's a lot of bullets."

**Scott grabbed the one box that was closed completely, opening it experimentally and finding one missing. Scott lifted a bullet out of the box, and his eyes glowed yellow.**

"Whoa." Melissa said. "What happened?"

"The werewolf in his was reacting to the wolfsbane." Chris explained.

Melissa nodded. "Ah."

**Quickly slipping the bullet in his pocket, Scott looked at the lid of the box, finding words written on the top in another language. **

**He grabbed his phone and entered it into a translator getting: NORTHERN BLUE MONKSHOOD.**

"I bet that's going to be really rare wolfsbane." Boyd said. "Because it would make everything harder."

Erica nodded. "It probably is."

**Scott made a face, unsure, and quickly put his phone away. He placed the box back in the bag, looking to the side for anyone who might come in.**

Lydia narrowed her eyes. "You didn't zip up the bag." She said.

**The scene switched to Stiles.**

**Stiles lifted up the metal back door to Scott's work place, fishing out his phone as it started to ring, letting Derek sit down painfully on a bag of dog food. **

Melissa groaned. "How does he look even worse?" She asked herself.

"**Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked, spinning to face Derek.**

"**It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek answered, sighing. "He has to bring me the bullet."**

"Well, it's a good thing he put it in his pocket." Danny said.

"Yeah, that helped." Scott agreed.

"**Why?" Stiles asked quickly.**

**Derek looked at him. "'Cause I'm gonna die without it." **

**The scene went back to the Argent household.**

**Scott walked into the dining room, walking up close to Allison. "Hey, um, I should get going. Um, thanks for dinner." He finished, addressing the Victoria.**

"Back to really bad, nervous lying." Lydia sighed.

"It was good while it lasted. Erica agreed.

"**Oh, no, no, no, no, no." Kate interrupted, making Scott freeze. "You have to stay for dessert. I wanna know more about you. Sit down."**

Jackson snorted. "The dog is trained."

"**Okay." Scott breathed, scrambling to his seat.**

"**Allison was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian." Victoria said tentatively.**

"And he pays you really well." Stiles said jealousy.

John smiled. "That's because Deaton favors him."

**Allison nodded. "I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit."**

"**Yeah." Scott said distractedly, looking down as his phone chimed with a text from Stiles that said: YOU NEED TO GET HERE NOW**

"And once again, I am ignored." Stiles sighed.

"**What does your boss think of the animal attacks?" Chris asked, gaining Scott's attention. "Any theories?"**

"Why were you asked him?" Isaac asked.

Chris shrugged. "I was curious."

"**Everyone was just saying it's a mountain lion." Scott answered, a little uncertainly.**

**Kate scoffed. "It'd have to be a pretty large mountain lion."**

**Victoria smiled at Kate, then turned to look at Scott. "What do you think, Scott?"**

"**I don't know." Scott said quickly, rubbing his palms on his pants. "We usually get cats and dogs at the vet. Nothing that vicious."**

"Thank. God." Scott shuddered. "It would suck if we got rabid animals."

"**Never had to deal with a rabid dog?" Chris piped up, and Scott shook his head. "Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs." Chris explained.**

"You sound like a murderer." Boyd muttered.

Erica snorted. "Yeah, he kind of does."

**Kate stared at her brother, taking a sip of her wine as Chris continued. "I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite."**

**Chris almost looked sad now. "You know, people think that a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual." He said, and Allison looked a little sick, staring at the table. "First stage is subtle changes in behavior– They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know– the furious phase. That's when they attack."**

Erica looked sick. "Ugh." She gulped.

**Scott watched Chris, listening intently. "And we're talking any moving object. Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth, trying to chew through the bars?" Chris asked grimly, and Scott shook his head, blinking.**

"Do they really do that?" Isaac asked.

"Yes." John, surprisingly, answered. "I've seen it. It's not pretty."

Isaac shook his head. "No, I don't imagine it would be."

"**It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that?" Chris continued. "It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal– Turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite."**

**Allison blinked, looking over at her father. "But it died, didn't it?" She said.**

"**Yes, because your grandfather shot it." Victoria interjected.**

"Gerard?" Stiles asked, for clarification.

"Yes." Chris nodded. "But it was a werewolf I was talking about, not a dog."

"**Because he wanted to put it out of its misery." Allison reasoned.**

"**Because it was too dangerous." Chris corrected, looking at Allison. "Something that out of control is better off dead."**

"That was a clear warning for any werewolves." John said, raising an eyebrow.

Chris shrugged again. "I didn't know Scott was a werewolf then."

**Scott looked away, swallowing.**

**The scene changed to the animal clinic, back with Stiles and Derek.**

**Stiles burst into the operating room, angrily helping Derek in and flicking on the light. "Okay."**

"You carried him?" Scott asked, incredulously.

"I kind of had too, he could barely walk!" Stiles glared. "I'd like to see what you'd do."

**Stiles watched as Derek took off his shirt, exposing the bullet wound, with black veins spreading up his arm.**

"Ooh, that's really bad." Melissa moaned.

"**You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles commented, sounding pathetically hopeful. **

"Keep dreaming," Erica snorted. "He's already on the way to death's door."

Boyd shoved her shoulder lightly. "Erica!" He hissed warningly.

"Sorry." Erica whispered.

"**When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek huffed, exhausted.**

"It's already so close." Melissa whispered, bringing a hand to cover her mouth.

"**"Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked, waving a hand and shaking his head.**

"**If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time–" Derek said, looking through various cupboards. He opened a drawer and rummaged through it. "Last resort." He gasped out.**

"That doesn't sound good." Danny said.

"It's not." Stiles squeaked.

"**Which is?" Stiles prompted impatiently.**

**Derek pulled out a nasty looking bone saw. "You're gonna cut off my arm." He said seriously.**

"What?" John yelled.

"Oh my god!" Erica yelped. "You wanted him to cut off his arm?"

"He needed too!" Derek yelled back.

"Dad, it's fine!" Stiles yelped, putting a hand on his father's arm. "I'm fine, everything worked out."

**Stiles gaped at him, words lost.**

**The scene changed back to the Argent house.**

**Allison walked down the stairs, bringing Scott his backpack as Scott slipped on his hoodie. "I'm so incredibly sorry." Allison apologized.**

"Oh thank god, you're finally leaving." Melissa said. "You need to get the bullet to Derek."

Scott laughed softly. "Mom, this already happened, remember?"

**Scott smiled easily. "For what?"**

"**For that being the worst, most horribly awkward dinner ever in the history of horribly awkward dinners." Allison said, moving to lean against the front door as Scott pulled his backpack on.**

"**No. Uh, it wasn't the worst. There was this one dinner where my parents told me they were getting a divorce." Scott said. "This comes in at a close second."**

Melissa winced. "Sorry."

Scott smiled at his mother reassuring, squeezing her hand. "It's okay."

**Allison grinned at Scott, pulling him close. Scott's eyes flicked nervously to look at Chris, who focused on them disapprovingly. "Your...dad's watching."**

"Yes I was." Chris glared. "And once again, my daughter is testing my control."

"**Good." Allison whispered, and kissed him.**

**They broke apart, leaning their foreheads together, and Scott opened the door, making to leave.**

"Finally." Jackson said, sitting up straighter. "Interesting parts."

"**Wait a second, guys." Kate interrupted, stopping them.**

Jackson groaned. "Now what? Can't you leave?"

**Allison watched as Kate walked up to them. "What is it?" Allison asked.**

"**Uh, I have to ask Scott something." Kate said.**

"Oh shit." Danny cursed, surprising Jackson.

**Scott's eyebrows twitched in confusion. "Me?"**

**Kate shut the door loudly. "Yeah, you."**

"Oh boy," Melissa laughed nervously. "She found out, didn't she?"

"You left the bag open!" Lydia hissed.

"**Okay." Scott said agreeably. **

"**Uh." Kate began, laughing awkwardly. "What'd you take from my bag?"**

**Allison looked away, unable to believe her aunt, while Scott looked right at Kate. "What?" Scott asked.**

"Wow, you're actually lying semi-believably." Lydia said.

"I can lie!" Scott insisted. "Sometimes. When it's really important."

"**My bag. What'd you take from it?" Kate asked again, and Scott looked to Allison for help. "Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?"**

**Chris walked up. "What are you talking about?" He asked, while Allison played with her hands nervously.**

"It just got worse and worse." Allison groaned, hanging her head.

"At least I didn't start accusing him." Chris said. "I could have threatened him too."

Allison looked up slowly. "If you did I would have shot you with my bow."

"**My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. And Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open." Kate explained.**

"Told you!" Lydia hissed.

"**He didn't take–" Allison tried to say.**

"**Something was taken from my bag." Kate said firmly, and Allison nodded.**

Danny gave Allison a funny look. "You know something."

"Yep." Allison nodded. "And I'm going to die of embarrassment because of it."

"**Now, look– I hate to be the accuser here, Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or–or if you're just stupid." Kate laughed, and Allison rolled her eyes, furious.**

"Now she sounds like a killer." Stiles said.

"**But answer the question. What did you take?" Kate asked again, sounding dangerous. **

"**Nothing. I swear." Scott lied.**

**Kate bit her lip. "You don't mind proving it, do you?" **

"She's good." John said, rather unhappily.

"How do you get out of this one?" Danny asked. "I don't see how you could."

"**Are you serious?" Allison asked helplessly.**

"**How about you show us what's in your pockets?" Kate suggested.**

"**Dad?" Allison tried, but Chris silenced her with a look.**

"Did you actually think he stole from her?" Allison pressed.

"No, but... he did steal." Chris said.

"**Come on, Scott." Kate pressed. "Prove me wrong."**

"Creepy." Stiles muttered under his breath.

"**Uh, I'll prove you wrong." Allison interrupted, holding out her hand to silence everyone. "Uh, it wasn't Scott going through your bags. It was me." Allison said firmly, crossing her arms.**

Lydia looked over at Allison. "What did you take from her bags?"

Allison groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "You'll see!"

**Kate looked disbelieving. "You?"**

**Allison nodded. "Mm–hmm, me." She whipped out a condom, which Scott took one look at and turned away, horrified.**

Erica laughed. "That's priceless."

Scott nodded, chuckling. "And nobody found out that I took the bullet."

**Kate bit the inside of her cheek, looking at Chris, and Allison fidgeted nervously.**

**Scott left the house, grabbing his bike. He turned back to the door, a huge grin spreading across his face, and rode off.**

"Despite the hostility, it wasn't a bad dinner." Scott said. "And I got to kiss Allison."

**The scene changed back to Derek and Stiles at the animal clinic.**

**Derek slid the saw over to Stiles, who picked it up and pressed it on, flinching as it buzzed to life. "Oh, my God." He gasped, putting the saw down.**

"I can't believe you'd trust my son with that." John moaned.

"There was nobody else." Derek grunted.

**Stiles leaned forwards, a hand on his chin worriedly, watching as Derek tied a cord around his arm. "What if you bleed to death?"**

"**It'll heal if it works." Derek said through the cord in his teeth.**

Isaac's eyes went huge. "Would it really?"

"Yes." Derek nodded.

"Could you grow a whole arm back?" Erica asked.

"Probably not." Derek said. "But I'm not testing it."

**Stiles made a face at Derek's arm, looking sick. "Ugh. Look– I don't know if I can do this."**

"**Why not?" Derek huffed, still tying the cord.**

"'Why not?' Who could possibly be ready for that!" John exclaimed, glaring at Derek.

"I was a little preoccupied by trying not to die." Derek said tightly. "I didn't have time to wait for Stiles to be 'ready'."

"**Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles said grimly, a nervous squeak to his voice.**

**Derek let his hand drop to the metal operating table with a bang. "You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek nearly snarled.**

"No, thank god." John said. "Just needles."

"**No, but I might at the sight of a chopped–off arm!" Stiles snapped.**

**Derek sighed. "All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek gasped threateningly. **

"Why would you threaten him when you want him to help you?" John asked disapprovingly.

"I didn't want to die!" Derek barked.

"Dad, it's fine." Stiles reassured, patting his dad's arm. "Derek was just worried."

**Stiles scoffed. "Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any–" He was cut off as Derek grabbed him. **

John jumped, grabbing Stiles's arm. "Don't hurt him." John murmured.

Stiles leaned against his father. "I'm fine." He repeated.

**Stiles slammed against the metal, babbling nervously. "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it."**

**Derek didn't let go, body convulsing. "What? What are you doing?" Stiles asked, watching as Derek's body convulsed, retching up a black substance. **

Melissa flinched. "Oh my, that's not good." She looked over at Derek. "Is that normal for werewolves?"

"Only if we're really sick." Derek answered.

Melissa nodded. "Okay." She said faintly.

"**Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles whined, looking like he might cry.**

"**It's my body– Trying to heal itself." Derek gasped.**

Erica wrinkled her nose. "It looks like tar."

"It smells worse." Stiles grimaced. "Trust me."

**Stiles nearly gagged. "Well, it's not doing a very good job of it."**

**Derek looked up, resting his head against the table in exhaustion. "Now. You gotta do it now."**

Erica tensed. "Oh god, oh god." She squeaked.

"**Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles protested weakly.**

"I don't think many people could." Erica said faintly, horrified.

"I don't think I can watch this." Isaac said, torn between watching and hiding his face.

"**Just do it!" Derek shouted.**

"**Oh, my God." Stiles babbled, picking up the saw and testing it. "Okay, okay."**

**Stiles placed the saw against Derek's arm. "Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Stiles said, bracing himself, and Derek gritted his teeth in preparation.**

Melissa closed her eyes, unable to look. "Oh god." She whispered.

"**Stiles!" Stiles looked up at the call, doing a double take.**

"**Scott?" Stiles asked quietly, watching as Scott rushed in the room.**

"The relief," Stiles said. "Nearly made me faint."

**Scott took one look at the saw resting on Derek's arm and rushed towards them. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.**

"I thought you were both nuts." Scott said, shaking his head.

"Well, I was holding a saw against Derek's arm." Stiles said. "I don't blame you."

**Stiles laughed in relief, taking the saw away. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."**

John patted Stiles on the back. "I'm glad you didn't have to do that."

"Me too." Stiles breathed. "The idea of it still…" He shuddered.

"**Did you get it?" Derek gasped.**

**Scott grabbed the bullet, handing it to Derek, who held it up. "What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.**

"Obviously, try to save himself." Jackson scoffed.

**Derek blinked at the bullet, trying to talk. "I'm gonna– I'm gonna–" He couldn't finish, falling to the ground in a faint.**

"Damn!" Melissa cursed. "It's really bad now."

"It was fine." Derek said. "Stiles helped."

John turned to stare at his son, who ducked, suddenly embarrassed.

**The bullet fell and rolled, dropping down into a grate. "No. No, no, no, no." Scott chanted, scrambling over and trying to stick his fingers down the grate.**

Danny made a sympathetic noise. "You guys have horrible luck."

"We know!" Both Scott and Stiles groaned in unison.

"**Derek." Stiles said, crouching over and slapping Derek's cheek. "Derek, come on, wake up." Stiles looked up. "Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"**

"Wake him up." Melissa hissed. "He's dying!"

"**I don't know!" Scott gasped, trying to reach the bullet. "I can't reach it."**

"**He's not waking up!" Stiles said, holding Derek's head.**

**Scott had his eyes scrunched shut. "Come on." He hissed, trying to reach the bullet with his fingers.**

Allison narrowed her eyes. "How are you going to get it out?"

"You'll see." Scott answered cryptically.

"**I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles yelped, panicked. **

Erica blinked. "Wow Stiles...is that actually concern?"

Shut up." Stiles grumbled. "I didn't want him to die."

"**Just hold on!" Scott yelled, concentrating. "Come on."**

**Scott focused, closing his eyes, and his fingernails lengthened, long enough to grab both sides of the bullet and lift it out of the grate. "Oh! I got it! I got it!"**

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Pretty remarkable control for a new wolf."

"Thanks...I think?" Scott said.

"**Please don't kill me for this." Stiles begged, bringing his arm back and punching Derek in the face. "Ugh! Ow! God!" He yelped, holding his fist.**

Erica laughed loudly. "I can't believe you punched him!"

"I can't believe my hand didn't break." Stiles grumbled, rubbing said hand.

**Derek looked around confused, and made a weak motion for the bullet. "Give me–"**

Stiles pouted. "Did you even notice the punch?" He huffed.

Derek shrugged. "Sort of."

Stiles rubbed his forehead. "Of course."

**Scott placed the bullet in his hand, pulling Derek to his feet. "Up!"**

**Stiles got to his feet, waving his hand in a poor attempt to rid it of the pain. "Ow! God–" **

"I got the biggest bruise on my hand from that." Stiles grumbled.

**Derek brought the bullet up, biting the top off and letting it fall to the table. From there he tapped the wolfsbane out of the top, letting it collect in a pile. Scott watched in confusion as Derek pushed the wolfsbane together and brought out at lighter, lighting the wolfsbane, which sparked angrily.**

"Whoa." Isaac breathed. "That's kind of cool."

"I suppose it's good to know." Boyd said. "In case it happens to us."

**As the wolfsbane started to smoke, Derek pushed it into his hand, and with a moment of hesitation, he pushed it into the bullet wound.**

Melissa hissed, scrunching her eyes shut. "Oh, that must have hurt."

**The wolfsbane smoked, and Derek screamed, backing up until he stumbled, falling. He screamed again, making a face at his arm, arching back and roaring.**

"Jesus." John breathed.

"It was necessary." Derek said.

**The bullet wound started to heal, the black veins and blood receding into nothing, faint blue smoke leaking out before the wound vanished entirely. **

Melissa blinked. "Handy."

"I know!" Stiles agreed excitedly.

"**That–Was–Awesome!" Stiles said, pumping a fist and Scott looked at him strangely. "Yes!"**

**Derek slowly started to get to his feet. "Are you okay?" Scott asked.**

"I doubt anyone would really be 'okay' after that." Erica said mildly.

"I really just meant if he was gonna live or not." Scott shrugged.

"**Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek snapped moodily.**

"**I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles piped up, freezing at the glare Derek shot him.**

"Bad timing, Stiles." John muttered.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles sighed.

**Derek reached down and tugged the cord off his arm. "Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?"**

"God, you're mean when your pissed." Erica said.

"Isn't everyone?" Jackson asked.

Erica blinked. "Touché."

**Derek looked up, and Scott continued. "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything–"**

"**You're gonna trust them?" Derek interrupted. "You think they can help you?"**

"I'm surprised you trusted us after the way we treated you." Chris said.

"You were nicer than Derek tended to be." Scott said.

"**Well, why not?" Scott shrugged. "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."**

**Derek nearly laughed. "I can show you exactly how nice they are."**

Allison winced again. "More guilt." She whispered.

**Scott looked suspicious. "What do you mean?"**

**The scene changed to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.**

**Derek drove his car up to the hospital, letting Scott get out. "What are we doing here?" Scott asked.**

"What are you doing there?" Melissa asked.

"Peter." Scott said as an answer, making Melissa nod.

**Derek ignored him, walking briskly to the building.**

**Inside the hospital, Derek took Scott into a room, slowly entering. He never took his eyes off of Peter, who was sitting, seemingly comatose, in a wheelchair.**

"Who's that?" Danny asked.

**Scott looked from Peter to Derek, confused. "Who is he?" He asked quietly.**

"**My uncle. Peter Hale." Derek answered.**

Danny's eyes widened. "That's Peter." He said.

Lydia nodded jerkily. "Yes."

"He doesn't look very dangerous." Danny said.

"He was faking." Stiles said. "Trust me, he's dangerous."

"I can't believe I went on a date with him." Melissa said under her breath. "Thank god for Stiles's jeep."

"**Is he– like you, a werewolf?" Scott asked tentatively.**

"**He was." Derek answered. "Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."**

The room's faces were grim, listening to the story.

"Terrible." John said. "Absolutely terrible."

**Scott looked away, blinking. "So–What makes you so sure that they set the fire?"**

"**'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek said.**

"Because of me." Derek whispered, feeling Isaac and Erica lean back to press against his legs, giving subtle comfort.

"**Well, then– They had a reason." Scott offered.**

"No, they didn't." Derek said hoarsely. "She killed them because she liked it."

"**Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek said, moving Peter so the right side of his face was showing, letting Scott see the nasty burns covering his face.**

Erica made a horrified sound. "Oh god, no wonder he was so angry."

"Half his face is gone…" Isaac muttered. "And it's slowly been healing for years…"

Lydia moaned. "I don't want to feel bad for him, not when he's the one who attacked me."

**Scott's eye's widened, horrified. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with**

**absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire." Derek said.**

"There were humans in your pack?" John asked. "How did that work?"

"Humans help balance packs." Derek explained. "They make us more human."

"**This is what they do." Derek insisted. "And it's what Allison will do."**

"**What are you doing?" A nurse asked angrily, startling them. "How did you get in here?"**

Boyd narrowed his eyes. "Anyone else getting creepy vibes from the nurse?"

"I am." Jackson said.

"Me too." Danny agreed.

"**We were just leaving." Derek said, walking out and dragging Scott with him.**

**Peter was left behind, sitting still in his wheelchair, eyes blank.**

"I was almost expecting Peter to move." Isaac whispered.

"Me too." Erica admitted. "But I'm kind of glad he didn't."

**The scene changed to the Argent household.**

**Allison slipped out of her house, phone by her ear. "Hey. Um– I just thought maybe I'd catch you before you went to sleep, but, uh– I wanted to say sorry again for tonight. So–Call me." Allison said.**

"Oh, I remember that message." Scott said. "I got home too late to try to call you."

"I thought you were angry." Allison said.

"No." Scott smiled. "Just a little terrified of your family."

**Allison ended the call, turning to go back inside, when her foot cracked something beneath it. Allison looked down, spotting glass pieces on the sidewalk.**

"Second clue." Allison whispered.

"Dammit." Chris rubbed his face. "She should have been more careful."

"I'm glad she wasn't." Allison said seriously. "It made me realize that sometimes you guys would lie to me."

**Allison looked confused, and walked over to Kate's car, spotting more glass fragments. Allison picked up one, holding it up to the light and watching it sparkle.**

**She walked back to the house, a thoughtful look on her face.**

"Damn." Chris shook his head. "She was really careless."

**Inside the Argent house, Kate and Chris were in the living room.**

"**The one that attacked me was big." Kate said, pacing. "It had width and power. But the one I shot was lean and fast."**

"**Well, that would be Derek Hale." Chris said.**

Derek's eyes hardened. "That's how she knew I was in Beacon Hills."

Chris snapped his head around to face Derek. "She sought you out."

"Yes." Derek said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry." Chris said.

Derek just nodded, deciding to stay quiet.

"**Are we sure?" Kate asked.**

"**Mostly." Chris said, taking a sip of alcohol.**

Allison grinned. "That's almost sloppy, dad. You're supposed to have more information than that."

Chris smiled faintly. "Well, we can't know everything all the time."

"**Well, how do we know it's just two of 'em?" Kate asked.**

"**We don't yet." Chris said, and Kate crouched down by the fireplace. "But if Derek's still alive, he will lead us to the Alpha."**

"Were you planning on killing them both?" Stiles asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes."

**Kate twisted a knob, turning on the gas for the fireplace. "Take the pack leader, and take the pack." Kate said approvingly. **

Derek stiffened. "Her and fire…" He muttered.

"**And we do it according to the code." Chris added.**

**Kate laughed. "You and the code."**

"She always hated the code." Chris said lowly. "That really should have been a clue."

Allison narrowed her eyes at the screen. "How much influence did Gerard have on her training?" She asked.

Chris blinked. "He trained her personally, she was his favorite."

Allison nodded. "I can tell."

**Chris glared. "It's there for a reason, Kate."**

"**Of course." Kate said, lighting a match with her finger and tossing it into the fireplace, setting it ablaze. "I always play by the rules."**

Derek growled, staring at the dark screen with furious eyes.

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks. "That ending…" Scott said.

Stiles nodded. "I know." He looked over at Derek. "The memories that must have brought up…"

Chris shifted uncomfortably. He loved his sister, he really did, but he couldn't help but hate her too. She had destroyed an innocent kid's family, even if they were a pack of werewolves.

Melissa, feeling the mounting tension in the room, spoke up. "Think we could watch one more, before sleeping?" She said, addressing John.

John nodded. "Yeah, I think one more would be good."

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks, hoping that the next one would be easier for Derek to handle.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Oh my god, once again, I AM SO SORRY.**

**I'm so tired right now, I stayed up till 5am to finish it and spent most of today editing out all the mistakes I made while I was too tired to see them, heh. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. It's late and my head feels like it's going to explode.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING, OKAY? NOT A BLOODY THING FROM TEEN WOLF!**

* * *

**Bold = What happens in the episode.**

Regular = Speaking/Actions that happen out of the episodes (Like the characters butting in with comments and stuff, okay?)

* * *

**Episode 5: The Tell**

"Anyone have any idea what happens in this one?" Erica asked loudly, crossing her legs and leaning back heavily on the side of Derek's recliner.

"Nope." Scott shrugged.

"I can't think of anything." Isaac said.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. "Was there anything significant that happened soon after the events of the last part we watched?"

Allison sat up suddenly. "My birthday!" She exclaimed.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, and- And the mountain lion!" He shouted.

"And you skipping school." Melissa added unhappily.

Scott groaned. "I got in so much trouble for that."

"As you should." Melissa grumbled.

"I still can't believe you did that." Chris sighed. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to have a teacher inform us that our daughter was skipping school?"

Allison ducked her head from her father's disapproving glare. "Sorry."

John raised an eyebrow, looking at Melissa. "To be honest, I'm surprised that my son was the only one who behaved."

Melissa laughed, drowning out Stiles's unhappy squawk. "And I was surprised that it wasn't Stiles who dragged my son into trouble for once."

"Hey!" Stiles glared.

"Well you do drag Scott into situations." Erica pointed out, to which Allison nodded.

"He does." Allison agreed.

"Not all the time!" Stiles defended. "Sometimes it's Scott who drags me into things."

"It's still usually you." Danny said.

Stiles shot him a wounded look. "Not you too!"

"Can we focus on watching this thing?" Jackson asked impatiently. "I'm tired. Pick on Stilinski later."

Erica peered at Jackson suspiciously. "Wow, that was almost...nice."

**"**Whatever." Jackson barked. "Let's just watch the stupid thing!"

**A light flickers at the movie rental store, and a girl's scream from a horror film plays in the background.**

Jackson groaned. "Oh no, not the rental store."

Scott blinked. "Oh, I forgot about that."

"I didn't." Lydia shuddered.

**A worker in the store takes out one of the long bulbs from a light, replacing it slowly and seeming to ignore the electrical noises the light fixture emitted while performing the task.**

"Aren't you supposed to turn the lights off when you replace light bulbs?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, but store lights work in rows, you can't turn them on and off individually." Allison explained.

"Then, shouldn't he have shut off that row's lights?" Erica asked.

"Probably." Allison shrugged. "But it doesn't seem to be effecting him."

**Lydia's drove her car up to the store, sitting unhappily as Jackson talked.**

"**Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever. It is the best sports movie ever made." Jackson insisted, doing his best to convince Lydia.**

"I've never even heard of that movie." Scott said.

"You haven't heard of a lot of movies." Stiles countered scornfully.

"**No." Lydia said flatly.**

**Jackson glared at Lydia. "It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper."**

"As if that would matter." Lydia grumbled.

**Lydia took in a frustrated breath and repeated her last answer. "No." **

**Jackson lifted his arms, curling his fingers like they were claws as he grew more frustrated. "Lydia, I swear to God you're gonna like it."**

**Lydia remained unconvinced. "No."**

"Good luck trying to win that argument." Allison smirked. "Lydia is the most stubborn person alive when she wants to be."

"**I am not watching The Notebook again." Jackson said forcefully, and Lydia flicked her eyes over to him, smiling.**

"That smile can't be anything good." John said, eyebrows raised.

"They mean doom." Stiles hissed dramatically, looking at the screen with half-hearted sympathy.

Danny nodded. "The school used to part like the Red Sea when they saw it."

Lydia just smiled, perfectly calm and composed, as usual.

**The scene changed to inside the store.**

"**Can somebody help me find The Notebook?" Jackson called resignedly, looking for a worker. **

Stiles and Scott burst into laughter. "Oh my god!" Scott sniggered, and Derek's beta's joined in with the laughter.

"Y-you're pretty whipped Jackson!" Erica choked out.

"That just made my week." Stiles sighed, holding a hand over his aching stomach.

"It made my _year_." Isaac chuckled. "I'm kind of happy Lydia turned me down, now."

**A phone rang but was ignored, along with the flickering light that was left hanging ominously. "Hello? Is anybody working here?" Jackson tried.**

**Jackson walked past shelves of DVD's, looking around the store. "You gotta be kidding me." He huffed.**

Erica turned to Jackson, giving him an incredulous look. "Really, you didn't find anything in that store suspicious?"

"I just wanted the stupid movie!" Jackson snarled. "Excuse me for not caring!"

"It's not like he was expecting anything to be wrong." Danny pointed out. "You can't really blame him."

**Jackson sighed, walking past a few more rows of DVD's, stopping short, face darkening when he spotted something. He continued forwards, eyes intent on what appeared to be a pair of shoes sticking out from behind a shelf.**

"Seriously?" Boyd muttered. "Shoes sticking out from behind something? Are we in a horror movie?"

"Half the stuff that happens to us belongs in a horror movie." Erica snorted. "What's one dead guy compared to that?"

"True." Boyd said. "But still, you'd think a born werewolf would be better than that."

"Peter wasn't in his right mind." Derek interjected suddenly, making Erica and Boyd jump, having temporarily forgotten his existence.

"Right." Erica squeaked, nodding frantically.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Just watch."

**Nearly at the shoes, Jackson walked slowly, face tight with anxiety. He turned the corner, eyes widening, as his gaze ran along the form of the now dead store worker, whose throat had been slashed.**

Lydia swallowed, closing her eyes and looking away, forcing down nausea. "That's disgusting."

John looked upon the scene grimly. "Poor guy."

**Jackson stumbled back in shock, knocking over the ladder the worker had been using, which caused the light to fall, sparks of angry electricity shooting out of broken wire. **

**The lights flickered, smoke pouring out of where the light had been, and the store went dark.**

"All that because of a ladder falling." Melissa said. "Jeez."

**Lydia, oblivious to the flickering lights, was sitting in her car blasting music and taking photos of herself with her cell. She moved hair out of her face, pursing her lips and snapping a picture.**

"That's how she got the video." Stiles muttered.

"What?" Lydia asked, narrowing her eyes at Stiles.

"Uh," Stiles shifted in his seat. "Nothing."

"Hmm." Lydia sniffed.

**Back at the store, Jackson scrambled up, dodging out of the way of the falling light.**

**Hearing a noise, Jackson paused and slowly turned round, eyes wide and frightened. Jackson's eyebrows trembled with fear, an ominous growling coming from something unseen.**

Derek narrowed his eyes at the screen, tensing up.

"Why is he always hiding?" Allison whispered to Chris.

"He probably can't risk being seen." Chris hypothesized. "Especially when he isn't at his strongest."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this." Danny hissed, glaring at Jackson.

"I didn't want to worry you." Jackson said quietly. He shot his friend a look. "And besides, you wouldn't have believed me."

"You should have told me _something_." Danny insisted, punching Jackson lightly. "You never tell me anything anymore."

**The lights continued to flicker on and off, casting an eerie red shadow on Jackson's face. He stared down the aisle, panicking, at the sight of a red-eyed monster growling angrily.**

"That thing is creepy." Melissa shuddered.

"What if Derek turned into that too?" Erica asked, wide eyed.

"Thank God he doesn't." Isaac shivered. "I don't think I would've allowed him to bite me if he did."

Boyd tilted his head a fraction, thinking. "_Can_ Derek turn into anything?" He asked.

As one,the three beta's took a quick look at their Alpha, who glared at the TV, not saying anything despite the fact that he had no doubt heard the conversation.

**Jackson hid behind a shelf of DVD's, not noticing the beast had already moved. He carefully peeked around the side of the shelf, his leather jacket creaking as he moved.**

**The monster shot out across the aisle with a growl and Jackson jerked back, trying to control his breathing.**

Melissa jerked, reaching a hand out as if she wanted to grab Jackson right out of the TV. "God." She gasped.

Scott leaned against his mother. "It's fine, mom. Jackson was fine." He said quietly.

Melissa put her hand on Scott's arm. "I know, but it's just sort of…"

"Scary?" Scott offered.

"Worrying." Melissa said. "It brings up my mom-ish tendencies."

**The creature moved again, darting across the store. Jackson chanced another small peek, darting his head out quickly before retreating.**

"What are you doing, Peter?" Derek murmured.

Erica heard the comment, exchanging a look with Boyd.

**One of the shelves made a large crunch, getting pushed over by the monster and knocking over the one in front of it, creating a domino effect.**

**Jackson hit the ground, laying flat on his stomach as the shelves fell on him, trapping his legs and rendering him helpless.**

"Ugh." John winced. "You're lucky your legs didn't break."

"It still really hurt." Jackson grumbled.

"It's a good thing your legs didn't break." Stiles announced, gaining incredulous looks. "We'd never hear the end of it."

John reached over and smacked the back of Stiles's head. "Stiles!" John hissed.

Stiles yelped, rubbing his head. "Sorry." He said, sounding completely unapologetic.

**Jackson scrunched his eyes shut with pain as he attempted to move out from under the shelf, freezing when he caught the sound of animalistic huffing from above him.**

**A shadow passed over Jackson and he grunted in fear, his body making faint twitches, as if it was trying to bolt away without his permission.**

"That must have been horrifying." Allison said sympathetically, having experienced something similar with Matt.

"The worst part was not being able to move." Jackson grimaced. "Unable to do anything."

"Unable to stop him." Allison added.

**The beast reached a clawed hand out, running a claw gently against the cuts Derek had made on his neck, making them glow a faint purple.**

Melissa emitted a strangled noise. "More glowing injuries." She moaned.

"It's wolfsbane, mom." Scott said.

"It's not normal, that's what it is." Melissa huffed.

"Normal for werewolves." Chris said.

"And hunters." Allison added.

**Jackson gasped fearfully, taking a shuddering breath when the monster ran off, howling into the night.**

"Peter is creepy." Erica muttered. "Who does that?"

**The creature burst out of the store window and Lydia screeched, watching it rush past.**

"One of the most scariest things that had happened to me." Lydia said, shaking her head. "Now it seems almost normal."

"It is, sort of." Allison shrugged. "At least, for us it's normal."

"It shouldn't be." John grumbled.

**The screen went black, the words TEEN WOLF appearing.**

**The scene changed to Stiles and the Sheriff, eating in the Sheriff's police car.**

Erica raised an elegant eyebrow. "Are you supposed to be eating in your car?"

"I'm the Sheriff." John defended.

"Exactly." Erica smirked. "Way to set a bad example."

"**Mm. Did they forget my curly fries?" The Sheriff asked through a mouthful of food.**

**Stiles, who had been rummaging through a bag of fast food, paused. "You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones."**

"You know," John began. "It would be easier to follow my 'diet' if you didn't stuff your face full of food in front of me."

Stiles shrugged. "But it's not gonna kill me, now is it?"

John shook his head. "Fries every once and awhile won't kill me." He muttered.

"You're medical files say differently." Stiles said lowly, making sure his father couldn't hear.

**The Sheriff made a face, pushing food to one side of his mouth. "Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries." **

Melissa snickered. "You sound like a caveman, John."

John huffed childishly. "I wanted fries."

"You'll never have them, not while I'm there to monitor you." Stiles said firmly.

"Always trying to ruin my life." John grumbled.

**Stiles grabbed a drink, turning to his father, unimpressed. "If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong." He said sternly. **

"Which one's the parent?" Chris muttered.

"I think it changes." Allison mused.

"It does." Scott said, having heard the low conversation.

**The Sheriff shot him a look, and Stiles turned away laughing victoriously. **

"See?" Scott pointed. "It changes."

Stiles looked at him. "What changes?"

"Nothing." Allison and Scott said at the same time.

**Stiles had just shoved the drink's straw in his mouth and started chewing on it when the police radio crackled to life. "Unit one, do you copy?" **

**Stiles lunged for the radio, slowly moving his hand away when the Sheriff slapped Stiles hand and made an annoyed coughing sound. "Sorry." Stiles said.**

"The fact that he immediately reached for it tells you something." John said, sighing. "How often do you listen to police business?"

Stiles hunched down in his seat sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"No your not." John said.

"I just get so curious." Stiles explained, and added in a faint whisper. "I get really worried."

**The Sheriff picked up the radio. "Unit one, copy." He said, as Stiles shoved some curly fries into his mouth.**

"Attractive." Erica sniffed.

"He eats like that all the time." Danny said. "Specifically whenever he has curly fries."

"He's done it since he was a kid." Lydia added.

Stiles was left gaping at them helplessly. "How do you know that?"

"Trust me, we don't want to know." Danny muttered.

"Except people can't help but notice the loudest person in the world, Stilinski." Jackson sneered.

"Shut up, Jackson." Stiles bit out.

"**Got a report of a possible 187." The dispatch informed him.**

**Stiles jerked his head over to his father, a few fries falling from his mouth. "A murder?"**

"You memorized the codes too?" Melissa asked, amused.

"Of course." Stiles grinned.

**The scene changed to the movie rental store.**

**The Sheriff's car pulled up, sirens on, next to an ambulance that had a shell-shocked Lydia sitting in it with Jackson.**

"Wait, why were you guys still there?" Isaac asked. "You guys weren't hurt."

"The police." Jackson answered. "They needed to ask questions."

Isaac nodded. "Makes sense, I guess."

"He was also hurt." John put in.

"They didn't call your parents?" Boyd wondered.

Jackson snorted. "Oh, they did."

"Jackson's parents didn't pick up." Lydia explained.

"Her dad was too busy to come, and her mom was working." Jackson added, pointing at Lydia with his thumb.

Chris hummed in disapproval at the news, while John and Melissa shared an angry look.

**Stiles gaped at the scene as his father moved to get out of the car. "Stay here." The Sheriff ordered sternly. **

Derek scoffed. "Like he'd actually stay."

**Walking over to his fellow officers, the Sheriff noticed the crowds of people. "Paul, let's get this area locked up."**

**From inside the car, Stiles looked around impatiently, spotting Lydia and Jackson, who was arguing with one of the EMT's . "Oh, no way."**

"Of course it had to be Jackson." Stiles sighed.

Jackson shot Stiles a filthy look. "Hey, it's not like I asked to get attacked."

**The Sheriff walked over to Jackson, catching some of the argument. "Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine." Jackson insisted.**

"A head injury is never 'fine'." John said, sighing loudly.

Stiles shrugged. "It is to a teenager."

"Especially one like Jackson." Scott added, sharing a laugh with Stiles.

"**I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard." The Sheriff said sympathetically. "They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion."**

"**What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping?" Jackson asked angrily, as Stiles eavesdropped. "Okay, I wanna go home."**

"Don't speak to my father like that." Stiles grumbled.

John snorted, patting Stiles's shoulder comfortingly. "I've heard worse."

Stiles wrinkled his nose. "But it's _Jackson_." He hissed.

John rolled his eyes. "I give up."

"**And I understand that." The Sheriff said.**

"**No, you don't understand," Jackson said forcefully, clenching his fistes, and Stiles creeped out of the car. "Which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic**

**concept to grasp for a minimum–wage rent–a–cop like you!"**

"Hey!" Stiles yelled. "Don't talk to my dad like that!"

"This already happened, son." John reminded him gently.

"I don't care!" Stiles glared.

**Stiles watched Jackson resentfully, holding onto the car door as Jackson started yelling. "Okay, now, I wanna go home!"**

**Suddenly, Stiles's eyes widened. "Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" He blurted out, pointing.**

Erica spluttered, trying not to laugh. "Oh my god, Stiles!"

"What?" Stiles yelped. "I couldn't help it, I wasn't expecting it."

"You sound way to excited about it." Danny said. "Is that normal?"

Stiles shrugged. "Probably not."

**The Sheriff looked over as they wheeled a body out on a stretcher, shooting Stiles a resigned look. "Everybody back up. Back up."**

"I told you to stay in the car." John berated.

"You knew I wouldn't." Stiles countered.

John opened his mouth to retort, then closed it, sighing heavily. "Yeah, I know."

**Unseen, Scott and Derek were watching the scene from the top of the store's roof. **

Melissa's mouth dropped open. "Scott, you were there?"

"Sorry." Scott squeaked. "It was important, mom."

"**Starting to get it?" Derek asked.**

"**Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why." Scott said honestly. "I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?"**

"Not unless you're feral." Chris stated.

"No." Derek put in. "There are packs that regularly kill humans, but the Hale pack avoided them."

Scott's eyebrows lifted. "Really?"

Derek nodded. "Yes, there are many packs, and some of them hate humans."

"I didn't know that." Isaac said.

"Neither did we." Erica said, shrugging at Boyd.

"**No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers." Derek said.**

"My mom used to say that." Derek muttered.

"Really?" Lydia asked. "That's kind of...cute."

Derek shifted uncomfortably. "She said that we didn't have to be the monsters that the hunter called us."

"Your mom sounds very smart." Chris said.

Derek looked at him, an odd look on his face. "She was."

"**Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked.**

"Because he want's revenge." Chris said darkly.

"**That's what we're gonna find out." Derek said, starting to walk away.**

**Scott followed him, neither of them noticing the spiral on the roof, slowly starting to glow an unnerving red.**

Scott's eyes bulged. "Holy crap, I never noticed that."

"Neither did I." Derek admitted, looking disgruntled.

**The scene changed to the Hale house.**

"**You know, I have a life too." Scott said.**

"No you don't." Erica snorted.

"**No, you don't." Derek retorted easily, walking up the burnt stairs. **

Erica blinked in surprise. "Wow, that was weird."

"**Yes, I do!" Scott yelled. "I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or–"**

"**Part of his pack." Derek corrected, stopping on the stairs.**

Stiles snorted. "His pet?"

"Shut up." Scott grumbled.

"Now I'm imagining him leading you around town on a leash!" Stiles wheezed.

"Stiles!" Scott shrieked.

"I'm sorry!" Stiles gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"**Whatever. I have homework to do." Scott insisted. "I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."**

"Oh, so you remembered then." Melissa said.

"Sorry." Scott apologized. "I got distracted."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Going brain dead for Allison does not excuse it."

"**You wanna do homework?" Derek asked. "Or do you wanna not die?"**

"Lovely choices." John said sardonically.

**Scott sighed angrily, and Derek continued. "You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."**

"**Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott complained.**

"Not rules." Derek grumbled. "Just pack dynamics."

"They felt like rules." Scott said.

"Why does he have to kill, though?" Lydia asked.

"Some packs have an initiation." Chris explained.

"Kind of like a gang?" Allison offered.

Chris made a considering face. "Eh, well, in a way. But I don't recommend telling a werewolf that."

"**It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek explained.**

"**You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school." Scott snapped, and Derek sighed.**

Stiles snorted. "Good point."

**Scott continued waspishly, adding to Derek's annoyance. "And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?" **

"Sniff him out?" Boyd asked. "He's not a bloodhound."

"I was frustrated." Scott grumbled defensively.

Erica giggled. "Now I'm picturing Derek walking around town on all fours, sniffing the ground like a tracking dog."

Derek reached down and cuffed the back of Erica's head.

"**Because his human scent could be entirely different." Derek explained, patience wearing thin. "It has to be you." **

"The scents can change?" Isaac asked.

Derek nodded. "Yes, especially if the alpha looks like Peter did."

**Scott rolled his head in a combination of annoyance and despair. "You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him." Derek said.**

"**So if I help you– you can stop him?" Scott asked.**

"It sounds like you're making a deal with the devil." Lydia said.

"It sure felt like it at the time." Scott muttered.

Derek huffed. "You knew it was necessary."

"Yeah, yeah." Scott sighed.

"**Not alone." Derek said. "We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."**

"A wolf is nothing without his pack." Derek said solemnly.

Chris nodded. "Omega's don't survive for long."

"**How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked loudly.**

"**Because I'm gonna teach you." Derek explained forcefully. "Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm– Right after you were hit?"**

"He healed?" Danny asked sardonically. "How is that supposed to help?"

"Watch, and you'll find out." Derek growled.

**Scott gave him a tiny nod. "Yeah, I changed back."**

"**Mm Hmm." Derek nodded, walking towards Scott. "And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?"**

"Pain keeps you human." Lydia said. "It forces you to think clearly."

Derek nodded. "Yes."

What happens if there too much pain?" Erica asked.

"You either die," Chris answered grimly. "Or you go crazy. I've seen both happen."

"What happens when they go crazy?" Jackson asked.

"They go feral, unable to keep a human mind." Chris said.

John made a face. "I'm gonna go ahead and assume I don't want to know how you know this."

Chris nodded. "Good choice."

**Derek reached a hand down and grabbed Scott's hand, squeezing the bones till they creaked and cracked.**

Melissa gasped, grabbing Scott's arm. "What are you doing?!" She yelled.

"Derek!" John barked.

"I was showing him!" Derek snarled.

"You can't just break people bones!" Melissa growled. "You could've explained it!"

**Scott yelled in pain, crouching involuntarily in a futile attempt to get away from the force causing the pain. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelped.**

"Like mother, like son." Isaac sniggered.

"**It'll heal." Derek said calmly, letting Scott's hand go.**

**Scott let out a grunt. "It still hurt!" He growled.**

"Can't believe you did that." Melissa hissed.

"Sorry." Derek said, not sounding very sorry at all.

**Derek, who had walked over to the burnt stairs, whirled around. "And that's what keeps you human– Pain." **

"You could have just explained it." John said, shaking his head.

"In my experience, most people need a demonstration." Derek said. "And he'll never forget it."

"Of course he won't, you broke his hand!" Melissa barked.

**Scott looked down at his hand, watching as the bones snapped back into place. "Maybe you will survive." Derek said, walking away.**

"Nice way to put it." Danny said.

"Very motivational." Erica agreed.

**The scene changed to the Argent house.**

**Allison shoved some books into her bag, slipping it on her shoulder. She moved to leave her room, stopping when there was a knock on her door.**

**Kate walked in, looking a little bit awkward. "Hey. Listen, you know I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night, right?"**

"It's kind of odd seeing her acting normal." Stiles said to Scott.

"I know." Scott nodded. "At the end she was sort of…"

"Crazy?" Stiles offered.

"Murderous." Scott shuddered.

"**Oh, totally forgotten." Allison said, waving her concern away.**

Lydia's eyebrow arched. "You sure forgave her quickly."

Allison shrugged. "She was my favorite, I could never stay mad at her."

"**No, not forgotten by me." Kate insisted. "Come on. Call me a "horrid bitch" or something."**

Chris looked at the screen disapprovingly. "Kate…"

Allison smiled. "You know she taught me all the swear words?"

Rolling his eyes to the heavens, Chris sighed. "Of course she did."

**Allison smiled, looking away. "You were just– being protective."**

"**I was being a protective horrid bitch– Who is– giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her." Kate said, holding out a box to Allison. **

"This is where you get the…" Scott motioned to his neck.

"Yes." Allison nodded.

**Allison gaped at the box with happy surprise, reaching out to open it with a happy gasp at the sight of a silver necklace. "Forgiven?" Kate asked.**

"**Completely. I love it!" Allison said happily.**

**Allison pulled out the silver necklace. "It's a family heirloom." Kate explained. "And you know me– I hate and loathe all sentimental crap, but that–"**

"It's a really nice necklace." Erica admitted. "Even with the creeptastic factor of what it represents."

"Thanks...I think?" Allison smiled.

**Allison looked at Kate. "Well, look at the symbol in the middle of the pendant. See that?" Kate asked.**

"I'm guessing the symbol is hunter related?" Danny said.

"Yep." Allison nodded.

"It is a gorgeous necklace though." Lydia said. "I want one like it."

**Allison looked at the pendant, then flicked her eyes to her aunt briefly. "Yeah."**

"**You ever wanna learn a little something about your family– Look it up." Kate said.**

"It was completely confusing until she told me." Allison grumbled.

"At least you learned a lot." Scott shrugged.

"**You're gonna make me work for it–" Allison said with a grin.**

"Best way to do it." Lydia said, approvingly.

"**Some mysteries–" Kate said, putting the necklace on Allison. "Are worth the effort."**

**Allison looked at the pendant and hugged Kate, making her aunt laugh. "Thanks." Allison said, leaving for school.**

"It's kind of sad." Scott said quietly. "Seeing their relationship."

"Especially since we know what coming." Stiles said.

"**Bye." Kate said, looking back at her niece with a contemplative look on her face.**

**The scene changed to Beacon Hills High School.**

**Allison twisted her lock combination, opening the locker calmly, only to panic as birthday balloons drifted out of her locker.**

Allison groaned. "How did you know, Lydia?"

Lydia smirked, revealing nothing. "I know everything."

**Quickly shoving the balloons back in her locker, Allison grabbed the birthday card resting on the locker door, reading it silently. **

"You are horrible." Allison grumbled.

Lydia's smirk widened, snuggling up to Jackson happily.

"**Is today your birthday?" Scott asked, pointing to the balloons as he walked up.**

"I've never met anyone who tried to hide their birthday before. "Scott said. "It was weird."

**Allison jolted, trying to hide the evidence. "No, no. Uh, no. I mean, yes." She finished quietly. "Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Lydia found out."**

"She does a lot of research." Jackson explained.

Lydia stared at him. "What?"

Jackson scoffed. "If you think I don't notice your intelligence, then you're not as smart as you think you are."

"**Why wouldn't you tell me?" Scott asked, a little hurt.**

"**Because I don't want people to know." Allison said snappily. "Because– I'm 17."**

Erica furrowed her eyebrows. "How is that a bad thing?"

"You'll see." Allison huffed.

**Scott blinked, shocked. "You're 17?"**

Erica nodded. "Wonderful, Scott. That definitely made her feel better."

"**That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid." Allison said angrily.**

"**Why? I mean, I–I totally get it. Uh, you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right?" Scott said.**

"The utter relief I felt when you said that was unbelievable." Allison sighed, a grin creeping up on her face.

**Allison stopped, looking at Scott, before she closed her locker and kissed him.**

Allison stared at the screen wistfully, recalling fond memories of a time of bliss. Long before monsters, long before tears and fear. When the idea of a werewolf was laughable, when the idea of ever leaving Scott was the worst thing imaginable.

Looking over at Scott, who was gazing at the TV screen with a look that mirrored her own, Allison made a decision.

"Scott." She called.

Scott looked over, a bewildered expression on his face as a result of being called. "Yeah?"

Allison stood up. "Can we talk?" She asked, and jerked her head at the door.

Scott nodded immediately, face wary.

Allison smiled kindly. "It's okay, we just need to talk."

Scott, having a feeling about what the conversation was going to entail, nodded. "Yeah."

Both of them moved from their spots, walking side by side to the door leading to the kitchen.

The rest of the rooms occupants watched at the two left, blinking at each other, lost.

"What should we do?" Danny asked.

"Wait." Chris said, like it was obvious.

John shrugged, looking over at Melissa. "I guess we're waiting."

* * *

**Okay, so here's the deal.**

**I promised a reader that the chapter would be up today, but I'm having serious difficulty with one last part of it, so I cut off a large chunk of it and added a scene I was planning on adding to the next chapter. At this point it's not coming, and worse, it's 4am. My mind has officially shut down. I can barely see the words properly.**

**So you get half a chapter, to be fair. I'm seriously sorry, guys.**

**No matter what, no matter if I have to write till my fingers fall off, you WILL have the rest of chapter + the second Scott/Allison talk on Sunday.**

**~Sugar-Sprinkled-Satan~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING, OKAY? NOT A BLOODY THING FROM TEEN WOLF!**

**At this point, unfortunately, I'm changing my weekly updates to bi-weekly updates. I just can't do it weekly anymore, not with my schedule right now.**

**Okay, so I'm thinking of adding Cora at some point. If I do, do you think I should add her in during season 2 or season 3?**

* * *

**Bold = What happens in the episode.**

Regular = Speaking/Actions that happen out of the episodes (Like the characters butting in with comments and stuff, okay?)

* * *

**Episode 5: The Tell **

**~*~* Part 2 *~*~**

***In the Kitchen***

My dad would kill me, Allison thought, sitting uneasily on the kitchen counter. He hates it when I sit on the counter.

Allison gripped the edge of the counter with both hands, rocking back and forth, staring down at Scott quietly.

Scott, unlike Allison, had chosen to use an actual chair, and had dragged one over near the counter, sitting on it backwards.

The room was quiet, the only sounds aside from breathing coming from the ticking of the clock, as well as the faint hum of the fridge.

It was Scott, oddly enough, who decided to break the silence. "Allison?"

"Scott I-" Allison cut him off. "I-" She sighed, defeated. "I don't even know what to say."

"Are you upset," Scott ventured. "Because of all the kissing stuff."

Allison nodded jerkily. "Yes."

Scott took a deep breath, silently willing himself to remain as stoic as he could. "Why?" He asked eventually.

"Because it's bringing up memories." Allison said softly. "Memories that are...conflicting."

"Why?" Scott asked again, gently prompting.

"Why? Because, well…" Allison heaved an aggravated sigh. "Look, for the past year our relationship has basically been 'You and Me against the world'."

Scott nodded. "Because your family hates me."

"And your not-quite-alpha, Derek, wishes I were dead." Allison added, smiling tentatively.

"He's not my alpha." Scott said at once.

Allison nodded once, accepting Scott's answer. "And there have been so many lies, so many half-truths…" She shook her head. "Hiding important information."

Scott winced. "I'm sorry, Allison, I just-" He rubbed his face agitatedly. "I _need_ you to be safe."

"I know." Allison said, eyes starting to redden. "But that doesn't make it okay, Scott."

"Allison." Scott said, voice cracking. "What are you saying?"

Taking a deep breath, Allison steeled her resolve. "Which is why I need to do something." She continued, ignoring Scott and pressing on, looking him in the eyes. "We need a break, a big one." Allison said. "Maybe...maybe even a break up."

"No." Scott's face crumpled. "Allison, please."

Swiping a tear that was near falling, Allison sniffled. "I'm sorry, I just...need time."

"I can give you time!" Scott cried, desperately insisting. "Please, don't break up with me."

"I'm sorry." Allison repeated. "I need to sort things out." She laughed wetly, bitterly. "I need to fix myself first."

"You're not broken." Scott insisted, voice soft.

"I feel like it." Allison admitted. "And I can't fix a relationship if I can't even fix myself."

"So that's it?" Scott asked, standing up. "It's over? Just like that?"

Allison bit back a sob at the expression on his face, hopping off the counter and grabbing Scott into a hug. Scott let her do it, returning it eagerly, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I still love you." Allison whispered, hiccuping. "Just give me a bit."

Scott nodded into her neck, swallowing a lump in his throat. "M'kay." He mumbled hoarsely.

Allison breathed out in relief, releasing Scott and giving him a small smile. "Thank you."

***Main room***

"What do you think they're talking about?" Erica whispered.

Isaac shrugged, uncaring. "I dunno."

"Helpful." Erica sniffed.

The door leading to the kitchen opened, halting all conversations, and Scott walked out, sitting numbly down in his spot.

"Scott?" Melissa asked tentatively.

"Mmm." Scott grunted. "M'fine."

Allison walked in, walking stiffly to her seat, sitting closer to her dad than she was before.

"Alli-" Chris started.

"I'm fine dad." Allison rushed out, blinking harshly. "Let's just watch."

"**What was that for?" Scott asked, grinning.**

**Allison shook her head, overwhelmed. "For–literally being the first person to ever make the correct assumption." **

"That's a little depressing." Boyd commented.

"That's my life." Allison sighed, and shook with a few left over sniffles.

"**Everybody's always like, "What–Did you get held back?" "Did you ride the short bus?" Uh, "Did you have a baby?"" Allison continued, annoyed.**

"'Did you have a baby?'!" Erica repeated, horrified. "People are dumb enough to think that?"

Allison huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, pretty dumb right?" She said, smiling weakly.

"I could understand getting held back," Stiles said. "But having a baby? That's a little far-fetched."

Lydia shrugged. "People will believe anything."

Danny nodded. "And in this town, people kind of need to believe anything."

**Scott blinked again, surprised. "That's what you hear on your birthday?"**

"**Oh, yeah." Allison looked down. "All day long."**

"Boyd was right." Isaac blinked. "That is very depressing, and vaguely pathetic."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "So she's one year older, what's the big deal?"

"I thought it was normal for teenagers to make a big deal out of small things." John shrugged.

**Scott was silent, seeming to contemplate an idea, before he spoke again. "Then– What if we got out of here?"**

Chris narrowed his eyes. "So it _was_ you." He seethed at Scott.

Scott cringed back from the force of Chris's glare. "Uhm," he gulped. "Sorry."

Melissa huffed. "Leave him alone, there's nothing you can do now, Chris."

**Allison looked at Scott. "Skip class?"**

Erica raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna guess goody two-shoes never skipped before?"

Allison shook her head. "No, I had no reason to skip."

"I guess you do now." Erica said, peering over at Scott.

"**Yeah, the whole day." Scott said.**

"**Well, you're asking someone who's never skipped one class to bail out the entire day, and I don't–" Allison babbled nervously, cutting herself off to turn away.**

"I can't believe you've never skipped before then!" Stiles exclaimed. "It's practically a rite of passage for teenagers!"

"**No, see, that's perfect." Scott reasoned. "If you get caught, then they'll go easy on you."**

Chris scoffed. "It doesn't matter if they'll go easy on her or not!"

"Dad," Allison said warningly, placing a hand on his arm. "Let it go, it's already happened."

**Allison turned back to Scott. "Well, what if you get caught?" She asked.**

"Run." Stiles suggested.

"Hide." Isaac added.

"Kiss your ass goodbye." Erica finished.

"**Let's–try not to think about that." Scott said lowly, grabbing Allison's arm and guiding her frozen form across the hall.**

"I got in so much trouble for it anyway." Scott grumbled.

"A punishment you deserved." Melissa said.

Scott waved a hand dismissively. "I know, I know."

**The scene changed to Adrian Harris's class.**

Stiles hissed. "Ugh, Harris."

"**Just a friendly reminder– Parent/teacher conferences are tonight." Harris said blandly, and a male student cringed, looking away. "Students below a "C"average are required to attend."**

John made a face. "Is he always so...unpleasant sounding?" He grimaced. "I've interrogated him before, but I thought it was just stress from being involved in a murder investigation."

Stiles glared at the screen. "He hates me." Stiles announced. "He always has."

"It probably doesn't help that you disturbed his class the first day of freshman year." Scott snickered.

Stiles twisted his mouth into a scowl. "That was not my fault!"

"You melted half of his stuff!" Scott laughed. "How was that not your fault?"

"I didn't know that would happen!" Stiles defended. "I wouldn't have mixed the chemicals if I knew they'd react badly."

**I won't name you, because the shame and self–disgust should be more than enough punishment." Harris continued, stopping in front of Stiles.**

John narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Is he implying that you're one of them?"

"Yes." Stiles spat resentfully.

"You've never failed chemistry." John pointed out. "You always get A's."

"You think that matters to Harris?" Stiles asked scornfully. "He's a modern day Snape!"

**Harris put his hands on his hips, looking down at Stiles, who was highlighting his textbook. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"**

**Stiles slowly looked up, a highlighter cap in his mouth, and blinked up at Harris. **

"You better say something quick." Isaac warned. "He doesn't like being kept waiting."

"Especially by you." Erica added.

**Jackson striding into the classroom was the only thing that saved Stiles, as Harris immediately went over to him, leaning over and placing a hand on his back. "Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know."**

"Blatant favoritism." Chris muttered disapprovingly.

"Oh come on," Allison said. "As if there's a teacher out there that doesn't favor at least one student."

"Maybe not," John agreed. "But it's a sign of a bad teacher if they're so obvious about it."

Boyd shrugged. "You're talking about a teacher that called his student's 'hormonal', I don't think he really cares."

**Jackson nodded, choosing to stay silent, and Harris moved to the front of the room. "Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine."**

"Turn to page 394." Stiles muttered under his breath.

**Harris paused, looking at the board. "Mr. Stilinski." He called, gaining Stiles's attention.**

**Harris continued, smiling faintly. "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." He taunted, a touch of perverse glee twitching at his mouth.**

John's jaw ticked angrily. "What kind of teacher…" He growled.

"A terrible one." Stiles hissed.

"Can't he get in trouble for that?" Melissa asked.

Stiles turned to her. "Do you really think they're likely to believe the annoying kid with ADHD? Or the 'respectable'," He said the word scornfully. "Chemistry teacher?"

**Stiles just huffed as a few classmates smiled at the insult, placing an arm on his desk and spitting the highlighter cap into the air so it hit the ceiling and fell back into his hand.**

Allison looked over at Danny in disapproval. "You laughed?"

Danny shifted, feeling guilty. "I didn't really...care, at the time." He said.

"Doesn't really excuse anything." Erica said snappily, feeling defensive.

"No but, it's in the past." Danny said, looking over at Stiles. "Sorry."

Stiles waved it off. "I'm already used to it, dude."

**Jackson looked over at Stiles briefly, dismissing him and focusing back to the board.**

**Stiles watched Jackson turn away, leaning over to whisper to Danny. "Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?"**

Danny sighed. "Why do you even ask?"

Stile shrugged, uncaring. "My mom taught me to."

**Danny thought about it for a split second, then answered. "No."**

"No point in doing that." John said. "He'll ask anyway."

"**Well, I'm going to anyway." Stiles said. "Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"**

That perked Lydia's interest. "You asked about me?"

Stiles nodded rapidly. "I was worried." He blurted out, then winced. "And I knew it was connected to the werewolf thing."

**Danny sighed. "No."**

"And I'm still upset about that." Danny grumbled, not-so-subtly jabbing Jackson in the side.

Jackson started, grabbing his side. "Augh! Dammit, I'm sorry, alright?" He hissed.

"No, it's not alright." Danny said. "You owe me."

"I didn't want to worry you." Jackson admitted. "You didn't need to be involved."

"I'm involved now." Danny grumped.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Could you two do this later, please?"

**Stiles took that in, letting Danny relax, and spoke again. "Can I ask you another question?"**

John snorted. "Didn't even give the poor kid a minute."

"**Answer's still no." Danny said, aggravated. **

"**Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles asked.**

"Everyone knew." Jackson scoffed.. "They just didn't know details."

"I should've known details." Danny muttered.

"**He wouldn't–tell me." Danny admitted, shifting in his seat.**

"He doesn't tell people anything." Lydia said. "He's always been like that."

"**But he's your best friend." Stiles said, and Danny just shrugged. **

"Even if Jackson did tell me anything, what makes you think I'd tell you anything?" Danny asked.

Stiles smiled. "I have ways of getting information, when I need it."

"**One more question." Stiles leaned forwards.**

"**What?" Danny snapped. **

Scott blinked, surprised. "Wow, you got him angry."

"I can get everyone angry." Stiles admitted proudly.

"Not something to be proud about." Derek said.

Stiles shrugged. "I consider it a skill, so…"

"**Do you find me attractive?" Stiles rushed out.**

"Again with that?" John muttered. "You have strange fixations, son."

**Danny made a face, letting Stiles lean forward anxiously until his seat tumbled down, forcing Stiles to stand and clear his throat awkwardly.**

Erica cackled. "Nice."

**Jackson glared at Stiles from his seat.**

**The scene changed to the School parking lot.**

**Allison and Scott ran to Allison's car, slipping in quickly. "Uh, maybe this is a bad idea. And my dad would kill me if he found out." Allison said nervously.**

"Now you feel bad?" Chris asked. "Why didn't you just go back to school?"

"Because class had already started." Allison said, as if it was completely obvious. "And besides, I actually wanted to enjoy my birthday for once."

"**Do you always follow your dad's rules?" Scott asked.**

"Not anymore, apparently." Chris sighed.

"I'm a teenager." Allison shrugged. "That's normal."

**Allison grinned cheekily. "Not lately." **

Chris made an unhappy noise.

"**Good. Start the car." Scott said.**

"**Where are we going?" Allison asked.**

"Where are you going to go?" Melissa asked. "There's not really a place in Beacon Hills that you won't be caught in."

John narrowed his eyes. "I think I have an idea."

"Where?" Chris asked immediately.

"Somewhere they really shouldn't be." John said.

"**Uh, I don't know." Scott said distractedly, eyes widening when he spotted a car driving up near them. "Somewhere. Anywhere."**

"Oh." Allison said. "That's why you were so impatient."

"Yeah." Scott laughed. "I recognized the car."

"**Nowhere I can be seen, right? 'Cause I could get detention." Allison continued worriedly. **

"Wrong time to be worrying." Jackson said. "You're just asking to be caught, trust me."

Lydia nodded along with his words. "Yes, unfortunately." She glared at him. "I'm never forgiving you for getting me caught."

Jackson shot Lydia a glare. "You're the one who agreed to make out in the parking lot."

Lydia huffed. "Well, that was before I knew that there would be teachers there, wasn't it?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, sitting back against the couch angrily and crossing his arms.

"**Please start the car." Scott said.**

"Hurry up." Stiles urged, leg bouncing.

"**Or suspended." Allison added.**

"Not your first time." Lydia corrected. "Third time, more like."

"I was panicking." Allison shrugged.

"Panicking about something silly like skipping class for a day." Lydia pointed out.

"**Allison, car, start, now." Scott instructed, panicking.**

**Allison quickly drove out of the parking space, driving off out of the parking lot.**

"Jesus, Allison." Chris muttered. "That was messy."

Allison winced. "Sorry, dad. I was worried."

**The scene changed to the locker rooms.**

**Jackson stood in front of a steamy mirror, a towel wrapped against his waist, as her gently prodded the cuts Derek had given him on his neck.**

"Those still aren't healing?" Melissa worried.

"No," Jackson said. "Not until I went to the doctors."

"He must have gotten poisoned, from Derek's claws when he was poisoned." Chris mused.

**Jackson huffed, padding over to his locker as his teammates left the locker room. He opened his locker and pulled out body spray, spritzing his underarms.**

**He shut his locker and looked to the side, seeing what looked like two glowing eyes through a cloud of steam. Jackson swallowed nervously, breathing speeding up as he moved backwards to get away.**

"Peter was there?" Stiles yelped.

Derek smirked, unseen behind a hand.

**Jackson backed up until he hit another locker, breathing out in relief when he saw the glowing 'eyes' were just a fellow teammate with headphones that were reflecting the light.**

"Oh." Stiles sighed. "That makes sense, I guess."

"Who showers with headphones on?" Erica asked. "The steam will ruin them!"

"I've done it before." Scott shrugged. "Just don't put them in the water."

**Shaking his head, Jackson turned, only to jolt back into some lockers as he spotted Derek. "I–I don't know where Scott is." He stuttered.**

Erica snorted. "Look who's willing to cooperate now."

Jackson scowled. "Shut it, Reyes."

"Fighting words, Whittemore." Erica snarked back.

"**I'm not here for Scott. I'm here for you." Derek said, walking forwards.**

"**Wh–wh–why me?" Jackson asked. "I–I didn't do anything."**

"**No," Derek agreed. "But you saw something, didn't you?"**

Derek frowned at the screen. "Technically, he didn't." He muttered.

"**No, I didn't– I didn't see anything." Jackson denied.**

"I guess he didn't." Erica mused. "He didn't see Peter, right?"

"So he's lying by omission." Chris concluded. "Smart."

"**What was it, hmm?" Derek said, stalking forwards. "An animal? A mountain lion?"**

"We both know it's not a lion." Jackson scowled.

"Figured I should make sure." Derek said. "It wouldn't affect me if it was."

"**I didn't see anything." Jackson said, shaking his head with his denial. "I swear. I'm–I'm not lying."**

Derek narrowed his eyes, jaw ticking with anger. "You should have said that there was something."

"I wasn't gonna tell you anything." Jackson huffed. "Not after the way you attacked me before."

"**Then calm down and say it again." Derek instructed.**

"**Say what? That I'm not lying?" Jackson asked.**

"**Tell me that you didn't see anything." Derek said, getting uncomfortably close to Jackson. "Slowly."**

Allison blinked at the screen. "So you can't do the heartbeat thing if they talk fast?"

"Or if they're scared." Chris answered. "It only works if their heartbeat is level, then they can hear it jump."

"**I didn't– see anything." Jackson stuttered, and Derek listened to his level heartbeat. "I'm not lying."**

"For once." Danny muttered.

"Danny!" Jackson protested.

"What?" Danny shrugged, nudging Jackson with his legs. "It's true."

"I don't lie all the time." Jackson grumbled.

"But you do lie a lot." Lydia said.

"**One more thing." Derek added, gripping Jackson's hair and turning his head to show the cuts on his neck. "You should really get that checked out."**

"Yes you should." Melissa agreed grumpily.

**With that, Derek left, leaving Jackson to gasp fearfully against the lockers. Jackson clenched his eyes shut, banging his head angrily against the lockers.**

"So, is that just a normal thing with you?" John asked. "Terrorizing teenagers."

Derek grunted. "People were dying."

John snorted. "Still didn't need to frighten the pants off of some poor kids."

**The scene changed to the end of the school day.**

**Stiles walked out of his class room, angrily dialing Scott's number.**

Scott groaned. "The amount of messages I had from you."

"You deserved every one." Stiles said.

"You suck." Scott muttered, hitting Stiles lightly.

"Deal with it, dude." Stiles snapped back.

**Scott picked up the phone. "What?" **

"You sound a little angry, Scott." Erica teased.

"You would be too." Scott said. "If you had to deal with a hundred messages all within like, five

minutes of each other.

"**Finally!" Stiles burst out. "Have you been getting any of my texts?"**

"All of them." Scott groaned.

"**Yeah, like all 9 million of them." Scott said, hunching down in Allison's car.**

"**Do you have any idea what's going on?" Stiles demanded. "Lydia is totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it."**

Melissa gave Stiles a look. "And why, exactly, does my son have to do anything."

Stiles hunched down from her stare. "Because he's involved."

"People were dying," Melissa said slowly. "And you wanted him to, what? Catch the murderer?"

"I can heal, mom." Scott reassured. "It was fine."

"**Like what?" Scott asked.**

"**Something." Stiles said.**

"'Something' he says." Isaac snorted. "That's really helpful for the guy you're relying on."

"Well, I don't know how to stop an alpha." Stiles said. "Do you?"

"No." Isaac admitted.

"Then shut up." Stiles snapped.

"**Okay, I'll deal with it later." Scott said, hanging up quickly. He pointed to the side for Allison. "Left, left, left, left, left."**

"That was sudden." Boyd commented. "Poor Allison."

"Oops." Scott muttered.

**Allison swerved the car into the forest, shoving a hand against Scott's chest. "Sorry, sorry. I just totally soccer–mom'd you. I'm sorry." Allison laughed, embarrassed.**

"He was wearing a seat belt." Erica said, amused. "It was very unnecessary."

"**That's all right." Scott laughed. "I'll just pick up my masculinity on the way back."**

**Allison drove up a lonely road, parking off on the forest floor. From there, they hiked across the forest, Allison anxiously checking her phone. **

"You two went traversing around the forest?" Chris said angrily.

"Dad!" Allison tried.

"No, there was an animal killing people." Chris seethed. "And you two thought it would be acceptable to travel in the woods _alone_?"

"**You're still not okay with this, are you?" Scott said observantly.**

"It was my first time." Allison grumbled. "I'm allowed to be nervous."

"First time _skipping_." Erica said. "It's not that hard to do."

"When you have parent's like mine, it is." Allison muttered.

"**I just feel like I need an alibi." Allison explained.**

"**Well, if we get caught, I'll just say it was my fault." Scott said graciously. **

"It was your fault." Melissa said.

Scott shrugged. "Yeah, but she still said yes."

"**You don't need to take the blame for me." Allison said, shaking her head. "It was my choice too."**

"See?" Scott said. "She's at fault too."

"**Oh, good!" Scott exclaimed. "'Cause if we get caught, I'm totally gonna blame you." He said playfully.**

"**Oh, really?" Allison asked.**

"**Hell yeah! And they'd believe me." Scott shrugged. "You know, totally hot girl asks you to skip the day with her. Like I'm gonna say no."**

"What guy would?" Stiles asked.

"None." Scott said.

"I wouldn't." Jackson agreed. "Not if Lydia asked me."

"Of course not." Lydia said. "You always listen to me."

"**So you throw me under the bus, just like that?" Allison asked, looking at him.**

**Scott shrugged again. "Yeah. Throw, push, shove–"**

Melissa laughed. "You two are kind of cute."

"A little too cute." Stiles grumbled. "Especially when you have to see them every day."

**Allison hooked her fingers in Scott's jacket. "And what if I decide to drag you down with me?" She asked, bringing Scott towards her.**

"You wouldn't." Scott whispered.

"**I'd just yell for help." Scott smiled, walking over willingly.**

"**Well, what if I did this?" Allison asked, sealing her lips over Scott's.**

Chris grumbled under his breath at the sight.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Dad, you're gonna see Scott and me kiss a lot."

"Doesn't mean I have to like seeing it." Chris said stubbornly.

"Just deal with it." Allison sighed.

**They broke the kiss and Scott reared back slightly in happy surprise. "I'd scream for help." He said.**

"**And if I did this?" Allison asked, curling an arm around Scott's neck and kissing him deeply.**

Scott shifted in his seat, feeling a touch of bitterness. He wanted to be able to kiss Allison again. He wanted to be happy again, like they were before.

"**I'd beg for mercy." Scott said quietly after they'd broken the kiss, resting his forehead against Allison's. Allison laughed, grinning and pecking Scott on the cheek, moving away to continue walking.**

"I'm gonna die from cute overload." Erica moaned.

"Oh, be quiet." Allison snapped.

**The scene changed to Lydia's bedroom.**

**Lydia was lying on her bed, hair messy and still in her nightgown, kicking her feet in apparent boredom. Beside her, on her bedside table, a bottle of pills sat in front of a stuffed Giraffe. **

Lydia's eyes narrowed into slits. "I don't remember this."

In his spot on the couch, Stiles shifted uncomfortably.

**Inspecting a hand, Lydia made a faint disapproving noise, turning it over and curling the fingers.**

"Did you take a bunch of pills?" Jackson asked. "Again?"

Lydia shrugged. "Most likely, why else would they show it?"

Melissa groaned. "You took a bunch of pills?"

**Lydia's mother knocked on her door, opening it and walking in, Stiles trailing after her uncertainly. "Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you." Lydia's mother said.**

"'A Stiles'?" Stiles repeated. "She says it like I'm an object."

"**What the hell is a "Stiles"?" Lydia asked blandly, uncaring of the rudeness of the question.**

**Stiles looked a little downtrodden and Lydia's mother breathed out awkwardly. "She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can–you can go in." She said.**

Lydia turned to face Stiles, a truly terrifying smile on her face. "Stiles."

"Yeah." Stiles squeaked.

"Am I going to like this next scene?" Lydia asked sweetly.

"Probably not." Stiles admitted.

"**Thanks." Stiles said, walking in the room. Lydia's mother left the room, leaving Stiles to stand uncomfortably as Lydia flicked her fingers in boredom.**

**Lydia suddenly moved, twisting her body so her head was propped on a hand and her other hand was placed on her waist. "What are you doing here?" She asked.**

"So is that just your default position?" Erica asked. "Because that's the second time you've posed like that."

Lydia shrugged. "It's comfortable and I look great doing it, why not?"

Erica nodded. "Good point."

**Stiles fiddled with his fingers, hesitant. "I was just making sure you were okay."**

"It's very odd to see Stiles so nervous." Chris said lowly, so only Alison could hear.

"He's only noticeably nervous around Lydia." Allison said. "But I'm more used to it because of school. I see it a lot."

**Licking her lips ungracefully, Lydia turned away for a moment, taking the hand off her head and turning back to Stiles. **

"**Why?" Lydia asked brightly, patting the spot next to her on the bed.**

"It's kind of depressing that she's only interesting in him because she's high." Boyd said.

Isaac shrugged. "It's not really our problem, is it?"

"No." Boyd admitted. "But I'm allowed to feel sorry for people, and I feel sorry for him right now."

**Stiles sat down eagerly. "Because I was worried about you today." Stiles said, as Lydia moved hair from her forehead and let her arm lift into the air. "How are you feeling?"**

**Lydia let her arm fall, dragging her hand down Stiles's arm, making him breath out nervously. "I feel-" She said leaning forwards, close to Stiles's face. "Fantastic."**

Allison giggled. "You can definitely tell she's not in her normal mind." She said.

"You don't see her act like that often." Jackson nodded, looking at the screen with a touch of amusement mixed with a small amount disbelief.

**Stiles laughed, letting one of his hands twitch up and fall to hit his leg with a smack. Lydia moved back, swaying lightly. **

"**Oh." Stiles spotted the bottle of pills, grabbing them as Lydia laughed carelessly. **

"That sounds worrisome." John said.

"I recognized the label." Stiles admitted. "I know what the pills do."

"What kind of pills were they?" Melissa asked suspiciously.

Stiles shut his mouth, refusing to answer.

**Examining the bottle's label, Stiles looked at Lydia. "What–I bet you can't say, uh, "I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast."**

"How did you even say that, Stiles." Allison asked.

"Practice." Stiles answered. "Lots and lots of practice."

"That's a lot of practice for something useless." Isaac said.

Stiles shrugged noncommittally. "Depends on your definition of useless."

**Raising a disbelieving eyebrow, Lydia spoke. "I saw Shuzy–" She stopped, and Stiles gave her a slight victorious look. "I shaw–" She tried again.**

Jackson winced. "You took a lot if you can't even talk properly."

**Suddenly, Lydia stopped, and Stiles put the bottle of pills back on the beside table. Lydia was focused elsewhere, looking more than a little traumatised. "I saw–" She mumbled.**

"Okay, this I vaguely remember." Lydia admitted. "But I don't remember Stiles being there."

"You were high on pills." Melissa said. "I'm surprised you remember anything."

"**What? Lydia, what did you see?" Stiles urged, putting a hand on her arm.**

"Peter, I saw Peter." Lydia whispered.

"Not that you knew it was him." Danny pointed out.

"But now I do." Lydia shivered. "He's been tormenting me from the beginning."

"**Something." Lydia said.**

"**Something like–" Stiles prompted. "Like a mountain lion?"**

"If she's that affected by the pills, she'll probably just repeat you." Melissa informed Stiles.

"Yeah, I found that out." Stiles nodded.

"**A mountain lion." Lydia repeated, nodding.**

"**Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles asked.**

"I really don't like this." Lydia sighed. "I don't remember this at all."

"It's probably a good thing you don't remember." Erica giggled.

"**A mountain lion." Lydia said again.**

**Stiles reached over and grabbed the stuffed Giraffe, holding it by Lydia's head. "What's this?" He asked.**

Allison smirked. "A giraffe. It's kind of obvious."

"Is it?" Stiles asked, looking at the screen smugly.

**Lydia turned, trance-like, and answered. "A mountain lion."**

Erica snickered. "Wrong."

"Guess she's more out of it than he thought." Boyd said.

"**Okay." Stiles said, putting the stuffed toy down. **

"**You're so drunk." Stiles muttered, and Lydia groaned tiredly, letting her head drop down on Stiles's thigh. "Oh–"**

"Awkward." Isaac whispered.

"Oops." Erica snickered, looking over at Stiles, whose ears were turning red.

**The scene changed back to Allison and Scott.**

**Allison and Scott walked, hands intertwined, through the forest. Scott climbed over a root easily, but Allison's boot slipped, nearly sending her tumbling down the hill they were walking up.**

"Careful!" Chris called.

Allison laughed. "Dad, it already happened."

"Right." Chris said. "Sorry."

**Scott grabbed Allison's hand, catching her. "Oh! You okay?"**

**Allison laughed, jogging up and ahead of Scott. "Yeah. I think you just earned your masculinity back."**

"Oh sweetie," Lydia sighed. "He hasn't had his masculinity since he met you."

Erica snorted. "Very true."

**Scott nodded, and Allison took out her phone. "What are you doing?" Scott asked.**

"**I'm just texting Lydia "thank you" for the birthday stuff." Allison said.**

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "So that's what the text was."

Allison looked at him. "What?"

Stiles waved her question away. "It's nothing."

"**No." Scott said, putting his hand over Allison's and making her put down the phone. "If mine's off, yours is too."**

"And that would be why I couldn't reach her." Chris said. "Thank you, Scott."

Scott gave Chris a mock salute. "No problem."

"**So we're disconnecting from the world?" Allison asked.**

"'Disconnecting from the world'." John snorted. "You're only in the forest, you haven't even left town yet."

Allison blushed. "I mean electronically."

"Still." John shrugged. "You're not really disconnected until people can't track you."

**Scott shrugged. "You can handle that for one day, right?"**

"**Uh, just one text," Allison said, flipping her phone out. "And then I will be all yours, okay? Okay."**

**Scott conceded, trying to conceal a smile as Allison put away her phone, letting them continue on through the forest.**

Boyd shook his head, disgusted. "God, you two are adorably disgusting."

"Cavity-inducing." Erica chirped.

"Chick-flick worthy." Stiles nodded.

**The scene switched back to Lydia's room.**

**Stiles took a deep breath, pointing to the door. "Well, I'm gonna– go. Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post–traumatic stress thing." He said, leaving the room.**

"Thank god." Erica sighed. "This was getting uncomfortable."

Isaac nodded. "I'm not sure if I feel more sympathetic to Lydia or Stiles, to be honest."

**Lydia had closed her eyes, rubbing the fabric on her bed. "Mm. Stay."**

Lydia's eyes widened. "What?"

Stiles could feel the burn of Jackson's glare scorching his brain. "Nothing happened!" He insisted.

"Nothing better had." Lydia said through gritted teeth.

**Stiles whipped open the door, walking back in the room and shutting the door. "M– me? Stay? You want me to stay?"**

Lydia sighed. "Oh, Stiles."

"Sorry." Stiles muttered weakly, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

**Lydia nodded, sitting up and smiling seductively, patting the bed. **

**Stiles rushed over happily, and Lydia placed a hand on his cheek. "Yes, please. Stay." **

"What." Lydia seethed. "Am I doing?"

"Behaving like a person who's just taken a bunch of pills?" Erica offered.

"Shush!" Lydia snapped.

**Lydia continued, as if in a dream, and brought another hand up to caress Stiles's face, making him breath out shakily. "Please. Jackson." Lydia said earnestly.**

Jackson suddenly relaxed, shifting from the tense posture he had adopted when screen-Lydia called Stiles back into her room. "Good." he huffed.

Lydia subtly reached her hand out, squeezing Jackson's arm comfortingly.

**Stiles licked his bottom lip, irritated. "And–we're done here." He said, letting Lydia pass out on the bed.**

Scott winced, looking at his friend. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded tightly. "I'm okay."

**Stiles looked around Lydia's room, feeling awkward, when Lydia's phone rang. "You want me to get that?" He asked the passed out Lydia.**

**Getting no response, Stiles picked up her phone. "It's a text." Stiles said, clicking a random button. "I don't know how to–"Stiles broke off, seeing a video of the video rental store and the monster crashing through the window.**

"Video." Lydia said. "That's what you were talking about."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

"How come I don't remember having it?" Lydia asked sharply.

"Uh, well…" Stiles stuttered. "You'll find out?"

Lydia gave him an unhappy look, but turned to the screen.

**Gaping, Stiles brought the phone up to his face, seeing the red eyes of what had to be the alpha Derek and Scott were looking for. Stiles licked his lips, thinking.**

"What are you doing?" Lydia hissed.

Stiles didn't answer.

**The scene changed to the Hale house.**

**Kate and two hunters walked up towards the house, stopping right before the tree line ended.**

Chris jolted, anger twisting his features. "I told her not to go near you!"

Derek snorted resentfully. "Like she would listen."

"**He wants us to wait." One of the hunters said, the burlier and older of the two men Kate had brought with her.**

"She won't listen." Chris sighed. "Not when she has her mind set on something."

"Something like hurting Derek?" Erica asked snidely.

Chris nodded unhappily. "Unfortunately."

"**So I've been reminded–" Kate said, as the man cocked his gun. She slowly turned her head towards the man. "To death."**

"**And that means we're not allowed to kill him." The second man said.**

"Pretty sure that was an unnecessary comment." Stiles pointed out.

"So was that." Lydia sniffed.

**Kate focused back on the house, smiling sinisterly. "But it doesn't mean we can't say hello." She said, cocking her gun, and walking to the house, the two hunter following.**

**The scene changed to inside the Hale house.**

**Derek was doing chin-ups, shirtless, showing off a tattoo with three interlocked spirals. **

"Whoo!" Erica cried, breaking a bit of the tension.

"What's that tattoo mean?" Lydia asked, her eyes fixed on the symbol.

"It means a lot of things." Derek said vaguely.

**Derek dropped to the floor, starting to do a few pushups, before switching to one-handed pushups. **

"Damn." John whistled. "I know you have some sort of werewolf strength thing, but it's still kind of impressive."

**Hearing a noise, Derek stopped, flicking his head suspiciously to the side.**

"Get out of there." Boyd said quietly.

"Preferably as quick as possible." Isaac added.

**The front door was kicked in, the older hunter holding a gun at the ready.**

"**No one home." He announced, as the other male hunter and Kate walked in.**

"**Oh, he's here." Kate said confidently. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."**

"Who would be hospitable to you?" Erica spat. "I'd be hiding too."

"**Maybe he's out," The younger hunter said, trying for humour. "Burying a bone in the backyard."**

Lydia blinked. "That was just pathetic."

"Wasn't even close to being funny." Stiles agreed.

"I guess hunters aren't hired for their humour." Scott said.

Derek scoffed. "No, they just need to be murderous enough."

"**Really? A dog joke?" Kate asked, and the hunter looked away in annoyance. "We're going there, and that's the best you got?" **

**The hunters spread out, as Kate continued. "If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter.""**

Melissa gasped loudly. "I can't believe she'd say that!"

Chris grimaced. "That's actually tame...for her."

**Kate walked into another room, gradually speaking louder. "Too bad she howled like a bitch," She said nastily, starting to yell. "When we cut her in half!"**

Allison hissed. "That was low."

Chris covered his mouth with a hand. "I'm surprised you didn't kill her." He said to Derek. "I wouldn't even blame you, at this point."

Derek looked down. "She's smarter than that."

**Derek growled loudly, and the younger hunter yelled as he was thrown across the room, hitting a wall and falling in a heap.**

"Go Derek." Isaac said quietly.

**Derek stood up from a crouch, and the older hunter watched as Derek jumped over to where Kate was, digging his claws into the wall so he stuck, growling.**

Jackson snorted softly. "Trying to be spiderman?" He said.

"Doesn't that hurt his claws?" Lydia asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Danny shrugged.

**Kate smiled and Derek charged, kicking the older hunter back, holding on to the door frame and swinging back, dropping to his feet.**

"Woah." Stiles breathed. "Cool."

**Derek growled and Kate smirked, bringing out a black stick and making it lengthen with the push of a button. Derek charged and Kate struck, zapping Derek easily with the weapon.**

"Jesus." Melissa jolted. "What kind of weapon is that?"

"One designed to torture." Allison answered.

"It electrocutes werewolves," Chris explained. "And makes sure it's not enough to kill them."

**With bolts of electricity running through Derek's body, he fell in a heap, writhing on the ground.**

John looked at Derek worriedly. "Were you okay?"

Derek grunted. "Eventually."

"**Wow." Kate said appreciatively, circling around Derek's pained form. "This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or–lick it."**

Derek snarled, glaring at the TV fiercely.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac, feeling their Alpha's anger, bristled as well, feeling uneasy.

"Derek?" Erica asked tentatively.

"What?" Derek barked.

Erica shrunk down at his tone. "Ah."

Sighing, Derek grabbed her arm, forcing himself to relax and offer a bit of comfort to his scared beta. "It's fine, I'm sorry."

**The scene changed to Stiles's room.**

"**Hey, it's me again." Stiles said anxiously, into his cell. "Look, I found something, and I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay?" Stiles rambled. **

Scott blinked, face twisting in confusion. "Wait, you left me a message?"

Stiles gaped at Scott unattractively. "What do you mean 'left me a message?', of course I did!" He yelped, outraged.

"I didn't receive that message." Scott said, raising his hands defensively.

"What!?" Stiles yelled.

"It was just a jumbled mess of noises and the phone crackling." Scott said.

"So I yelled at you for nothing." Stiles moaned.

Scott shrugged sympathetically. "Looks like it."

**Stiles clenched his hand around the phone, making a face. "I'm gonna—ugh! Goodbye." He said tightly, throwing his phone on the bed. Stiles huffed, throwing himself into his computer chair and placing his arms on the desk, shoving his head on his folded arms. "God."**

**At that moment, the Sheriff knocked on Stiles's door, making Stiles yelp and sit up clumsily. **

"Do you ever possess coordination?" Jackson asked.

"Not usually." John said. "Not since he learned how to walk, at least."

"**Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight." The Sheriff said, leaning against the door.**

"It's a parent teacher conference." Danny said. "Is there ever any good news?"

"**Depends on how you define "good news."" Stiles said, fiddling with a random object.**

"**I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues." The Sheriff said hopefully.**

"Has that ever happened?" Stiles asked.

There was a pause, and then John sighed loudly. "No."

"**You might wanna rethink that definition." Stiles suggested, making a face.**

"Ha!" Erica laughed. "At least he was honest.

**The Sheriff nodded, taking his leave. "'Nuff said."**

**Stiles sighed, grabbing Lydia's phone and watching the video. "Come on, Scott. Where the hell are you?"**

"They're dancing off in their own little lovey-dovey world." Stiles told his screen-self.

"It's no use," Scott reminded him. "That Stiles can't hear you."

**The scene changed back to Allison and Scott.**

**Scott was leading Allison by the hand, helping her cross a body of water, slipping on a wet rock and crashing back into Allison, who steadied him.**

"Oh god." Jackson groaned. "Why do we have to watch this?"

Danny nodded in agreement. "I have no idea how any of this is significant."

**Allison laughed, helping Scott stand straight. They continued to cross, this time Allison slipped , foot falling in the water, and the fell, laughing in each others arms. They stood back up, kissing.**

"This is just painful." Stiles grimaced.

"I'm getting cavities." Boyd complained.

Isaac covered his eyes, groaning. "Too much."

John looked at the screen, amusement dancing in his eyes. "You two belong in one of those cheesy romance novels."

**The scene changed to a bridge, Scott and Allison walking across it, talking. They leaned against the bridge's railing, turning to look down. Looking at each other once more, they kissed.**

Chris made a face, sighing in resignation. "I give up."

**Scott grinned, getting off the bridge's railing and continuing on, letting Allison hop on **

**his back.**

Erica made a face. "God, it's like a cutesy movie from the 80's."

**From in his room, Stiles huffed, grabbing Lydia's phone and deleting the video.**

"Why'd you delete it?" Lydia hissed. "That was my phone!"

"I had to give it back, didn't I?" Stiles pointed out. "I wasn't about to give it back with were-wolfy stuff on it."

"You had no right-" Lydia started.

"You should have told me!" Scott burst out.

"I don't know if it escaped your notice, Scotty." Stiles said slowly. "But I tried."

Scott blinked. "Oh, right. Sorry."

**The scene changed back to the Hale house.**

**Kate circled around Derek like a shark, following him as he tried to crawl away. **

Erica growled at the sight, feeling a surge of protectiveness rise up in the face of her alpha's distress. "God, I hate her." She seethed.

"Join the club." Derek spat.

"She looks like she's gonna eat him." Isaac glared.

"Eat his happiness, more like." Boyd said.

"If there's any happiness left." Erica snarled.

**Derek moved to a fancy couch, clambering up and attempting to attack Kate, who laughed and zapped him again, blowing Derek back.**

"She's torturing you!" Melissa gasped, horrified.

"That's what they do." Derek said bitterly. "That's what they all do."

**Derek writhed on the ground while Kate chuckled, holding up the electric stick and making it crackle. "900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you?" She asked.**

John tensed in his seat. "If I had my gun…" She muttered.

"You'd what?" Chris asked. "Shoot the TV? You can't do anything!"

"I should!" John insisted. "It's my job to protect people!"

**Saying nothing, Derek tired to get away. "Or fire." Kate laughed. "Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out." Kate said, sitting.**

Erica gasped, enraged. "How dare she!"

It was Isaac's turn to growl. "Teasing him about the fire and then suggesting that he'd help her!"

Derek stared down at his beta's, looking bemused.

"**Yes, your sister was into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you." Kate said, uncaring, as Derek continued to twitch. "Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true." **

"So she does have limits." Erica said. "Not very good ones."

"She doesn't like getting her hands dirty." Chris said.

"She'd rather stand back and laugh." Derek added, glaring daggers at the TV. "Why would she risk herself?"

**Derek remained silent, managing to drag himself upright against a door, lips pursed in a scowl. "Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls– We didn't kill her." Kate said.**

Erica blinked. "Peter killed her?"

"Yes." Derek grunted.

"I thought it was hunters." Boyd muttered.

"No." Chris said. "For once, it wasn't us."

**Derek glared at her, saying nothing. "You think I'm lying?" Kate asked.**

"Wouldn't put it past you." Erica growled.

"She's already lied before, too." Isaac added.

"**Wouldn't be the first time." Derek said, his voice strained with pain.**

Erica growled again.

"**Tsk, sweetie–" Kate said, sitting up from the couch she'd been resting on. "Well– Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay?" Kate said, crouching down near Derek.**

It was Boyd's turn to growl. "How dare she-!"

"She shouldn't be anywhere near him." Isaac spat.

**Derek listened to Kate's steady heartbeat, as Kate crept forwards, talking in a whisper. "We–didn't– kill– your– sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." Kate said.**

"Go die in a hole!" Erica barked.

**Kate stood, walking a little ways away from Derek. "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She laughed, snapping the electrical stick back down to size.**

"I didn't know who did it." Derek said angrily. "But I figured she was involved with it."

"Why rip her in half?" Isaac asked cautiously.

"Hunters." Derek bit out. "Hunters do it to prevent them from possibly healing."

"How can they heal if they're dead?" Erica asked, morbidly fascinated.

Derek flicked his eyes to Lydia for a second. "There are...ways." He said vaguely.

"**Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is– The Alpha killed your sister." Kate continued, as Derek looked up at her hatefully. "And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you." Kate said, and Derek looked down. "Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." She finished. smiling.**

"Except for Derek!" Erica barked. "How does that help him at all?"

"The alpha problem would be fixed." Chris shrugged.

"Yeah, but his whole pack would still be gone." Boyd pointed out. "And there would still be hunters lurking around."

**Kate stopped, tilting her head in consideration at Derek, who made no move to speak, choosing to remain stubbornly silent. "Unless– You don't know who he is either." She said**

Derek growled, sounding ferociously wolf-like.

**Kate laughed, and Derek glared back up at her. "Wow." Kate said, turning around. "Guess who just became totally useless?"**

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Get out of there."

"Run, Derek!" Erica urged.

**Derek bolted, just in time for Kate to whirl around, gun rapidly firing bullets at where he'd just been.**

Danny jumped. "Holy-!"

"Overkill." Lydia muttered.

Scott stared at the screen sadly, feeling, for the first time in a while, truly sorry for Derek.

**Leaping off the porch, Derek ran, looking back to make sure he wasn't being pursued. **

"How long did you hide for?" Melissa asked, looking upon screen-Derek mournfully.

"Long enough." Derek said.

**Derek stopped, heart pounding, staring off at the place where he'd run from.**

**The scene changed to the Animal Clinic.**

"**Hey, Scott, it's me again." Deaton said into his cell, walking through a door and to the examination room. "I'm just calling to make sure that everything's okay. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Maybe you forgot. Well, whatever it is, just give me a call and let me know that everything's okay. All right. Thanks." **

"Your boss is very tolerant." Chris commented.

"I know." Scott said gratefully.

"Deaton loves him, that's why." Stiles explained. "Deaton would do anything for Scott."

**Deaton hung up, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Sheriff Stilinski." Deaton greeted, without turning around, as the Sheriff approached.**

"How does he do that?" John muttered.

"Wards." Derek said.

John blinked. "What?"

"Wards." Derek repeated.

**Deaton turned to smile at the Sheriff in greeting, who took that as an okay to enter. "Listen, I hate to bother you, but, uh, I'm having a bitch of a time getting a consensus on what this is we're dealing with." The Sheriff said.**

"Would've helped if I knew about this werewolf thing." John said resentfully.

"We couldn't tell you." Stiles said.

"Why not? I would have helped." John offered. "I could help keep the authorities off of everyone's backs."

**Deaton laughed softly. "I'm really flattered you've come to me for help, but, like I said before, I'm no expert." He said, waving a hand helplessly.**

"Actually, he is." Scott said.

"But he never reveals anything." Derek groaned.

"And you almost killed him because of it." Scott muttered.

"**But you were pretty certain the other day about our attacker being a mountain lion." The Sheriff said.**

**Deaton blinked. "That's right."**

"Damn Deaton and his strange answers." John muttered. "He's worse than Gandalf when he wants to be."

Stiles whipped his head around to stare at his dad. "Gandalf!?"

John smiled. "What? You think you're the only one who reads?"

**The Sheriff nodded. "I wanna show you something. We got a little lucky here." He said, taking out a photo. **

"Wait, you had photos?" Stiles said. "I didn't know that!"

"And why," John began. "Would I tell you?"

"Because I'm your son and you love me?" Stiles tried.

"Nice try." John said.

**"Uh, the video store didn't have any cameras, but a security camera that was watching another parking lot happened to grab a few frames. Take a look at our mountain lion." The Sheriff said, handing Deaton a photo. **

**Deaton looked at the picture, seeking a black shape jumping through the store window. **

"That would be what Lydia saw." Chris said.

"Pretty much." Lydia agreed.

"**Here's another." The Sheriff said, placing another photo on top of it.**

**The photo showed a large black animal running across the parking lot. "It's interesting." Deaton said.**

"That doesn't really look all that interesting." Jackson said blandly.

"I suppose to a Vet it might be." Danny mused.

"I think he was interested in the werewolf part of it." Melissa said.

"Most likely." Derek agreed.

"**Actually, uh, this is the interesting one." The Sheriff said, placing another photo down.**

**Deaton picked it up, seeing a blurry black form of a man, right where the animal had been. "I see what you mean." Deaton said.**

"Shouldn't Peter know better than that?" Stiles asked.

"I doubt it crossed his mind." Derek shrugged. "We tend not to be all that concerned about cameras.

**The Sheriff shook his head. "I've never seen a mountain lion do that."**

"Is it even possible for them to do that?" Isaac asked.

"Yes." Lydia said. "But not for more than a few seconds. And they'd never do it will trying to get away."

"**Can't say I have either." Deaton agreed. "You've got a problem here."**

"Understatement." John muttered.

**The Sheriff continued. "My first instinct was it was a bear, but bears don't walk on two legs." **

A reasonable guess." Lydia said approvingly. "But they go on all fours.""

"**No, they drop to all fours." Deaton said. From another room, a dog barked loudly and Deaton began to look rushed. "Look, like I said, you really need an expert here."**

"See?" Lydia said.

**The Sheriff nodded hurriedly. "Yeah, yeah, but– Could this still be a mountain lion?" He asked.**

"Does it seem like a mountain lion?" Jackson asked condescendingly.

**Deaton looked towards where the barking was coming from. "I'm sorry. I've got a sick Doberman that needs my attention." He said, starting to walk away.**

"He's suspicious." Scott observed.

"I would be too." Boyd said. "Six years of nothing werewolf related, and suddenly this?"

"**No other ideas?" The Sheriff tried.**

"**I'm sorry." Deaton apologized, shrugging. "Really, I wish I could help you, but I've got a sick–"**

"Deaton seems worried." Stiles mused.

"I think he was." Scott said.

"Probably because he didn't know who the alpha was." Derek said. "He doesn't like being out of the loop."

**The Sheriff waved the apology off. "Yeah. Dog. I heard you. Thanks for humoring me again."**

"Did you actually think he would help?" Isaac asked.

John shrugged. "I figured it couldn't hurt."

**Deaton shrugged, nodding, and left, leaving the Sheriff to gather his pictures.**

**The scene switched back to Allison and Scott.**

**Both teenagers ran to Allison's car, Allison breaking away to unlock the doors.**

"Wow," Erica whistled. "You were out there for a while."

"What did you even do out there?" Stiles asked.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know." Chris said.

**Going inside the vehicle, Allison started the car. "So being completely honest, this was– kind of a perfect birthday." She said happily.**

"Aww." Lydia sighed. "That's so sweet."

**Scott grinned. "Good." He said, and Allison leaned back smiling. Scott shrugged. "I'd know if you were lying anyway." He said confidently.**

"I have two ways of knowing." Scott said proudly.

"My human lie detector." Melissa said wryly.

"**Oh, really–" Allison said disbelievingly. **

"**You have a tell." Scott said, and Allison sent him a challenging look. "You touch your eyebrow right here." He explained, running the tip of his finger over the mentioned spot.**

"You figured that out quickly." Chris said, unwillingly impressed.

"I notice everything about Allison." Scott said honestly.

"That's a little creepy, dude." Stiles said.

**Allison grabbed his hand. "Let's see if you can figure out if I'm lying now." She said, kissing his hand. **

Derek raised and eyebrow. "Smart."

"I know." Allison said smugly. "That's why I did it."

"**I wish that my parents weren't coming home from the teacher conferences so– I could spend the rest of the day with you." Allison said.**

"It's kind of night time." Erica pointed out.

"**The rest of the day?" Scott asked with a little laugh.**

"**Well–the rest of the night." Allison corrected.**

"**With me?" Scott asked, and Allison laughed.**

"Who else would I have wanted to spend it with?" Allison said quietly.

**Scott's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh, God. The parent/teacher conferences. I'm supposed to be there." He said worriedly. "Ugh, I'm below "C" on, like, everything."**

Erica snorted. "Damn Scott."

"I know, I know." Scott groaned.

"**Well, they're going on now." Allison said. "Right now."**

**The scene changed to Beacon Hills High School**

"**Jackson's a highly motivated student." Harris said, to the prideful nods of Jackson's adoptive parents. "In fact, I'd describe him as "unusually driven.""**

"And here he goes, blatant favoritism." Stiles grumbled.

"**Yeah, we were hoping he might ease up on himself a little." Mr. Whittemore said.**

**The scene flicked to Jackson, standing in the lacrosse field, holding a beer bottle. **

"Drinking?" John said disapprovingly.

"You want to try handling getting attacked by a monster?" Jackson asked viciously.

"**He's always been real hard on himself." Mr. Whittemore continued, as Jackson was shown dropping the beer bottle and picking up his lacrosse stick.**

Chris stared at the screen sympathetically. He knew what that was like, pushing yourself. He had to, with a father like Gerard.

"**It's just, you know, something we assumed was an effect of him being adopted." Mr. Whittemore finished, as Jackson slipped a lacrosse ball in his net.**

"Don't say it like Jackson has a deficiency." Lydia hissed.

"**I think I understand." Harris said sympathetically, as Jackson hurled the ball at a makeshift target. "He's never met his biological parents."**

"**Yeah, that's right." Mr. Whittemore nodded, the screen flashing back to him. "It's the need to please, the overachieving, the desire to make someone proud–" The scene switched back over to Jackson, who was nearly in tears, breathing heavily. "Someone he's never even met."**

Not even Stiles could think of something mean to say, not while he was watching his enemy falling apart on screen.

"Jackson." Lydia said softly, reaching over and grabbing Jackson's hand, squeezing.

**Jackson hurled more balls at the target, getting more and more frustrated. "Something certainly seems to have recalibrated his desire for achievement several notches higher." Harris agreed.**

"You have to make sure not to go overboard." Danny admonished.

"I know." Jackson said.

"It's bad for you." Danny continued.

"I know." Jackson repeated.

**Jackson hurled his beer bottle at the makeshift target, screwing his face up frustratedly and throwing down his lacrosse stick. "Not to be too blunt about it, but he seems almost obsessed." Harris said gravely, and Jackson fell to his knees, grabbing his head.**

Melissa gazed at the screen, feeling protectiveness rise up in her chest. "Were you okay?"

Jackson nodded slowly. "Yeah."

**The scene changed to another classroom.**

"**Let me tell you, there's plenty to say about Lydia." A female teacher cheerfully informed Lydia's parents, briefly looking through a file.**

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "It better be all good."

**Lydia's mother smiled and nodded, but her father scoffed. "Did I not predict this?" He asked scornfully.**

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Dad." She sighed.

"Is he ever happy with you?" Danny asked.

"Not since I chose mom." Lydia said, with a touch of bitterness.

**Ms. Martin sighed, flicking a piece of hair from her forehead, reminiscent of her daughter. "Here we go. Total nuclear meltdown as usual." She said.**

**Mr. Martin looked at the teacher, who gave him a bewildered look in return. "What is it? Is it her grades, concentration issues, erratic behavior?" He asked, looking accusingly at his former wife.**

"Are they talking about you or fighting?" Melissa asked. "They're like children."

"Tell me about it." Lydia said quietly.

"I remember when the were still together." Jackson said. 'They'd fight every night, without fail."

"**I'm not the one who told her she had to choose who she wants to live with," Ms. Martin reminded him, looking at the teacher as if to drag her into the fight. "As if that wouldn't warp a 16–year–old girl."**

"God." John hissed. "That's awful."

Lydia hummed noncommittally. "I chose the right one."

**Mr. Martin smiled tightly. "Just tell us what the problem is." He said.**

"He acts like he want's there to _be_ a problem." Chris said.

"He does." Lydia said flatly. "He wants to prove that mom can't handle me."

**The teacher laughed quietly. "I wasn't aware that there was a problem." She said smoothly, and Ms. Martin hummed satisfactorily, shooting her ex-husband a look.**

Lydia smirked.

"She's always been the best." Stiles said. "That's nothing new."

"**Academically, Lydia's one of the finest students I've ever had." Lydia's teacher informed them, and the scene changed to Lydia's bedroom. **

**Lydia was shown pushing messy hair out of her eyes, tear tracks on her cheeks. **

"**Her A.P. classes push her GPA above a 5.0." The teacher continued, as Lydia covered the tear tracks with concealer. "I'd actually like to have her I.Q. tested." The teacher laughed, while Lydia brushed a bit of blush on her face.**

"Why are you putting on makeup?" Allison asked.

"I needed to cover the flaws." Lydia said. "I wasn't going to be seen looking like that."

"**And socially," The teacher said, while the scene showed Lydia expertly applying lip gloss, finishing the transformation. "She displays outstanding leadership qualities. I mean, she's a real leader."**

Lydia sat up proudly. "Of course I am."

**The scene changed to Finstock's classroom.**

"**Stiles, that's right." Finstock nodded, sorting through some files as the Sheriff made himself comfortable in a chair. "I thought "Stiles" was his last name."**

"What kind of last name is Stiles?" Allison asked. "God, that teacher is messed up."

Scott shrugged, looking over at her. "It's Finstock."

"There are a lot of things wrong with Finstock." Stiles added.

**The Sheriff gave Finstock a blank look. "His last name is "Stilinski."" He said, tone suggesting he thought Finstock was stupid.**

"He's been in your classes for how long?" John muttered. "He is such a bad teacher."

**Finstock held up a hand. "You named your kid "Stiles Stilinski"?" He asked incredulously, seeking clarification.**

"**No," The Sheriff answered. "That's just what he likes to be called." **

Jackson straightened. "Wait, his name isn't Stiles?"

Stiles hissed. "No, and you're never finding out what it actually is!"

"**Oh. Well, I like to be called "cupcake"." Finstock muttered, missing the weird he received.**

Stiles made a face. "Cupcake?"

**Finstock rummaged through some papers. "What is his first name?" He said, looking up.**

Stiles glared at the screen. "No."

**The Sheriff reached out a hand, silently pointing to a spot on Stiles's file. **

Stiles's eyes widened to epic proportions. "Tell me you didn't give him my name."

John shrugged. "I had to."

"Oh my god." Stiles moaned. "My life is over, Finstock knows my name."

**Finstock looked at it. "Wow, that's a form of child abuse." He muttered, making a face and picking up the file, turning it side to side. "I don't–I don't even know how to pronounce that." He blurted out.**

"Is it really that bad?" Erica asked.

"Yes." Stiles shuddered. "It took me forever to learn how to say it."

John smiled. "His mom was the only one who could ever say it properly."

"**It was his mother's father's name." The Sheriff explained patiently. **

"It's polish." Stiles said, then went silent.

"**Wow." Finstock laughed. "You must really love your wife."**

"**Yeah, I did." The Sheriff agreed with a tight nod.**

"Awkward." Danny muttered.

"**Well, this just became incredibly awkward." Finstock said needlessly, shuffling some papers on his desk.**

Danny blinked. "That was a little weird."

"**Hey, what do you say we get to the conference part of this conference, cupcake?" The Sheriff suggested.**

"Cupcake?" Stiles muttered, again.

**Finstock nodded. "I like your thinking."**

**Finstock laid out his papers, pointing at the file with a little lacrosse stick pen. "So, Stiles. Great kid." He said, as the scene switched to Stiles's bedroom.**

"He thinks I'm a great kid?" Stiles asked. "What?"

"You are a great kid." John insisted.

"I know, but I thought he hated me!" Stiles said, smiling widely.

"**Zero ability to focus." Finstock said, as Stiles was shown looking through police files of the Hale fire. "Super smart. Never takes advantage of his talents." Finstock continued.**

"Hey!" Stiles glared. "I can focus! It just needs to be interesting."

"**How do you mean?" The Sheriff asked.**

**Stiles looked at a file that labeled the cause of the Hale fire as an electrical malfunction.**

"Stiles." John said slowly. "You're not supposed to be looking at those files."

Stiles gave his dad a sheepish grin. "Sorry?"

"**Well, for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision." Finstock said, sounding almost half-heartedly impressed. **

"What the hell?" Jackson said, incredulous. "How do you even know that?"

"I get really curious sometimes." Stiles shrugged.

"Why the hell would you be curious about that?" Boyd asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Why not?" Stiles countered.

**The Sheriff raised his eyebrows, a considering look on his face. "Well, I mean, it does have– historical significance, right?" He tried. "I mean–"**

"I tried to hard." John said, shaking his head.

"**I teach economics." Finstock pointed out.**

"And right there." John sighed. "Is where all of my hope faded."

"Sorry dad." Stiles sniggered.

"**Ah, crap." The Sheriff sighed.**

**The scene changed back to Harris's classroom, this time with Melissa.**

"**Where the hell are you? Get to the school now." Melissa said angrily, talking into her cell.**

"Ah," Scott made a face. "Sorry mom."

"Nothing you can do about it now." Melissa sighed.

"I know," Scott grimaced. "But being stuck with _Harris_."

**Melissa put away her phone, and Harris placed a hand on Scott's file. "How about we get started?" He asked.**

"Ugh." Stiles muttered. "How does he already sound condescending?"

"Because it's Harris." Danny said. "He's condescending to everyone, except for Jackson."

**Melissa nodded agreeably. "Sure."**

"**Lately Scott's mind has been somewhere else," Harris started, to which Melissa nodded. "As has his body."**

"That doesn't sound creepy or awkward at all." Scott said, rolling his eyes.

"I think he meant you being absent all day, dude." Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah, but he could have said it differently." Scott said.

"**Personally, I think it may have something to do with his home situation." Harris added, fiddling with Scott's file.**

Scott stiffened. "What the hell does that mean?" He asked harshly.

Melissa put a hand on his arm, calming him.

**Melissa lifted her head up in exaggerated surprise. "Oh, well, personally, I'm not sure what you mean by "home situation.""**

"**Uh, specifically the lack of an authority figure." Harris clarified. **

"What?" Scott barked, standing up. "My mom's my authority figure!"

"Scott!" Melissa called. "Sit down!"

Scott sat down heavily, letting air gust out of him noisily. "He can't say stuff like that to you."

"**Yeah, I'm the authority figure, so–" Melissa said, prompting Harris to explain.**

"Exactly." Scott spat.

**Harris smiled. "Sorry. Allow me to clarify." He said. "I mean the lack of a male authority figure."**

Scott practically howled at that. "I don't need him!"

"Scott, it's fine!" Melissa shouted. "I can handle it!"

"**Oh." Melissa said quietly. "Well, trust me, we're much better off without him in the picture." She said, looking down and pressing buttons on her cell.**

"**Well, does Scott feel the same way?" Harris asked.**

**Melissa nodded. "Yes. I think so." She looked away, and added "I hope so."**

"I do!" Scott said forcefully. "I don't need him."

"I'm glad." Melissa said quietly, squeezing Scott's hand.

**The scene flashed to Allison and Scott, driving along the road. Scott was biting his lip, looking nervous. "But he's going through some difficult changes. He just needs a– little extra attention, a guiding hand through this crucial stage of his development." Harris **

**said.**

"What the hell does that even mean?" Scott growled. "I don't need my dad, we're much better off with him gone."

"Dude, we get it." Stiles interjected. "Enough."

**As Allison drove, Scott's eyes lit up with each street lamp they passed, reflecting light much like an animals eye's would.**

"Whoa." Stiles blinked.

Scott touched his eyelid in wonder. "I didn't know my eyes could do that."

**The scene changed back to the female teacher.**

"**Allison Argent." The teacher began, while Allison's parents smiled proudly. "An incredibly sweet girl. And quick to adjust, despite all the moving around."**

"Aww." Allison smiled. "Now I know why she's one of my favorite teachers."

"She seems to be really smart." Chris agreed. "She caught on to both Lydia's intelligence and your rebelliousness."

"I'm not that bad." Allison complained.

"I distinctly remember telling you not to continue dating Scott." Chris said, unimpressed. "Remind me, how long did that last?"

Allison flushed. "How did you know?"

"I always knew." Chris said. "I just chose not to say anything."

**Chris and Victoria shared an uncomfortable look. "We know it's hard on her, but, uh, it's a necessary evil." Chris explained.**

"Necessary my ass." Melissa hissed.

"Necessary to kill mindless monsters." Chris snapped.

"But werewolves don't go feral often." Derek countered. "You guys kill as soon as you find out about any deaths, you don't really bother investigating."

"I try to." Chris defended.

"Not well enough." Stiles interrupted. "Or else your sister wouldn't have gotten away with the fire for so long."

**The teacher nodded. "Necessary or not, I'd be prepared for some–" She thought about it. "How do I put this?"**

"**Rebelliousness?" Chris offered tightly, and Victoria put a comforting hand on his arm.**

"You certainly got that, didn't you?" Erica said, trying not to laugh.

"The warning was a little late." Danny chuckled.

"**We appreciate the concern, but we have a great relationship with our daughter." Victoria said, smiling brightly. "Very open and honest."**

"Not anymore." Isaac snickered.

"**I'm happy to hear that." The teacher smiled. "And let her know that I hope she's feeling better." She added.**

"Oops." Jackson muttered. "Busted."

**Both of Alison's parent's smiles fell. "Oh, she wasn't in class?" Chris asked.**

"Nope." Erica giggled.

"She's dead now." Isaac smirked.

"**Oh, she wasn't in school." The teacher corrected. "I checked with the office."**

"That must have been awkward." Stiles said. "Finding out like that."

Scott shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it.

**The scene changed to the school parking lot.**

**Melissa burst out of the school, yelling into her phone. "Scott, you need to call me right now."**

Scott winced. "Oh god."

"Angry mom is bad." Stiles agreed. "Run away."

"Too late." Scott groaned.

**Scott spotted her, eyes widening. "Oh, my God."**

"**Your mom?" Allison asked.**

**Scott nodded, frantically undoing his seatbelt, keeping his mother in his sight as he slunk down in his seat. "Yeah, I'm dead. Ugh."**

"I was certainly ready to kill you." Melissa huffed.

**Chris and Victoria trailed out of the school, with Chris also talking angrily into his phone. "Allison, answering your cell phone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier. Well, call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions."**

Allison couldn't help but smirk. "You barely even grounded me."

Chris shot her an annoyed look. "Do you want me to correct that?"

Gulping, Allison shook her head. "Nope, I'm good."

**Chris hung up, walking down some stairs and pausing as his wife rushed to him. "Kate hasn't heard from her either." Victoria informed him.**

"**She doesn't do this." Chris insisted.**

Allison smiled. "That was because I never had anything worth skipping for." She said.

"Skipping for your boyfriend isn't a good thing." Chris said.

"I know." Allison nodded, and she did. "But it was motivation."

**Melissa quietly walked up the steps towards the couple. "Excuse me, you're not Allison's parents, are you?" She asked. "I'm Scott's mom, and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either." Melissa said, as the Argents turned to her and gave her disapproving looks. **

"You have no idea how nerve-wracking that was." Melissa complained. "And then they go and glare at me."

"Sorry mom," Scott said sympathetically. "It was my fault."

"You're damn right, it was your fault." Melissa agreed, shoving Scott playfully.

"**You're his mother?" Chris asked accusingly.**

**Melissa raised her eyebrows. "Funny how you say that like it's an accusation."**

"I always kind of thought you guys would get along together." Scott said mournfully. "But you guys don't like each other because of me."

"Eh, doesn't really matter." Melissa shrugged, kissing Scott's head. "I don't like people who don't like you."

"**Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since he basically kidnapped my daughter today." Chris snapped, and Victoria hissed his name warningly.**

"How could you possible know that?" Melissa muttered. "My son doesn't even have a car!"

"I was angry." Chris said. "I apologize."

"Apology accepted." Melissa said begrudgingly.

"**How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?" Melissa shot back.**

"It was your son's, actually." Chris said.

"And your daughter agreed." Melissa shot back.

"**My daughter–" Chris started, but flicked his eyes to the side, spotting Allison and Scott guilty walking out of Allison's car. "Is right there." Chris sighed.**

**Melissa turned around, walking down to Scott, leaving the Argents, who looked at each other and walked. "Let's go." Chris said quietly.**

"Busted." Isaac whispered.

**Melissa walked briskly to her son. "Where exactly have you been?" She asked angrily.**

**Scott looked at Allison, shrugging. "Nowhere, mom."**

Jackson scoffed. "Wrong thing to say."

"Trust me, I know." Scott said.

"**Nowhere, meaning not at school." Melissa snapped.**

Stiles whistled. "Wow, I haven't seen you that mad in ages." He said, looking at Melissa.

"Except for when we got a restraining order." Scott pointed out.

"What?" Danny yelped. "Restraining order?"

Danny was ignored. "Yeah, I forgot about that." Stiles said.

"**Kinda." Scott admitted.**

"**It's not his fault. It's my birthday," Allison explained. "And we were–"**

**Chris cut her off, walking up to the group. "Allison. In the car."**

"Why does nobody ever listen to the teenagers?" Allison sighed.

"It's not like your reasons would have helped either of you." Chris pointed out.

"It's still rude." Allison grumbled.

**Suddenly, a scream pierced the parking lot.**

"Oh god, what now." Erica moaned.

**The group whirled their heads around, watching as people scrambled around the parking lot, running away from something.**

"Well that's not helpful." Isaac muttered. "How are you gonna see anything with all those people running around?"

"They can't." Boyd answered. "I suppose that's a pretty useful way to hide yourself."

It's also annoying." Derek said.

"Yeah, but it's Peter, right?" Stiles added. "Peter is annoying."

**Scott searched the parking lot, watching as people and cars rushed around. He left Allison's side, wandering across the parking lot.**

**Allison spotted Scott leaving, and tried to follow.**

Scott groaned loudly. "So that's how."

"How what?" Stiles asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out." Scott sighed.

**Scott searched the parking lot, looking for something, anything, to explain the people screaming as they rushed to their cars.**

**Chris walked to his van, taking something out of it as Allison wandered off.**

John glared at the screen. "Do you normally have a gun in your car?"

"Yes." Chris shrugged. "You never know when you might come across a dangerous animal that needs to be put down."

**Scott continued to look, hearing something growl and move about, making his eyes flash yellow and heart pound.**

"Why are they yellow?" Danny asked suddenly. "Why do werewolf's eyes turn yellow."

Chris opened his mouth, then closed it. "I don't know." He admitted, looking shocked.

Erica turned to face her alpha. "Derek?" She asked, to which he shrugged, staying silent.

**Allison heard something, backing up slowly to move away. Scott looked back at her, just in time to see a white car rushing towards her.**

"Oh no." Erica gasped. "Allison!"

Boyd snickered. "It's not real, it already happened."

Erica hit him, hard. "Shut up, I'm allowed to be worried."

"**Allison!" Scott yelled, running to her just as Allison froze in the face of the oncoming vehicle. Scott grabbed her around her middle and tugged her to safety. **

"Nice save." Lydia complemented.

"I wasn't about to let her get hurt." Scott said.

"Still, very heroic, Scott." Lydia smiled.

"**Are you okay?" Scott asked loudly, and Allison nodded.**

**Victoria rushed over, but Scott now had his attention on the animal moving around the parking lot.**

"It's hard to follow what's happening." Erica grumbled. "There's so much stuff at once."

**The Sheriff watched as a black blur ran around the parking lot, gowling. "Move! Move!" The Sheriff called, pushing people out of the way as he moved around the white car that nearly hit Allison.**

"Hurry, hurry." Stiles breathed out, legs vibrating with energy.

**A silver car suddenly back up, hitting the Sheriff and sending him flying back a few feet, to the screams of a few bystanders. **

"Dad!" Stiles yelped.

John grabbed Stiles's arm. "I'm fine."

"That guy's lucky he didn't hurt you." Stiles said darkly.

"**I'm okay." The Sheriff groaned, as people rushed over to help.**

**Something hidden, behind a silver car, growled loudly, prompting frightened screams, and the Sheriff tried to pull a gun out of his ankle holster, yanking as it refused to move.**

**Two gun shots pierced the night, rising up above the screams and echoing, followed by a pained howl.**

Danny started. "Who shot it?"

"You'll see, now shush!" Allison said loudly.

**Chris Argent stood, arm out and gun in hand. Chris lowered it and people stared, moving towards the hidden creature.**

Melissa suddenly relaxed, glad it was over. "Thank god." She sighed.

**Scott and the Argents walked over to the animal Chris had shot, a mountain lion, as it took it's last breath, dying in the middle of the parking lot.**

**Allison flicked her eyes to her father, giving him a slight nod when he looked back. **

"Was that a thank you?" Scott asked.

"And a 'good job'." Allison shrugged. "It seemed important at the time."

**Chris looked back, spotting Scott staring at him fearfully. Scott looked away, thinking hard.**

"Well, that was a tense ending." Lydia said, looking troubled.

"Where did the mountain lion come from?" Isaac muttered. "The creature attacking people was Peter."

Erica blinked, turning to Isaac. "Oh my god, where _did_ the cougar come from?"

Stiles put a hand on his chin, thinking deeply. "Maybe he scared it into the parking lot?" He suggested.

Scott nodded encouragingly. "Yeah, he got that herd of deer to act funny too."

"Yeah, but deer are naturally afraid of wolves." Allison pointed out.

"Hmm." Stiles made a face.

Melissa sighed. "I'm tired, can we do this tomorrow?" She begged.

John nodded in agreement, stretching his arms up and letting his back crack. "I agree, it's too late for deep thinking."

* * *

**Done!**

**So, how was it?**

**To guest reviewer Kinda-Anonymous: Holy crap, long review! God I'm blushing, thank you! I'm super glad you like the way I'm writing it! I'm also glad that you like how I have the parents in the room. It's annoying that I have to write so many character's comments to the show, but it's also worth it.**

**PS: I didn't even realize it could be taken as a reference to Harry Potter! No, they're characters in the show!**

**~Sugar-Sprinkled-Satan~  
**


End file.
